Shattered Masks
by JetravenEx
Summary: Masquerade leaves Alice awaiting happy oblivion, only to get wrenched into a different world courtesy of Naga. But this Naga is different. He along with his partner, Dr. Michael are in hiding from the EVIL Brawlers. They'd used Michael's transporter to find a hero. A hero that can stop the Brawlers from destroying everything; and they're expecting Masquerade to fill the role.
1. He's back!

A/N: So I was rewatching bakugan because I got bored and decided, 'hey I've got all of the summer ahead of me, why not rent the DVDs from the library and watch the first season again' and well let's just say I remembered both why I like this series and how bad it is at the same time .

Oh well, it got me psyched up to write this, which is a story I've been dying to write for a long time. I'm surprised no one else considered writing a story where the script is flipped and the brawlers are the bad guys and Masquerade and his doom brawlers are the good guys.

But since I intend to parody some events that happened in bakugan I wanted to have Masquerade remember his time being evil from the canon season 1 so he could comment slightly on them. XP

But I'm getting ahead of myself. All shall be revealed shortly as we embark on the first chapter (or the prologue maybe) of Shattered Masks.

And unfortunately I don't own bakugan… IT'S SO UNFAIR T.T

Chapter 1

' _This is it'_ Masquerade thought to himself as he stepped back from Alice who was now holding 'Hydranoid'. _'It's finally over.'_

Across from him Alice reached out towards him. Struggling to find the words to convince him that he should stay, that he should remain with her to help them clean up the mess he had a hand in making. But he knew if he stayed he'd never leave. His existence would revolve around stealing time from Alice's life, and Alice's life would be burdened by his presence forevermore. No, it was time for them to separate, let Alice be Alice and take her place among her friends; while he faded away and became a distant memory.

Part of Masquerade didn't want to go, all his existence he'd feared this moment, and still did. What would lay for him beyond this existence alongside Alice?

He could feel himself beginning to let go, beginning to fade away from Alice's consciousness, leaving her for good. A part of him tensed slightly a twinge of nervousness, but he maintained his small smile. This was what he wanted. To free Alice of his burden, and to make atonement for his actions by disappearing forever, like he'd never existed in the first place.

Alice took a step towards him as Masquerade's vision began to shrink her lips moving to mouth his name, and then his vision faded away completely.

Now Masquerade was alone in the darkness, he couldn't hear anything, he couldn't see anything, there wasn't anything. He had done it. Now maybe he could find peace and-

All of the sudden Masquerade felt a tug, like something had grabbed onto him and was trying to pull him to somewhere. Confused Masquerade resisted.

' _What's going on?!'_ He thought trying to pull back, but no matter how hard he tried there was nothing he could do. Whatever had him had a damn good grip and in the nothingness Masquerade was trapped within there was nothing for him to get a purchase on to resist the movement.

Up ahead in the direction he was being dragged a small pinprick of light appeared. It grew larger and larger looking more and more like a circular portal as Masquerade drew near.

' _A portal? But to where?'_

Masquerade wasn't allowed to ponder it for long, he was dragged right up to the portal and then wrenched right through it blinding light enveloping him as he went.

The next thing Masquerade knew his senses were overloading making him feel like he'd been hit by a freight train. Bright light seemed to emulate from everywhere forcing him to screw up his eyes shut. Small sounds that would've been quiet to anyone else seemed like someone shouting in his ears to him. He was upright, standing for all of a few moments before he fell to the ground, his limbs stunned by the sudden need to support him resulting in him landing on his stomach on the ground with a pained grunt.

For a moment he lay there trying to recollect himself. What was going on? One moment he'd been in oblivion the next thing he knew he was suddenly in some strange bright place, everything was too loud, too sensitive. Oh it hurt.

His chest was beginning to hurt, a horrible pressure gathering around his lungs. Then he forced himself to take a deep breath which resulted in a fit of coughing his lungs struggling to adapt to suddenly being used again. He fought to get his breathing under control before he eventually began to settle into a more relaxed rhythm and his body began to recover from the sensory overload.

The lights pushing against his closed eyelids lost their brutality, the sounds quieted, and he grew used to feeling the solid floor beneath him as well as the simple feeling of his limbs and body. With a weary groan Masquerade let his head drop to the floor, the exposed part of his cheek pressing against the cool metal floor beneath him, the band of his mask indenting itself in his skin. So he still had that thing, wonderful.

"Is he all right?" A quiet raspy voice off to Masquerade's left spoke, Masquerade not bothering to open his eyes yet he was too weary.

Being dragged out of oblivion was brutal. When he'd been created the first time, he'd been initially a bit confused but it had happened so quickly and almost immediately Alice's memories washed over him and her familiarity with her own body mechanics in turn passed over to him so he had no trouble with the whole existing physically despite being nothing more than a spirit really. But this was different, there was no familiarity with this body, and Masquerade needed a bit more time to get reacquainted with existing again. So he just lay there on the floor, probably freaking out whoever the heck was around him.

"I'm not sure." Another voice sounded from closer to Masquerade. Masquerade could feel vibrations through the floor as the owner of this voice drew closer to Masquerade. "Son? Are you all right?" The voice asked, Masquerade feeling movement at his side and hands gently grasped his side and slowly rolled him over onto his back.

When the man grasped his side, Masquerade felt some cloth barrier between the man's hands and his skin, which told him he at least had clothes, though whether it was his normal attire was still unknown, he'd have to open his eyes for that.

He tried to open his eye's a crack but he immediately closed them again, the light was still too bright. Then it occurred to him that there were other beings around who could potentially fix that. Maybe he should try to convey that.

He opened his mouth and struggled to form words, but only air and a few weak coughs came out. Damn he felt pathetic. What was wrong with him?

"Easy kid, take it easy." The other voice from afar spoke up, then apparently to the man at Masquerade's side. "Doctor, any idea what's wrong with him?"

' _Doctor? Where-what?'_

Masquerade felt a hand place itself on his neck where his pulse would be and it rested there for several moments, the 'Doctor' counting the beats quietly to himself before he pulled his hand back.

"Well his pulse is a bit fast, but he's breathing more steadily now. The Dimensional Transport must've shocked his system when it pulled him through." The Doctor said, Masquerade feeling the man shift beside him. "We should just give him a moment to adjust."

"I just hope this worked." The other voice said. "We're out of options and time is short, if this boy can't help us we're doomed."

The other voice's words made Masquerade frown. They wanted him to help them with something? What did they need help with, and why would they drag him back from oblivion just to help them?

Masquerade gritted his teeth he had to pull himself together. He was the number 1…Okay he was the _second_ best brawler on Earth. He'd managed to keep his identity as Alice hidden and he saved Dan from the hybrid bakugan; he'd be damned if he let some trip through the Dimensional Transporter do him in this bad.

"Ngh."Masquerade managed as he forced his eyes open, hissing at the brightness squinting his eyes to ease the agony. "L-lights." He rasped slowly moving his arm to shield his eyes. "Too-"

"Too bright?" The Doctor finished for him rising to standing. "Oh! I'll fix that for you." His footsteps set vibrations through the floor as he moved away from Masquerade, the blond sighing and closing his eyes to ease some of the pain while he waited for the Doctor to turn off the lights.

A few moments later the bright light stopped pressing insistently on Masquerade's eyelids and the blond heaved a sigh of relief, letting his eyes open without pain, the world swimming into color around him.

The ground vibrated with the Doctor's footsteps and then a figure with gray hair stepped into Masquerade's vision. For a moment Masquerade didn't react than his vision cleared and he sat up with a jolt.

"Are you all right son?" The Doctor asked kneeling down beside the boy supporting Masquerade's shoulder to keep him upright. Now that Masquerade's vision was clear he recognized the man immediately.

"Dr. Michael?" Masquerade rasped his voice getting clearer as he spoke; he hadn't recognized the former mad scientist by the sound of the voice. Then again he was Dr. Michael, who not only lacked green skin and horrible features, but also lacked the distinct echoing sinister voice. "You're-you're back to normal."

The Doctor's expression morphed into one of confusion and he shot a look at something on Masquerade's left side before looking back down at the masked brawler. "What?"

Masquerade frowned. "You-you don't remember?" He asked. Funny he figured that being turned into an awful green creature would be something up there with sharing a body with an entity of another gender, neither were particularly forgettable.

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the voice on Masquerade's left.

"We don't have much time left Doctor! My sister will have felt the dimension gate open; the brawlers will be here soon." Masquerade turned his head and looked at the source of the other voice, a small white bakugan ball was perched on the edge of the lab tables. For a moment Masquerade was confused, he'd never seen this particular bakugan ball before… but the voice seemed familiar. Then Masquerade's eyes went wide beneath his mask.

"Naga?!" Masquerade shouted gaping at the white one. "You're still alive? But," Masquerade looked at Dr. Michael for a moment before looking back at Naga. "He's not Hal-G and you're not trapped in the silent core…" What crazy ride had he been dumped on?

"We'll explain everything later boy," Naga said firmly before focusing on the Doctor. "Michael, you must disable the Dimensional Transporter and we must make haste to escape."

Dr. Michael nodded and let Masquerade go the blond nearly dropping back to lying on his back before he managed to get a grip on himself and remain upright. Michael moved away from the blond and went over to a console hitting several buttons the Dimensional Transporter which was several feet to Masquerade's right powered down completely. It looked just as damaged as it had the last time Masquerade had seen it; which had been right after Naga's negative energy had overloaded it, resulting in Masquerade's creation and Hal-G's.

"No wonder I feel like crap, I'm lucky I'm completely intact." Masquerade muttered as he eyed the battered machine.

"I sense 6 powerful bakugan approaching." Naga said raising his head. "We must leave now Michael, the whole point of this was to maintain an element of surprise."

Dr. Michael nodded all the lights on the systems going dead as he drew back from the console. "It's done, let's go." He said going over to Naga who hopped off the lab table and landed in the old man's hand. Then he went over to Masquerade and held out his hand to the blond. "I know you're disoriented but can you stand? It'll be easier than trying to carry you."

Masquerade hesitated eyeing the outstretched hand before glancing back up at the owner and the bakugan perched on his shoulder. What should he do? Was this some trick of Naga's to get him back on his side, or a trap of some kind? They'd mentioned the brawlers and 6 powerful bakugan, and Naga's sister… He gritted his teeth.

"What are you two playing at?" He asked quietly.

Before Naga or Michael could answer an explosion ripped through the wall of the laboratory behind Dr. Michael that sent the three of them tumbling forwards into a heap on the ground. Masquerade was unfortunately stuck underneath the old doctor groaning in pain slightly. He was disoriented enough by being dragged from the grave, he didn't need a concussion on top of it! On top of him Dr. Michael recovered weakly reaching over Masquerade shakily grasping the white one lying at Masquerade's shoulder picking up Naga and holding him tightly while his other hand went towards the pocket of his lab coat.

A few pieces of the ceiling dropped to the floor by the new hole in the wall drawing Masquerade's attention away from the feeble doctor and his partner to the blast site. The smoke and falling debris impaired visibility but Masquerade could make out 6 human figures standing on the opposite side of the smoke.

"Trying to escape Doctor? You should know better than that." A female voice similar to Julie's came from one of the figures.

"I concur, you'd be best off surrendering the silent core now, you can't continue much longer like this… It's bad for an ailing old man like yourself." The voice this time was Marucho's and the dust was beginning to fade to where Masquerade could recognize the silhouettes of the 6 brawlers. Dan Kuso, Shun Kazami, Julie Makimoto, Marucho Marukura, Runo Misaki and… Alice?!

' _Alice? But shouldn't_ _I_ _be Alice?'_ Masquerade thought opening his mouth to demand what the heck was going on but he didn't get a chance to say anything because Michael yanked out a familiar black card from his pocket.

"I may be old, but I can still get by." Dr. Michael retorted shoving Naga into his pocket as he grabbed Masquerade's arm and the card glowed brightly.

"He's getting away!" Runo shouted breaking through the smoke and rushing towards Dr. Michael.

Dr. Michael shifted slightly so his body hid Masquerade from the brawlers sight. He didn't need to worry really because once the brawlers passed through the smoke all they saw was the 'Doom Beings' disappearing in a flash of light.

Left alone the six brawlers glared at where Dr. Michael had been standing.

"He got away." Runo said clenching her fist. "This is getting ridiculous." She said stamping her foot.

"Easy Runo," Dan said turning to the blue haired girl. "He's gonna mess up sometime,"

"He's clearly losing his touch." Alice added folding her arms across her chest as she looked around. "We actually came close to getting him and Naga this time, normally they're gone long before we show up."

"True, but close doesn't count." Shun said with a scowl. "Let's head back to the plane, all we can do while we wait to find Michael and Naga is to keep increasing our power through battles, let's go." He said turning and walking away, Julie and Runo following the blue haired girl kicking a rock at a machine as she went. The machine cracked and spat a few sparks afterwards.

Dan, Alice and Marucho were the only 3 left standing in the lab eyeing the Dimensional Transporter.

"What do you think they transported?" Marucho asked looking around. "Do you think he sent Naga off world?"

Drago popped open on Dan's shoulder. "That seems unlikely. If that was the case, Wayvern would have Joe drop everything and work on tracking down Michael since the silent core would've gone out of range."

Alice nodded in agreement. "I wish I'd grabbed the blueprints for the Dimensional Transporter before I joined you guys." She said frowning slightly.

Dan placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right Alice, no one blames you, besides without it we'd have snapped up Naga and your grandfather a long time ago, it makes it a lot more fun to hunt them down."

Alice blinked at him. "I don't know if I agree with the 'fun' part, but thank you for being understanding." She said smiling slightly closing her eyes in an expression of happiness.

On her shoulder Hydranoid popped open, "You've done nothing wrong Miss Alice, the fault lies with your grandfather being too paranoid, if he hadn't hid the blue prints we'd have them. Its no fault of your own."

Alice smiled. "Thanks Hydra." She said taking him in her hands and rubbing her cheek against him smiling softly.

"But the question remains." Dan said grabbing his chin, eyeing the transporter. "What _did_ they use it for?"

/-/

Masquerade, Dr. Michael and Naga appeared in the darkened computer room in it's 'concealed' mode. Masquerade noted that although it was as dark as his usually was, it lacked the masks lining the walls.

Michael sighed as he got up and dusted himself off before he held out a hand to Masquerade, helping the boy to his feet.

"I apologize for all that. To drag you from your home and then barely 10 minutes in our world and you encounter the brawlers," Michael said shaking his head releasing Masquerade's hand and going over to the computer.

"What's up with them anyways?" Masquerade asked Naga floating off Dr. Michael's shoulder as the start up began and the walls shifted to reveal the computer room.

Although the computer room looked similar to Masquerade's room. The circular platform they stood on acted as a sort of elevator. Once the false walls were pulled away and stashed within compartments on either side of the expansive circular room the circular platform they stood on acted as a sort of elevator lowering them down to the bottom of the computer room. At the bottom there was a bed, a table with papers strewn about, a crate, and several other mechanical objects strewn around.

"I apologize for the mess." Dr. Michael said. "But this is where Naga and I hide out when not out in the world trying to stop Wayvern."

"Okay," Masquerade said crossing his arms. "Before we get even more off topic, can you explain to me why you brought me from my… world?" He questioned eyes narrowing behind his mask.

Michael grimaced. "I'd best start at the beginning for that then," He stepped off the circular platform and went over to the table, and began shuffling through some papers. Masquerade tilted his head watching as the man moved the papers around before he picked up a paper and gave an "aha!" picking up the disk he'd found hidden beneath the paper. Disk in hand he went over to a spot on the wall and inserted the disk into the wall.

"This has recordings of some of the things that happened so that way you have a reference to understand, since we can't be sure how different,"

"Or similar." Naga added bobbing his head. Michael nodded.

"Or similar, your world is to ours. By the way… I do believe we neglected to ask your name, I apologize could you-?"

"It's Masquerade." Masquerade said remaining unmoved from where he was standing.

Michael frowned thoughtfully at then he nodded. "The French word for 'masked' I can understand why you'd choose that."

"I didn't choose it." Masquerade said flatly. He gestured to the screen, "You were explaining?"

Michael blinked but nodded as he went over to the computer the circular platform carrying them upwards to where they were at half of the height the platform was at normally.

"Well to start from the beginning it all began when I finished my Dimensional Transporter." Dr. Michael said, a recording of Dr. Michael appearing on the screen. The Doctor was moving about his laboratory setting up the then solid and undamaged Dimensional Transporter. "I tested it, leaving my granddaughter Alice alone for several months while I visited a world parallel to ours."

"Vestroia." Masquerade finished for him arms crossed lips a grim slash. Ugh, he'd wanted to know the story but he _knew_ this stuff already. What he wanted was to get to the part where this world's events diverged from his own and how that related to what was up with the brawlers and why Naga and Dr. Michael had sought him out. "And let me guess you met Naga, and then several months later you returned from Vestroia to find the cards had rained down from the sky since the day you'd left."

Dr. Michael blinked and then he nodded. "Yes, yes that's correct."

"Then with those same cards and bakugan a group of 6 dubbed 'the Bakugan Battle Brawlers' created a game together using the cards and bakugan that hooked all the kids around the world. Is that correct?"

Dr. Michael nodded again. "Indeed, since they were the creators and had a good understanding of the game they had made they remained very high in the rankings."

' _Well that's definitely a change from my world, in my world Dan was nowhere near the high rankings when I arrived and Naga's quest for power began.'_ Masquerade thought. "Okay, then what?"

Naga bowed his head. "The next events are my fault, I told Wayvern about meeting Michael and the dimensional transporter and it's ability to transport us to anywhere." He sighed. "Wayvern and I being white ones were capable of traversing through the different attribute worlds and through every trip to another world we'd caught glimpses of the cores and over time gained an understanding of them. Anyways, once I unveiled that news to her, Wayvern went off later to go meet someone." Naga gave a low growl. "I'm not too sure what went down, but apparently Wayvern took the news to her beloved Dragonoid Drago, and somehow they decided to steal the cores together."

"I had left Naga with a DT card should he ever decide to come to Earth." Michael said grimacing.

"I should've known something was up when Wayvern brought Drago to 'visit' me. Wayvern engaged me in small talk before I foolishly turned my back long enough for Drago to deliver a blow that left me dazed." Naga growled. "Then while I was out they stole my DT and made for the cores."

"Fortunately, Naga was able to recover and go after them before the portal closed." Michael said, Masquerade nodding.

"Then I suppose when you arrived Wayvern had absorbed the Infinity core?" Masquerade asked.

Naga nodded. "She and Drago had found a way that Drago would siphon off the worst of the energy feedback while Wayvern absorbed the core. Apparently Drago didn't want to taint her with the 'negative energy of the silent core'" Naga said with a snort. "By that point she was already 'tainted' if you ask me. But since they were busy with that I made a break to get the Silent Core,"

"Why not try to stop them from taking the infinity core?" Masquerade asked his eyes narrowing behind the mask "Or did you just want the power as well?"

Naga shook himself. "I had no choice, Wayvern had almost completely absorbed the infinity core by the time I arrived, my only option to keep her from getting both was to take the Silent Core."

Masquerade gave a disbelieving snort but he crossed his arms and was silent while he waited for Naga to continue.

"Just as I made for the Silent Core, Drago spotted me, and since Wayvern was too busy absorbing the Infinity Core he shot an attack at me to try to keep me back." Naga said with a snort. "The fool couldn't aim worth a damn, rather than hit me, he hit the silent Core knocking it out of alignment with Vestroia. The core plowed into me as it drove a hole through dimensions being absorbed as we traveled through dimensions before we finally arrived on Earth."

"Once Naga was strong enough and had enough of a handle on the Negative energy of the Silent Core he teleported to me." Dr. Michael said. "He told me all that had happened and thankfully I'd had the foresight to lock away the blueprints to the dimensional transport. When Naga had arrived Alice had gone off to join her friends the Brawlers in Wardington and I'd begun to notice some of my inventions were missing prior to her leave."

"So you locked away your most important one to keep it out of her hands?" Masquerade asked.

The old man's shoulders slumped. "At the time I didn't think it was Alice who was taking the inventions, I thought it was someone else. I just, Alice has always been such a nice girl, I couldn't see her wanting to take my inventions, or work with Wayvern in her mad schemes."

"What does Wayvern want?" Masquerade asked looking at the two.

Naga growled. "She's a puppet for Drago, he wants the power and he knows that once I'm out of the way Wayvern will give him the infinity core."

"Are you sure of that?" Masquerade asked raising an eyebrow. "Is Drago a power hungry bakugan?"

Naga seemed to hesitate at that. "I'm not sure… I don't know Drago all that well."

"It doesn't matter at this point." Dr. Michael said. "Whatever her reasons are, Wayvern has recruited the brawlers and they've been using strange cards to hurt the bakugan and increase their power along with Wayvern's. Worse with the way things are in Vestroia thanks to all the chaos caused by the cores balance being upset, Earth and Vestroia are on the path to destruction."

Masquerade frowned. "Okay, so you've got Wayvern out to get the cores, and the brawlers out to become the strongest brawlers in the world and increase their bakugan's levels till they're so high they can't be stopped. Why am I here?" He looked at them. "What do you expect me to do?"

Dr. Michael frowned as he brought up images of other brawlers, some of them Masquerade recognized, like Klaus, Julio and Chan, others he didn't. "I'm an old man Masquerade, I'm a scientist not a brawler, and if Naga goes out there to fight he runs the risk of losing the Silent Core. We need a fighter, we need someone to fight against the brawlers and try to defeat them and Wayvern and end the madness in Vestroia."

A sinking feeling grew in Masquerade's stomach. "Wait a minute, you're telling me, you dragged _me_ the guy who _used_ to send bakugan to their ultimate doom, to do the opposite and fight _against_ the guys who are doing it in this world? You're asking _me_ to be the hero?!" He said taking a step back his eyes widening beneath his mask.

Naga and Dr. Michael looked at each other for a moment before they turned to Masquerade and nodded.

Masquerade burst out laughing. "Oh god, you're kidding me, this is just some joke right?" He said, the _irony_ of it all. Here he had gone into oblivion to escape the battle against a white one hell bent on ruling Earth and Vestroia; to another world, where he had to start from _scratch_ and battle against another white one hell bent on ruling Earth and Vestroia.

"Unfortunately Masquerade, you're our only hope of standing a chance against the brawlers," Dr. Michael took a step towards the blond who's laughter began to die away as the reality of it set in. The old scientist rested a hand on Masquerade's shoulder. "I'm sorry that I must ask this of you, but if you don't help us against Wayvern we're all doomed. And since you're stuck on this world now… That includes you." Masquerade grimaced at that and Dr. Michael squeezed his shoulder a little tighter. "So will you please help us?"

There was a long pause, the only sound the slight buzzing of the end of the recording on the screen and the hum of the machinery. For a moment Masquerade stood there wrapping his head around it.

He was back from the dead, he was in another world and in this world _he_ was going to have to be the hero, the one who saved the day.

There really was only one thing he could say to that.

"Fuck me." Masquerade muttered.

/-/

A/N:

Okay so initially I was thinking I'd go all opposite personalities and crap but well I realized, I didn't really want that. Oh there'll be alterations to their personalities, but that'll be because of different circumstances in this version of bakugan.

So I was very tempted to end it after Dan, Marucho and Alice's bit, but I decided I really wanted to get the whole explanation to Masquerade that the brawlers are evil and Wayvern's this world's version of Naga out of the way. This way we can go right into Masquerade trying to figure out how the heck he's going to go about taking on some of the strongest brawlers on this world while he doesn't have Hydranoid, or Reaper at the moment.

I have a few interesting ideas for what's going to go on in the next chapter where we have Masquerade interacting with other characters in bakugan and we get a glimpse into the world where the brawlers are the ones hurting the bakugan and how they're getting away with it.

Also here's a question for you guys:

Who should be Masquerade's partner in this story?

Should it be:

Darkus Skylord- One of two of the remaining Dark Sky Dragons, clocks in with a g power at 400. Is a bit tempermental but she's loyal to her partner to the end.

Darkus Superior – The first mechanical bakugan created early due to circumstances, clocks in with a g-power at 400 gs at the moment while Naga and Michael work to raise it over time through upgrades.

Darkus Wrensa- Skyress's loving cousin who wants to try and stop her cousin from making a terrible mistake. She's sweet and motherly, but doesn't appear very threatening at first glance. She clocks in at 400 gs.

Darkus Leonidas- Will clock in at 400 gs for this story as well

Oserian- Hey let's invite a strange mysterious unknown bakugan to the party and see what she does! Any takers? Clocks in at 400 gs

Or some other darkus bakugan that you would like to see used (ie. Darkus Percival, Darkus Hades, Linehalt, Dharak, etc. (with the exceptions of Razenoid and Infinity Helios, because I said so) ((Also if you haven't noticed his partners would be nerfed to 400 gs and if you suggest bakugan from later season their abilities will be nerfed as well)

Anyways, I'm so glad you stopped by and read this story! Also along with leaving your suggestion for which bakugan Masquerade should have in this story tell me what you'd like to see happen XP

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	2. Stranger Reflections

A/N: Whoa! I wasn't expecting all the support for this fic! I mean 7 favs and 10 reviews just for the first chapter, sweet damn!

But man was I surprised by the results for what bakugan you guys want Masky to get:

Leonidas: 4

Oserian: 3 (A number I'm shocked by! I mean she's only just been introduced in D&D but you guys seem to want a mysterious new bakugan)

Superior: 2

Thanks for dropping it from a whole lot of bakugan to just 3. I already have an idea of who Masquerade is gonna get, but don't fear even if Masquerade doesn't end up having them as his partner they may team up with someone else in this story.

Don't count on a lot of human OC's though, it is my hope that we can keep this within the established major and minor cast pulling characters from the series and its spin offs. (*koff koff* Katie from the Evo Tournament *koff* Marduk from the game *koff koff*)

Anyways let's get onto what we all came here to read!

I, JetravenEx, bakugan fanfiction writer for the past 4 years, does not own bakugan. IT'S SO UNFAIR T.T

Chapter 2

After Naga and Dr. Michael basically told Masquerade he was the only hope for this world, Masquerade had told them he needed a minute to process everything.

So Dr. Michael had let him loose on the mansion above, he'd even been kind enough to DT Masquerade into the mansion, rather than have him scale the long dark winding stair case to get up there.

Masquerade frowned taking a look at his surroundings when Dr. Michael vanished to return back to the computer room deep underground. He was in the hallway with the false wall leading to the stair case. However, rather than have a large glass mirror, and the carpet randomly end making it an obvious give away about the secret stair case behind it; there was a physical wall with an ornate mirror centered in it there and the carpet's design ended as if it had reached the end of the hall way.

"Huh so I wonder how they access the stairs." Masquerade mused inspecting the wall for a moment before he stopped at the mirror that was centered in the middle of it. The mirror reflected his image back to him, looking just like he always had. Same white coat, same black and red gloves, his coat was open just enough to see his dark blue undershirt, the crisscrossing belts and the beginning of his purple pants. He also had the same glass mask, the surface reflective and polished unmarred by any cracks.

"So the crack went away." Masquerade mused as he brought a hand up to the mask, running his fingers along the smooth edge before he grasped the glass of the mask.

He had seen Alice with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, at least… He'd seen the Alice of this world, but that didn't necessarily mean he was free from her entirely. There was a possibility that Naga had dragged his host along for the ride to this backwards dimension.

But he couldn't stand being back and not at least _trying_ to see if he was his own person. So bringing up his other hand to grasp his mask on the other side Masquerade slowly pulled off his mask, closing his eyes as he did until it was off completely.

Lowering it Masquerade hesitantly opened his eyes and then they widened as he gaped at his reflection.

For the first time in his entire existence, Masquerade finally saw his real face. He had sharper features than Alice did, and his clear blue eyes were a refreshing change from Alice's empty brown eyes when he was in control of her.

He smirked slightly as he turned his head and inspected his appearance. "Damn, I look good." He said chuckling to himself.

He admired his new reflection for a few more seconds before he turned away from the mirror, a satisfied smile on his lips. "It feels good to finally be free from Alice," He said heading down the hallway his mask clasped in his left hand. Then his expression darkened slightly his eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Granted the circumstances could be better," He muttered as he grabbed his chin.

It was weird to think about it, the brawlers being evil. He just couldn't picture it. Alice was the complete opposite of him, while he'd been willing to take advantage of anyone and hurt anyone she could barely bring herself to hurt a fly, let alone doom her world to destruction.

Julie was too preppy and cheerful, but she was more of a cheerleader than anything and not too bright. She was also a follower, if the other brawlers said jump she'd jump and jump happily.

Dan, the leader of the brawlers, the guy had a big heart and a capacity to forgive that left Masquerade speechless. One brawl, and he'd been willing to discard all of Masquerade's wrongs; and not only would he forgive him, he wanted to welcome Masquerade into the brawlers his close group of friends. While his former allies had all been forgiven, none of them had been given the invitation to join up with the brawlers.

Runo well, actually he could see her going bad. She was a lot like Julie in the way that she was definitely more of a follower, but if she didn't get her way she got violent and nasty. It wouldn't be too hard to see her changing sides.

Marucho was a logical sort, the kid was smart but also quiet and the most ignored of the brawlers. Masquerade got the feeling the brilliant rich kid got used more often than not but rather than say anything about it, he just accepted it with a smile. Perhaps in this world he got pushed too far?

Then all that left was Shun. Masquerade's eyes narrowed. He was practically the brawlers second in command, and if Dan was not the driving force behind the whole 'evil brawlers' schtick it would have to be Shun.

He was the one Masquerade could picture going evil the most easily. While the other brawlers could be petty and that could drive them to evil, Shun was quiet and had a lot of things happen to him, the death of his mother, the struggle of training, the growing gap between his friends all were reasons that in the past Masquerade saw potential in him to be swayed to his side.

There was the also the fact that Wayvern had the infinity core, the core of positive energy that gave life rather than take it in like the silent core. Perhaps she had the brawlers believing she would heal someone dear to them or in Shun's case, revive his mother.

Masquerade shook his head. All he was doing was guesswork, if he was going to figure out what was going on he needed to investigate.

' _Or should I not even bother?'_ Masquerade thought to himself pausing in the middle of the hallway and glanced around. Overall the place was so similar to his home, but he could see cobwebs and dust rather than impeccable cleanliness his old 'home' had. Oh it had been empty sure, but it had been maintained, though now he wondered if that wasn't in part due to Naga and Hal-G using som kind of magic to maintain it. Which was something that this Naga would want to avoid to keep this location a secret from Wayvern and her brawlers.

The most troubling part was Masquerade didn't know enough, he didn't know the ins and outs of this world, he didn't know how the rules of bakugan differed from back home, he didn't know who was who in this world and he didn't have any bakugan to begin with! Every one of his bakugan had been left behind with Alice. Even his Hydranoid, his loyal partner was not here with him. Although the beast was dim and simple minded, he made up for it in his drive to be stronger and his unending loyalty to Masquerade. Now here, where he was all alone with no tricks up his sleeve, where he was the one who had to dethrone not one but _six_ brawlers, Masquerade found himself deeply missing Hydra's drive and loyalty.

Masquerade was starting completely from scratch, and he didn't know the first place to start. Part of him just wanted to decline Naga and Dr. Michael's request and maybe try to leave, if the two could manage to drag Masquerade out from Oblivion using the DT system, perhaps Masquerade could use it to get home.

The only thing keeping Masquerade from doing that, from writing off this world all together was his pride. IF he gave up, it meant he was afraid of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It meant he was afraid of Dan Kuso, and that was something Masquerade refused to be. Oh, Dan had earned his respect, but Masquerade did not fear him, and he'd be damned if he started fearing him now.

' _So I guess I'm in then.'_ Masquerade thought as he resumed walking down the hall glancing into the open empty rooms as he passed them, wrinkling his nose at the sight of all the dust, cobwebs and disorder of the rooms. _'Since I'm staying here, I presume this will be where I will reside…hopefully the rest of the house fared better than this area.'_ He thought to himself quickening his pace as he passed dusty, dirty room after dusty and dirty room.

"I'm beginning to lose hope here." Masquerade muttered, when he paused a soft sound reaching his ears. The blond blinked and glanced around when the sound came again, footsteps.

Masquerade stiffened up, his grip tightened on the mask in his hand while he turned his head trying to discern where the footsteps were coming from. There wasn't much the way he had come, and the footsteps were quick but quiet. Briefly Masquerade considered that it could be Dr. Michael coming to find out if he'd decided, but the old man would've simply just appeared near him announcing his presence to Masquerade rather than sneak about the mansion.

Scowling Masquerade slipped the mask back on, although he didn't like concealing his new (and handsome) face, the mask upped his intimidation. He took a moment to make sure it was secured in place before he hurried down the hall keeping his footsteps silent while he listened for the other person's footsteps.

Whoever it was trespassing in this mansion was in for the scare of his life.

As Masquerade moved he could hear the footsteps grow louder and louder up ahead. Peering into the rooms as he passed them by he noted they looked much more lived in with each one he passed. There was still a thin layer of dust, however there were a lot less cobwebs, until passed one that was cluttered with brightly colored objects that stood out against the drabness of the room. It made Masquerade pause briefly to peer into the room.

The room had a couch facing towards a large old TV. On the couch there was a rumpled up yellow blanket at the left end of it, a pillow on the other. At the foot of the couch there were several wrappers and bags from fast food stores. Off to the side there was a pile of laundry, a foul odor coming off the garbs making Masquerade wrinkle his nose in disgust.

But these were the first signs of life he'd seen in the whole mansion, that someone lived in this place and that it hadn't been abandoned for god knows how long.

' _Is there someone else living here that Dr. Michael neglected to tell me about?'_ Masquerade wondered eyebrows furrowing surveying the room. Sighing he turned to leave, the room not offering him any more clues about the source of the footsteps.

He frowned slightly, actually now that he thought about it… He hadn't heard anything in the past few minutes.

Masquerade stiffened when he sensed someone behind him, he whirled around to face the intruder, just in time to get clocked in the side of the head. Grunting in pain Masquerade staggered to the side from the blow, practically bent over from it. He grasped onto the door frame to keep from toppling over his head jerking up to look up at his attacker.

The one who punched him glared down at him with blazing red eyes, his messy silver hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, several strands sticking out from it. He wore a ratty gray shirt and torn faded jeans. From the state of his appearance, Masquerade was looking at the other occupant of the mansion, and he did not look happy.

A/N: Yeah I'm a cheapskate who's ending it there. Whole lot of reflection and thinking in this chapter, damn these guys for having such huge mansions to go through you can have them walking through the same hallway forever.

Anyways who is the mysterious guy who Masquerade's found in the mansion? Hint if you've read D&D you can consider it this guy getting revenge on Masky for what he did to him in chapter 4.

And yeah I know not much happened this chapter, but everyone was desperate for an update and its been 5 days so I figured I'd give you guys something.

So please cast your votes for which of the three bakugan Masky should have and state your reasons why the options are:

Leonidas

Oserian

Superior

Reaper

Also how do you think Masquerade should go about getting info on the brawlers leave your comments in reviews!

Another note, what things would you like to see happen in the story? Is there any minor character you'd like to see?


	3. Just can't wait

A/N: So you know how if you have a Deviantart account you can have a journal where you can let your watchers find out what's up, I want FF to have something like that.  
Seriously does anyone else agree with me? I'd like to know what my fellow writers are up to.

Or do you guys want to hear less about my life and more about the lives of my characters… You all suck.

I'll give you a low down anyways since we haven't seen each other in ages (and I must wonder if some of you thought I'd died ((or the events of Writers' Ultimatum took me out for good, damn you Masky)).

A little over 2 weeks ago I went to have my four wisdom teeth removed, they were removed with no complications. And as far as I know I said nothing that you'd all find amusing. When they were putting the IV in I did call out to my 'mama' and some of my characters to bring them to the forefront and help me out. Superior was hanging around but it was mainly Speedy (he's my first OC ever but whatever). Add that and babbling to the doctors 'its over?' when they woke me up while they stitched up the extraction sites.

The first day was hell, I was extremely tired through most of the day, almost fainted at one point (somehow managed to climb a set of stairs and drop into my bed before I did) and I had to have two ice packs pasted to the sides of my face for the whole day to ease the pain. Then to top it off I got sick from my pain pills. :( But after that first day everything proceeded smoothly. The Second Day I wasn't in too much pain (I did take a dose of motrine, and then another dose the few days following but I didn't need the stronger pain pills anymore).

Now I just have four holes in my jaw that like to fill up with food and are an overall pain to clean. Ugh I hope they fill in quickly.

I dunno why it took me so dang long to update this fic, or any fic really. The ideas are… there but its like the desire to do the actual sitting my butt down in cracking leather desk chair and typing out something has been so hard lately. I've also been hit with some horrible bouts of depression lately and just been super tired too. It seems to have let up some but its still a little hard.

So anyways it's time to continue this much anticipated fic.

Also a lot of you really want Leonidas huh? All right, I know when I'm beaten. Leonidas will be Masky's guardian bakugan but he might not be showing up in this chapter. This will mainly be an introduction to Marduk, and Masquerade going to get some info on what's going on in this alternate world.

Chapter 3

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" The boy barked straightening up his fists clenched at his sides. When Masquerade didn't answer right away the boy grasped the collar of Masquerade's white coat and lifted him up so they were face to face. "Talk, or I'll knock you into next week!"

Masquerade growled and lifted his leg and landed a kick square in the other boy's chest driving him back and freeing himself. He drew back a few steps eyeing the other boy. He didn't recognize him, so he didn't understand why he was in the mansion that Naga and Dr. Michael were in. After all, wasn't this Dr. Michael's property?

"Who are you?" Masquerade asked, straightening up trying to look imposing, although he was sure that all hope of intimidating the other boy had been lost with that first punch.

The boy had staggered back to the wall in the hallway. He coughed rubbing the area where Masquerade had kicked him. "I'm Mark Hunt, and my uncle owns this place meaning you shouldn't be here!"

Masquerade blinked behind his mask. "Wait what, but I-"

A bright flash erupted near the two, Masquerade falling silent growing frustrated with his lack of knowledge of this strange world. He turned to face the bright flash and felt a flicker of relief when Dr. Michael stepped out a pensive look on his face.

The scientist stepped towards the two his lips turned down in a grimace. "Ah, I see you two have been…acquainted."

"He says his uncle owns this place." A note of accusation was in Masquerade's voice. "You neglected to mention that I might encounter someone else in the mansion."

Mark glanced at Masquerade before glaring at Dr. Michael. "So you brought him here?! My uncle was generous enough to let you and Naga hide out here and you reward his kindness by bringing some punk in?!"

Dr. Michael shot Mark a reproving look. "I wouldn't get too full of yourself Mark, after all you are staying here on your uncle's kindness as well." The silver haired boy's eyes narrowed, "Besides, Masquerade is going to be part of our new offensive against the brawlers."

Masquerade gritted his teeth as Mark snorted looking at Masquerade and letting out a laugh. "Ha! You're kidding me right? You want to pit some greenhorn against the brawlers? Have you gone completely mad?" Mark asked before breaking into another fit of laughter.

"Some _greenhorn?"_ Masquerade hissed taking a few steps towards Mark, the other boy meeting his glare easily. "You've got a lot of nerve calling me that, I'm one of the most powerful brawlers you'll meet."

Mark scoffed rolling his eyes. "Oh sure, and what are you ranked? Somewhere in the top 10 I'd hope for you to go around speaking so _loftily_ , come on where's the proof. You're just some freak with messed up hair and a stupid mask, what do you think you're stupid costume will scare the brawlers away!"

Masquerade could feel his patience wearing thin, the nerve of this punk! Oh how he wished he still had his doom card, he'd love to drop kick this bastard and all his bakugan to the doom dimension for speaking to _him_ like that. Didn't he realize that he was _Masquerade,_ the terror of bakugan brawling, king of the game with his hydra-

Realization hit him like ice. Of course this guy would doubt him, in this world he wasn't the king of the game, he wasn't reigning supreme with his hydranoid ripping through all comers. He was an unknown in this world, and this world in turn was unknown to him.

A snort from Mark drew Masquerade's attention back to the here and now, the other boy gave him a disgusted look. "Pft, you wanna talk about bringing down the brawlers, lets see you break the top 10," The silver haired boy turned on his heel and began to walk away heading down the hall. "Otherwise you stay the hell out of my way, I don't suffer fools gladly." He turned a corner and there was a sound of a door being slammed shut behind him, the sound echoing through the empty hallway for a moment before silence descended upon Masquerade and Dr. Michael.

Masquerade's focus was still on where the other boy had been while Dr. Michael heaved a sigh drawing Masquerade's attention back to him.

"I apologize on Mark's behalf, he's always been a bit of a nasty one, but its been far worse since he lost Vladitor."

"Lost Vladitor?" Masquerade echoed.

Dr. Michael glanced sideways at him, "To the Infinity Force, I wanted to give you a moment to regain your bearings and decide whether you wanted to help us before we talked further and planned what to do next."

Masquerade frowned. "I am the _picture_ of good health I assure you Doctor, let's return to the computer room and we can discuss things to your hearts content." He told the old man.

Dr. Michael hesitated before nodding, he reached out an lightly grasped Masquerade's shoulder the DT he held in his other hand glowing, and in a flash of light they were now standing in the expansive computer room once more. The platform had been lowered into the floor leaving only a circular indentation where it had sunken in to be even with the rest of the floor. Naga was perched on a small cabinet that was next to the bed.

"So has he decided?" Naga asked jumping from his perch and flying up to Dr. Michael's shoulder.

"I found him and Mark on the verge of blows so I stepped in and tried to separate the two." The old man sighed. "I should've realized Mark would prove to be troublesome."

Naga snorted flicking a wing dismissively. "He will just have to deal with it. But I don't want to keep him," He looked pointedly at Masquerade. "If he decides he does not wish to help us."

"I can understand your paranoia Naga, but also forgive me if I'm a bit wary as well." Masquerade said. "You've only told me my enemies will be Wayvern and the bakugan battle brawlers, nothing else."

Naga sighed. "That's because we know very little about them, truth be told once I got to Earth I sought out Dr. Michael and we fled to a safe house he had."

"Okay," Masquerade said frowning trying to see what Naga was trying to get at.

"But Wayvern tracked me, somehow she and that Joe kid were able to pin down my location and they sent her brawlers after us. Alice initially tried to lure us out." Masquerade grimaced at his former other half's name. "We fell for it, and the brawlers tried to ambush us."

"They were aggressive and cold." Dr. Michael said softly his eyes lowering to the floor. "Even my sweet granddaughter couldn't escape its taint, before she could never tell a lie. Now she deceives with ease and often. After that encounter we fled using the DT, not staying in one place for longer than an hour until we came upon this place."

"A place owned by Mark's uncle."

"David Lowery, yes." Dr. Michael said. "He was an intern and then an assistant at my lab a while back, we later became partners working together on the Dimensional Transport. With him doing more of the machine aspect while I worked with more of the theoretical stuff in regards to teleportation." Dr. Michael waved a hand at the computer room around them. "We built this place after my first lab was robbed of some of our blue prints and data plans, and ended up being stolen and used by other companies. So he and I built this under his old mansion to protect the documents and data for the Dimensional Transport. It's secret, so the only people who know of its existence is myself, and David."

Masquerade frowned. "But that Mark knew you were here."

"He doesn't know I'm hiding in a bunker beneath the mansion, I have a room upstairs that I keep locked, the boy seems to have assumed I hide myself away up there." Dr. Michael said, Masquerade relaxing slightly.

"So then you really have nothing on the brawlers?"

"Well, we know their preferred attribute and their partner bakugan, but aside from that we don't know much." Dr. Michael said.

Masquerade sighed, it sounded like he was going to have to go looking himself to find out these things. In the past he'd just took account of what Alice had seen and heard while with the brawlers and taking it back to Naga and Hal-G. This time things would be a bit more tricky.

Then a thought occurred to him. "You mentioned the Infinity Force." Masquerade said. "What is that?"

Dr. Michael's expression darkened and Naga let out a low growl.

"The Infinity Force is a massive energy source that Wayvern is building up somewhere, using forbidden card called the Infinity Cards that the brawlers have incorporated into their games to steal the life force of bakugan from brawls." Dr. Michael said shaking his head sadly. "I don't know much about it because that's all David was able to tell me when Mark was left here after losing Vladitor."

' _So rather than the Doom Card, we have the Infinity Card?'_ Masquerade mused, then a slight smile. _'It'd definitely be an interesting change, to see how things were from the brawlers point of view.'_

"All right, I'm in." Masquerade said straightening up lifting his chin as he consider Naga and Dr. Michael. "I won't take on the brawlers right away though, so don't expect me to take them out right away."

Dr. Michael's shoulders slumped slightly the old man looking extremely relieved. "Oh thank goodness, you have no idea-"

Masquerade held up his hand to stop him. "However, I will need a DT, and I will especially need bakugan." Masquerade said. "You do have other bakugan besides Naga right?" He asked.

Dr. Michael nodded. "Of course I'll get them for you, and I'll fetch you a new DT, I've been wanting to test something new anyways." He said before he went over to a large cabinet on the other side of circular space, he knelt down and opened the doors and reached inside digging through various odds and ends in the crowded cabinet.

"You don't know how much this means to us Masquerade," Naga said. "We haven't had anyone to fight for us, and we thought no one would."

' _Not like I had much of a choice, where would I go in this world?'_ Masquerade mused internally, but he did give the smallest of nods in response to Naga. "You're welcome."

The masked blond turned his attention back to Dr. Michael as the old man came back over to the two holding a stack of cards in one hand and several black and purple balls in his hand.

"Here are some cards with the DT on top." Dr. Michael said as he handed Masquerade the stack of cards first the blond accepting it. The blond immediately began going through it.

"Joker's Wild, Spiced Slayer, Double Dimension, Dimension 4, Triple Battle, Quartet Battle, Character Cards for Serpinoid, Centipoid and… Reaper." Masquerade said slowly his eyes narrowing at the character card of his first guardian bakugan. A bad feeling grew in his stomach, but he pushed it away. "Not a bad deck." Masquerade said slipping the cards away in a card case attached to his belt that was hidden under his coat.

Dr. Michael nodded. "A lot of them I pilfered off of Alice," He bowed his head. "I felt extremely guilty when I took them and two of her bakugan but… I was desperate and in need of bakugan in case the worst happened, and the brawlers cornered us. WE needed some way to fight."

Masquerade shrugged holding the new DT in his left hand while he extended his right towards Dr. Michael. "We do what we have to," He said dismissively. "Now let me see the bakugan please,"

Dr. Michael nodded and placed the three bakugan balls in Masquerade's hand the blond bringing them closer to him and studied them.

Sure enough the character cards matched with the three respective bakugan Dr. Michael had handed him. He now had a Darkus Centipoid, Serpinoid and Reaper. Centipoid wasn't too bad, but he hoped there would come an opportunity to gain different darkus bakugan, Serpinoid's weren't known for their strengths and a weird sickish feeling passed through him at the thought of using Reaper again after he'd banished his last one to the Doom Dimension.

"Do any of them talk?" Masquerade asked lifting his head from the bakugan to look at Dr. Michael.

Dr. Michael shrugged. "If they do, they neglected to speak with me." He said. "But perhaps you can bring them out of their shells."

Masquerade snorted. If Dr. Michael couldn't get them to talk there was no way in hell they'd speak for him. "Maybe." He said as he placed the three bakugan away in his clip. "Now you said something about testing this DT?" He held up the new DT Dr. Michael had given him.

"Right," Dr. Michael said clapping his hands together. "Since we cannot under any circumstances let the brawlers get their hands on a DT, not that I don't trust you to keep it safe." He added quickly when Masquerade scowled at the implications of his words. "I wanted to make a DT that would only work when it registered the DNA of its user. So I placed a scanner inside it that scans the holder and if the holder's DNA signature matches that of the owners stored DNA in the DT, then the DT will work. IF it detects a signature that does not match the DT will not work for them, and if enough attempts are made or someone tampers with it, it will self-destruct."

Masquerade frowned. "Great, let's just hope it doesn't decide to self-destruct in my hand." He said.

"We'll test a short distance and then you can try a farther distance, though be careful where you go, it'd be best to have the DT cool down for about half an hour after that to make sure it works properly. " Dr. Michael told him.

Masquerade nodded. "All right," He moved to where he stood beside the bed with Dr. Michael across from him, "I'll teleport to right next to you." He said holding the DT up.

"Oh wait! I need to-"

He was cut off as there was a flash of light beside the bed and then a flash of light erupted beside Dr. Michael and Masquerade was now standing next to Dr. Michael, the boy's spiky blond hair shifting from the energy of the teleportation before settling.

"You need to what?" Masquerade asked turning to look at Dr. Michael raising an unseeable eyebrow.

Dr. Michael gaped at the boy. "You-you knew how to use the DT? I didn't even tell you anything…"

Masquerade shrugged. "What can I say I'm a fast learner," He grinned at that, though he wiped it away as he turned to look at Naga and Dr. Michael. "But I need to learn more about the brawlers, I'm going to teleport to Wardington City and see what I can glean from the weaker brawlers there." _'As well as make a name for myself once more,'._ Masquerade could see the concern in Dr. Michael's eyes. "I know to avoid taking on the bakugan battle brawlers at the moment. I won't take any unnecessary risks." When the two looked uncertain. " _Trust me,_ I know what I'm doing." Masquerade said taking a step back from Dr. Michael raising the DT as he went.

"Try to not die, we spent a lot of time and effort to bring you to this world, it'd be a waste if you decided to die before you could be useful." Naga said. "So don't do anything stupid or you'll regret it." He snapped.

Masquerade blinked surprised at Naga's change of tone, then his face broke out into a big grin. This was the Naga he was more used to working with, the short and irritable white one that you didn't cross unless you wanted to be sent into a state of non-existence. The Naga of this world had been far too docile for Masquerade's tastes, it was nice to see some nastiness.

Masquerade scoffed. "Ha, soon you'll wish you'd brought me in sooner." He said as the DT glowed and he was gone in an instant.

Once the blond was gone Dr. Michael sighed as he dropped onto the bed the old cot groaning from the force though it held fast. "I just hope he'll be allright."

Naga snorted. "What do you want to go hold his hand? We brought him here to gain a weapon, a way to go offensive against the brawlers. This is our offense. If Masquerade is successful imagine what we can do with several more brawlers fighting alongside him. If we get seven brawlers we'll have evened the playing field against our enemies! They'll never know what hit him."

"He's not fit to fight the brawlers yet, especially with only those three low level bakugan with him." Dr. Michael fretted taking off his glasses while the other hand rubbed his face.

Naga sighed. "Then I'll contact our ally and see if she can scrap together some good candidates for him, if he can handle this mission he will be rewarded with his choice of the most powerful bakugan to be his partner I'm sure."

Dr. Michael thought it over for a moment, he replaced his glasses back on his face before he sighed. "I suppose you're right,"

"Of course I'm right." Naga said. "This was _my_ plan after all." He said before he dropped down onto a nearby cabinet his eyes glowing red as he slipped into a deep trance.

/000/

The bright flash of light faded away and Masquerade was left standing in a grove of trees.

The blond lifted his head and glanced around heading towards where the sunlight was brightest. He reached the edge of the tree line and found himself looking out upon a very familiar park. Kids were gathered all around a simple fountain that was the center of a circle brick path, with benches along the edges where some kids were sitting at showing cards with each other while others battled.

Masquerade grinned at the familiar sight, it felt good to see that at least this was familiar. It brought comfort to him that even with the roles flipped, the kids still played bakugan.

Now it was time for him to retake his place at the top, and make the brawlers fear the name Masquerade once more.

' _History shall be repeated, and you will all remember the name of Masquerade when I'm through.'_ The blond thought grinning broadly his mask glinting in the sunlight.

A/N: Seems our 'hero' hasn't entirely shaken the villain out of him just yet.

And yes I know no Leonidas this chapter. Hey it was hard enough just to get an update out, be grateful!

So Masquerade has gained his first three bakugan, will he be able to keep Serpinoid, Centipoid and Reaper safe as he rises to the top once more? OR will his overconfidence be his undoing and he'll fall short for the first time in his life?

Anyways, I just wanted to ask you guys if you had any minor characters you'd like to see in this story. I know I heard mention of you guys wanting Christopher but I'm not sure, since he's good he'd have to be 'evil' this time around and I'd have to think of a way to pull that off.

Also how do you think Masquerade should get information on the brawlers?

I'm going to try to make a schedule for my writing but I won't announce it until I've managed to actually keep it first.


	4. From Zero to Hero, Sorta

A/N: All right time to get down to business and let's move into Chapter 4 whoo! Can't believe we're actually at Chapter 4 already dang! Actually I suppose I should save that till we get to later chapters and things get more exciting.

Here's where the brawling action starts my friends so grab a seat, sit back and enjoy the ride.

Also which other brawlers do you want to see Masquerade either face off against or ally with? Leave a response in your reviews!

Chapter 4

Now that Masquerade was armed with bakugan he needed to get down to business and start brawling. However he knew that wandering out dressed as he was would attract immediate attention, so he needed planning, and a better view. Staying hidden in the leaves and shadows of the cluster of trees he was in would be best to keep him out of sight but it limited his view of the area and of the kids.

The first thing Masquerade needed to do was pick out a target so he scaled the tallest tree; although he was no ninja like Shun once he had hauled himself onto a low branch he jumped easily to some of the higher ones. Now perched on a high branch overlooking the fountain area he considered the kids brawling around it. He wanted to pick one who was weak so he had a chance to warm up and adapt to no longer having his powerhouse Hydranoid to fall back on, as well as the new stakes in the game.

Finally he settled on one kid, this kid was short, wore hit hat backwards and had a shock of red hair. He looked fairly young and inexperienced, plus he was closest to the edge so that Masquerade could challenge him without garnering too much attention right away.

Mind made up Masquerade dropped down from the tree and stepped out from the shade of the tree heading towards the kid.

The kid was currently hunched over hands on his hips and sneering at two much smaller kids whose wide eyes looked a bit watery and their lips were trembling.

"Aww are the wittle babies gonna cry? Gonna run home crying to mommy?" The red head kid said with a laugh Masquerade noting that he had two buck teeth as he walked up to him.

"That was a mean trick! We want our bakugan back!" One of the little boys, a kid with amber eyes and fluffy blond hair that was sticking up wildly.

"Sorry but if you wanted to keep your weak wittle bakugan you should've stuck with playing with wimps like you!" The red head leered throwing his head back with a laugh while the other boy who hadn't spoken up sniffled wiping at his eyes while the little blond's face contorted in a mixture of frustration and distress, his eyes watering worse and his nose starting to run.

It was a sight that Masquerade was all too familiar with and it made him pause a few steps away from the three kids. Not all that long ago _he'd_ been the one laughing while little kids cried over their lost bakugan. In the past he'd gotten sadistic pleasure from watching the 'weak brats' cry their eyes out while Hydranoid grew stronger and stronger, he wasn't allowed to take much pleasure in much else back then so he took what he could. But once Dan Kuso, the other world's Dan Kuso got through to him, showed him the err of his ways and that bakugan could be played, _should_ _be_ played for fun and enjoyment he'd come to regret what he'd done.

Now seeing this kid, seeing this brat imitate the old Masquerade and making those poor little kids—who really didn't look older than 6 or 7 –cry was making him desire to put him down even more.

"Speak for yourself." Masquerade said resuming his walk over to the three.

The boy spun around and the littler kids looked up in confusion eyes widening and blinking at their strange 'savior'. The red head growled his eye giving Masquerade the once over.

"What the heck are you supposed to be?" The kid said growling clenching his fists. "Don't you know who I am?"

"No"

The kid spluttered eyebrows furrowing and teeth gritting. "I'm Akira," He snapped. "I'm one of the best brawlers around this place!"

Masquerade tilted his head. "Is that so? Well if you're so good, then you should be more than happy to battle with me." He said holding up his field card. "And if I win, you'll give those kids back their bakugan."

Akira rolled his eyes. "I _can't_ give them back, don't you know anything? Once the Infinity Card is on the field, all the bakugan that lose are lost and the ones that win receive a big boost." He shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "They'll just have to win some matches and earn Bakugan Points to buy new ones at the shop."

' _Ah, so the brawlers make it seem like the Infinity Card is important to improve the kids bakugan, and then to make sure kids want to keep playing they put together some kind of shop to restock on any bakugan they may lose.'_ It was a bit disturbingly cold if he really thought about it especially compared to the way he had done things. Sure Masquerade might've gone after other kids but it was just him and he'd never really take enough bakugan to require some sort of store to resupply the lost bakugan. That and he was more often than not busy going after the brawlers instead of anyone else.

In this world, the brawlers had redesigned their game to include their 'death card' that would kill bakugan to empower Wayvern, but that was _a lot_ of power, what the hell did they have planned that they would require so much energy?

"Hey! Quit ignoring me ya freak!" A sharp annoying voice cut into Masquerade's train of thought, dragging the blond out of his head and back to reality.

Masquerade shook his head frowning slightly. "Fine, then when _I_ win you will take those two kids and you will _buy_ them new bakugan to replace the ones that you'd taken."

Akira's eyes widened and he took a step back. "What?! But that's not fair!" Akira protested as the two boys behind him looked excited and the hope had grown in their eyes.

Masquerade sneered at him. "Fair? I'm about to change your definition of fair." He turned his head and looked at the two little boys who were looking at him with surprised and hopeful expressions. "You two sit tight, this won't take long."

"Let's go!" Masquerade said flipping over his field card as Akira did the same across from him.

"Field Open!" They said in unison their cards flashing their respective attributes color, purple for Masquerade and orange for Akira. The attribute hexagram appeared rotating at their feet as time slowed around them, bird pausing in mid air, the two kids Akira had been bullying earlier standing frozen, bright hopeful eyes and small smiles.

Then Masquerade and Akira were transported to the battle field with the multicolored attribute worlds floating around in the background.

"Gate Card Set!" The two shouted in unison, each hurling their respective gate cards out onto the field which expanded to their large size.

"Infinity Card!" Akira cried pulling out a card that glittered in the light, it looked like a holofoil card that sparkled in the light. Unfortunately, the card was too far away for Masquerade to get a good look at what was designed on its front but he could clearly tell it lacked the dark and menacing skull and drab coloring of the doom card. "Set!" Akira hurled it out onto the field where it sunk into the ground pink waves flowing over the battle field.

"Figures it'd be pink." Masquerade muttered as he grabbed his first bakugan, then louder to Akira he called. "Do you want to go first or shall I?" He raised his hand with his bakugan ready to throw, now he missed his shooter too, damn.

"Are you stupid or something? You haven't thrown down your Infinity Card yet," Akira called from across the field. "You have to do that before any bakugan are put down on the field, it's the rules."

"Don't have one." Masquerade said waving his free hand dismissively. "It's not all that important right? It just drains your bakugan if you lose and strengthens them if they win, thus it won't ruin the game. Consider it me putting a handicap on myself for you."

Akira made an irritated sound in his throat as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever just throw your stupid bakugan already."

"Gladly, Bakugan Brawl!" Masquerade shouted throwing his bakugan in a high arc the bakugan soaring over Akira's gate card before landing in the center of Masquerade's gate card. "Bakugan Stand, Darkus Serpenoid!"

The bakugan ball popped open and its eyes flashed. Purple light flashed and the large snake uncoiled from within it before lifting its head and opening its mouth revealing its small fangs and its flicking tongue.

' _Darkus Serpenoid enters battle at 330 gs'_ Akira's bakupod reported and Masquerade's mask displayed the numbers making the blond bite back a groan.

None of his old bakugan had _ever_ been so low level, but he had to start somewhere, plus he was a master of strategy he'd best this brat with ease even with these wimpy bakugan.

"Ha! That all you got?" Akira asked with a laugh. "My turn! Bakugan Brawl!" He cried flinging out a subterra bakugan ball. It bounced twice before popping open on Masquerade's gate card in front of Serpenoid. "Bakugan Stand! Subterra Centipoid!"

The tan and brown centipede like bakugan with massive pincers rose up in front of Serpenoid clinking its giant pincers before lurching forwards with a shriek.

' _New battle commenced, Subterra Centipoid at 340 gs against Darkus Serpenoid at 330 gs, advantage Centipoid.'_

"Ha! Get him Centipoid!" Akira shouted punching forwards the centipede drawing itself up before launching itself at Masquerade's Serpenoid.

Serpenoid drew its head back its tongue flicking out but didn't flinch at the approaching centipede just glanced back at Masquerade.

Masquerade scoffed. "Like it'd be that easy," He pointed at his gatecard. "Gate Card open! Joker's Wild!" He shouted, his gate card flashing and a stream of dark energy erupting in front of Subterra Centipoid and shoving it back from Serpenoid and off the gate card where it reverted and fell to Akira's feet. The red haired kid blinking in shock.

"Wh-what the heck was that?" He demanded clenching his fists and stamping his feet. "My Centipoid was higher level and there was no change!"

Masquerade laughed as Serpenoid reverted and flew back into his hand. "The Joker's Wild card, with it the Darkus bakugan wins unconditionally."

Akira growled his eye twitching slightly. "Dirty tricks, well let's see you beat this!" He cried hurling out a new bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Manion stand!" He shouted his bakugan popping open on his gate card.

The sphinx like creature rose up on Akira's gate card with a snarl at Masquerade the blond remaining unmoved by the threatening appearance of the entity before him.

' _Subterra Manion enters the field at 350 gs.'_

"You say I play dirty yet you threw out your bakugan, when it was my turn." Masquerade tsked shaking his head. "That'll cost you," He said returning Serpenoid to his bakuclip before he hesitated over which bakugan to pick. He personally just wanted to rip through the kids last two bakugan, but the only bakugan that was high enough leveled that he had at the moment was Reaper.

He knew he deserved the harsh words and hatred from his first guardian bakugan after he'd banished him to the Doom Dimension, but now he found himself fearing that history was doomed to repeat itself with this Reaper growing to despise his master just like the original had.

This paranoia was enough to make Masquerade pass over Reaper's ball form and grabbed Centipoid instead as well as a new gate card.

"Gate Card Set!" He called tossing it out so that it appeared in front of Akira. Then tossing Centipoid to the hand that had held the gate card he hurled it out onto the field. "Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Centipoid Stand!" He shouted.

Centipoid landed on the gate card and exploded out, showing a black and purple centipede like bakugan with large golden pincers and clicking mandibles.

' _Darkus Centipoid at 370 gs.'_

Akira scowled. "Ha! I'm not falling for any of your tricks again!" He said pulling out a new gate card. "Gate Card set!" He shouted hurling another gate card down next to the one where Masquerade's Centipoid was standing on. Then with a shout of 'Bakugan Brawl' he hurled his other Centipoid out onto it.

' _Subterra Centipoid at 360 gs.'_

"Now what are you going to do?" Akira asked with a sneer. "If you want to win you're gonna have to fight my bakugan on _my_ cards."

Masquerade laughed. "Oh you poor little fool," He said pulling out an ability card. "With ease and practiced grace. Ability Activate!" Masquerade drew back his hand throwing the card out onto the field over his Centipoid's head. "Attractor!"

Purple lightning shot down from the card into Centipoid's clicking mandibles the purple lightning growing and spreading towards Akira's two bakugan. Soon the purple volts wrapped around the subterra Manion and Centipoid and dragged them onto Centipoid's gate card.

' _New battle commence, Subterra Manion and Subterra Centipoid combined power level at 710gs Darkus Centipoid stable at 370 gs."_

"What good will that do you?!" Akira said recovering from his initial surprise at the sight of his bakugan being dragged onto Masquerade's gate card to realize Masquerade's "error". "My bakugan are still way more powerful! How will you win?"

"With this! Gate Card Open!" Masquerade called pointing at his gate card now that Akira's two bakugan were on it. "Character Card!"

Akira's jaw dropped. "Oh no!" He cried.

' _Darkus Centipoid power level doubled to 740 gs, advantage Darkus Centipoid.'_

Darkness gathered around Centipoid as it rushed at Manion grabbing it in its pincers twisting in mid air to fling it back towards Akira. The sphinx like creature shrieked as it was defeated before reverting. Then Darkus Centipoid twisted back around to go after the other Centipoid dark lightning gathering between its pincers that it sent flying at the opposing Centipoid. The centipoid cried out as it was hit and reverted going back to Akira.

Akira blinked eyes wide in shock as he took in his two fallen bakugan. "Wh-what?! What was that?! What the hell was that?!" He cried stamping his foot. "You-you cheated! You cheated!"

Masquerade scoffed as he caught Centipoid. "I don't need to cheat to beat punks like you," He retorted. "Hate to break it to you, but the moment you took me on you lost." He said returning Centipoid to his clip and crossing his arms as the world disappeared around them and they were dropped back into the real world time starting back up around them as the battle ended.

Akira was kneeling on the ground, his manion and centipoid lying on the ground in front of him the kid still shell shocked.

The little kids who he'd been picking on him looked at him and then at Masquerade.

Masquerade took a deep breath and uncrossed his arms. "He lost," He said turning to the two kids. "So whenever you'd like he'll take you to the Bakugan Shop to buy you two whatever Bakugan he took from you."

He looked at each of the kids in turn, their eyes wide, amber and green gleaming with delight and hope. "So uh, yeah…" He said uncertainly crossing his arms again not too sure what else to say. Normally when he battled he just battled, left the kids crying—he winced slightly at the thought—and then proceeded to the next battle. Besides when he battled the bakugan battle brawlers he very rarely said much after trouncing his enemies, so this whole telling kids he won the battle for them was _extremely_ awkward.

The kids were still for a moment just looking at him, and just as Masquerade was about to declare that they'd had their brains stolen by aliens or had been turn to statues or something of the like the two suddenly launched themselves forwards at him. Masquerade had just a moment to stumble back hands thrown up in surprise when two kids slammed into his chest knocking him to the ground, while the two kids attached themselves to his person.

"Oh thank you so much mister!" The little blond with amber eyes cried fisting part of Masquerade's white coat in his little hands to keep from getting knocked off the poor masked blond.

"Yeah you're the best!" The brunette chirped. "No one's ever defended us from Akira before. Thanks!"

Masquerade just sat there very still, _incredibly_ still. He sat there trying to grasp that this was really happening, that these kids were _thanking_ him, and were (sort of) hugging him. Two things that Masquerade _never_ thought he'd get to experience. Granted with how the kids had jumped on him and knocked him over, it was also a lot more painful than he'd expected. He really hoped that this 'hero' schtick that he was going to be stuck with didn't involve more people jumping onto him and grabbing him. Seriously, he'd just battled Akira and told him off for bullying a couple of snot nosed brats, there was no need to invade his personal space!

"Okay, okay, you're welcome. Great, get off please." Masquerade said moving his hands to try and push the kids off him, but the kids were sticking to him, the blond actually seeming to nuzzle into his chest. Masquerade groaned. He had just wanted to do one good thing, and then be thanked and then be on his merry way!

But the kids seemed intent to cling to him like…monkeys or spiders or something else that was unwanted on your person… burrs! Yeah, the two were sticking to his person like a couple of burrs, was there a way to extract them safely without triggering any tears?

Turns out, he was going to have Akira to thank for offering him a way out. There was a scuffing sound from nearby followed by a thud and then rapidly moving footsteps away from Masquerade. Masquerade jerked his head in the direction of the noise as did the two brats, catching sight of Akira high tailing it out of the fountain area.

"Hey! He's getting away!" The brunette called the little blond nodding both of them getting off Masquerade to move after Akira.

"Yeah! You owe us get back here!" The blond cried in a squeaky voice running after the brunette to catch Akira, but the other boy was much bigger than the two little boys. They'd never catch Akira in time, especially with a head start. Something the little kids realized immediately as they came to a stop at the edge of the park watching Akira high tail it down the block before stopping at the end to stick out his tongue at the kids.

"I'm going to get my big brother, and then you'll be sorry!" He shouted at the kids, before turning and continuing after crossing the street getting further and further away.

"Oh no!" The blond squeaked tears rushing to the little kids eyes. "He's going to Shuji! He's so mean!" He wailed.

"Maybe, uh-" The brunette turned to Masquerade hopefully. "What's your name again?"

Masquerade already knew what was coming, could see it in the kids eyes. In a few seconds he'd be hit with whatever the kids thought would sway him to go after Akira. Quite frankly if chasing the pesky buck toothed brat meant getting away from the snot nosed brats for a moment he was all for it. Also once he got said buck toothed brat and dragged him back by his red hair (or shirt collar whichever) then he could make _him_ deal with satisfying the two brats.

"Its Masquerade, and I got him." Masquerade said taking off down the street racing after Akira the two kids cheering behind him. As annoying, and well little as the brats were, at least he'd garnered some support for himself from this. Though he wasn't sure how useful two snot nosed brats would be to anything, it felt good to at least try and make up for all the squirts he'd made cry when he was well… _evil._

Thus Masquerade sprinted after Akira, ignoring the weird looks he got from the few people. He glanced around trying to see if there was a better way to go about this.

The rooftops differed too much in height in this area for him to attempt going along the rooftops, he'd reach the top of a high building only to come across a large drop to the next much lower rooftop. So that idea was out, his DT was still recharging, so it looked like chasing Akira down was his only option. Thankfully this area was pretty empty and people didn't seem to pay him much mind, too wrapped up in their own business to pay much mind to the masked spiky blond haired kid chasing after the buck toothed red head with the buck teeth.

Masquerade smirked to himself as he found himself drawing closer and closer to Akira. The kid had slowed down considerably after his two block head start, and Masquerade was cutting that distance down fast.

Now only about half a block behind Akira and gaining on him steadily did Akira glance back, probably hearing Masquerade's racing footsteps behind him.

Akira saw him, hair tugged back by the wind, dark grin on his face, mask glinting darkly and it took all he had not to shriek in terror his eyes bugging out in shock. He whipped back around and tore off trying to put some more distance between himself and Masquerade. But Masquerade was older, taller, and far more athletic than Akira and even with Akira now actively _trying_ once more to get away Masquerade was still cutting down on the distance between them.

Akira looked around desperately before his eyes caught something that was above eye level and he took a sharp corner and disappeared into a building.

"Big brother! Big brother!" Masquerade could hear the brat wailing.

Masquerade gritted his teeth as he took the corner, darting into the building after Akira and skidded to a halt. His eyes widen behind his mask as he took in the sight before him, his lips turning into a grim slash as he straightened up.

In the building he now stood in was filled with shelves upon shelves of bakugan balls, cards and launchers and anything else bakugan. There were many people browsing amongst its shelves, several of which had looked up at the commotion and were staring intently at Masquerade who stood in the doorway.

But it wasn't the shelves of bakugan, or the people staring. It was the two brawlers that stood near the counter where a glass case contained some cards and bakugan.

A red head with brown eyes stood behind the counter her hands clasped loosely in front of her studied him curiously. In front of the counter there was a large black haired boy who was glowering at Masquerade with an arm wrapped around a sobbing Akira. Masquerade curled his lip just slightly at Akira but smoothed out his expression when he shifted his gaze to focus on the one brawler who he had grown to respect as a brawler, and in this backwards world (though he won't admit it) he'd feared what this boy would be like.

But Dan Kuso merely raised an eyebrow at him and smiled at Masquerade.

"And who might you be?" He asked taking a step towards Masquerade, tilting his head to the side.

' _Oh well, so much for_ _avoiding_ _the brawlers.'_ Masquerade grimaced as he forced something akin to a smile, and braced himself for the worst.

A/N: Oy vey, Masky is very out of character in this. SOOOO much monologuing.

This chapter was really stubborn so I kinda put a lot in… so if you don't like certain stuff let me know.

Also I know Masky really shouldn't be sticking his neck out for the two kids, but he's still not 'public enemy number one' to the brawlers yet so I figured its best to have him do something nice before the battles with the brawlers really begin.

I wasn't planning on Dan the Dan and Alice encounter there at the end, that one kind of happened. Same with the kiddies. I knew I wanted Masky to fight Akira, but I just pictured him being mean to a couple of adorable little children and I felt like it'd strike a chord with Masky who ya know after his battle with Dan and everything realized that playing Bakugan should be fun and its not about winning or losing its how you play. Which is why Masky's sort of desiring to try and make up for making all the kiddies in canon Bakugan crying by trying to make up for it by helping these two.

Plus there's also Masky bitching about how much he misses his old stuff. I can relate, I had to downgrade from pro premiere to some other type of premiere when I graduated high school… I miss pro.

Anyways Masky's landed himself in a fine mess, he's likely going to have to battle Shuji and what do you think Dan and Alice will do when they learn Masky isn't too keen on following their rules, especially their Infinity Card rule?

Also review responses (FROM CHAPTER 3 because its late and I'm tired)

Callian31 – why the heck would masky kidnap the parents? What good would that do besides stick all the brawlers on his ass? Like more so than simply going against them. I mean when someone disagrees with me I get irritated, but if you screw with my family I'd prolly want to kill someone. Plus the parents wouldn't necessarily know much about what was going on, Dan's mom only found out in canon because the kids let her in on it and well the family relations in this story are going to be a little different this time around.

Antex- yeah still alive and kicking, just burnt out. (Freaking summer school and work trying to END me). I'd kill for a journal thing, be nice to be able to update you guys and let ya know im not dead. Profiles don't always work because people post such garbage to their profiles rather than anything useful.

And yeah Masky's partner will be Leonidas, and you're thinking of Rikimaru, who yes, I actually do plan on bringing him in :D

Guest- maybe, its an option that's for sure, but I'm still on the fence about what to do about Christopher, and in this case everyone who plays bakugan has to use the infinity card. I figured that this makes sense since well, the brawlers made the game right? So of course they can fit in this little addition of having to throw down an infinity card at the beginning to the rules.

Werehogdog: thanks, though I've been fine, just got four slowly closing up holes in my mouth that like to get clogged. Stupid holes.

Daniellakuso- ask and you shall receive.

Last minute questions to poise!

What do you think will happen next?

Who do you want to see next (besides Christopher)?

Name an event you'd like to see happen in the future of this story!

I need to name the brats I made this chapter, just in case I decide to bring them in, blond's one name is now Torrence Hachiro (Torry) so you all get to pick a name for the brunette. Best name (that preferably hasn't been used in the show) will become the kids name.

And that's all! See you all next time!


	5. Guardians of the Doom

A/N: oy I really have to figure out a better time to write rather than late at night. Ugh I need my sleep *yawn*

Anyways here's Chapter 5 I'm going to sleep now *zzzzzzz*

Chapter 5

The Doom Dimension was a dark world, the sky a dark and murky purple, the air heavy with malevolence. The earth stretching skywards in sharp spikes, like the edge of spears ready to pierce their preys flesh. There was a cleared pathway reaching to a circular marking bearing the inscription of the 6 attributes.

It was on that marking that a ball of white light descended down and faded slightly revealing the see through shape of the current holder of the Silent Core, Naga. The bony white one glanced around taking in the sight of the unwelcoming landscape that circled the area that bore inscription he stood upon.

"The Doom Dimension, as welcoming as ever," He said sarcastically before turning his gaze away from the pathway towards the rockwall that rose up behind the outcropping and stretched up towards the dark heavens, and began to slant slightly as it got higher, like someone had dug out a portion of the mountain's side. He smirked as he reached a claw towards the rock wall and pushed down into it. Despite his claw passing through it a small panel of the rock wall sunk inwards with the movement of his hand.

There was a click and a larger portion of the wall next to the panel that had sunk inwards slipped aside to reveal a small cavern with a glowing cluster of dark sparkles and energy in the center of it.

A soft 'hmph' came from Naga as he stepped into the small cavern, the sparkles and energy immediately rushing to surround him once he neared them. Naga felt a tug on his corporeal form drawing him into the center of the cavern, the energy wreathing around him forming a faint smoky circle around his form. Behind him the portion of the wall that had slipped aside to allow his access slipped closed once more. Naga sighed closing his eyes.

"Now how long is this going to take this time?" He muttered.

 _'_ _Thou ought to be more patient.'_ A melodic female voice echoed through the small cavern, and into his mind as well making him stiffen. _'_ _This is all necessary to protect the Sanctuary.'_

Naga growled opening his eyes to roll them glaring at a particularly bright sparkle of light near the top of the cavern. "Yes, yes Alicorn, spare me the lecture and transport me already. I need to speak with the guardian of the Doom Dimension."

 _'_ _Very well, only you could be so demanding,'_ The sparkles of light and energy began to circle him growing faster and faster until their brightness whited out his surroundings and forced him to shield his eyes from the light. Then the moment passed and the light began to dim and Naga found himself standing within a well-lit ornate hallway. It had marble floor, dark stone walls with silver accents and ornate crystal chandiliers hanging from the ceilings. The ceilings themselves had mosaic scenes picturing a black dragoness, a winged unicorn, a lovely horned owl, a blazing red phoenix, and a serpent like black dragon all circling protectively around a orb with two smaller orbs contained within it.

The hallway led up to a sort of stage where a beautiful white unicorn with wings, golden horn and hooves stood with her luminous silver mane looking as immaculate as ever, flowing down from her head and neck like a waterfall of silver. On either side of the mare were two arches that led into two darkened hallways. One was brightly lit, and its archway decorated in shining silver, the other was dimly lit and it was decorated with a darker black metal.

Haos Alicorn dipped her head to Naga. "It's a pleasure to see you Lord Naga,"

Naga grunted. "Yes, well, where's Oserian? I need to discuss something with her at once."

Alicorn nodded though she tilted her head frowning slightly as she glanced towards the darker hallway. "She is presently in her chambers in the midst of an important discussion with Nocturna, they shan't be but a moment, if you'd just-" She raised a foreleg, but Naga brushed past the mare and headed towards the dark hallway.

"I have no time to wait, whatever she and Nocturna are discussing can wait till I've said my piece." He said as he entered the dark hallway.

Unlike the entrance hallway of the sanctuary where Alicorn stood to greet welcome visitors, this hallway was dark with only a few weak torches to light the path and there were large gaps in between each. Cobwebs draped down from the ceiling and the shadows that moved with the flickering candle light were enough to drive away anyone of weak heart. It gave the appearance of being abandoned and disused in a way to keep prying eyes and ears from drawing near the Doom Dimension Guardian's Chambers.

Although there was one more trick to the hallway, after all; it was a hallway connected to the main hall thus it had to have some importance. So, Oserian had cast a spell on the hallway, that it would loop unwelcome entrants through the hall without them ever reaching the door that led to Oserian's room. Whereas turning around led them right back to the main hallway to receive a scolding from Alicorn, or be taken away for questioning by Nocturna.

But Naga, as the one who possessed the Silent Core always had a 'pass' to achieve entry into Oserian's chamber.

He easily crossed the length of the hallway and came upon a large door constructed of dark iron that resembled that of a jail cell, there was even a small window with three bars near the top of the door.

"Time is running short Oserian," A sharp clipped voice, that sounded like an owl's shree, quick and sharp. "At this rate their release will happen while Wayvern is still at large, and you do know what that means right?"

"Your concerns are noted Nocturna, but there is nothing I can do about it." A smooth female voice responded with a hint of a growl to them. "Their imprisonment will expire whether we like it or not, the only thing we can do is try to find a way to put down Wayvern before things get worse."

Naga frowned and pushed the door open revealing a dark stone room. The center of the room was empty with various materials, liquids and papers covering the floor. Large wooden shelves filled with books, papers, gems, vials, and glasses containing various materials surrounded the empty space in the middle of the room, almost every wall had a shelf. The only empty space was of a portion of the wall where an intricate array had been drawn a circle with various shapes and symbols intersecting it and surrounding it. The array was slightly cracked and parts of the drawing had faded away, presumably with age.

In the center of the clutter and chaos was a large quadruped obsidian dragoness whose wings were folded tightly to her side. Her snout was long and her lips were pulled back revealing sharp white teeth, her serpent like red eyes surprisingly calm despite her tensed figure. Her claws were digging into the stone floor making deep rents in it, and her tail was stiff the pointed blade at the end pointing upwards.

Facing off against the obsidian dragoness was a black and green great horned owl, she had intricate green designs on her black wings and the green feathers that framed her amber eyes were dusted with some gray detailing how aged the owl was.

The owl, Nocturna scoffed in response to Oserian's words. "Put down Wayvern?" She looked down and shook her head. "How in the name of Vestroia are we to do that when you and Naga are hiding in the shadows?!" She snapped lifting her head and spreading her wings partially as she turned her gaze upon Oserian.

Oserian narrowed her eyes, "Naga's in a difficult position, you must remember he's not just up against Wayvern, but her new minions. Hiding is the best thing he can do right now, for if the silent core is lost, then we lose everything. As for me…" She lowered her head slightly and glanced towards the array on the wall before she shook her head and continued softly. "You know as well as I that I cannot leave this place,"

"Because you're two featherbrained to-"

"Because if I leave the seal holding the Ancient warriors will break for sure!" Oserian snapped lifting her head her red eyes blazing. "And if that happens Wayvern will snatch them up and use their powers to super charge her Infinity Force and bring ruin to both Earth and Vestroia!"

Nocturna opened her beak to speak further when Naga cleared his throat, drawing the duos attention at last. Nocturna stiffened up and immediately folded her wings bending her head to straighten out a single green feather that had slipped out of place during her and Oserian's argument. Oserian turned towards him with a raised eyeridge, clearly she hadn't been expecting him.

"Excuse my interruption, but I think I might have found a solution to our problems," Naga began stepping into the room. "Its obvious that we need an offense to go against Wayvern's forces."

Nocturna puffed herself up and shot Oserian a look that read 'I told you so' but Oserian remained unmoved by it instead keeping her gaze on Naga. Her expression one of intrigue.

"And I think I've found the first of many humans we can pit against Wayvern's 'Brawlers'." Naga said.

Nocturna seemed to deflate slightly, her proud look being replaced with one of distaste. "Ugh, this again? I'd have hoped you'd be bringing us something better than promises that you've found the 'first' or the 'start' of something great. Especially after such a promise resulted in us losing one of our stronger allies to the Infinity Force."

Naga bowed his head slightly. "The loss of Vladitor is a sad one indeed, but I wasn't wrong," He said shooting Nocturna look that dared her to challenge him. The owl merely turned up her beak at him turning her gaze to Oserian who remained cool and indifferent throughout the exchange. Encouraged by this Naga continued lifting his head. "This battle will need to be fought on the battlefield in these bakugan battles that the children of Earth engage in. Its only there that the brawlers strength can truly be contested, and any headway can be made. Last time I chose the wrong brawler to lead the charge, this time I've found someone I'm certain can put up a fight against the brawlers and _win._ "

Nocturna however shook her head, "Oserian I wouldn't listen to this foolishness, engaging in these battles is suicide. Wayvern has the population of Vestroia to draw from, and even if we ask the refugees for help it still won't be enough." She waved a wing dismissively. "After all, this is exactly what he told us when he was certain that pairing Mark with Vladitor would give us a chance to make some headway against the brawlers."

"Mark was a test run," Naga said with a shake of his head. "He and Vladitor never understood the stakes, they just didn't have a chance to serve their purpose-"

"And it cost us Vladitor!" Nocturna snapped. "Who next will you make us send to their deaths?! Darkus Leonidas whose desire to avenge Vladitor will make him reckless and foolish? Darkus Wrensa, whose sister fights alongside Wayvern? Or perhaps-"

She was silenced when Oserian unfurled her wing and placed it over Nocturna's beak. "Enough Nocturna, you've made your point already." She said folding her wing back at her side. "Presently, we're out of time to be too choosy of our actions, there will be risks, and we must accept that." She dipped her head to Naga. "Something that Naga recognizes."

"Yes, but how do we know this human won't mess up like Mark?" Nocturna questioned folding her wings again her feathers still looking rumpled.

"Because Dr. Michael and I have used the Dimensional Transporter to find someone, to find someone strong, capable, and worthy of this fight. Someone who the Infinity Force and the Silent Core recognized as perfect."

Oserian's eyes narrowed at the mention of the Infinity Force. "The Infinity Force and the Silent Core?"

Naga nodded. "It was a risky endeavor, but before the brawlers established the Marukura residence as their base of operation, and before they got quite as organized as they are now, Michael and I were able to steal a small canister of the Infinity Force to research. After Mark's failure, I had an idea, an idea to use both the infinity force's positive energy and the silent core's negative energy to try to find someone that was 'perfect'."

"I'm surprised that person isn't dead, or significantly messed up." Nocturna muttered.

"And we succeeded, my silent core sensed something strong that resonated with it and I was able to draw the entity in close enough that the infinity force began to act up too. Then we were able to transport Masquerade to our world."

Oserian seemed to still slightly at the name, her red eyes widening slightly, then her tail began swishing with what could almost be seen as excitement. "Masquerade you say? And you're telling me the Silent Core responded to his presence?"

"Well it reached out to him wherever he was at and it drew him in, and then the small portion of the Infinity Force started to act up." Naga said studying Oserian trying to understand her response. "Why do you ask?"

"Ah, no reason," Oserian said dismissively turning away to look through her shelves. "So I assume you want me to find him a partner bakugan amongst the ones presently in the Silent Sanctuary."

"Well, I had hoped you would join us on Earth." Oserian stilled at the comment and Naga continued. "But its of the utmost importance that the Six Ancient Warriors remain sealed here for as long as possible. Although I may truly believe that this boy could be the start of a comeback for us, pitting him against the six ancient warriors right off the bat is asking for trouble."

"Agreed." Oserian said nodding her head as she resumed searching through her shelves. "Nocturna will go round up some of our Darkus Bakugan right away."

Nocturna stared at her looking aghast. "But-" Oserian shot her a sharp look, and the owl sighed realizing that was her cue to leave. Bowing her head to Oserian. "Very well, I'll gather them and have them gather in the entrance hall for now." With that said she opened the door with a blast of air before she flew into the hall and disappeared from sight.

"Ah, that's-" Naga's form flickered. "Great." The bony white one winced grasping his left side. "I'm afraid I must end this meeting now, I can't hold my form much longer. Oserian-"

"Don't worry," Oserian said as she pulled out a book from her shelf and placed it on the ground. With that done she turned to look at Naga, "I think you're right about this one Naga, and I'm sure you're putting him through his paces." Naga nodded. "I'll take a look into him myself and if he still meets both our approval by nightfall on Earth, I'll pay him a visit and see what I can do about getting him some more powerful bakugan."

Naga nodded. "Thank you Oserian," He said before his form began to flicker worse. "If anything comes up, I'll inform you." He said before he vanished altogether leaving Oserian all alone in her chambers.

Oserian frowned and turned to her book her. Focusing on the book her red eyes began to glow and a light purple glow began to surround the book, the book levitated so that it was eye level with Oserian and it opened flicking through a few pages before it settled on one which pictured a teen with spiky blond hair and a mask.

"Masquerade, born from the silent core," Oserian's eyes narrowed. "And given life by the Infinity Force, he will make an interesting character indeed. I thought I sensed a disturbance in the Silent Core recently." She flipped through a few more pages irked to find them blank. "Unfortunately despite his connection to the Silent Core, since he was born from it after all, the instant the Infinity Force gave him life, the book isn't allowing me to learn anything more about him." She shut the book and telekinetically tossed it aside letting it land haphazardly on the floor by the array.

"So, if I wish to learn something about him." She closed her eyes and gathered energy disappearing from her chambers and reappearing in a large white marble room with a domed ceiling and white columns all around. Bright light emanating from inbetween each of the columns, and making the blue circular pool of water at the center of the room glitter and sparkle. "I'll have to use other means," Oserian stalked up to the pool and lifted her right claw and tapped the surface of the pool sending a series of ripples through the once clear surface. "Show me Masquerade." She commanded

The pool rippled, turning darker and as the ripples began to lessen an image began to come into view of the masked teen facing off with two of the brawlers and some pudgy kid off to the side.

"Hmm," Oserian mused as she crouched down on the ground, her back legs folded neatly under him, and her forelegs spread out in front of her. "This should be interesting to watch, let's see you impress me, Masquerade."

A/N: Okay I know you wanted to know what happens next with Masky, and the brawlers, but that's next I promise! This was initially just supposed to be Naga going into the Silent Sanctuary to tell Oserian he needed her to round up some Darkus bakugan for Masky, but then it evolved into this.

So here we meet Oserian, the guardian of the doom dimension as well as her two aides Ventus Nocturna and Haos Alicorn. Also Leonidas gets mentioned this chapter so there's that too :D.

Anyways onto review responses:

Daniellakuso: I'm glad that you love it! And sure you can consider me a friend! :)

Epicgamecolin: Alas my brain has a fondness for jumping different tracks. But I'm trying to get at least an update out for one of my stories a week now, and right now I want to keep the updates between this story, Doom and Docorrus, and eventually throw in Fighting Bakugan (if it'd stop being stubborn). So I won't focus solely on this story but I will try to have semi regular updates. (If getting them up at some point during a week is semi regular)

Antex: Well that's what's coming up next chapter :P it was supposed to be this chapter, but then my brain was having WAY too much fun with writing Oserian and her extremely extravagant Silent Sanctuary, along with the altered Doom Dimension.

Echo the slowpoke: I love your reviews, they're so long, so amazing. I love the ideas you give and I really liked the suggestion you gave in your latest review. Masky will give a grand speech of sorts with his usual flair for the dramatic and just be awesome. Although I bet if he said that line, he'd accomplish both those(irritating Dan, and getting his new bakugan to speak up) as well as impressing Oserian.

So that's the responses now onto my question for you?

What do you think of Oserian, the Guardian of the Doom Dimension?

Oserian: I look forwards to hearing your thoughts on me and my aides.

Nocturna: I know I acted out of sorts, but Naga irks me sometimes, do try to be courteous in your reviews towards us.

Alicorn: Oh I do hope they liked us.


	6. Who let this guy have a Bakugan?

A/N: Annnddd here's chapter 6. Going to have to update D&D soon otherwise this one's going to pass it up XP.

Chapter 6

"Well?" Dan said his hands in his pockets, but his eyes were running over Masquerade; studying him, trying to get a read on him, and it made Masquerade feel off balance. The Dan he'd known would've started yelling and pointing, or made loud announcements while standing atop of furniture. This Dan while, he looked the same, his first impression this time was drastically different than it had been in the past.

"My name is Masquerade," Masquerade said simply crossing his arms. "And I apologize for any disruptions, but the brat and I had an agreement that he ran out on." He said gesturing with his hand towards Akira.

"He cheated!" Akira protested turning watery eyes up to the large black haired boy. "You gotta make him pay big brother!"

The black haired boy wrapped an arm around Akira and glared at Masquerade. "What's your deal picking on someone younger than you, why not pick on someone your own size?"

Masquerade gritted his teeth as he turned away from Dan to glare at the black haired boy. "Your brother, was picking on two much younger boys when I showed up. They were clearly a few years younger and much less experienced and your brother defeated them and then proceeded to rub it in their faces. I decided enough was enough and stepped in and taught him a lesson." He said simply. "And his claims that I cheated are completely false, I played entirely by the book." _'For once,_ ' He added silently to himself.

"You didn't use the Infinity Card!" Akira shouted, his crocodile tears starting to vanish as that got Dan and Alice's attention the two brawlers suddenly looking at Masquerade with renewed interest. Drago popped open on Dan's shoulder and turned to focus on the masked brawler.

' _Damn brat,'_ Masquerade thought to himself as he scowled. "Neglecting to throw it down doesn't change the outcome; I beat you fair and square."

"You still didn't use it." Akira said sneering at him glancing at Dan and Alice clearly expecting the two brawlers to back him up. "So you cheated."

But Alice's gaze was focused on the computer screen in front of her, Dan looking back at her while still glancing back warily at Masquerade. Alice's fingers flew over the keys, and Masquerade noted with a pang of envy that Hydranoid was perched on her shoulder watching the screen as his partner worked. Alice stopped typing and studied the screen and then she seemed to relax slightly.

"Well, he's not registered in the rankings yet," Alice said and she lifted her head to look at the assembled people. "And it's not unusual for some people to get ahold of a few bakugan from friends to participate in a few friendly battles. Then they decide they want to play more competitively and sign up to join the ranking system and we register them and get them started at the bakugan shop, as well as give them the Infinity Card." She smiled sweetly at Masquerade which made the blond's throat tighten slightly. "We can get you registered now and get you set up and you won't have to deal with this problem in the future."

It really wasn't fair. Masquerade glanced at Alice and Dan incredibly grateful for the mask concealing his eyes. Although his lips were drawn in a grim slash, he was certain his eyes would've given away the grief he was feeling. It had been one thing to decide he was going to fight the evil brawlers, when he had yet to get up close and personal with them. But now, seeing these two who wore the faces of some of the few people he knew from back home (and arguably the two he'd been 'closest' to), be gunning for the end of the world made Masquerade feel ill.

"There, I have you in the system now." Alice said nodding to Masquerade as she typed something into the computer, and hit a few more keys a simulation of a brawl appearing on the large screen that hung up on the wall behind her. "I also pulled up the data from your battle with Akira," She said as the simulation brawl went through his and Akira's respective moves until the brawl ended with Masquerade's victory. "Wow, and you bested Akira without a single loss, that'll earn you quite a lot of bakugan points."

Akira growled and Shuji tensed.

"He clearly went after my brother because he was weaker! He's a bully!" Shuji shouted jabbing a finger at Masquerade, who said nothing though he lifted his chin and glared at Shuji. Shuji turned his gaze to Alice and Dan teeth gritted. "You should punish him!"

Dan laughed and shook his head, "Hey being the overprotective brother is your thing Shuji. Frankly I'm more inclined to believe the new guy over your brother, besides," Dan flashed a grin at Masquerade and Alice. "It's not like he didn't have it coming, am I right?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Enough." Alice smacked Dan's arm making the brunette wince and reach a hand to rub where she smacked him. Alice stepped out from behind the counter and walked over to Shuji and Masquerade. "Despite not using an Infinity Card, Masquerade battled fairly and within the bounds of the rules, thus we cannot act. But," Her lips curved up into a smile as she gestured to Masquerade while facing Shuji. "You're welcome to challenge him."

Shuji blinked and then he nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'll take him down and pound him into the dirt!" He said clenching his fists before turning to Masquerade. "You better get ready, because you don't stand a chance." He said cracking his knuckles.

Akira grinned and raised his little fist. "Yeah you show him Shuji!"

Masquerade sighed and rolled his eyes, looked like he was going to have to take out some small fry. "Pft, fine, but it's your loss." He said grabbing his field card.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Alice asked making Masquerade stiffen. The blond turned his head to see Alice holding up a card that had had a golden border and seemed to sparkle with the light. She held it out to him to take, "While it may not have an effect on the brawl it is important that you use it, it ups the stakes."

"Makes brawls more exciting," Dan put in, "It's really intense when you really have something to lose."

"I see," Masquerade said taking the card and lifting it up to inspect it, his eyes narrowing as he studied it for a moment. The card was a holofoil detailing a sparkly background and light pastel colors with a faint shape of a heart made of stone hidden behind the bright colors. It was such a nice looking card, something Masquerade was sure card collectors would collect simply for the fact it was so shiny and sparkly.

But despite its outwards appearance, it was a death card through and through; no matter how much it sparkled. In his mind it was just as evil as the doom card if not more so, for at least the doom card's intent was clear, with its dark background and vile looking skull and even its name spelled out doom and destruction. This Infinity Card hid its intentions behind a pretty front, and an elegant name and it disgusted Masquerade how the brawlers had hidden its evil even farther, implementing it into their game, treating it as if it made the game better.

Masquerade gritted his teeth, as he glared at the card. The brawler's intent, this card's existence, this flipped world, it pissed him off more than words could describe. Well, he might not be able to do anything about the madness of the flipped world but there was one thing he could do.

Masquerade took the Infinity Card into both his hands grasping the ends, taking care to make sure all eyes were on him as he tore the card in two. He pointedly turned his head to look at the brawlers, Alice's eyes widening in surprise and Dan's expression darkening as he lifted the two halves.

"That's what I think of your Infinity Card." Masquerade said tossing the halves aside. "You think it makes it exciting, gives you a rush when you're at risk of losing your bakugan, well what about those bakugan you kill? Do they like being used as game pieces that can be thrown away all as part of a children's game? They lose their lives when they lose!" Masquerade glared at the brawlers a scowl on his face. "What about those two little boys who just wanted to play a game with the bakugan they see as their friends? The battlefield is the only place their bakugan can be free, and it can be fun for both the brawler and the bakugan." Masquerade said as he lifted his arms raising his voice drawing the attention of the customers at the store. "But they then have to suffer for the sake of your fun because your game sees their friends as game pieces to be lost and replaced at these stores." Masquerade waved his hand at the shelves. "Bakugan is not just a game to those kids, and it's not a game to the bakugan who are killed, or the ones you sell here to replace those lost. You call yourselves brawlers, but it's your bakugan that are the ones brawling, no not just brawling dying for you."

Masquerade lifted his chin waiting to see how the brawlers responded, Alice was looking at Dan who stepped forwards and entered his personal space. Masquerade squared his shoulders and didn't flinch as Dan grabbed his jacket collars and forced Masquerade close so they were nose to nose, Masquerade's fists clenching at his side.

"You know what I don't like? People like you that come in and mess up our game." Dan said lowly. "Spreading your bullshit that bakugan don't want to brawl. They're fighting for a chance to improve themselves, the Infinity Card weeds out the weak and allows for them to grow stronger and stronger, that's how things work, the weak die out to make way for the strong."

"The bakugan can get stronger without your Infinity Card," Masquerade growled. "It's the bond between brawler and bakugan that paves the way to evolution." _'Dan, my world's Dan, showed me that pretty clearly, when he evolved his Drago before I evolved my Hydra.'_

Dan scoffed. "What is this some after school special?" He asked turning to their growing audience, "I mean you listen to this guy, preaching about the bond between brawler and bakugan, ridiculous," He shook his head shooting a sneer at Masquerade that made the blond's blood boil. "How're you going to bond with them when most don't talk, the ones that talk are powerful and the ones that often benefit from the Infinity Card, right Drago?" He turned his head to look to the red dragonoid on his shoulder.

"That's right Daniel, the sacrifice of those weaker bakugan allow for other bakugan to prosper. After all my homeworld has grown unstable, we need to be as strong as possible if we are to survive." Drago said nodding his head as he addressed the crowd. "We bakugan have accepted that this world is different than Vestroia, if any bakugan disagreed they would've spoken up."

Dan smiled as he turned back to Masquerade a shit-eating grin on his face, releasing the blond letting him stagger back a step before he recovered his balance. "That's right Drago, if any of the bakugan disagreed then surely they'd speak up or refuse to battle? That means they enter the battles willingly and of their own volition." He said before he turned to the crowd, "Has any of your bakugan told you they don't want to fight?"

Masquerade gritted his teeth as most of the kids broke into a chorus of 'No's' while a small few shook their heads looking down.

' _Damn, how am I going to explain that? I never understood why some bakugan talked, while others remained silent!'_ Masquerade thought while Dan turned back to him with a smug grin his red eyes flashing. When Masquerade didn't jump in with a counter, Dan spoke up once more.

"Hmm, it seems that no one has heard their bakugan speak up against battling, and come on if they were really unhappy surely they'd have spoken up, I mean what living being wouldn't raise some sort of protest if it didn't like whatever was being done to it." Dan asked rhetorically glancing at the crowd.

There was more muttering from the crowd, and many of them were shooting Masquerade dirty looks, a glance to the side showed Akira and Shuji looking awfully pleased with themselves.

"I bet he just came in here to stir up trouble." Akira said snidely while Shuji nodded. "Walking in with his face hidden behind a mask, and a fake name, he's prolly just trying to stir up trouble. We should take his mask off find out who this punk really is!" He said jabbing a finger at Masquerade.

Masquerade stiffened, realizing quickly the situation had taken a turn for the worse as the crowd began to consider Akira's words, shouts of agreement and nods rippling through them.

"That is true," Alice said from behind Masquerade making the blond tense as he realized he'd forgotten about her in the midst of his argument with Dan. He turned so he had his side to her and Dan though he fought against the urge to retreat. Using the DT now would make the brawlers realize he wasn't just someone who disagreed, but connected to Naga. "After all, he's gone silent once we brought up the bakugan not speaking out against this themselves," She nodded to Dan who beamed. "If he had a solid argument then he'd have brought a bakugan who disagreed."

Masquerade growled, when he heard the sound of a bakugan pop and something light land on his shoulder.

"Would you have listened even if we had?!" A soft voice hissed from Masquerade's shoulder. It didn't sound like Reaper, and a glance at his shoulder made the masked blond blink in surprise.

Of all the bakugan he'd have expected to speak out of his three, Darkus Serpenoid, arguably his _weakest_ bakugan, had not been the one he'd expected at all.

Apparently Alice hadn't been expecting it all as she and Dan seemed stunned by the bakugan's outburst.

"You brawlersss, you think that just because you have powerful bakugan like Drago, and Hydranoid that you have the right to bully the other bakugan into fighting for their livesss for your entertainment." Serpenoid hissed and shook himself. "Masquerade is right, you are cowardsss because you call yourselvesss brawlersss, but don't fight your own battlesss."

Dan snarled at that but then Shuji stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder, seemingly placating him.

"Hey Dan, what do you say I teach this guy a lesson?" Shuji offered, to which Dan looked at him incredulously and he hastily added. "I mean, I know you could totally pound him into dust, but you know why waste the effort on him, when I could just as easily take him out for you?"

Dan narrowed his eyes but he glanced at Alice who nodded and Dan sighed and rolled his shoulders stepping back.

"Fine Shuji, you can take a crack at him first." He said gesturing towards Masquerade.

"Coward!" Serpenoid shouted at Dan who merely scoffed.

"Oh don't get me wrong," Dan said grinning broadly, "If Shuji can't beat you I'll happily finish the job."

' _So Dan's expecting Shuji to soften me up? That's unlike him.'_ Masquerade mused as he drew his field card as did Shuji.

"Wait Shuji!" Alice cut in suddenly making the black haired kid lower his field card slightly as Alice tossed a black and purple bakugan to him.

Shuji blinked as he caught it, opening his hand to look at the bakugan Alice had given him. "What's this?"

"A new bakugan we just got in stock," Alice said resting her chin on her hand, her field card in her other hand. "Just thought I'd see how it fared in a test battle."

It was then that Masquerade noted that both Alice and Dan had their field cards out that Masquerade understood why Alice had encouraged Dan to let Shuji take over.

Masquerade scowled. _'Planning on seeing what my strategy is? Hmph luckily for you I have a combo that can't fail.'_ He thought to himself as he raised the field card again. "So are we going to get started already or what?" He asked Shuji raising an eyebrow behind his mask.

Shuji growled pocketing his new bakugan and raising his field card. "I'm going to finish you! Field Open!"

"Hmph, Field Open!" Masquerade said, his call sounding along with Alice and Dan the attribute circle appearing at their feet, and soon they were transported to the white landscape with the six attribute worlds floating around.

"Infinity Card set!" Shuji shouted throwing out the death card. Its point imbedding itself in the ground before it slipped into the ground and spread ripples of pink energy out across the field.

"Gate card set!" They shouted in unison hurling out their gate cards which expanded with a flash of purple.

' _Time to see you put your money where your mouth is brat.'_ Masquerade thought as he heard another bakugan pop open and he heard a cry from Serpenoid as he was dislodged from the masked blond's shoulder by whoever else had popped open.

Masquerade caught Serpenoid before he could fall and Masquerade would have to move to pick him up and make Dan and Alice wonder what he was doing. With a sigh he glanced towards the source of the trouble and spotted Reaper now perched on his shoulder.

"Why did you not call upon me in your previous battle or when they were heckling you?!" Reaper demanded though he kept his voice down. "You are our weapon against the brawlers, you allowed them to make a fool out of you, and to an extent me! Then you let that weakling defend you!" He said gesturing to Serpenoid who hissed at him. "Don't you hiss at me you wimp!"

' _Of course you'd be a problem,'_ Masquerade groaned internally. "I don't know what your problem is, but I have a battle I need to get to, and if you could quit whining I could put you in."

Reaper had been about to say something else snide when he fell silent, then he let out a humph. "Realized your error in not using me earlier, serves you right, well then what are you waiting for, put me in." He said popping closed and Masquerade grabbed him off his shoulder, before he replaced Serpenoid there just to irritate Reaper.

"Whatever. Bakugan Brawl!" Masquerade shouted throwing out Reaper onto the field purposefully placing him on Shuji's gate card. "Darkus Reaper stand!"

Darkus Reaper rose up with a cackle and spun his scythe before he planted it in the ground and loomed over Shuji.

"Your end is nigh fool." Reaper said glaring down at Shuji who drew back a pace.

' _Darkus Reaper enters battle at 400 gs.'_

"I really hate that guy," Serpenoid grumbled to Masquerade.

"I'm too busy putting an idiot down to care right now, suck it up." Masquerade said sharply as Shuji threw out his bakugan against Reaper.

"Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Juggernoid stand!" Shuji shouted as his beast landed on the gate card and popped open turning into the large black and dark purple turtle.

' _New battle commences, Darkus Reaper at 400 gs against Darkus Juggernoid at 330 gs. Reaper leads by 70 gs.'_

"Come on Shuji! I thought you learned how to count by now!" Dan shouted his hands cupped around his mouth.

Shuji tensed up and glared at Dan. "Hey, shut up! I have a plan! Gate Card open!" He shouted jabbing a finger at his gate card which opened with a flash of purple and a dark cloud expanded off it. "Darkus Power activate!"

Masquerade blinked for a moment and then he burst out laughing.

Shuji glared at him. "Grr! What's so funny!" He shouted at him.

Masquerade paused in laughing. "Your stupidity, you do realize that your gate card strengthens my beast as well?"

"Er…"

' _Darkus Juggernoid power level increase by 100 gs to 430 gs, Reaper increase to 500 gs.'_

Dan groaned as he facepalmed. "Uggghh, Shuji!"

"So much for softening him up," Alice muttered shaking her head as she watched the battle.

"Haha! Reaper! Go forth and remove his Juggernoid from my sight!" Masquerade declared with a wave of his hand.

"With pleasure!" Reaper said rushing forwards spinning his scythe. "Begone weakling!" He shouted as he slashed Juggernoid down the middle, Juggernoid glowing brightly once the scythe hit before he reverted and flew back to Shuji landing at his feet.

"N-no, damn it!" Shuji shouted stamping his feet and clenching his fists. "Grr!"

Masquerade held up his hand and caught Reaper. "I win the first one," Masquerade held up Reaper between his two fingers and smirked at Shuji. "You ready to go again, or do you want to surrender?"

Shuji glared at him, a blood vessel popping out of his forehead in rage. "I'll make you regret mocking me!" He shouted. "Gate Card set!" He shouted hurling out his gate card.

' _He messed up the turns; I suppose he and Akira really are related.'_ Masquerade mused sneering. _'But going twice still won't save him.'_

"Bakugan Brawl!" Shuji roared throwing out his bakugan. "Darkus Mantris stand!"

The dark colored praying mantis like bakugan rose up on Shuji's newest gate card in front of Masquerade. The beast roared at Masquerade blowing his hair back but the Darkus brawler was otherwise unmoved.

'Darkus Mantris enters at 340 gs.'

"Hmph, that all you got? I'll just use Reaper again! Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Reaper stand!" Masquerade shouted throwing Darkus Reaper out onto the gate card Mantris was on.

' _If I was using Mantris I'd have made the gate card be a Mind Ghost, but with this moron at the reins it could be anything'_ Masquerade mused. _'Plus there's whatever bakugan Alice gave him that I have to consider.'_

' _Darkus Reaper enters battle at 400 gs against Darkus Mantris, Reaper in the lead.'_ Each brawlers respective bakupod informed them, while Masquerade's mask simply displayed the data.

"I've got you this time!" Shuji shouted raising an ability card. "Ability Activate! Twin Machete!"

Mantris's eyes flashed as its sharp blades glowed dark purple.

' _Mantris power level increase to 440 gs.'_

"Get him Mantris!" Shuji shouted with a wave of his hand.

Mantris gave a screech as it raised its glowing blades and moved to bring them down on Reaper.

"Ha, like that'd work! Ability Activate! Double Dimension!" Masquerade said with a laugh lifting his ability card. 'This is too damn easy,' He thought with a smirk.

Reaper spun his scythe in a circle parrying the slices from Mantris and knocking the bug back.

' _Mantris ability negated, Mantris power level return to 340 gs.'_

"Begone!" Reaper bellowed jumping over Mantris spreading his wings as he brought down his scythe slicing through Mantris's middle making the bug vanish in a flash of purple.

Shuji gaped as his mantris rolled to his feet then. "No! Not again!" He said sounding shocked.

"Hmph, still want to keep going?" Masquerade asked as he caught Reaper. "Or do you want some more?" He asked with a mocking smirk.

Shuji's eye twitched. "I'll show you! I'll show you that you need to take me seriously!" He practically screamed as he grabbed the bakugan Alice had given him from his bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" He shouted.

The bakugan ball landed on Masquerade's gate card and popped open revealing a very familiar looking bakugan ball. The bakugan flashed and Darkus Laserman rose up on Masquerade's gate card.

' _So you're the new bakugan Alice was talking about huh? I wouldn't mind having you on my team again. I suppose I'll have to barter for you later._ ' Masquerade mused.

'Darkus Laserman enters battle at 370 gs.'

"Hmph, pathetic, Reaper lets clean this one up, I'm bored." Masquerade said miming a yawn as he held up Reaper.

Shuji's eye twitched. "Why you!" He bellowed. "Throw out your bakugan already and I'll show you!" He roared.

Masquerade laughed. "With pleasure! Bakugan Brawl!" Darkus Reaper stand!" He shouted as Reaper rose up against Laserman.

' _New battle commence, Reaper vs Laserman, Reaper leads with 400 gs.'_

Reaper snorted. "You may be marginally more powerful than the other two, but it won't save you." He said brandishing his scythe. "I'll cut through you like I did the other two."

Laserman said nothing, but Shuji happily spoke up in place of his bakugan. "Ha! I'll show you! Ability Activate! Spiced Slayer!" He called as he held up his ability card.

A dark aura began to gather around Laserman before expanding to envelope Reaper as well. Reaper cried out as the aura took on a red tint and began to draw energy from Reaper. The skeletal grim reaper cringing in pain limbs jerking as the aura sucked away his strength and transfered it to Laserman who tilted its head at the increase in power data scrolling across its face.

' _100 gs transferred from Reaper to Laserman. Laserman now stands at 470 gs, Reaper power decrease to 300 gs.'_

Shuji laughed as Reaper dropped to his knees on the gate card as the aura faded back into Laserman who loomed over Reaper. "Hahaha! Who's stupid now?!" He taunted as Laserman leveled his weapons.

Standing on the sidelines Dan and Alice considered the brawl. Dan frowning slightly.

"Wow, Shuji might manage to send this guy's bakugan to the infinity force after all." Dan said to Alice.

Alice hmmed studying the field. "I wouldn't be so quick to assume that," She said. "He is on Masquerade's gate card after all." She said with a sigh of exasperation and a shake of her head

Dan blinked and then reconsidered the field and noted that despite his bakugan looking to be in a bind Masquerade seemed completely calm and unshaken. Then he groaned, "Ugh I should've known better than to let Shuji of all people take this guy," Then he sighed considering Masquerade. "And what's his deal anyways, I mean his bakugan can talk, but I'm pretty sure we'd have heard of him by now even if he was just screwing around with his friends." He mused.

Alice shook her head. "We have other groups to concern ourselves with, some upstart with just enough bakugan to play wouldn't make a blip on our radar, only now that he's entered competitive play has he shown up." She grasped her chin studying Masquerade as he pointed at his gate card the card flashing open to reveal Reaper's character card, Shuji giving a cry of shock and horror. "We both know Shuji's going to lose this,"

"Yeah so it'll be my turn, and I'll put him down for good," Dan said punching his fist into his hand.

Alice turned to him. "Don't be so hasty, he might be useful."

Dan blinked. "Wait what?" He said turning to her frowning, "What are you saying?"

Alice sighed and gestured to the masked blond. "He's skilled, he's confident in brawls and he was confident when facing us, almost every opponent besides the few groups that Shun and the other four are out to try and take out has cowered before us."

"But he didn't even flinch, even when I got up in his face." Dan said folding his arms nodding, "He's got guts I'll give him that, but that doesn't justify keeping him around, if anything that should mean we need to put him down quick." He punched his hand into his fist again to symbolize bringing him down.

"Patience Dan, wouldn't it be better to build him up before you tear him down?" Alice asked, Dan tilting his head at her words, and Alice continued. "He seems capable and when he mentioned that thing about brawlers and bakugan, he might know something about evolution we've been missing. So we go easy on him, heck even give him a few bakugan and then we go after him again, but then his bakugan will be stronger, and stronger opponents..."

"Could be just what we need to jumpstart our bakugan's evolutions!" Dan finished eyes lighting up. "Exactly what we need!" He said.

Alice nodded, and turned her attention to the battle as Masquerade barked a command to Reaper the bakugan rushing forwards to slash Laserman in two. "I think this 'Masquerade' may just be a blessing in disguise, we can use him to get ahead."

"And then using him, we'll be ready for when we finally track down Naga." Dan finished as Laserman reverted with a robotic cry. "I like this,"

Alice grinned, while Shuji dropped to his knees and burst into tears when Laserman rolled up to his knees in defeat. "I knew you would," She said.

The battlefield vanished around the four of them with Shuji on his knees crying. The crowd drawing back in stunned surprise as time resumed around them. Shock rippled through them as they realized the newcomer had bested Shuji and was standing tall.

"I can't believe I lost!" Shuji cried.

"Wha-how could you lose?! You were supposed to cream him!" Akira shouted throwing up his hands. "What kind of big brother are you!"

Shuji sniffed and got to his feet quickly snatching up his bakugan as he went. "Z-zip it Akira I'm going home to mommy!" He cried as he ran out of the store. Akira glaring after him.

"You suck!" He shouted after Shuji before turning around to find Masquerade looming over him. He gulped and took a step back from the fuming blond.

"It seems your brother's run away." Masquerade said arms folded as he glared down at Akira. "I hope you're smart enough to stick around, otherwise you'll make me very angry," He said his tone like ice. "And you don't want me angry, so if you're smart you'll sit in the corner and stay there, because if you run I'll find you, and make you regret going back on our deal." His mask glinted as he sneered down at Akira who shivered at the evil aura radiating off of Masquerade. "Got it, punk?"

Akira shuddered and nodded shakily. "y-yes."

Masquerade straightened up and then nodded to the corner. "Good then you go over there." He said pointing to a corner the crowd of kids still gathered around to see what happened next, parted to make a path for Akira. Akira reluctantly took a few steps in the direction of the corner glancing back at Masquerade who folded his arms and nodded towards the corner and Akira hurried over to it.

Masquerade sighed. "Now then," He turned to face Dan who was smiling. "I believe you said you were going to 'beat me down'? Well, Kuso." Masquerade drew his field card once more Serpenoid and Reaper poised on his shoulders. "I'd like to see you try."

Dan chuckled and stepped forwards raising his field card once more. "Let's brawl."

A/N: Epic ending! The gauntlet has been thrown and the first brawl between Dan and Masquerade begins!

Phew I just got back from a long day at my school for cross country stuff. Oi it was long… that's the trouble with commuting to College you're stuck there for a LONG time.

Anyways that aside it did help me hunker down and get this chapter out pretty quick so you guys can be happy.

Onto review responses!

HybridHydra: Yeah it is pretty original, no one's done a 'mirror verse' of sorts with the brawlers being evil and Masquerade being the good guy. I just added in that it was the Masquerade from the canon because I like the added element of Masquerade missing home as well as trying to maintain his 'villain' personality. And don't worry Oserian's going to be popping up here quite a bit. Well here and also in Doom and Docorrus XP.

Guest: THE DOOOOOM DIMENSION XP

Antex: Keep it up? I can't physically hold it up! T.T But I updated so that makes up for it right? Right?! XP

Echo: I love you review all my stories please XP. I need your long winded speech reviews, oh if everyone could give me such wonderful long reviews, I'd simply be pounding up chapters one after another from the euphoria of reading all the lovely long reviews.

Oserian: As Guardian of the Doom Dimension its my duty to know all, plus he's connected to the silent core, its an insult that I don't know more about Masquerade!

Nocturna: Me liking Naga? Hmm, *narrows eyes* he's far too young for me, and far too young to wield the Silent Core. I merely disagree with his views, emotions have nothing to do with it.

Alicorn: Or so she says XP

Nocturna: hush you!

Alicorn: And as for me, hmm, I do suppose I'm a bit of a dreamer. *sighs sadly* it would be the most wonderful thing if Wayvern and Drago could recognize the error of their ways and stop this madness, but in my heart I know Wayvern won't turn back she's got a goal and she's determined to stick with it, even if it brings down Vestroia and Earth.

Anyways always write spontaneously! It's what I live for, this was a spontaneous write, this and Dual Dimensions so always write spontaneously! Your muse dictates you to write than you write! Oh the places it'll take you!

I mean I do have a direction at times, but more often than not things get changed as I go, the characters adding more to the story than I could think of. Spontaneous ideas incorporated on the fly, within not just the story but in the chapters.

And I'll try to check out your ffs, but I do have a big preference towards Masquerade so I mainly read fics about him. So unless you write Masky, I don't tend to read much else in baku anymore that doesn't feature him *shrugs*

And your idea is interesting but im going to stick with Masky being the only alternate universe traveler I think. Though I may incorporate that idea in a different way later on cause that's good its real good.

Daniellakuso: Yeah Oserian is pretty great, I created her a while ago its nice to be able to use her in this story. And sure you can pm me, no gurantees on how long it'll take me to reply I'm pretty busy now that schools starting up again :(

Welp that's it for now, we saw Masquerade speak up against Dan, cream Shuji, and prepare to face Dan. Is history doomed to repeat itself and grant Masquerade the victory, or is this battle destined to go to the villain?

We'll find out in the next chapter! Same time, Same channel.

Alicorn: ... There's no channel, and these guys could be reading this at _anytime_ so that's pointless.

You guys kill all my jokes.


	7. A Different Masquerade Brawl

A/N: This story is just dominating the brain space. It's like 'hey you know, I need to post a new chapter for Fighting Bakugan after you know not updating in like 6 months' Okay it's like 5 right now but still!

Point is I really do like this story, but damn it do I need a way to get the updates going for all my stories.

*sigh* oh well *shrugs* I'll just have to keep updating when I can. Which is going to be even harder since ya know, school's started up again, and I've just sat through the first session of what will probably be my most demanding class for this semester. Ugh.

Anyways speaking of stories, I have a one shot that I am currently almost done and I'm sort of just sitting on because wellll I'm not too sure what to do with it. It's a fairly decent MaskyxDan oneshot, the one problem is… it has a sex scene. And because for some reason Fanfic lacks a rating above M for such things… (AO3 has it! Why are you behind the times FF ((or its FF being kid friendly -.-)) I don't know if I want to post it here.

So I figured I'd ask you guys what you thought on it, would you be interested in reading it and should I post it here on FF, or should I just put it on AO3?

Tell me what you think in your reviews.

Anyways that aside let's move into Chapter 7 of Shattered Masks!

Chapter 7

Alice watched as the two raised their field cards ready to plunge headlong into what she'd bet would be a vicious match. But she made no move to lift her field card, instead deigning to stand back, chin resting on her hand as she studied the two.

"Lady Alice? Will you not be joining them?" Hydranoid asked.

Alice smiled softly as Masquerade and Dan raised their field cards, "I don't think Dan would appreciate me breathing down his neck against this guy. He may be strong and have the potential to be extremely useful to us, but that means Dan's going to want even more to fight him himself alone." She nodded as the two flipped their cards over, the cards beginning to glow red and purple for the brawler's respective attribute. "He'd see it as me trying to hold his hand if I came along, I trust him to do what needs to be done."

Hydranoid nodded, the attribute circle appearing beneath Masquerade and Dan's feet and soon Hydranoid and Alice were frozen in time; while the two battlers were whisked off to engage in their momentous first brawl in this reversed world.

Masquerade considered Dan when they arrived in the battle field, waiting for Dan to play the Infinity Card so he could put down his gate card and plot out his game.

Dan however seemed to have a surprise in store for him as he grinned at Masquerade. "I'm not wrong in guessing you only have Centipoid, Reaper and Serpenoid right?"

Masquerade didn't say anything besides narrow his eyes behind his mask. "What does _that_ have to do with anything Kuso?" He questioned.

Dan smiled and held out his hand towards Masquerade. "Well then how bout rather than me play the Infinity Card and put just _your_ bakugan in danger, let's put something more _valuable_ on the table."

"You're not going to use the Infinity Card?" Masquerade said sounding surprised. This was, new to say the least. It wasn't something he'd have done while he was using the Doom Card. Why was Dan offering to spare his bakugan?

Dan shrugged his shoulders placing his hands on his hips. "Yeah, well this battle'll be no fun if you're the only one with something to lose." He grinned. "Besides once I beat all three of your bakugan you wouldn't have any more to play with. So here's what we'll do instead. If you win, you can have your pick of three bakugan from the store, regardless of price on me. Because I'm just a nice guy like that," Dan chuckled a little at that.

Masquerade's eyebrows furrowed. "And If I lose?"

Dan's expression darkened and his eyes gleamed as his grin broadened slightly. "You're going to take that mask off," He gestured up to his face directing his hand towards the area of Masquerade's face concealed by the mask. "Then you're going to come right up in front of me, get down on your knees and not just thank me for sparing your bakugan but _beg_ for my forgiveness." Dan chuckled, "Really I have more to lose than you in this case, well…" He tilted his head to the side and sneered at him raising an eyebrow. "Your pride's sure going to take a hit, but since your bakugan are so very important to you," Masquerade gritted his teeth slightly. "I'm sure you'd be more than happy to throw it away for their sake."

Masquerade's eyes narrowed and he glanced to his shoulders where Reaper and Serpenoid were perched heads craned up to look towards him. Masquerade lifted his head to consider Dan and then he nodded. "You have a deal Kuso, but I hope you're ready to lose some of your best darkus bakugan in that 'store' of yours." Masquerade's lip curved up into a smile. "Because there's no way I'll lose now," He said pulling out a gate card. "Now onto the game! Gate Card Set!" He shouted his card landing in front of Dan and expanding with a flash of purple.

Dan laughed. "Ha, we'll see about that, Gate Card set!" He shouted tossing out his own gate card which expanded in front of Masquerade with a flash of red.

"I'll go first!" Dan said as he pulled out a bakugan from his holder on his hip and flicked it up and caught it. "Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Falconeer stand!" He shouted throwing out his falconeer onto his gate card. The bakugan popped open and its eyes flashed a burst of red heralding the falconeer leaping into the air with a screech.

' **Pyrus Falconeer enters battle at 380 gs.'**

"Okay Masquerade, time to put up or shut up, let's see what you got to top that!" Dan said placing a hand on his hips as Falconeer glared down at the Masked brawler.

Masquerade's eyebrows furrowed at the g power listed by Falconeer. _'That's insane, I've never encountered a Falconeer that powerful… Could the Infinity Card really pump up a bakugan so much?'_ He frowned. _'Oh well, stronger than usual or not, it's still going down.'_

"Heh," Masquerade grabbed Reaper off his shoulder. "Bakugan Brawl!" He shouted throwing Reaper out onto the field his bakugan bouncing slightly before rolling towards the center of Dan's card. "Darkus Reaper stand!"

Reaper rolled to a stop in the center of the gate card and popped open, Reaper rising up in front of Falconeer in a flash of purple, the grim reaper bakugan twirling his scythe threateningly before planting the end in the ground.

"Prepare to fall." Reaper growled at Falconeer, who simply screeched in response.

' **Darkus Reaper enters battle at 400 g against Falconeer, advantage Reaper.'** The bakupod reported.

"All right let's get things started with this!" Dan said pulling out an ability card. "Ability Card activate!" He called the card igniting at the end before Dan threw it out onto the field. "Fire Tornado!"

The card burst into flames the flames circling around Falconeer, the bakugan pulling his wings in tight.

Soon Reaper was faced with a blazing tornado, his eyes narrowed and he took a step back raising his scythe defensively.

"Now go Falconeer! Light him up!" Dan commanded with a wave of his hand. Falconeer screeching from within the flames as it spread its wings the blazing tornado expanding outwards advancing to consume the whole card and Reaper.

Reaper crossed his arms across his chest grunting as the flames licked at him, he drew back a little until he was stuck at the edge of the gate card.

' **100 gs transferred from Reaper to Falconeer. Falconeer at 480 gs, Reaper at 300 gs.'**

Dan grinned and rubbed his nose. "Thatta boy Falconeer!"

Masquerade scoffed. "Clearly you weren't paying attention during my brawl with Shuji, Ability Activate!" Masquerade shouted raising an ability card. "Double Dimension!"

Reaper drew himself up and brought his scythe forwards and began spinning it driving back the flames until they dispersed entirely.

' **Fire Tornado negated, Falconeer back to 380 gs, Reaper at 400 gs.'**

"Ha!" Reaper shouted flapping his wings as he flew up raising his scythe.

Dan frowned. "Hmph, big deal, we're still on _my_ gate card. Gate card open!" Dan shouted pointing at his gate card. "Pyrus Power activate!"

The gate card flashed and the surface of the card turned charred and black with flames licking at the battlers heels.

' **Falconeer power increase detected, Falconeer gains 100 gs, now at 480 gs.'**

"Cancel that out!" Dan said. "Get 'em Falconeer!"

Falconeer screeched and rushed at Reaper, the bird slashing at the darkus bakugan with its talons, Reaper deflecting its strikes with his scythe before drawing back to gain some more room to maneuver. But Falconeer pursued him keeping up a relentless barrage of strikes, forcing Reaper to grip the staff part of his scythe to keep the slashes from getting to him.

Masquerade chuckled. "Not even your gate cards are immune, Ability Activate!" Masquerade shouted raising his ability card high above his head. "Dimension Four!" He shouted.

A blast of air was whipped up pushing the flames and Falconeer back from Reaper, before the flames died away leaving the gate card darkened and Falconeer back at 380 gs.

"What?! He can negate my gate cards too!" Dan shouted the smug expression wiped off his face as he gaped at the battlefield.

Masquerade chuckled. "I can do that and more." He thrusted his hand forwards. "Now Reaper! Attack!"

Reaper nodded and rushed forwards raising his scythe. "With pleasure, perish fool!" He shouted bringing his scythe down on Falconeer, the bird bakugan falling backwards as he delivered a blow that would've cleaved it in half forcing the bakugan to revert.

Dan frowned as Falconeer fell from the sky and landed on the ground rolling up to his feet in defeat.

"Hmm, not bad." Dan mused as he picked Falconeer up off the ground, while Reaper reverted and flew back to Masquerade. "But it'll take more than that to save yourself from humiliation." He said with a laugh pulling out a new gate card. "Gate card set!" He shouted throwing it out to replace the card that he'd just used up.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Dan shouted throwing out a new pyrus bakugan that landed on his gate card. "Stand Pyrus Mantris!" He shouted as the preying mantis bakugan popped open on his gate card, and rose up snarling at Masquerade.

' _Pyrus Mantris enters battle at 390 gs, awaiting opponent.'_

Masquerade frowned as he eyed the battlefield. He'd encountered Mantris often enough that he knew that Dan must've had intentions of using Marionette, but would he be using Marionette to drag him onto a mind ghost? Or would he set down another gate card and put Drago on the field? Masquerade wanted to get rid of all Dan's gate cards as quickly as possible, but he didn't want to lose Reaper. As the grim reaper bakugan had the power that was needed for him to exterminate the mantris, and because neither Centipoid or Serpenoid could remove Drago or Mantris easily thus putting him at greater risk of losing. So did he throw out Reaper against Mantris and force Dan to engage him with his mantris and burn through some more of his own ability cards or did he throw him out onto his gate card and hope Dan made the obvious move of dragging him onto a mind ghost?

The Dan he knew would've never used a mind ghost it wasn't his style, but this Dan was very different. Damn. What move to make?

Dan sneered. "Hey blondie it's your turn! Get on with it already!" He shouted over to him.

Masquerade's head jerked up and he glared at Dan. "Can it Kuso I'm coming!" He grabbed Reaper and took a deep breath, before he drew back his hand and threw Reaper onto Mantris's gate card.

"Darkus Reaper Stand!" Masquerade shouted as Reaper popped open and rose up in front of Mantris brandishing his scythe ready for battle.

' **Reaper stands at 400 gs, Mantris stable at 390 gs, advantage Reaper.'**

Dan scoffed. "That was a dumb move, gate card open!" He shouted pointing at the gate card the gate card flashing. "Mind Ghost!" Then the card exploded.

Masquerade had known from the start that the card _had_ to be a mind ghost, so fortunately he had his counter out and ready. "Ability Card Activate!" He shouted hurling his ability card out onto the field. "Grand Down!"

The explosion rewinded like it was a scene in a movie leaving Reaper and Mantris standing safe and unharmed on the now dull card.

Dan's eyes narrowed. "Hmph, that was a cheap trick." He said with a frown.

Masquerade scoffed "Says the one who'd sacrifice his own bakugan to take out mine, get him Reaper!" He said jabbing his finger forwards Reaper rushing forwards scythe raised to attack. The mantris brought its scythe like arms out in a slash trying to parry away Reapers strikes, but Reaper spread his wings and flew over the swipes and brought the scythe down on Mantris's head, cleaving the bug in two and forcing it to revert in a flash of light.

Dan snorted as Mantris rolled to his feet in defeat, the brunette rolling his shoulders and holding out his hand for Drago who popped closed on his shoulder and dropped into his hand. "I do what I need to to win, this is a game, and all that matters is winning it."

Masquerade caught Reaper and shook his head. "Wrong, this is not a game, there are countless factors at play here, Vestroia, Earth, the bakugan? All containing multiple variables that no game can or ever will contain." He said. "The way you play is murder, murdering bakugan and then calling it a victory as your bakugan get stronger off the result."

Dan's eyes narrowed and he sneered. "Yeah whatever, Bakugan's a game, a game I'm the best at, and I'm going to _stay_ the best. So prepare yourself, because now you get the rare opportunity to face my Drago." Dan grinned holding up a card in his other hand. "Gate card set!" He shouted throwing out the card it expanding next to Masquerade's lone gate card on the field.

Dan tossed up Drago and caught him, "Bakugan Brawl! Get him Drago!" He shouted as he flung his partner out onto the field, the pyrus dragonoid landing on Dan's gate card and popping open in a massive explosion of red flames. Drago spread his wings through the flames and his tail lashed dispelling the rest of the flames leaving Drago snarling down at Masquerade.

"I hope your bakugan are ready, because I think its time they got put in their place." Drago said with a roar that blew Masquerade's hair back and his Serpenoid and Reaper had to fight to not get dislodged from their perches on their master's shoulders.

Masquerade frowned at Drago his mask scanning the bakugan, and then bringing up his data; and the darkus master had to fight to keep from letting the shock show on his face.

' **Pyrus Drago enters battle at 450 gs'**

' _Well, I suppose I should've expected he'd be much stronger than he was in my world at the beginning, but_ _that_ _strong?!'_ He gritted his teeth and sighed. But once again it was something that couldn't be helped, he had to overcome Drago here, he had to especially now that he could save 3 bakugan from the brawlers store and in turn increase his team of bakugan. Plus, he had planned for this hadn't he? He was certain he could pull out a win, but first he needed to make absolutely certain no unwarranted surprises came up.

"All right Reaper, you're up first."

Reaper turned to him and gaped at him. "Are you mad boy?! We've run out of ability cards I will be creamed for sure!"

Masquerade shrugged. "That's the risk we have to take,"

"Absolutely not! Send Centipoid or that weakling Serpenoid out instead!"

Masquerade hesitated for a moment, he had all three of their gate cards that would force Dan to burn through several of his ability cards all he needed right now was a bakugan to sacrifice against Drago to set up his plan.

The thought of sacrificing one of his bakugan made him wince (especially with so few of them), he was fortunate that for whatever reason Dan hadn't thrown down the infinity card and instead wanted him shamed in public. Or… maybe he was missing something here.

"Hey! I know time is stopped here, but I really don't want to spend longer than I have to pummeling you into dirt so let's get on with this here." Dan called from across the field.

Masquerade clenched his fists wishing he could duct tape Dan's mouth shut and he shot a glare in the brunette's direction. It seemed that no matter the dimension Dan was an annoying idiot no matter what. So with an irritated growl he pulled out a new gate card. "Fine Reaper, your point is valid." He said to the bakugan as he tossed out the card in front of him which expanded in a flash of light. "So, I'll do this." He drew out Centipoid from his clip attached to his belt and held up the bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Centipoid stand!"

Centipoid bounced a few times before rolling to a stop on Drago's gate card. Then the ball popped open and in a purple flash of light the centipede bakugan rose up in front of Drago.

' **Darkus Centipoid enters battle at 370 gs.'**

Dan scoffed, "Are you mocking me? Pitting that weak insect against Drago?" He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but then he paused, his expression turning what Masquerade would almost describe as thoughtful and then he grinned, and reached into his card case and pulled out an ability card. "Hmph, well I'll show you why you don't mock me! Take them out with your Boosted Dragon Drago!" Dan ordered holding up the ability card.

' **Drago power increased by 100 gs, Drago at 550 gs, Centipoid stable at 370 gs.'**

Drago laughed as he spread his wings and took off into the air looming over Centipoid. "Goodbye wimp! Boosted Dragon!" He shouted gathering fire in his mouth before he shot it at Centipoid, the centipede reeling back from the fire before falling backwards and reverting defeated flying back to land at Masquerade's feet.

' _I don't get it why did he use up one of his ability cards when he didn't need to?'_ Masquerade reached down to pick up Falconeer. _'Just before he did that he got this look on his face, like a thought occurred to him before he grinned, is this some sort of strategy of his I haven't encountered before?'_ He watched as Dan caught Drago when he reverted and he scowled at Dan's smug smile. _'Whatever his plan is, I can still win, he's out of gate cards, and down to his last ability card, this battles mine!'_

Dan chuckled as Drago popped open in his hand.

"Why'd you activate boosted Dragon, Daniel? We would've won without using it." Drago said.

"Well, Alice did tell me to go easy on him, so if he can't beat me after I wasted an ability card, well that's not my problem." Dan said smirking, "Now we just need to take out his Reaper and then his Serpenoid's toast."

Drago chuckled. "Oh, this I will enjoy." He said popping closed.

Dan turned his attention back to Masquerade, tossing Drago up and down. "This is it Masquerade, the last two rounds before I win, so let's wrap this up,"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Dan." Masquerade said grabbing Reaper.

Dan's smile broadened. "Then let's go! Bakugan Brawl!" He shouted hurling out Drago.

"Brawl Reaper!" Masquerade shouted as he tossed out Reaper as well, the two bakugan colliding with each other on Masquerade's gate card that was closest to the blond. Drago and REaper appeared in flashes of red and purple across from each other.

Without even waiting for the bakupod or mask to register their stats the two bakugan rushed at each other, Drago's head lowering as he rushed to take a bite out of Reaper, the Reaper raising his staff to catch Drago's teeth on it.

"You should just give up," Drago hissed as Reaper fought to keep his vicious teeth away from connecting to anything. "I'm far too powerful for you to have any hope of winning."

Reaper's wings spread and he smacked the Dragonoid with one breaking their lock and drawing back a few steps. "It's you who should give up!" He snapped swinging his scythe at the dragonoid who merely scoffed drawing back out of his range. "You may be powerful but I have the strategy that will guarantee my victory!"

' **New Battle Commenced. Darkus Reaper at 400 gs versus Pyrus Drago at 450 gs, advantage Drago.'**

"Ha! Get in there Drago and finish this!" Dan ordered with a wave of his hand.

Drago laughing as he drew back his head gathering a fire ball in his maw. "What was that about strategy Reaper?" He taunted as he sent the fireball at Reaper.

"This, Master activate the gate card!" Reaper called to Masquerade who nodded and pointed at the gate card.

"Gate card open!" Masquerade shouted the gate card flashing. "Character card activate!" The gate card turned into a card bearing Reaper's image, a dark aura gathering around Reaper.

' **Reaper power level doubled to 800 gs.'**

Reaper spun his scythe in a circle dispelling the fire ball as it hit his scythe. "Ha! Now, this fight is mine!" He said rushing forwards slashing at Drago with his scythe, the dragonoid dodging the scythe all though he did get a few cuts from a few narrow misses.

Drago growled as he ducked under Reaper's scythe pulling his right wing in tightly to his body forcing him to land. Reaper's body was stuck continuing in the motion of Reaper's scythe allowing for Drago to take advantage. Utilizing his long neck Drago was able to arch his neck at an angle and grasp the staff of Reaper's scythe in his teeth once more.

"Must we do this song and dance once more?" Reaper growled trying to recover his balance as Drago yanked on the staff Reaper staggering and losing his balance and his grip on the scythe. The scythe went flying and landed to the side of the gate card just out of Reaper's reach.

"Now you're disarmed." Drago said twisting his body so he stood between Reaper and the scythe.

Reaper growled clenching his fists. "It matters not I have more power than you,"

"Not for much longer, Daniel?" Drago shot a backwards glance at his brawler.

"I got you Drago! Ability Activate! Dragon Plus!" Dan called raising an ability card high above his head, "This move nullifies your gate card and gives Drago a boost of 50 gs!"

Drago laughed as a burst of fire erupted at his feet and spread out burning the gate card away and driving Reaper back.

' **Reaper Character Card negated, Reaper returns to 400 gs Drago increased to 500 gs.'**

Masquerade gritted his teeth as the numbers flashed up on his mask. He hadn't recalled Dan having an ability that negated gate cards, but that didn't mean he couldn't have gained some in this strange world. He heaved a sigh; this battle was really going to go down to the wire wasn't it?

On the battle field Drago rose up so he towered over Reaper who stood before him unarmed and practically helpless.

"Time to end this, pity I can't send you to the Infinity Force, at least there you'd be of some use," Drago snarled before he gathered another ball of fire in his maw and sent it flying at Reaper.

With nothing available for him to defend himself with Reaper threw his arms up in front of his face, giving a roar of rage as the flames hit him. Fortunately before the fire's heat could grow to being unbearable for him he reverted and was sent flying back to Masquerade, who sighed and shook his head.

"So much for that, still feeling cocky Reaper?" Masquerade reached down and plucked up the bakugan up from the ground. Reaper popping open and Masquerade could only assume he was glaring at him.

"Hmph! If it weren't for you foolishly wasting all your ability cards in that one fight early on, I'd have won easily!" Reaper retorted.

"Oh right, I shouldn't have used the abilities that saved you from being taken out early on in the game," Masquerade said with a scoff forcing Reaper closed. "I don't have the time or patience for your bickering right now Reaper I have to win this battle." Masquerade returned Reaper to his baku clip ignoring the bakugans muffled protests.

Instead he turned to Serpenoid, "It looks like it's down to you now,"

Serpenoid nodded. "I'll do my best master, tell me what I need to do,"

Masquerade snorted. "Land on the gate card and dodge any hits thrown your way until I open the gate card, then pray he doesn't have anything that can cancel it out."

Serpenoid was silent for a moment. Then he nodded slowly. "I see, I think… I can manage that."

Masquerade gave him a tight smile. "Good because if you can't well, let's not dwell on that." He turned his attention to Dan who was tossing Drago up and down while smirking at Masquerade.

"It looks like you're down to just your Serpenoid now, heh, you want to maybe surrender and maybe we can renegotiate? I'm sure being my slave for the day would work well enough to make up for your rudeness to me," Dan said shooting a sneer in Masquerade's direction. Masquerade cringing internally at the thought of having to do whatever Dan wanted him to do for any length of time. Plus after his time with Naga in his original dimension any instance where he had to give up his freedom did not sit well with him. So Masquerade gritted his teeth and leveled the worst glare he could manage through his mask at Dan.

"Just throw down Drago and let's brawl." He said holding out his hand for Serpenoid, who jumped off his shoulder and popped closed into his hand.

Dan grinned as he held up Drago. "You threw down this gate card pretty early on in the brawl, I'm curious to see what sort of trick you thought would work. Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Drago stand!" He threw out his partner bakugan onto Masquerade's gate card. The dragonoid rising up wings flared and his head high as he looked down at Masquerade.

"Throw out your last bakugan and lets get this over with." Drago snarled flames licking at his mouth.

Masquerade looked at Serpenoid one last time. "I'm counting on you," He told the bakugan.

"Right to land, dodge and pray to the heavens I don't lose," Serpenoid said quickly, and Masquerade could detect an edge of nervousness in the serpent's voice. "Easy enough, shouldn't be a problem, well besides the problem of the big freaking giant fire breathing lizard on said card."

"I'm about to add not panicking to my instructions." Masquerade muttered rolling his eyes behind his mask. "Look, it shouldn't be as hard as you're thinking, and the gate will be a huge help, so get out there and don't lose. Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Serpenoid stand!" He shouted throwing out the nervous bakugan out onto the field.

Darkus Serpenoid rolled to the center of the gate card and popped open and in a flash of purple the dark colored snake appeared coiled up across from Drago.

' **New Battle Commenced, Darkus Serpenoid at 330 gs against Pyrus Drago at 450 gs.'**

Drago laughed. "Your power level is so puny, you dare to speak against the likes of me?" He said leaning in towards the snake who drew his head back minutely. "Not so tough now that I can rip you to shreds are you?"

Serpenoid hissed his tongue flicking out and nearly hitting Drago's snout. "I don't care how ssstrong you are Drago, that doesn't change the fact that you and those who ssstand with you in using the Infinity Card are murdering Bakugan." He lifted his head slightly so he was more on par with Drago's height. "Even if I am weak, I will not ssstand by against sssuch actsss."

Drago drew back from Serpenoid and chuckled. "You're idealistic, I could respect that, if it weren't coming from one as weak as you. To me you're like an insect, so hearing such a speech from one like you only hammers in why weak bakugan like you are better off silent, or _dead_." Drago shook his head. "For instead of being inspiring, or being worthy of consideration it's just pathetic, plus it just makes the strong bakugan, the ones who want to survive in the long run really annoyed. So take it from me, you'd best keep quiet, it you might live a little longer."

"Okay, this whole discussion is getting really boring, really fast, Drago can you just wrap this up already," Dan called moving his hand in a circle.

Drago laughed and gathered fire in his mouth, "Well, at least I'll get to silence you for the time being!" With a roar he shot a fire ball at Serpenoid.

Serpenoid drew back slightly as the fire ball flew at him. He shot a glance towards Masquerade who nodded and waved his hand.

"Gate Card open! Joker's Wild!"

A dark aura erupted from the card in front of Serpenoid blocking the fireball that was flying at him and flung it back at Drago with a dark aura surrounding it. Drago's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?!" He managed to get out before the dark fire ball collided with him and threw him backwards off the gate card forcing him to revert and drop to Dan's feet in defeat.

Dan's eyes widened and then his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What the heck was that?! They didn't even battle or anything!" He gritted his teeth as Masquerade held up his hand and Serpenoid reverted and flew back to Masquerade.

"That was the Joker's Wild card." Masquerade said simply placing Serpenoid back on his shoulder. "With it the Darkus bakugan wins unconditionally."

"It would ssseem Drago, that I bested you despite being ssso weak." Serpenoid said from Masquerade's shoulder. "How'sss that for a weak bakugan?"

Drago growled furiously from Dan's shoulder and Dan clenched his fists as the field dissolved around them and they returned to standing in the bakugan shop.

Time restarted around them and the kids and Alice looked on expectantly waiting for Masquerade or Dan to speak. Dan's expression was one of anger, his fists clenched his eyes narrowed and his teeth gritted, his whole body seemed to vibrate with barely suppressed rage. The crowd of kids who had gathered earlier began to murmur.

"Soo who won?"

"Dan doesn't look too happy…"

"You don't think he lost do you?"

"No way! That other guy must've pulled some dirty trick or something!"

"That was a cheap move," Dan said the crowd of kids falling silent as the brunette moved towards the blond.

"It wasn't illegal in the rules of the game," Masquerade retorted squaring his shoulders. "And considering the power level disadvantage between my Serpenoid and your Drago, that could hardly be considered a fair fight on its own."

Dan growled but he caught a warning look at Alice so he held back from saying anything. Alice stepped forwards in between Masquerade and Dan.

"So how'd the battle go?" She asked the two, Dan gritted his teeth and looked away, Masquerade not even hesitating as he stepped forwards.

"I won." Masquerade said simply folding his arms across his chest, he glanced at Dan who twitched slightly at the words coming from the blond's mouth.

Alice turned her attention towards Dan who grimaced but he nodded.

"Well then, congratulations." Alice said, putting on a false smile that made Masquerade almost do a double take. It was so eerie; to see an expression that normally was on his face, suddenly be on Alice's face. It made him shudder as he realized that in this world, there didn't _need_ to be a version of him. Alice was her own evil Masquerade, complete with her own type of mask. A mask of innocence, of a variety of expressions that she could just slip into place that could fool almost anyone into thinking she could do no wrong.

But despite the sickness that was gathering in his gut, and the desire _to just get the hell out of there,_ Dan owed him (as did the little brat) so he couldn't leave till he got what he'd earned. So putting on his own fake smile to match Alice's own, he turned to her and said as politely as he could manage. "Thanks, now Dan and I had an agreement that in the event that I won I could have my pick of 3 bakugan on him." Masquerade said jerking his head in Dan's direction the brunette glaring daggers into Masquerade, his aura of rage seeming to increase with Masquerade's words.

"Ah he did, did he?" Alice turned her attention to Dan who nodded through gritted teeth. "Then I'll sort that out for you real quick and then you can be on your way."

Masquerade frowned and then jabbed his thumb towards Akira. "Also he has to make it up to the two kids whose bakugan he took."

Akira opened his mouth to protest but fell silent from an angry glare from Dan.

Alice nodded. "Of course, if that's what he agreed to then we'll make sure of that." She said. "Now then what three bakugan would you like." She said going back towards the counter and bringing up an order form.

Masquerade didn't even need to pause to think he simply pulled three of his fondest bakugan to use in brawls from the top of his head. "Darkus Laserman, Darkus Mantris, and Darkus Siege." He rattled off without hesitation.

Alice looked at him and raised an eyebrow, surprise written on her face. "Huh, we just recently added Laserman, but if you think you want him then all right, I'll add several of their cards for you." She said heading towards the aisles to fetch his requested bakugan.

With her gone for the time being Masquerade turned his attention back to his surroundings, the crowd that had gathered had dissolved once more. Kids going back to browsing the aisles or chatting quietly with each other. Some were still standing nearby and were talking in low murmurs.

"I can't believe that guy actually _beat_ Dan." Masquerade heard one kid say to another.

"I know, its shocking! I wish I could've seen it!" The kids friend returned.

"I still think he probably cheated,"

"Alice and Dan would've been pissed if he'd done that, Dan would've probably punched the guy."

"I think Dan might've done it anyways, he sure didn't look happy when the guy said he won."

"Which makes it obvious that he lost."

Masquerade cast a sidelong glance towards Dan who seemed to be listening to the kids as well, looking towards them with narrowed red eyes. The masked blond had a sinking feeling that soon some of those kids would be on the receiving end of Dan's wrath, well that went without saying really. If he'd just lost like Dan had back when he'd been evil, he'd have teleported to the nearest location filled with brawlers and rip through them until his irritation and rage had abated. It wasn't pretty and Masquerade briefly wondered if perhaps he should do something to prevent it… But he couldn't think of anything, and he knew from experience that nothing but taking his rage out on others back then would've made him calmer.

While Masquerade was lost in thought, Alice reemerged from the aisles with three black and purple bakugan balls and a handful of cards. She walked behind the counter and set the items down.

"All right there's Darkus Mantris, Darkus Laserman, and Darkus Siege." Alice said gesturing to the three closed up bakugan balls.

Masquerade glanced down and studied them taking note of the patterns on the bakugan balls for a minute before he lifted his head and nodded at her. "Okay," He said reaching out and grabbing them and pocketing them. "And what cards do you have for me?"

Alice raised an eyebrow at his antics. "Aren't you going to pop them open and check them over?"

Masquerade scoffed. "No? Why would I do that? Unless you're telling me you made a Juggernoid's seams and patterns match that of a Siege." He shrugged his shoulders. "It'd be pretty bad if I couldn't recognize which was which without having them popped open."

Alice eyed him for a moment, then she nodded her head and directed her attention to the cards that she'd brought over. "All right, now as for cards, I figured that I'd put the basic gate and ability cards for those bakugan on Dan," She said as she pushed forwards three character cards and an ability card for each bakugan. Masquerade leaned forwards towards the counter and studied the cards. He was relieved to see Marionette was the one included for Mantris, as that was the one he'd rather have in his deck more than anything else. "However, you've gained quite a haul of credits after three brawls, and well it'd be a shame to have those go to waste." Alice said.

"Hmm, why would they go to waste?" Masquerade asked lifting his head marginally.

Alice placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "Because as long as you refuse to follow the rules of using an Infinity Card, I'm afraid this'll be your only transaction allowed at the Bakugan Shop."

Masquerade tilted his head to the side seeming to think it over before he shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever," He said. "I doubt that with 6 now I'll be running into any trouble, as for cards." He turned his head towards the cards, grabbing his chin thoughtfully. Although he had several good cards, there were some cards like Mind Ghost and Third Judgement that were useless to him in this present situation. Even with 6 now, he couldn't go making sacrifices willy nilly or he'd be rendered unable to play. Not that he'd let the brawlers in on that. Plus he could see several cards that he was missing and a few basic cards that his deck was lacking in the first place.

"I'd like Quicksand Freeze, as well as the Darkus card, and then those two over there." Masquerade said pointing out the four cards to Alice.

"Well, for someone new to the game you're awfully familiar with the cards and bakugan." Alice noted as she grabbed the cards he'd asked for and added them to the pile. "That leaves a few credits, but unfortunately not enough to buy anything with."

"Hmph," Was Masquerade's sole response as he grabbed the cards, he had to stop forgetting he wasn't the best of the best anymore, and a newcomer to the game wouldn't be so confident in selecting bakugan or cards without having to thoroughly check them. It was too late to do anything about it now he just had to hope that it didn't cause him trouble later on. "Now I suppose I have to leave?"

Alice nodded her head crossing her arms on the counter and leaning over it. "You would be correct," She said Dan walking over to them, his murderous aura having died down but when Dan's eyes looked towards Masquerade the blond noted that the red irises were blazing and his eyebrows were drawn together clearly defining his irritation with his loss. But he didn't say anything just walked over to them and stood near the counter eyeing Masquerade.

Masquerade took a step back towards the door to the shop. "Oh, and I'd be awfully disappointed if the brawlers don't take care of those two brats who need to receive their compensation from him." Masquerade said gesturing to Akira. "After all, it's those kids who have a real love for bakugan, and it'd be a shame if his bullying drives them from it. A real shame." He said turning on his heel and walking out shoving his hands into his pockets as he did so the kids who were just coming into the store stepped aside to let him pass, the blond turning the corner and disappeared from sight.

A/N: Okay I'm gonna stop it here because I really need to wrap up this chapter and we can have Alice and Dan hashing out what just happened in another chapter as well as seeing what happens next with Masquerade.

HOLY BANANAS this one took FOREVER! I mean seriously it refused to just finish up… Ugggghhh no more consecutive brawl chapters, they make me go bonkers. Like seriously this story has had the most brawls within the least amount of chapters. DD I'm pretty sure there were several sizable gaps between brawls in the first part (with the exception of the ending and I broke a lot of those up into parts).

Also it didn't help that I got sick with the worst cold or flu since ever. I have never had to miss school before because of a sore throat (my stomach and head weren't exactly happy either) and when you're in college missing a full day of classes is a HUGE no-no. It will screw everything up. And then when you're recovering from being so sick it just makes everything even HARDER. Uggghhh

Anyways lets move onto reviews so I can post this thing finally before FF decides to go down again…

Megaman: It is a very thought provoking story, and I know I'll try to work on D&D soon but making a schedule for these stories can be so hard!

ThatBloodyTartarus: Nice of you to drop in, and you're mentioning about kids and stranger danger well it may have spawned a new idea in regards to the little brats later on. No its not them getting kidnapped its more of an explanation I guess to their actions… Well except for Torry, yeah they definitely need to give him a course on Stranger Danger. Eesh.

And although Helios would be a good opposite of Drago, it'd be weird to have Dan have a totally different guardian in this world, but I'll definitely have to watch more episodes with Helios in them again to try and pull some of his character for evil drago. The talk during the brawl was a little meh.

Also I appreciate the mentioning about the brawlers having a twisted trait from their normal characters. I will definitely try to deliver that as I do enjoy a good villain as well and it'd be interesting to be able to say 'oh yeah so that'd be what an evil shun is like' cause yeah I've seen a version with the brawlers being evil but there wasn't really any indepth character alteration. So maybe I can deliver, be great if I can.

Orichalcum Wolf: He will definitely find the irony extremely amusing, he'll just has to recognize the pattern when it shows up

StarWars: He's been there and done that. As for what's next *grins*

Echo: I can't remember what we address in PMs besides some important stuff that I won't mention because of confidentiality but I look forwards to your response to this chapter. Hopefully you'll manage to find enough to have a long winded review on it :D

Guest: That would've been, except I've already had something planned for how Leonidas is going to come in and that's going to likely happen next chapter.

Callian: I think as the brawlers see more and more of Mask maybe Alice will start to note some rather uncanny similarities between her and him (in their ways of battling, in acting, etc) time will tell in regards to that.

Antex: YUP and I hope you enjoyed it! And hopefully I can get DD up, but college and stuff is trying to murder me, so ill try.

Anyways I'd love to write more but I've got to get to Auditions so I'm out, review please and I'll hopefully have an update out for either this or D&D next week! PEACE!


	8. THIS IS THE DOOM DIMENSION!

A/N: Thanks everyone for being so kind about my being sick. You all are officially nicer than my coach and a few other people in real life, be proud of that.

Also sorry for this taking so long, but school was hectic and I was debating between continuing with this or going to Doom & Docorrus.

Plus I'm trying to figure out what I can do as a Halloween fanfic

But I know what you all are really here for so let's get on with the show :)

Chapter 8

Oserian drew herself up from the pool as she watched Masquerade leave the 'Bakugan Store' the thought of which made her curl her lip and a snarl reverberate through her chest. Nonetheless there were other matters to attend to.

She stepped away from the pool and the images it had once displayed dissolved showing only the clear water and the bottom of the pool. Her tail lashed as she bowed her head for a moment.

"I do believe Naga was right." She said quietly to herself closing her eyes entering a corridor comprised of blue gems that seemed to glisten as she passed her aura of energy making them gleam. "I too see a great deal of potential in Masquerade for great good… He is skilled and intelligent, but is burdening him with the task of saving two worlds right?" She paused and opened her eyes her eye ridges furrowing, "I know what can happen when you burden one with such a monumental task and rather than achieve success instead failure is found. It can destroy a person,"

Oserian exited the corridor stepping out into the black expanse of the doom dimension. She lifted her head and surveyed the spiky crags that ringed the clear path that led to an area where the refugees would be gathered. Oserian had tried to use her control over the Doom Dimension to fashion a suitable home for them, but all she had managed was a smooth rocky area with an underground cave system to live in, she'd also done her best to create tall perches for the few flight capable ones, but it wasn't enough.

Oserian had created her sanctuary so long ago that she could only add so much to it, and it paled in comparison to the original grandeur, but it gave her no amount of shame that she wasn't able to offer the poor souls of Vestroia who had been fortunate enough to escape the brawlers and Wayvern's grasp a better safe haven. That they were forced to make due with the dark skies, the barren rocky land, and the aura of darkness that permeated from the place. This place was a prison and it now held both the innocent and the damned.

"If I do nothing, and choose to shelter the boy for fear of his pain I will doom us all." Oserian said lifting her head and looking up into the murky sky above, and in her minds eye she pictured the glowing orb with six colors. "May the Code have mercy upon me, and…" She hesitated as the image of Vladitor's destruction and his partner's suffering flashed through her mind. "Please don't let me break another…. Please."

Silence was the only answer to Oserian's plea. The Silent Guardian stood like that for a moment eyes searching for a spark of light, some reassurance from a deity beyond even her, but there was none. The Code had long since fallen silent, and unresponsive to the suffering of its creations. The choice to follow through with this rested on Oserian.

The black dragoness lowered her head, red eyes narrowed as she turned away from the expanse of the doom dimension and headed back into her sanctuary, preparing herself for what was to come, and whatever consequences it may bring with it.

/-/

Masquerade sighed as he appeared in the entrance of 'his' mansion and he lifted his head to look around. He was glad that despite the minute difference between this mansion and his (this mansion was a bit more run down with cobwebs on the railings of the stairs) and the few plants that remained all being dead the basic picture remained the same.

Masquerade hesitated a moment a weird feeling building within him as he took note of the differences between this mansion and his own, but he shook his head and glanced around he had other things to do. Right?

A glance out one of the dusty windows showed that the sun was beginning to set. After he brawled Dan he decided to go take on a few other kids and get used to his new bakugan some more. It also had the added advantage of letting him get an idea of what Wardington was like in this altered world. It was mostly the same but the kids, the brawlers, they were meaner, nastier than he remembered. Oh he recalled there being plenty of bad eggs for him to take advantage of and use against the brawlers, but in this world.

It felt like more people were like him and less like the brawlers had been back in his 'home' world.

Masquerade scoffed as he headed into what could be the parlor which was to the right of the entranceway. He walked past the dusty furniture, some of the older pieces covered to keep them safe from dust and possibly bugs. Why in the world did he care about such crap? Did it matter if kids were brats and battled other kids to tear them down and bring themselves up while they left the others crying in the dirt. It wasn't like it was anything novel to him.

Masquerade grimaced coming to a halt at the doorway that led into the kitchen, damn when had he become so pathetic? He blamed this stupid 'hero' nonsense he got stuck with. Anyone with eyes could see he was not the good guy, that he _shouldn't_ be the good guy. Worse, he had to deal with this world torturing him with constant reminders of the person he once was, beating kids and leaving them crying in the dirt.

' _Then again this world is the reverse of where I came from, and considering that there I was the worst of the worst, in this world everyone else has that title,'_ Masquerade mused glancing around at the silent mansion, _'How bothersome, fortunately they aren't any more of a challenge to me here than they were back home."_

A bakugan popped open interrupting Masquerade's musings, the blond turning his head to his shoulder to see Serpenoid on his shoulder the serpent looking up at him.

"Are you all right Masquerade?" Serpenoid asked his voice soft. "You seem bothered…"

Masquerade scoffed. "You're mistaken, I'm fine." He said walking into the kitchen, relieved to see that at least this area was kept somewhat clean. There was a small stack of dirty dishes in the sink, something that surprised Masquerade since Mark didn't seem to be the type to actually do any chores. _'He's still a pig though,'_ Masquerade thought as he made his way over to the fridge to see if there was anything to eat.

Serpenoid remained on Masquerade's shoulder still not convinced. "Are you sure Master?" Serpenoid pressed adding the title in hopes of getting Masquerade to give. "Really if sssomething'sss wrong-"

"Oh, just shut up," Reaper growled popping open on Masquerade's other shoulder. "All that matters is that the boy is capable of brawling, any other problems are irrelevant. After all he's just a means to an end." Masquerade stilled at Reaper's words his hand gripping the handle of the fridge.

"Now hold on a minute-" Serpenoid protested but Reaper cut across from him.

"And you are making him deficient, he has already stated he is fine, and I see no problem that would prevent him from serving his purpose." Reaper said his voice cold. "That's the problem with you weaklings you keep dwelling on your problems rather than staying focused on your goals."

"That'sss not-"

"Furthermore, having a touchy-feely discussion would get us no closer to besting Wayvern and the Brawlers so it's completely irrelevant and useless." Reaper said flatly. "I want to have a planet to go back to, and the only way I get to have that is by having someone to be able to put me into battle and brawl. As long as nothing interferes with his ability to carry out his duty, I see no reason to dig up some problems and have some sort of 'heart to heart'." Serpenoid hissed and tried to say something. "That crap is for the weak, and we must be strong."

"Can I finally sssay sssomething?!" Serpenoid snapped hopping up and down.

"No, you should just be silent like the wiser of your brethren!" Reaper shot back, Serpenoid hissed when Masquerade sighed and then pointedly grabbed the two.

"Would you two idiots shut up!" Masquerade snapped, his patience wearing thin. "I have a headache and your blathering to each other is making it worse, so knock it off."

"Hmph, if a measly headache causes you such trouble." Reaper said in a mocking tone of voice Masquerade's hand tightening dangerously around Reaper's ball form the blond having to fight the urge to just open a window and throw Reaper as hard and as far as he could. Had his previous Reaper been this bad, or had this world just made this one so much worse to punish Masquerade further.

Fortunately for this Reaper a Doom Card, Hydranoid and Third Judgement were presently unavailable so Masquerade was instead forced to grit out. "Reaper if you don't shut up I'm going to-"

"Hey do you mind? Some of us are trying to have some peace in this house!" Mark's voice plus footsteps by the kitchen doorway made Masquerade cut his threat short and instead glower at the newcomer in the kitchen. Mark looked half asleep, his red eyes half lidded and his baggy gray sweats did him absolutely no favors. He glowered at Masquerade. "So your bakugan can talk, must make you feel real special." He said harshly pushing past the masked blond to get to the fridge.

Masquerade rolled his eyes at the weak insult. Instead he sneered at Mark. "I don't need a talking bakugan to know I'm _special_ the fact that I defeated Dan Kuso today with only these three bakugan speaks for itself." He said crossing his arms, Serpenoid and Reaper thankfully falling silent as they returned back to his shoulders.

Mark had been grabbing the milk when he stiffened and immediately dropped the item, the item falling to the floor with a thud. Slowly he turned to Masquerade. "Did you just say that you… Defeated Dan Kuso?" He echoed eyes wide, the boy looking more awake than Masquerade had ever seen as he gaped at the blond.

Masquerade smirked and lifted his chin. "That I did."

Mark fell silent at that studying Masquerade for a moment then he nodded slowly. "Wow, uh, wow okay that's-that's impressive." He said reaching down to grab the milk. He glanced down and hesitated a moment before he nodded and looked up at the blond clearly seeing him in a new light. "For someone new to the game that's pretty impressive, Dan usually doesn't let people win."

Masquerade nodded. "He seems the sort to despise losing," He said tersely.

Mark returned the milk to the fridge before he closed it going into the cabinet to get something. "Yeah." He said quietly snagging some packaged food item. "That, that is something worthy of respect, however." He turned and glared at Masquerade. "That doesn't make us friends."

Masquerade rolled his eyes. "Never said it did. So, where do I sleep?" He asked heading over to a different cabinet and considering its contents which were mostly various microwaveable meals. He curled his lip slightly at that, but he grabbed a package of instant noodles. He wondered briefly where the kid got groceries and if he could be convinced to get something besides microwaveable junk.

Mark shrugged as he ripped open the package with his teeth and took out what looked like a cinnamon roll. "I think the old man set up a room for you a few doors down from mine, so that gives us plenty of space between our space. So you keep to your space and I'll keep to mine and we won't have any problems got it?" He asked as he tossed the package aside for his sweet treat.

Masquerade scoffed. "You're talking as if I'd want to go into your area."

Mark growled but wisely said nothing else as he turned on his heel and walked off eating his cinnamon bun as he left.

Masquerade sighed. "What wonderful company I'm forced to keep in this world." He muttered as he went about making the instant noodles. Never before had he missed the option of turning into Alice and having her handle fueling the body. Not only was her cooking superior to most, she did it fairly often for herself and for others. It was unfortunate that he had to go from that to consuming cheap crap that the lazy slob had bought.

Once his food was done and Masquerade reluctantly began to eat-and the stuff tasted as cheap as it probably was-he ran over his conversation with the silver haired boy in his head.

It was plain that Mark had come into the conversation angry about Masquerade's talking bakugan, and considering what Dr. Michael had told him about Mark, it made sense. His loss of his partner would make him immediately angry at Masquerade who now possessed the very thing that Mark had lost. But Mark had seemed to lose some of that anger when Masquerade told him he'd bested Dan in a brawl.

' _I wonder which brawler took out Mark's Vladitor,"_ Masquerade wondered briefly. _'Was it Dan? No… If it was I'd think he'd have been more upset that I beat him.'_ He mused about it for a moment longer before he shrugged it off, it wasn't relevant to his situation and he didn't have any desire to go looking for Mark to ask him so he let it go.

Reaper and Serpenoid left him in silence thankfully. Reaper seemed to radiate smugness, thinking that he'd won by silencing the serpent and the kid. Serpenoid on the other hand worried about his master, something had clearly been bothering Masquerade earlier but thanks to Reaper any hope of getting Masquerade to talk about it had been successfully dashed at the moment. So the serpent had to reluctantly let it go for now.

Once Masquerade had finished his 'dinner' the blond slowly made his way to the hallway leading to the various rooms.

' _Now to figure out which one is mine'_ Masquerade said glancing around, he headed down the hallway passing Mark's cluttered room as he did. He would've just passed it by without a single thought except a small sound made him pause.

Turning slightly he turned to look into Mark's room and frowned when he saw the silver haired kid hunched over beside his bed, seated in the only area clear of junk. His head rested on his arms on the top of his knees. Mark's shoulders were shaking with small sounds coming from him that sounded like sobs.

Masquerade hesitated a moment, uncertain what to do. Should he go in and try to comfort the silver haired kid? But what the heck was he supposed to say? 'Hey sorry about you losing your bakugan and you being forced to deal with sharing a house with the guy who's going to take your place as the one who has to save everyone?' Masquerade grimaced as he turned to look down the hallway, he was so out of his league with this stuff.

' _If Alice were here she'd have comforted him.'_ Masquerade thought as he began to walk down the hallway. _'If Dan were here he'd have tried to bring him up by encouraging him or something.'_

Ahead Masquerade spotted a room with a light on and he stopped in front of it and looked inside.

It was a bland room much like the one he'd stuck Runo and Marucho in when they'd first come to his mansion. Back when he'd been the villain.

"Finally we've arrived." Reaper grumbled as he flew into the room leaving Masquerade outside the door looking in with a blank expression.

The blond glanced down at his hand. What the heck was he doing? He was no hero. He clenched his hand into a fist and glanced down the hall towards where he'd left Mark grieving for Vladitor alone. He could pretend all he wanted, but he didn't have it in him to be the good guy. Why even try?

"Master?" Serpenoid ventured snapping Masquerade out of his thoughts. The blond shook his head.

"It's nothing Serpenoid." Masquerade said firmly as he entered his room and shut the door. The serpent hesitated before he jumped off Masquerade's shoulder and floated over to join Reaper on the desk. Reaper already closed up and snoring.

Masquerade toed off his boots and took off his mask, before he dropped down onto the bed not bothering to remove his other clothes. After all only a few hours ago he'd been nothing in nothingness, and a little longer just a mind, he was incapable of dreams, he could practically be considered one gone wrong. He looked up at the ceiling.

He wasn't looking forwards to discovering what it was like to have one as he closed his eyes and let his body exact the rest it needed.

/-/

It felt like an instant had barely past since he'd closed his eyes for Masquerade to open them again. He was about to praise whatever deity above would listen when he realized he had not awoken inside his new room in the mansion, on his bed.

Instead he was standing in what _looked_ like the doom dimension, except he was pretty damn sure it hadn't ever looked quite so…organized.

There was an actual path leading into the distance surrounded by spiky peaks that stretched up towards the inky black and purple sky above.

But the real surprise was when he turned around and he found himself surrounded by giant shadowy shapes. They resembled bakugan as they were huge, but the shadows kept him from picking out what exactly they looked like.

He could pick out a bird standing beside what looked like some kind of insect creature that was partially hiding behind a thin winged beast with flashing purple eyes, and then beside it was the vague shape of a towering dragon and several other shapes were gathered behind these main 4 and their shapes were even harder for Masquerade to pick out.

Then a regal black dragon stepped out of the shadows, it stood on all fours with what reminded Masquerade of silver shackles surrounding each of its four claws. Its red eyes gleamed as it came to a halt towering over Masquerade.

"Greetings Masquerade," The bakugan said in a female voice making Masquerade blink in surprise as he craned his neck back to study her. "I am Oserian guardian of the doom dimension, and I'm quite happy to meet you at last."

Masquerade frowned. "I was not aware that there was a guardian of the doom dimension." He said slowly. Was he dreaming? He recalled closing his eyes to fall asleep, but if he was asleep then why was he in the doom dimension talking to the 'guardian' of the doom dimension? Figures he'd come up with some convoluted crap in his sleep to make his life more complicated.

Oserian chuckled. "Few are, and normally I don't make many appearances, but the situation has called for my interference." All amusement vanished from the black dragoness as she grew serious. "Wayvern has taken over Vestroia in order to charge up her Infinity Force."

"Yeah, about that, I get that it kills bakugan to drain their energy but what is it _for?_ " Masquerade asked. Hey if this was his unconsciousness, might as well see if it had picked up on something he'd missed.

Oserian narrowed her eyes. "The overall purpose seems to be to use its power to bring Earth and Vestroia together and create it anew with her and her main minions running the place."

Masquerade blinked and then he burst out laughing. "Oh the irony!" He said with a laugh trying to keep himself from doubling over with laughter.

Oserian blinked and then narrowed her eyes. "I fail to see anything amusing about it."

Masquerade chuckled before he calmed down and immediately sobered up. "Right, you wouldn't." _'How ironic that Wayvern's plans are the exact opposite of what Lord Naga's were on my home world. Naga wanted to conquer all but the fool was going to destroy Earth and Vestroia to do it. Wayvern on the other hand wants to conquer Earth and Vestroia and use her new power to do so by combining the two.'_ "Granted I'm surprised my own subconscious wouldn't get the irony."

Oserian blinked and then she nodded. "Ah about that, while you are asleep on Earth Masquerade, this isn't quite a dream. You're sort of almost like a ghost in the Doom Dimension. I've sort of dragged your consciousness here for the moment its easier than me trying to transport your whole body.

Masquerade didn't say anything for a moment and then he shuddered. "Great, so you're capable of separating my mind from my body, good to know." He said with a grimace.

Oserian winced. "Only when you're asleep, and only within a certain length of time." She dipped her head slightly in embarassment. "I wasn't certain how to make your acquaintance without leaving the doom dimension and I figured that if Naga told you to go to the place of 'ultimate doom' you'd refuse-"

"I've been to the doom dimension before," Masquerade said flatly. "And really if I had to choose between you extracting my brain from my body or having to teleport to the Doom Dimension, I'd take the teleporting."

"Oh." Oserian said her tail drooping a bit. "Well my sincerest apologies then, I won't keep you long." She straightened up. "Anyways I brought you here for a good reason, Naga said that you didn't have many strong bakugan, or a Guardian bakugan really so he asked me to find my strongest bakugan who have taken refuge in my Doom Dimension and wish to join the fight alongside a human and these." She gestured to the shadowy bakugan standing behind her with her tail. "Are the ones who have stepped forwards for the chance to fight alongside you as your partner."

Masquerade looked at the shadowy bakugan and then back at Oserian. "Why don't you fight? You're clearly extremely powerful, would it not make more sense to join me and ensure my victory than hand it off to some other weaker bakugan." He turned to the gathered shadowy bakugan who had begun to mutter at his words. "I call it as I see it." He said simply.

Oserian glanced down. "I am unable to leave the Doom Dimension." She said. "There are six powerful bakugan that I must remain here to keep them sealed. Otherwise I fear that if I leave they will break free and get to Earth and began to wreak havoc."

"The six ancient warriors?" Masquerade asked raising an eyebrow, Oserian eyed him for a moment before she nodded.

"Yes," She said. "You are quite knowledgeable, I was not aware you would know so much."

Masquerade shrugged. "Guess I'm just fortunate."

Oserian narrowed her eyes but didn't press the matter instead she turned her head to the bakugan. "Anyways since I cannot go to Earth to help you I have brought forth several bakugan whom I think could be good candidates to fight alongside you." With a flap of her wings the shadows fell away revealing a group of Darkus bakugan. "I can introduce you to them if you'd like."

Masquerade snorted. "No need," Masquerade stepped up to the group of bakugan. "Listen up, I'm not going to stand around debating here. I'd like to return my mind to my body so let's make this quick. If you join me you'll have to follow my every command, you have to be strong, and you have to recognize that failure is simply not an option, not just for your sake but for mine as well." He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the shadowy figures before him. "I need a partner that is tough who will go into battle without hesitation, who's ready to work hard to become powerful enough to defeat these brawlers once and for all." He clenched his fists at his side and turned looking at each in turn. "So which one of you thinks you're up to the task?"

The insect one shrank back, slightly and even in his shadowy appearance Masquerade could practically see the uncertainty and fear radiating off the bug. He could see the bird considering him its head tilted eyes narrowed, was it wondering if it would follow him? The thin winged beast lifted its chin and was about to step forwards. Except the large mighty dragon beat it to the punch, moving before the other main 3 could do anything.

Stepping out of the shadows the large dragonoid stood before Masquerade his eyes gleaming. He was black with purple at the edge of his wings, his horn, and the claws on his hands and feet, and he had a gray underbelly and underside of his neck. He looked down at Masquerade.

"My name is Darkus Leonidas," He said. "The brawlers took my dear friend Vladitor from me, and I intend to make them regret it." He snarled clenching his hand into a fist. "I will fight not for glory but because I desire not just revenge but a chance to show these brawlers that the bakugan are not their play things." He snarled. "And that they can not keep us down or back, for we will triumph."

Masquerade blinked startled by Darkus Leonidas's speech. He had been expecting a tirade about why he was the most powerful, but since he'd first set eyes on the bakugan's shadowy form he'd been drawn to him. Now, he was convinced. He smirked. "Well the congratulations Leonidas you've earned a place as my partner."

Leonidas chuckled. "Happy to accept."

"What?! But I didn't even get a chance to show him my stuff." A female voice whined from the shadowy bakugan. "Come on give me a chance! I'd be a great partner!" Masquerade frowned as the thin winged bakugan stepped out revealing itself to be a thin female humanoid dragoness. Her red eyes blazing as she glared at Leonidas barring her teeth at him. "I'm just as strong and brave and tough and-"

"Easy Skylord." The bird spoke up spreading her wings and flying out of the shadows. Masquerade was immediately reminded of Skyress, although this bird had a broader face and a more curved beak she was elegant with dark purple wings and two trailing tails. Her amber eyes gleamed as she turned to Masquerade flapping her wings to keep herself aloft. "I knew you and Leonidas would work well together, I knew it the instant I saw you talk back to Oserian." Said dragoness huffed but said nothing. "I am Darkus Wrensa, and although you may not have me as your partner, I am happy to offer my assistance if need be." The bird said landing beside Oserian and bowing her head to the blond.

Masquerade was surprised by the birds support. Skylord made a scoffing sound as she turned and flew off grumbling about the unfairness of it all. The only one who hadn't said anything was the insect bakugan who was still sticking to the shadows.

"You'll have to forgive Aracnus." Oserian said with a sigh. "He does wish to help but he's a bit… shy." The shadows fell away revealing a spideroid who gave a soft squeaking sound and hurried to hide behind Oserian who sighed at the bakugan's antics.

Masquerade frowned. "I see," He turned to Leonidas, "I have made my decision, now… how do I?"

Oserian chuckled. "You will return shortly," She lifted her head dark purple energy gathering around her.

"I was going to ask how I got Leonidas in the real world!" Masquerade said though his words were lost as the dark purple energy circled around him and he was forced to lift his arm to shield his eyes. He cursed squeezing his eyes shut from the force of the power around him.

Then it stopped and Masquerade found himself blinking open his eyes only to find himself staring at the ceiling of his new room, sunlight streaming unbidden through the window he'd forgotten to cover with the curtains. Suppressing a yawn he sat up and was greeted with the sight of an unfamiliar bakugan on the bedside table.

"So this is Earth." Leonidas said floating off the bedside table and going over to the window. "Huh, its… different I suppose."

"What the heck?!" Reaper shouted upon popping open and seeing the new bakugan. He immediately rushed over to Leonidas getting up in the other bakugan's face. "Just who the hell are you?!" He demanded. His voice was loud enough it roused Serpenoid who popped open slowly on the dresser and yawning.

Leonidas turned to Reaper. "I am Darkus Leonidas, Masquerade's new partner."

Reaper didn't say anything for a moment before he let out a shout of rage followed by a 'What?!'

Masquerade sighed as he grabbed the other pillow beside him and covered his face. Briefly he wondered if it was too late to go back to the doom dimension and ask Oserian if he could trade Reaper for one of those other three bakugan.

/-/

A/N:

Jeez this one took forever, sorry for taking so long guys. School has been a nightmare and I've also been struggling to think of what to make for my 6th year anniversary which is next week actually exactly since I first made my account way back on October 22nd 2009 (a wonderful time that 2009-2010 well… with the exception of a few moments but if I had to pick two years to go back and live through, I do have to say that 2009 and 2010 were definitely probably two I'd pick to relive. Sure that's the tail end of my middle school career and my first semester of high school but really it wasn't too bad I went to girl scout camp, I found an old friend, I started writing fanfiction, 7th and 8th grade I had my super awesome BFF kdandsheela I started running XC for my high school. Damn it… now I wanna go back to that particular year… I mean no time is perfect there were definitely some times I messed up then but I liked that time. was such an exciting an adventure back then. I mean its been 6 years, and I've been through a lot with this site… I wanted to do something for my 5 year anniversary but I got so swamped with College stuff I just couldn't do anything. And im still pretty swamped but I'd like to try and do something for this year.

And so far the only ideas I've got are these:

Memoirs of Halloween (Working Title) – Tartarus you loved Mere's flashbacks so how bout one where the Raynet's try to enjoy a happy Halloween while the future Mere's gotta deal with a threat from the future of bakugan who's out to erase the Raynet's from history getting in the spirit of Halloween to do it. So we've got a whole lot of the Raynet's and there's some debate in my head whether it'll be before the Raynet's father passes or if it'll be after. But main focus will prolly be on Mere. (I know this is Shattered Masks not D&D but I'm also gonna post this on my profile and most people who read DD also read this so why not).

(untitled) – I love Fighting Bakugan (and I haven't updated in six months sadly T.T) but I have ideas where I bring either the full team roster (which would feature a humanized character you've yet to meet: Subterra Wilda T.T), Superior, Akwimos and Torry, or just humanized Superior himself along with a few nasties from Fighting Bakugan to the canon Bakugan world and several problems ensue as the villains from Fighting Bakugan clash with the ones of canon and the canon characters gotta team up with whoever comes from Destria to put an end to the madness. This is a really rough idea and although I like it, I wasn't sure if anyone would read it. So basically it's Fighting Bakugan crossed over with bakugan Canon (season 1 I considered season 2 but I love Masky too much I'm sorry XP) with a Halloween theme to it.

I couldn't keep the damn vampires from getting into my fanfiction (not the title) – There's a new twilight book out ya know, (I've forgotten the name its basically a completely crappy canon fanfiction where the characters are genderbvent ugh) and although it made me headdesk a thousand and one times, my mind immediately went 'oh Vampires! Lets do one where some characters are vampires and then they come after the human characters. This will totally not end with me going down the M rated route I promiseeeee'. I'm basically looking to you guys if you really want me to let this happen then let me know. It will go about with mixed results.

You REALLY shouldn't have done that (working title?) – Okay so actually I've had this idea banging around in my brain for the past few months and it basically goes that Masquerade goes and pisses off a witch… (I'm pretty sure if you look it up somewhere there's a butt ton of fanfictions with this as a basic start somewhere, I found one in yugioh when I wasn't even looking) and it ends with varying results for our poor poor masked villain.

So yeah those are all the ideas banging around my brain right now for a Halloween special… You probably all see my dilemma pretty clearly here.

So please vote on whichever one you'd really like to see me write or laugh at my completely crappy titles right now. Or laugh at my complete lack of creativity, (hey I can't help it it's the way I am :P)

Review Replies:

Icebane9 – I don't do disclaimers much anymore (mainly because I'm just struggling to get up an update when I can) but thanks for offering! And glad that I could help rekindle your love for Bakugan. I was playing my old Bakugan video game (its sad that its old technically T.T) and I just got so excited about Bakugan again.

Tartarus: The first thought I had when I read your review I went 'why the heck didn't I think of that?' That would've been so perfect, except then Masky wouldn't have gotten the three bakugan, and I wouldn't have gotten to write Serpenoid besting Drago. Ah well, maybe I can incorporate that into something later, Dan really should learn that keeping enemies close is a real double edged sword XP.

As for stealing the brawlers bakugan while they're helpless little balls I suppose its an option but I dunno I kinda feel like Masky would rather cream then in battle than to just steal them from the shadows… But maybe he'll explore that option now ;) Your suggestions are always wonderful to hear and I'll have to find some time somewhere to watch episodes… But time is so hard to find these days T.T

Daniellakuso: Yup!

Echo: Yeah it sucked I was sick for like a week. And then my coach was an ass about it, and several other things this whole damn season of Cross Country.

Antex: Look! A wild Leonidas has appeared! Yup Leo shows up in this chapter, but his backstory… eh that might become apparent later on. We did only just meet him.

As for Masky getting bakugan, I think he might have a few ideas on how to work around the little Infinity Card issue.

Werehogdog- thanks man I appreciate it :D

Anyways that's all for this chapter.


	9. Breaking Bakugan

A/N: Phew its been a long time guys. Sorry for the break in updates for all my stories… But with my laptop being down for much longer (it turns out that there's something wrong with the software) and its fate much more uncertain (all my precious files T.T) updates are going to likely continue to be sparse.

School is picking up this Monday so unfortunately that will also impact my ability to update (but no personal laptop = no updates T.T

Fortunately I finally managed to get my fickle inspiration to come when I managed to snag the family's communal laptop.

I have had a lot of ideas to write but writers block, aided by an inability to write (stupid communal computers are more irritating to negotiate than I remember) has put a huge damper on them.

But inspite of all that at last an update emerges! Also I have been working on revamping DD but that is proving to be a big undertaking because I decided I'm not just fixing all the minute errors, oh no, I'm adding scenes to old chapters, editing portions to the point where I have to edit other chapters because the changes i made in an older chapter impacts that one… you get the picture, revamping DD isn't me just slapping a new coat of paint on it and calling it new, I am meticulously taking the thing apart (like the good engineer I am XD) and then putting it new and improved parts to make the story run better.

Speedy: I feel like you keep me around to give your car similes life.

JetravenEx: Speedy! Hello, you glorious old green minivan you! Say the disclaimer.

Speedy: I am not from this series. Sometimes I have to wonder what's worse, the fact that you keep dragging me, a minivan OC who has no connection to bakugan, or the fact that you keep dragging me into anything. I don't need to be dragged into the insanity that is your writing. Your driving is enough of a hazard to me as it is.

JetravenEx: I love you too, now say the disclaimer.

Speedy: *extremely long suffering sigh* JetravenEx does not own bakugan. She does however own the story, Oserian, Alicorn, Nocturna, Wrensa, Aracnus and Skylord. Every other character and bakugan overall is owned by someone I don't know. But JetravenEx doesn't own it so don't sue her. Though the fans love this thing so if anything if bakugan gets brought back they'd hire her… Ha, in JetravenEx's dreams. *turns to JetravenEx* This script sucks.

Masquerade: *poofs in out of nowhere* Welcome to the Author's Notes, elementary humor at its finest.

JetravenEx: I can't help it I'm 7 years old inside.

Masquerade: Well that explains a lot.

Chapter 9

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dan's eye twitched and his fists clenched at his side as he glared at the hysterical girl. "I am so glad you find this funny Julie," He said stiffly, trying to reign in his anger.

He and Alice were in the back room of the bakugan store. It was Friday night so that meant a mandatory, BBB meeting. Dan would much rather spend his Friday nights doing something _other_ than talking about numbers, figures and statistics. But since he'd lost, and he and Alice had been the ones to encounter the irritating newcomer, _Masquerade_ they had to be present to inform the others.

Marucho was of course there, the kid lived off numbers, and personally Dan figured the kid was much more interested in all the plotting and planning that went into their operation rather than the operation itself. The kid had always seemed hesitant to play ever since they'd introduced the Infinity Card to normal gameplay, but the other brawlers didn't call him out on it. He wasn't a good brawler really anyways, so as long as he kept funding the team and supplying his brilliant mind, Dan couldn't find any reason to complain.

The others in the call was Shun, Joe, and Julie. Runo apparently was busy working at her parents restaurant. Something the bluenette said she couldn't wait to leave behind once they evolved their bakugan and secured the Silent Core from Naga.

Personally Dan enjoyed where they were at now, although it sounded cool, being on top of the world, making everything better for everyone, bakugan and the humans alike, he was going to miss the battles, the drive to continue to get stronger and stronger and most of all the winning.

The losing however, he could do without. Which brought him back to the present situation and the brunette glowered at Julie whose laughter was _finally_ beginning to die down.

Julie continued to laugh for another few seconds before the girl straightened up in her chair and snickered. "I'm sorry but its just so hilarious, that this clown in a mask beat you with a Reaper, a Centipoid and a Serpenoid."

Dan ground his teeth, "Well I would've crushed him but Alice said she wanted to keep him around." He said shooting a look at Alice. The redhead however just shrugged nonchalantly like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh?" Shun said speaking for the first time in a while. Dan had almost forgotten what his voice sounded like. Mostly the leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers just quietly listened to the ongoings of these meetings watching his members, always calculating, always judging, always with an air of superiority that he could convey even through the screen of a computer. "And why would you do that Alice?" He asked eyes narrowing.

"He knew something about evolution." Alice said smoothly. "When we encountered him, he mentioned that evolution would take more than power."

"Or something along the 'power of friendship' and some crap." Dan said dismissively, "I thought he was full of it."

"Hmm," Joe said grabbing his chin his eyes narrowing thoughtfully as he looked off to the side of his screen, "We haven't encountered many brawlers who even have an inkling that bakugan can evolve in the first place, let alone how to cause it."

"He did sound like he spoke from experience, it was the strangest thing, he brawls and acts like a pro but as far as the records go he should be as green as can be," Alice said frowning, "It's the strangest thing."

"So, just because he _may_ know something about evolution, and he acts a bit _strange_ you thought it best to let him defeat Dan and walk away unscathed?" Shun frowned folding his arms. "Alice we've dealt with situations like this before, remember that one brat who you brawled till he had no bakugan left."

Alice giggled covering her mouth trying to suppress a laugh. "The fool didn't know when to quit, my precious Hydranoid got such a boost from it." She said smiling at her partner who was perched on her shoulder. "But this case was different."

"Maybe Alice is crushing on the mysterious masked badboy?" Julie chirped her eyes gleaming. "Not that I can blame her, he looks like he could be a cutie if it weren't for that ugly mask." She said with a scowl.

"If I could explain," Alice said not even deigning to give Julie's thought a response. She turned her attention entirely to Shun and Joe. Beside her Dan leaned back in his chair and cast his eyes around the back room of the bakugan store. The store was darkened at the late hour and Dan had to resist the urge to yawn. The last thing he wanted to do was attract any attention to himself especially now that it was _Alice_ who was under fire.

Dan liked the plan Alice had given him. Although he'd figured he'd beat the blond anyways he liked the idea of letting the guy get built up only to tear him down. It was like the head games that Alice had unleashed upon that Mark kid, who got all uppity because he had stumbled upon some powerful bakugan. But after losing to the blond, now Dan liked the plan more because it meant Dan could get another shot at the blond and reap even more rewards as a result.

It was like Dan lost the battle but he'd win the war or something. Except he wasn't really at war with the guy, he just wanted to pound him into dirt. A war would mean the other side could actually raise an opposition, the blond may have won but Dan went easy on him.

A nudge from Drago pulled Dan out of his thoughts and he refocused on the call and what Alice was saying.

"It's just one guy," Alice was saying. "And I have a feeling about him, I say we let him get stronger, throw some weak battlers at him allow him to build up strength and then we tear him down. Everything he worked to gain, every victory he scored, leads to our victory in the end."

"Or our downfall." Marucho interjected looking over a tablet that was sitting on his lap before looking back at the screen.. "I mean even if Dan was holding back, this guy had impossible odds, yet he pitted his Serpenoid with 330 gs against Dan's Drago and _won._ That's not power, that's skill. He knew he had to have Dan use up every last one of his ability cards and his gate cards to ensure the battle took place where he wanted and when he wanted."

"Yeah, he had the gate card he used at the end on the field from the start." Dan said grimacing, he thought he had the game in the bag even taunted the blond by offering to renegotiate their terms when Masquerade had in reality been controlling the match the whole time. All to ensure his weak outspoken Serpenoid could clinch the win.

"Right!" Marucho said nodding to Dan. "So that means it's not because Dan went easy on him that won him the match (though that prolly _helped_ ) but this guys like some brawling genius. I say we either try to convince him to join us-"

"Out of the question," Joe cut in at that making Marucho fall quiet. "He sounds pretty dead set on standing against us, and if he's smart as Dan and Alice are claiming and you're assuming he-"

"Then we need to stop assuming." Shun said his tone firm and his eyes narrowed, "What Alice said is true, we're dealing with one lone brawler, but the fact that he's so good raising some questions. This is no startup now whether he's connected to the gangs of brawlerswho've been raiding our stores or perhaps even Naga is unknown but I don't think he's alone. He got skill from somewhere and his knowledge too. I want to get an idea of what this guy is about. Julie,"

"Yeesss?" The silver haired girl said dragging out the word making Shun frown.

"You're going to head to Wardington City, and then you're going to extend an invitation to our new 'friend' tell him you heard he beat Dan and you want to avenge his honor or something come up with something on your way to Wardington City."

"Really me? Wouldn't you rather Runo? Why all you'd have to do is mention it being related to Danny, and she'd come out swinging." Julie giggled. "The guy would never have a chance."

"I want you to probe him for information, and I want a better idea of what we're up against." Shun said. "And when you brawl brawl for keeps." He said

"Oh! I just realized that Runo's in Wardington! I can tease her all about her and Danny and how _cute_ they are together!" She said with a giggle and clasping her hands together. "Oh I'm so excited!"

Shun rolled his eyes."You'd better be in Wardington tomorrow," He said sharply to Julie before focusing on the others. "Now unless anyone has anything else useful to offer Joe and I have a lead on a bakugan gang to follow." He said before his and Joe's images disappeared from the screen.

"I can't wait to meet your mysterious masked man Alice!" Julie crooned. "See you all later, I've got to pack! Don't want to keep anyone waiting!" She said with a wink, "Toodles!" She said before her screen disappeared as well.

"I'm going to go see if I can find any information on those Bakugan gangs to help Shun and Joe, bye Alice, bye Dan." He paused for a moment. "Sorry about your loss." He said before he signed off.

Dan growled. "It wasn't a loss!" Dan snapped rising from his chair and storming away from the computer his temper raging. "I gave it to him!"

"Well regardless, Shun and Joe didn't shoot the plan down, so don't worry Dan," Alice turned to him and smiled brightly. "You'll get another shot at bringing him down."

Dan turned to her a scowl on his face. "Well it better be soon, I won't stand for this." He said flatly.

Alice's smile broadened. "You won't have to for long," She assured him, "Now let's close up."

/-/

Mark did not feel well when he got up. Well he hadn't felt _well_ in a long time. The last time he'd felt well or even _good_ had been right before he'd lost everything.

His head felt like someone had shove cotton balls in it, making his thoughts fuzzy and sluggish. Not that he thought much besides self hatred.

That was why he'd been dumped here. His uncle and cousin couldn't bear to watch him fall apart, and his blatant refusal to accept medical help hadn't helped matter.

He snorted. What good would going to a medical professional be? They'd just put him on some antidepressant or some other junk. Besides he wasn't depressed because his family life sucked (which it kinda did he hadn't seen his mom in a long time), or because he was a failure (though he supposed he was), or because he had no friends (only enemies). No Mark was 'depressed' because he'd gotten his bakugan killed all for the sake of his idiocy and his stupid stupid pride.

So since bakugan was the root of the problem his uncle dropped him into the guardianship of the in-hiding Dr. Michael Gehabich. He gave the good doctor props for giving it the old college try with him, but the Dr. had been too busy with his plan to bring his golden boy into the picture.

 _Masquerade_ the new guy who defeated Dan armed with a Reaper, a Centipoid and a Serpenoid. His Serpenoid even was the one who delivered the final blow that defeated Drago if brawling records were to be believed!

The last brawler to emerge from nothing and take on a brawler and win had been well, him. He'd taken down Marucho with great ease and it had taken the bakugan site by storm at the time. This was because no one had come out of nowhere, or from low ranking and took out the brawlers. The brawlers were the top dogs of the bakugan game, and they were pretty comfortable in their position up there. So for a kid to just appear out of nowhere, challenge a brawler and _win_ well it guaranteed some notice on the bakugan site.

Mark scoffed at the thought as he made his way down the hall slowly towards the kitchen. It was so pathetic now though, he'd bragged about it to everyone who'd hear when he'd done it. But really he'd just beaten the weakest of the brawlers. Marucho was at the absolute bottom when it came to the brawlers, with a ranking of 10 in the overall rankings. Whereas Masquerade had beaten Dan Kuso, handicap or not, to beat Dan with by far the weakest bakugan to ever appear in a _competitive brawl._ That was grounds for a social media uproar on the bakugan site.

It also completely overshadowed Mark's one accomplishment by a lot.

Hell the guy had _two_ talking bakugan. In fact he could hear the masked boys voice from the kitchen with several smaller voices responding to him.

Mark halted in the hallway looking at the path ahead of him. Did he want to go ahead and enter the kitchen and risk having to face his superior? Dr. Michael's Golden Boy with whom the fate of the whole world rested upon his shoulders? He really didn't. So Mark turned on his heel figuring he could go without anything to eat for a couple of hours, when the voices began to get louder from the kitchen. Masquerade's voice going silent as his two bakugan overran the conversation shouting at each other, about some new member.

Mark gritted his teeth. ' _So the golden boy got another bakugan? Don't know why I'm surprised, he prolly passed all of Dr. Michael and Naga's expectations with flying colors. They probably promised him any bakugan he could ask."_ Mark clenched his fists. ' _Why couldn't I be the one? Why couldn't they have just believe in me! I could've been him! I could've done it!"_

But he knew why, it was because he was so stupid, so blind, so foolish, so so-

Mark became distracted from his self loathing when a new voice spoke up over the two loud bickering bakugan in the kitchen.

"Reaper, while your frustrations are noted I will not leave. You have to understand these brawlers took my friend Vladitor from me," Mark's blood ran cold and all his thoughts died. "And I will not let such a thing stand."

The voices quieted down after that and Mark could no longer hear what Masquerade and his bakugan were saying. Mark just stood there in the hall feeling like he'd been sucker punched in the heart.

Did that bakugan, did Vladitor's friend know that it was because of Mark that he would never get to see the mighty knight bakugan ever again? That is was thanks to Mark's ego and selfishness that Vladitor was lost forever? The tears came back to the silver haired red's eyes.

And not just Vladitor, but all his bakugan. Every last one of them. They'd trusted him, trusted him to keep him safe, believed in him that they willingly fought alongside him, willingly threw their lives away one after another at his command. The bakugan whose deaths he ignored in his quest to get what he wanted. To be the chosen one, to be the one who would be the great hero. But he was a fool.

' _Wow Marky can't believe you actually_ _ **fell**_ _for that.'_

' _Mark, I do not think this is wise, we should retreat! I don't like the idea of surrendering anymore than you but this is not a fight we can win! Please let us leave and live to fight another day.'_

Memories rushed into Mark's head and the silver haired boy straightened up stiffly before he bolted from the hallway racing for his room, and away from the painful memories that kept pushing him.

When Mark came back to his senses he was wiping streaming tears from his cheeks and his throat felt sore. He must've been sobbing like crazy. He was such a wimp. He swallowed thickly. He was a selfish, egotistical, idiotic, fool who had gotten his bakugan killed, his partner killed, and was dumb enough to get stabbed in the back. He was an emotional wreck and could barely go a day without breaking down, and people still talked about his idiocy all the time on the bakugan site. He was a laughing stock and he didn't want to endure it anymore. He just wanted it to stop. Wanted it to stop hurting. And really, what did he have left to live for?

A/N: Stepping away from Masky's POV for a moment because I wasn't sure how I wanted things to go this chapter. Then I decided I'd give a brief insight into what's going on with the brawlers and give you guys a hint at who Masky's going up against next! Julie! I also wanted to set up Mark, because these next few chapters will definitely feature him alongside Masky. But what will happen?

I will put a warning here and for next chapters I'm still debating how far I'm willing to push Mark's depression. So there will be some mentions of Self Harm. I hope this won't turn anyone off too much, but I felt I should give you guys a bit of forewarning.

Phew it feels good to get this chapter up, and it sets things up pretty good for me to continue (hopefully) granted future me will be the one to judge.

Now onto the fun part.

Speedy: I thought the torturing characters was the fun part!

JetravenEx: Naw that was JetravenEx pulling from internal trauma and putting it out on paper. The torturing charries I luv (Masky) will come later :D.

But anyways onto the review responses:

 **Guest-** Awww :D you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I do love shipping those two together. I ship them too much. Granted I don't think there is a ship involving Masquerade I'm not on. Hmmm. I won't list them because then someone will come up with one I just don't happen to have. But thank you! Your kind words raise my spirits!

 **Icebane9-** Sorry got a bit derailed by life. IT likes doing that to me. But hey you got to see how Mark reacted to an extent. Poor guys messed up so much in this version. I did hint at Reaper's reaction, and he and Serpenoid are giving poor Masky a headache with all their arguing. I don't think Masky's as lucky as Mark might be thinking he is considering how much those bakugan talk XP Thanks so much for your review and no! Someone deflate his head we can't have it explode! I need as many reviewers as possible.

Speedy:Kinda hard to fix an exploded head.

JetravenEx: Then go get a new one and screw it on! We're going all Frankenstein's monster up in here!

Speedy: Save the horror for Halloween at least then it's halfway decent.

 **Echo-** Yup things are really kicking off. :D Prepare yourself my friend.

 **Antex-** I still can't physically hold it up! T.T It's a data document! IT's-

Speedy: That joke was bad. Just let it die JetravenEx, let it die.

JetravenEx: F that my stupid jokes will LIVE MWAHAHAHAHA!

Speedy: Great, we're all doomed.

 **Tartarus-**

Jetravenex: *droools* long review. It so shiny. *strokes screen* I wuv it. IT makes me so happy.

Speedy: *sighs* Boss, boss. yes its a long review. ITs also got content so you might want to address it

JetravenEx: I will admire the wonderful long review as much as I want BITE ME!

Speedy: I am a minivan I have no teeth!

JetravenEx: Whatevers.

Anyways yup Masky's got an existential crisis going on, prolly going to be sticking around for a while. It was kind of fun to mess around with the brawlers, especially since now Shunny boy's the leader and not Dan. I'll go into that later though ;)

Yeah Reaper's going to be a bit of a pill. I look forwards into delving into why he's bitching about Leonidas showing up :D. I don't dislike Reaper but I enjoy him being a pain, plus I like his and Serpenoid bickering. Perhaps Leonidas can finally get Masky some peace by defusing arguments…. oh this is going to be fun :D

Mark is going to be a big cry baby wimp for a while unfortunately. So while he doesn't nearly lose an eye like the Mark from Doom and Docorrus, he has a lot of crap going on. And yes I confirmed it was Alice who sent poor Vladitor to become one with the infinity force.

I think Masquerade just likes having his own space, or at least decent company to share his space. So presently wimpy and wasting away Mark is not the best company in Masquerade's mind. Probably is definitely an improvement from Hal-G though.

I unfortunately didn't get around to writing Meredith's halloween adventure, College REALLY wanted my soul. But there will be Meredith stuff eventually.

The punctuation I don't think I can improve right away besides getting someone else to help me pick out the stuff. I try my best but more often than not I've just forgotten what goes where and why. But I'll try to fix it for you Tartarus :)

The second part, I'll keep that in mind. I don't know why I did that…. I usually remind myself to stop reusing words a lot but i missed that. I'll do my best to keep an eye out for that in the future.

Thanks again for your long review! It makes my life :D (Although my life would be doubly made if you could update sometime *wink wink nudge nudge*)

 **werehogdog** -Hey Reaper's been an ass to poor Masky can't blame Masquerade for getting tired of Reapers crap. I'd want to dump him in the doom dimension if he acted like that around me. Although I dunno if Oserian would put up with Reaper's bull either. Prolly why she dumped him on Dr. Michael XP

 **Animefan1900** \- Good to hear and I can't wait to write more. Except I need sleep :(  
JetravenEx: hit it speedy!

Speedy: *plays song* I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it!

JetravenEx: No idea what song it is but it fits YEAH!

 **Guest-** We might… Or we might not. I'd have to flip a coin first haven't decided.

Speedy: She's kidding she's not _that_ spontaneous

JetravenEx: Nope I've got things planned for our dear Leonidas, as for what they are well you're going to have to just wait and see :)

And that's a wrap folks! I'm super sorry for the delay I would've been updating like crazy but my computer is so much worse than we thought. But hopefully I'll get it back soon. Or a new one.

Until the next update then guys BYE! Speedy say bye.

…..

Masquerade: He left, said he was done with your BS.

JetravenEx: Whatever, I know where he lives.

Masquerade: ….


	10. Dealings in Feelings

A/N: So I was lying around in bed, but a certain OC who I've upgraded to being the representation of my conscience.

Speedy (13 year old Green minivan JetravenEx's first OC, her version of Jiminy Cricket): Kill me.

Informed me that I ought to update.

Speedy: You do know you can sleep when you're dead.

I will not be seeing my bed a lot for three days after tomorrow! I don't know if it can handle my absence for so long.

Speedy: It's an inanimate object I'm sure it won't walk out on you.

But the Hyundai left you!

Speedy: She was drowned in a puddle (I use the term 'puddle' loosely) by a truck. Besides we were just friends anyways.

I don't know if I can handle anyone else leaving me I have so little in my life.

Speedy: Pretty sure you have more people in your life than you have votes on inkitt.

WHY WON'T THEY LOVE ME?!

Speedy: Ugh, I'm trapped in the mind of a teenage girl… HOLY FUCK I'M MASQUERADE.

Okay, stupid jokes aside. (I'm sorry just had to get them out *wipes eye*). It's time to get on with the chapter.

Chapter 10

Masquerade briefly wondered if Karma was getting back at him with interest. His bakugan had not stopped _arguing_ since Leonidas showed up. After Reaper had got going, ranting and raving about something or other the blond boy had just tuned them out and went about trying to figure out well his own morning ritual.

He'd always shared a body with Alice, and that led to him struggling a bit with ah, freshening up. It was a good thing his bakugan were distracted, and that no one else was around really as he got better acquainted with himself.

Learning how to deal with his own body aside, he found there was another problem. After getting done using the bathroom and spending about an hour in the shower. It turns out that his hair was naturally spiky, making it an absolute _pain_ to wash. It looked cool, but damn it caring for it was not going to be fun. He also came to the realization he literally owned nothing but his mask, and the clothing on his back.

"Well this is just great," Masquerade thought pinching the bridge of his nose as he stood in his room a towel wrapped around his waist looking at his only outfit. Unlike the brawlers who seemed to have multiples of their outfits back home, he only came with the one. ' _Only came with the one? What am I a doll now?'_ He thought shaking his head as he sniffed his shirt frowning slightly. ' _I suppose being a former spirit attached to a girl to be used at the whim of a giant megaomaniac dragon isn't much better, but at least I'm not just a pretty face.'_ He sighed and tugged on his clothes reluctantly, they smelled all right. He could get away with wearing them for another day but then he'd probably have to either consider borrowing from Mark or finding a way to buy his own. ' _Yeah, trying to go shopping without the brawlers recognizing me, that'd take a miracle since in this world they're more than borderline intelligent.'_ He thought with a scoff and a shake of his head. His hair was almost completely standing straight up again as it dried, and he wasn't even going to wonder anymore.

Truthfully if his hair didn't automatically spike up naturally he honestly didn't know what he'd do. Getting hair gel to gel it would be just as problematic as restocking his wardrobe.

Masquerade paused after he'd gotten his pants back on and face palmed, letting out a sigh through his nose. ' _Dear lord, I was in Alice for too long, I'm practically a teenage girl.'_ Groaning, he shook his head. He'd honestly had enough _soul searching_ for today, or whatever the hell he was doing. He needed to shift his focus to something less messy than his personal identity and how his issues had issues.

A glance to the side offered him a laptop that Dr. Michael had left on his desk. He tilted his head and went over to it dropping down into the chair and flipping it open. It started up easily and went to the desktop. It appeared to already be hooked up to the internet. "Hmm, maybe I'll see what I'm ranked at now." Masquerade mused opening the web browser and getting onto the bakugan site.

The screen loaded and Masquerade frowned as he considered the web page before. him.

It definitely resembled the bakugan site back home, but there were several differences. Now rather than have links to the rankings and the chat rooms there were ads for different bakugan and cards displayed right on the home page along with listing of bakugan for sale.

Masquerade grimaced. ' _Ugh, I don't think I'll ever get over that, selling living creatures like they actually are toys.'_ Then he frowned. ' _But was I any better?'_ He wondered dropping his chin into his hand frowning his exposed blue eyes narrowing. ' _I sent bakugan to the doom dimension, battled kids far weaker than myself and lorded my victory over them. I was a bully, a thief, and all to serve a crazy dragon. The same crazy dragon who created me in the first place,'_ Masquerade's eyes dropped to the surface of the desk. ' _Now I'm helping a dragon and scientist who are so similar all while facing an enemy that is so like me it's… it's frightening. Like looking in a mirror and seeing everything I am, reflected back.'_ He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. ' _I hate it, I thought that by dying I'd escape this. Escape having to really take a good look at myself, and seeing that I don't know what I am, or who I am. I've donned a mask and the mantle of the villain in the past,and now a 'hero'. But just who am I? How am I supposed to even try to figure it out in the first place?!'_

"Master?" A soft voice inquired from Masquerade's right side making the blond flinch before turning towards the source. Serpenoid was sitting on the desk beside his computer, the serpent looking up at him. "Are you all right?"

Masquerade studied the serpent bakugan for a moment, then he took a steadying breath. "It's… it's nothing Serpenoid." The boy said turning back to his computer. "Just… a bit overwhelmed by how little the brawlers seem to care about the bakugan." The blond leaned back in his chair, he could still hear Reaper and Leonidas yelling at each other somewhere in the hall now. At least they weren't going to be bothering him, he just had to convince Serpenoid he was fine. If he let it slip something was wrong, his bakugan might start to worry or worse think that perhaps he wasn't up to the task.

Serpenoid studied the screen and let out a hiss. "Those monstersss," He hissed. "How dare they treat the bakugan like mere toysss." He shook himself. "It'sss despicable."

"Indeed," Masquerade said frowning as he scrolled down the page finally locating the rankings link. Clicking on it, he opened the ranking page.

The rankings had the similar look as the one used back home and Masquerade's eyes roamed through the list of names. It was weird to see his name missing from the top 10, and instead see all 6 brawlers. He frowned eyes narrowing as he considered the list.

' _Shun's ranked number 1; with Alice behind him at number 2; then there's Klaus at number 3, Dan at number 4, Chan Lee at 5th, Runo 6th, Julie 7th, Julio 8th, Komba 9th, and Marucho ranked at 10th place,'_ Masquerade raised an eyebrow. ' _So it seems that the top 10 are a mix of the brawlers and my… allies.'_ Masquerade grabbed his chin. ' _In fact the only ones who aren't listed are Joe and Billy, hmm.'_ Masquerade continued to scroll down frowning. He got to the 100s and he still had yet to see Billy or Joe in the rankings or even himself. His ego smarted from the fact that he wasn't at _least_ in the 100s.

However, he was _somewhat_ pacified when he saw his name and image crop up at the 129 ranking. Masquerade let out a sigh, it wasn't what he was _hoping_ for, but at least his ranking wasn't too low.

But he noticed that there was no showing of Billy. That surprised him somewhat, as everyone else seemed to be mostly in their normal ranks. Masquerade scrolled back up, considering that perhaps he'd missed Billy, but no there was no sign of the subterra brawler.

Masquerade shrugged his shoulders, maybe the kid just wasn't that good this time around, it didn't matter. He was about to look up the brawlers data when his stomach growled. For a moment the blond sat there, and then he glanced over at his clock on his bedside table. The glowing red numbers announced that it was 10:04. For a moment the blond debated skipping breakfast but his stomach growled again making him decide against.

So with a sigh he rose from his seat scooping up Serpenoid and heading out of his room dressed in just his blue tank, and purple pants, his mask left resting on his bedside table.

"Come on, I need to get some breakfast." Masquerade said to his bakugan when Serpenoid looked up at him questioningly. But the bakugan held his tongue as they made their way down the hall. Up ahead they could hear Leonidas and Reaper's continued arguement. Masquerade's grimaced at the sound. "What can they possibly be bickering about for so long?" The blond muttered shaking his head.

Serpenoid sighed. "I think it'sss mostly Reaper being upset about Leonidas coming in after hiding in the Doom Dimension, it might also be sssome jealousy. After all, Leonidas ssseemsss like a very ssstrong bakugan."

Masquerade frowned. "Well they'd better get over it," He said narrowing his eyes. "They're going to have to work together whether they like it or not."

"Agreed." Serpenoid said.

/-/

Masquerade had decided that if he was going to get Reaper and Leonidas to quit their arguing he would have to intervene. Plus he needed to move onto planning out what he was going to do next So he'd grabbed the two out of the air on his way to the kitchen and held them closed in separate hands until he reached the kitchen. Then he tossed the two and Serpenoid onto the table where they popped open.

"Now I'm going to make some breakfast," Masquerade said fixing the trio of bakugan with a stern glare. "Then this idiocy will stop," He fixed Reaper with a glare since he suspected that Reaper was the real problem amongst his bakugan. "We have more important things to do than bicker amongst ourselves about something as mundane as a new member."

Bracing himself for the outbursts from his bakugan Masquerade turned his back on them to browse the cupboards for some breakfast foods. He located a box of cereal and snagged it, not feeling in the mood to be picky.

On the table Reaper of course started it all back up again. "I do not think we need another talking bakugan," He declared. He turned to cast a pointed look at Serpenoid. "We already have one more than we needed already, we don't need more."

Serpenoid hissed. "Believe me, you're a talking bakugan _no one_ needsss." The snake bakugan retorted.

Masquerade sighed and rolled his eyes, and set the box of cereal down on the table near the bakugan. Then he snagged a bowl and a spoon and set it down next to it.

"I do not think you should mock Serpenoid, you are not that much stronger than him." Leonidas said coolly. "After all, if you were then you would not have any need to belittle him, it shows weakness that you have to stoop to degrading your rival rather than compete with him."

Reaper scoffed. "He's 70 gs weaker than me!" He retorted waving a wing towards Serpenoid. "He's a weakling who should be silent, after all I doubt Masquerade will use you anymore now that a much stronger bakugan has come along."

Masquerade frowned at those words. He glanced towards his bakugan, he could've sworn Serpenoid was looking at him but then the serpent bakugan turned back towards Reaper.

"I got to defeat Drago who challenged my right to ssspeak my mind," Serpenoid said after a moment. "If Master Masquerade decidesss I will not be used in any more brawlsss I will accept hisss decision. He is the one who knows best. But that will not ssstop me from ssspeaking my mind and offering up my thoughtsss." The serpent lifted his head as much as his toy body would allow. " I care not if you think I need to earn sssuch a basic right, your opinionsss will not sssilence me."

Reaper growled, and Leonidas chuckled.

"I respect the little bakugan's courage," Leonidas said nodding to Serpenoid who ducked his head. "Weak or not, I can see that he is willing to fight in spite of his limits. All that matters is defeating the brawlers, so we need all bakugan willing to speak up and fight," Leonidas let out a sigh, "After all it was by being silent and complacent that got us where we are now."

Silence fell for a moment the only sound coming from Masquerade closing the fridge after retrieving the milk. The blond returned to the table and sat down and began to eat his breakfast. The bakugan waited a moment for their brawler to get settled before Reaper scoffed.

"You'd know something about being silent and complacent now wouldn't you?" Reaper said in a scathing voice towards Leonidas. Leonidas lifted his toy head and locked eyes with Reaper, the grim reaper bakugan continuing. "After all you were pretty content with living amongst the refugees in the Doom Dimension while the rest of us died in the human's games."

Masquerade was actually a bit curious about this as well. Why were there bakugan who clearly wanted to fight against the brawlers hiding out in the Doom Dimension? Surely he wasn't the only human who thought that the brawlers game was wrong. Well apparently Mark had disagreed as well but he'd been effectively silenced by having his bakugan ripped away. But, then that meant that at least a few other people shared their thoughts. right?

Leonidas sighed and lowered his head. "Nothing tore at my heart more than watching bakugan lose their lives, but there was no way for us to fight."

Reaper scoffed. "You could've joined with a brawler," Reaper retorted.

Leonidas fixed Reaper with a glare. "We can't all be fortunate enough to be given to someone handpicked by the container of the silent core and the Guardian of the Doom Dimension. Leaving the Doom Dimension and searching out a partner was a death sentence. Without any humans on our side, any bakugan that tried to join forces with a human simply became another pawn in their game." Leonidas shook himself. "I'm not saying all kids are bad, but to find one who is willing to stand against the brawlers, toss everything aside to help aliens from another world and end the game they love so much? That's like a one in a million chance, and there are so few bakugan that are free, it's just not worth it."

Serpenoid nodded. "That'sss why we're ssso lucky to have Master Masquerade," The serpent said nodding to the blond.

Masquerade didn't say anything just munched on his cereal eyebrows furrowing as he mulled over what Leonidas had said. It made sense, any human kid who joined the bakugan would be fighting to bring an end to the game they loved so much. Well at least the version that the kids had learned on this world. To give that up was asking a lot of the kids, it wasn't as easy as fighting say a freak in a mask who was stealing bakugan, and the brawlers, the game creators openly went against him. In this world the death of bakugan was seen as just part of the game and thus the kids were well desensitized to it in a way.

Reaper growled and drew Masquerade's attention back to the conversation. "Regardless, you only jumped in when you saw for sure that Masquerade would perform to your approval. It was myself, Centipoid and unfortunately Serpenoid that were the trial run for him." He edged towards Leonidas. "There was no guarantee that Masquerade would be the one who would actually fight for us and possibly _win._ Yet we still took the chance, and you want me to recognize you as an equal? As a battle partner?" Leonidas bowed his head. "You came in when it was _safe_ after we were certain that Masquerade was on our side and could possibly win this for us. So why should I respect you, accept you when you just showed up and told us _you_ were going to be Masquerade's guardian?!"

Leonidas lifted his head and met Reaper's gaze. "I understand you think me a coward for not rushing in and throwing my life away recklessly, but I lost many friends that way. I owed it to them to survive so I can fight smarter and succeed so that their sacrifices, as tragic as they are _mean_ something," Leonidas shook himself, "I could not do that if I rushed in and joined them in the Infinity Force."

Reaper snarled. "Feh, excuses." He said and turning his back to Leonidas. "You don't belong as part of this team, you did not risk your life, you waited until the frontlines managed to make it through safe before proceeding. You should return to the Doom Dimension, back to hiding along with the rest of them."

Leonidas let out a growl and in a firm and loud voice he spoke. "Reaper, while your frustrations are noted I will not leave." He turned and looked at his brawler, Serpenoid and Reaper. "You have to understand, these brawlers took my friend Vladitor from me, and I will not let such a thing stand." He lifted his head. "Maybe I didn't rush into battle at the very beginning, but I'm here now, and I'm ready to do whatever you ask of me to stop the brawlers madness."

Silence met Leonidas's words, then there was a clatter when Masquerade dropped his spoon into his now empty bowl the blond smirking at Leonidas.

"You had me sold before but now I'm completely convinced. Welcome to the team Leonidas." Masquerade said with a smile, then he rose from his seat and gathered up his dishes and his food.. "Best prepare yourself though, even with as good as I am you will be pushed and you must follow my orders without question. On top of that," Masquerade went over to the sink and deposited the dishes into it. "You'll have to work with those two." He said nodding towards Reaper and Serpenoid.

"I think Leonidasss joining usss will be most beneficial. He isss much ssstronger than you or me Reaper, and thusss more capable to face the brawlersss guardiansss," Serpenoid remarked.

Reaper able to recognize that it was lost, and that regardless of what he said Leonidas was staying. So with a grunt he popped closed and said nothing else.

Masquerade walked back over to the table and picked up his bakugan shoving the closed Reaper into his bakuclip on his belt. The bakugan was already closed tightly shut and he'd rather put the annoying bakugan away for now. Then he placed Leonidas on his left shoulder and Serpenoid on his right. "Well now that that's all been worked out at last, we need to figure out what we're going to do next." The blond said.

"I sssay we go test our new ssstrength against an opponent!" Serpenoid cried lifting his head.

Masquerade frowned. "But what good would that do? We don't gain anything by fighting the brawlers, except perhaps boost our chances of achieving evolution but that takes a great many brawls."

"You know about evolution?" Leonidas asked turning towards Masquerade who nodded.

"Where I come from I evolved my old guardian twice, and encountered 5 other evolved bakugan along the way." Masquerade said with a shrug of his shoulders. "It was hard work, but it was worth the power boost my bakugan got." He made his way down the hall, his footsteps thumping against the carpeted floor.

"Amazing," Leonidas breathed.

"Wonderful, thisss knowledge givesss usss an advantage for sssure! It meansss you can evolve us and we'll beat the brawlersss for sssure." Serpenoid declared bouncing on the blond's shoulder.

Masquerade sighed. "Sure if we could just figure out how to defeat them, if I had my doom card at least then there would be the opportunity to free the bakugan from the brawlers-" He trailed off and a big grin appeared on his face and he snapped his fingers. "That's it! We need the doom card!"

"The Doom Card?" Serpenoid echoed.

"What's the doom card?" Leonidas asked.

Masquerade grabbed his chin. "Well, where I'm from it's a card that can be used in brawls that is similar to the brawler's Infinity Card, except rather than absorb their energy,the Doom Card opens up a portal and drags the bakugan to the doom dimension."

"And would thusss liberate the bakugan!" Serpenoid finished.

Masquerade nodded. "The only problem is, I don't have the doom card anymore, and I doubt Naga and Dr. Michael have it either."He said opening the door to his room and stepping inside shutting the door behind him. He made his way over to his laptop which still was open to the brawlers site although there was a chime sounding every now and then that made Masquerade frown. The blond headed over to the laptop and studied the screen.

"Then I suppose we'll have to ask Oserian then," Leonidas said continuing in spite of Masquerade's change in mood.

"Yeah," Masquerade responded sounding distracted as he reached out and clicked on a notification informing him there was an important post on the site. Clicking the notification led him to a video post. For a moment Masquerade was reminded of Dan calling him out oh so long ago. A flare of pain in his chest making Masquerade reach a hand over his heart and frown. He was forced to push it back as Julie burst out onto the center of the screen.

"Hello~!" Julie said in a cheery voice throwing up her arms and beaming at the camera. She smiled at the camera. "So word going around is that you're the cute little masked brawler that went and beat Danny!" She giggled. "Oh Danny was so steamed, he looked so adorable. But that being said, we can't have you going around and beating brawlers now can we? So I've taken it upon myself to avenge my dear Dan, so you'd best be ready! Meet me at the park at noon! Looking forwards to meet the boy that's got Alice and Dan all bothered!" Julie said with a wink at the camera before it cut out.

For a moment Masquerade sat back in his seat staring blankly at the screen. His bakugan were equally just as silent. Then Masquerade sighed.

"I think we're going to have to put talking with Oserian on hold for now." Masquerade said frowning. He would've preferred to go in with the doom card good to go, but he doubted Oserian could get him one in time for his brawl with Julie. So with a sigh Masquerade looked at his two bakugan. "We've got an unfortunate date with Julie," The blond said with a frown.

"I'm ready to crush her," Leonidas growled while Serpenoid just sighed.

"Joy."

A/N: When I wrote that 'he only came with the one' I literally paused stop writing and looked to the side and wracked my brain for a doll joke. If this line is still here, I have failed at coming up with any good doll jokes, dang nabbit. Or I put one in and I think it could've been better. Don't hate, I tried. The struggle is real people T.T

So no brawl this chapter. The characters kinda decided they needed to have REALLY deep conversations instead. So by the time I got to Julie challenging Masquerade it was 12:46 at night and I'm too tired to type out everything that's going to happen during Julie and Masky's brawl and what comes after it.

Also funny little tidbit, I picked Masky's ranking based on the amount of visitors Shattered Masks had had when I got to writing that part. It's gone up a few actually since I typed it, but yeah when I wrote that line the number was 129. Thanks everyone for your support :D

Now onto the review responses:

Echo: *totally didn't scream in happiness at the sight of your review ;)*

And aww thanks it's good to be back in the saddle so to speak. I was going practically insane over winter break from lack of writing. I like had withdrawal!

I don't think anyone could blame Masky for wanting to give up Reaper, he can be a bit troublesome to get along with. And well to be honest I wanted to give a look into how things were run by the brawlers. The way I have things set up it's actually set to where the brawlers are like 1 or 2 years older than they were in canon (since the game took longer to set up and the infinity force has taken a lot of time to build up). Don't know if that was relevant but I wanted to mention it :D

Unfortunately, I don't think Masky's old Hydra will be joining Masky any time soon. Sorry, Masky's not having any contact with his home dimension for a long time if at all.

But thanks for the suggestions and your long reviews I look forwards to your thoughts on this chapter :D

Guest: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Antex: Yup the evil brawlers are definitely up to no good, and poor Mark. :( I won't say anything but, the poor things been through so much crap

Unfortunately you'll have to wait for next chapter for Masky's fight against Julie!

werehogdog: Yeah, I like it too. This is why Shun's the leader and not Dan XP

Excited Reader: I'm not planning on abandoning this story if that's what you're worried about. It may unfortunately take me some time, but I will eventually get it done. Thanks for the support :D

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. You all are awesome.

Also one other thing, I posted a fanfiction up on inkitt for the fandom 3 contest. It's a Doctor Who/Pokemon cross over story. So if you want can you go over there and vote for it? I'd love to at least get one vote :)

Thanks! See you all at the next update!


	11. Red like Roses

A/N: I have a tentative update schedule going on now! Basically it goes Shattered Masks, Masking Humanity, Doom and Docorrus, and Fighting Bakugan! There won't be any set day or time for updating though.

Man I'm just bringing all of the updates, making it rain updates! This will prolly last, till the end of this week if I'm lucky. (College very much wants my soul. It wants it _sooo_ bad.)

Anyways let's move on to our next chapter, which will feature Masquerade vs. Julie (or Julie Quinn XD)

Masquerade: That joke was bad and you should feel bad.

I already feel bad, I'm stuck going to college and it wants to rip my soul to shreds T.T

Masquerade: Fair point

On with the chapter! (Can you believe we're in double digits holy bananas!)

Also the warnings of self-harm come into play in this chapter.

Chapter 11

Masquerade walked over to the park. He still hadn't decided whether he wanted to let the brawlers in on the fact that he was working with Naga yet so he had to teleport to a hidden location near the park and then walk to it.

The park was fairly crowded, especially by the brawling fountain. There were plenty of kids gathered around with bakugan and cards.

Some of the kids spotted Masquerade standing at the top of the steps by the fountain and gaped at him. Then they quickly turned to their friends and began to talk excitedly until all eyes were on Masquerade and rapid words about the masked boy moved through the crowd like waves.

"Isn't that the guy who beat Dan?"

"He doesn't look so tough, I bet I could take him."

"What's with the hair?"

"What's with the _mask?_ "

Masquerade snorted at the kids' idiocy and paid them no mind glancing around searching for Julie. To his irritation there was no sign of the silver haired girl. He brought up the time on his mask and frowned after confirming that it was indeed noon.

' _So she's going to keep me waiting? Typical of the brawlers,'_ Masquerade mused glancing around the park noting that although most of the kids had gone back to what they were doing, they would still shoot curious looks his way. _'Guess I should find some place to wait-'_

"Masquerade!" A young shrill voice came from Masquerade's left. Masquerade turned towards the source, and let out a grunt when a blur of blond and light green slammed into his chest.

The blond staggered back fighting to stay on his feet as a familiar blond haired little boy wrapped his arms tightly around the masked boy's waist.

"Uh, hi?" Masquerade said awkwardly glancing down at the little boy who was hugging him extremely tightly.

The boy lifted his head and beamed at Masquerade making the blond even more uncomfortable.

"Torry!" A black haired teen rushed over to them and pried Torry off the stunned Masquerade. "How many times have I told you to not glomp random people!" He said taking Torry's small hand in a firm grip.

The little blond boy, Torry looked up at the teen and pouted. "But he's not a random person! He's Masquerade, he got Akira to stop picking on me and Alex!" The teen blinked and turned to look up at Masquerade.

"That was you?" The teen asked, violet eyes wide.

Masquerade shifted a bit uncomfortable. "Yes, I saw Akira picking on them and decided to step in."

"He _crushed_ him for us!" Torry piped up. "Then he went to the Brawlers who made Akira replace our bakugan," The little boys face fell. "Although I still kinda miss my old Falconeer." The boy mumbled looking down.

The black haired teen looked taken aback, before focusing back on Masquerade. "Oh, wow, well um, thank you." The teen said reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "I've been meaning to do something about Akira, but it's so hard when I don't play much bakugan. Especially not competitively."

Masquerade nodded. "Understandable, are you Torry's brother?"

"Foster brother," The teen said reaching down to ruffle Torry's head the little boy pouting at the action. "I'm Skyler Hart by the way," Skyler said offering his free hand to Masquerade who shook it.

"Masquerade," Masquerade said, _'Maybe I can get some information from him,'_ "What do you know about the bakugan game?"

Skyler chuckled weakly, "Not much to be honest, like I said I don't play much, especially with the competitive rules." He shook his head. "I just hated to lose my bakugan ya know? Everyone says they're just pieces in a game, but they just always seemed so alive."

"That's because they are," Masquerade said crossing his arms.

Rather than question him Skyler's expression tightened looking almost pained. "I figured." He glanced down at Torry who was watching two squirrels chase each other around by a tree. "I don't think I'll be letting Torry play anymore." He told Masquerade quietly. "I don't think he could bear to lose his bakugan, he keeps telling me that his bakugan are talking to him. It'd crush him to lose them."

Masquerade didn't say anything for a moment, then he bit his lip. "You don't have to keep him from playing." Skyler shot him a look but Masquerade continued. "I don't play with the Infinity Card, if he, or you are interested in picking up the game again, I'd be happy to brawl."

Skyler looked at him a soft smile on his face. "You don't have to do that," He said.

Masquerade thought back to all the kids he'd left sobbing on the ground back in his home world. _'I'm going to try to make up for that,'_ "I want to," He insisted.

Skyler's violet eyes gleamed and the boy's smile broadened and he nodded. "I'll keep that in mind," He glanced down to Torry. "Come on, Torry mom's going to be wondering what's keeping us."

Torry turned away from the squirrels and pouted. "Aww do we have to! I didn't get a chance to tell Masquerade about my talking Ravenoid!"

Skyler chuckled and flashed Masquerade a look. "He'll probably be at the park later, and you can tell him then," He told Torry, "But we have to go now, so bye."

Torry pouted but turned to Masquerade and beamed. "Bye Masquerade!" He chirped waving, Masquerade feeling the corner of his lip turn up in the beginnings of a smile. Skyler smiled as well and offered a quick bye before he and Torry walked away heading out of the park.

"What was that about?" Leonidas inquired popping open on Masquerade's shoulder.

Reaper grunted popping open on Masquerade's opposite shoulder. "Some kid that Masquerade helped."

Serpenoid popped open beside Leonidas. "Itsss nice to sssee that the brawlersss followed through with their promise." He remarked glancing up at Masquerade who nodded.

"Yeah it was good to hear," The masked blond agreed. "Now to focus on finding Julie,"

Masquerade turned to see if the girl had decided to show up when he heard someone giggle to his left. The boy whipped around and drew back a step his Serpenoid hissing in that direction.

"Now I see why Alice likes you, you are _cute_ in person." Julie said the girl sauntering up to him. Her eyes gleamed. "Why if I could I'd lock you up and keep you all to myself." She said with a wicked smile.

Masquerade had to suppress a shudder. "Is that supposed to make me feel flattered?" He asked icily eyeing her.

Julie smirked. "It should, I don't pick just anyone ya know. They have to be special," She said taking a step towards him while Masquerade moved smoothly back. She chuckled, "And you know we could just forget all about this brawl if you'd be interested in just coming with me instead,"

Masquerade looked her up and down, her outfit was pretty much the same as it had been in his world. Her attitude though was drastically different. "I'll pass," Masquerade said. "Besides, you wouldn't be able to _avenge_ Dan if we didn't brawl."

Julie laughed and waved her hand. "Oh, I was just saying that; truthfully it was so much fun to see Danny all hot and bothered about losing I ought to be thanking you." She took another step towards him. "We could go have some fun instead,"

' _I'd rather not, pretty sure you and Billy are a thing or something.'_ Masquerade frowned. _'Or is the reason she's acting so flaky is related to why Billy isn't a part of the rankings,'_ "Sorry not interested," He said pulling out his field card. "I came here to brawl, not to _mess around_."

Julie pouted and she took a step back hands on her hips. "Aww, you're gay aren't you?"

Masquerade's jaw nearly dropped open and his eyes widened behind his mask. "What?! No-I-I just came here to brawl! Not to…to…" His face heated up under his mask.

Julie giggled, "It's nothing to be ashamed of," She said in a saucy tone moving closer to him until she was in his personal space making him feel extremely uncomfortable. "Just say the word,"

"Can we _please_ just brawl?" Masquerade asked said stepping back and raising his field card, he knew he sounded weak but he was already tiring of dealing with Julie. The sooner they got this brawl over with the sooner he could get to Oserian and get the doom card. "I have things to do, and I'm _really_ not interested, aren't you like 12 or something?"

Julie put her hands on her hips. "Well fine then!" She said pulling out her field card, "And for your information I'm 14!"

"Yes, and that makes it _so_ much better," Masquerade muttered before flipping his field card over. "Field Open!" He called along with Julie.

Once they were out on the battle field and there was a substantial distance between him and Julie Masquerade found he could breathe a little easier.

"Ha, this should be a piece of cake," Reaper remarked from his shoulder. "She was trying so hard to keep us from brawling we shouldn't have a problem,"

"Don't get overconfident!" Serpenoid said. "Ssshe's ranked in the top 10 bakugan playersss for a reason, underestimating her could be fatal,"

Leonidas nodded. "Indeed, her actions could be a ruse to get you to lower your guard and thus give her an easy win."

Masquerade eyed Julie, "Believe me, the last thing I plan on doing is letting myself get fooled into underestimating _any_ of the brawlers."

Across from him Julie chuckled as she held up her Infinity Card. "So I'll start by putting this in play, Infinity Card set!" She cried hurling the card out into the middle of the field where it sank in. Pink energy rippled out across the field.

"Gate Card set!" Julie and Masquerade shouted in unison hurling their gate cards out onto the field.

"I believe it's ladies first," Masquerade said.

Julie smiled, "Ha, you'll regret letting me go first, bakugan brawl!" She cried throwing out her bakugan which rolled to a stop on her gate card. "Subterra Manion stand!"

The sphinx like bakugan appeared on Julie's gate card and spread its wings glaring at Masquerade.

 **Subterra Manion enters battle at 375 gs.**

' _Another powered up bakugan,'_ Masquerade noted. _'Ha, fortunately I have just the thing to deal with it!'_

"Sorry Serpenoid but you're sitting out this time," Masquerade said glancing at the serpent. The serpent ducked its head but nodded.

"I understand master, do what you must." Serpenoid said while Reaper let out a scoff.

Masquerade didn't say anything more and instead reached into his clip and pulled out a darkus bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Laserman stand!" He called throwing his bakugan out onto the field and onto his gate card.

In a flash of purple, the robotic bakugan rose up on his gate card with a whirr of beeps and clicks.

 **Darkus Laserman enters battle at 380 gs.**

Julie pouted and moved to grab another bakugan, "It's not nice to keep a lady waiting," She said.

Masquerade chuckled pulling out a card, "Oh don't worry I don't plan on making you wait at all, Ability Card activate!" He shouted holding up the ability card. "Chaos Leap Sting!"

Laserman who had been facing towards Julie spun around and took aim at Manion.

"What?!" Julie cried eyes widening. "No!" She stamped her foot. "You can't do that!"

"Ha! Chaos Leap Sting lets me attack from pretty much anywhere! Laserman take out her Manion!" Masquerade said with a wave of his hand.

Laserman's cannons activated unleashing a barrage of purple blasts upon Julie's Manion. The Sphinx cried out as it was bombarded before it reverted in a flash of orange and flew back to Julie.

Julie let out a growl as she caught Manion, "Oh, now you've done it mister! You're in for it now!"

Masquerade scoffed as Laserman reverted and flew back to him. "Let's see what you've got." The blond said.

Julie growled. "I'll show you!" She said holding up a subterra bakugan ball. "Bakugan Brawl!" She cried. "Gorem Stand!"

 **Subterra Gorem enters battle at 410 gs.**

Masquerade blinked. _'She's putting in her guardian surprisingly early, and if I remember correctly she wasted the chance to use her Gorem's Grand Impact. Is it possible that she predicted losing Manion and its her Gorem's Character Card?'_ Then Masquerade shook his head. _'No, that's impossible, even I wouldn't make an assumption like that. Does she have something that's even more powerful than her Gorem?'_

"You should put me in Master," Reaper said. "I can take out that Gorem easy." He said confidently. "Especially since you don't have to worry about protecting the weakling." He said shooting a look at Serpenoid who turned away from Reaper and ignored him.

"I make the decisions here," Masquerade replied eyes narrowed behind his mask. "I think I'll just put Laserman in again," _'With Joker's Wild as the gate card, I can guarantee a win over whatever her remaining bakugan is.'_

"A wise idea," Leonidas remarked nodding. "It seems strange that she'd put in her bakugan that ought to be her most powerful in a situation that's less than ideal. Makes me wonder what she's up to."

Masquerade tightened his grip on Laserman, "Well let's stop wondering and find out, Bakugan brawl!" He shouted hurling Laserman back out onto the field and onto his gate card. "Darkus Laserman stand!"

Julie scowled when Laserman rose up in front of her once again.

 **Darkus Laserman enters battle at 380 gs.**

"Well it would seem you lucked out, your Gorem's higher than my Laserman I can't finish it off with Chaos Leap Sting alone, it's your move." Masquerade called to Julie. He did have Spiced Slayer, but he'd rather try to lure out whatever bakugan Julie had remaining.

Julie grinned. "All right time for my secret weapon!" She said pulling out a subterra bakugan and took her power throw stance. "Bakugan Brawl!" She shouted lifting her leg and leaning back before she flung her bakugan forwards with all her might. "Cycloid attack!"

Masquerade's eyes widened behind his mask. _'Cycloid?!'_

The ball form of Cycloid hit Laserman dead in the face making the robot reel back while Cycloid rose up in front of Laserman giant stone hammer in hand.

"Aww yeah! I'm ready to rumble Miss Julie!" Cycloid declared lifting his hammer.

 **Subterra Cycloid at 400 gs against Darkus Laserman 380 gs, advantage Cycloid.**

Masquerade was left stunned, _'Why does Julie have Cycloid?'_ He frowned, _'Does it have something to do with why Billy isn't listed on the rankings.'_

"Huh, he doesn't look so tough," Reaper muttered on Masquerade's shoulder. "I could've taken him with ease."

"Hush, Reaper," Leonidas said and Reaper spluttered in indignation.

"Did you just shush me?!"

"All of you shut up." Masquerade barked eyeing Cycloid and Julie. He debated asking about it, but then thought better of it. _'I'll ask her after the brawl ends, although I doubt she'll tell me…'_ He thought with a scowl. Frustrated with this confusing new development he felt irritation shoot through him. _'I need to hurry up and finish this, then I can ponder all this.'_

"Your Cycloid might be stronger than my Laserman Julie, but its pointless. Gate Card open!" Masquerade shouted with a wave of his hand. "Joker's Wild!"

The card flashed and darkness gathered around Laserman and Cycloid.

Julie let out a yawn. "Is that the _best_ you can do? Ha! Ability Activate! Left Giganti!"

' _Damn it! I forgot about that!'_ Masquerade thought as Cycloid laughed his left hand increasing in size. The cyclops raised it above his head before he smashed it down onto the gate card. The gate card shattered and the symbols faded out leaving it dark.

 **Cycloid advantage at 400 gs against Laserman 380 gs.**

"Finish him Cycloid!" Julie shouted jumping up and down. "Send him to the Infinity Force!"

Cycloid chuckled gripping his hammer tightly swinging it at Laserman. "As you wish Miss Julie!" He said his hammer slamming into Laserman. The robot let out a metallic squeal as it was flung back taking on a multicolored sheen before shattering into a million pieces, the sparkling remains drifting to the ground and disappearing.

Masquerade stood stock still. He just, he just couldn't believe it. His Laserman had been-been vaporized. It was the first time he lost a bakugan to the Infinity Force and it made his heart clench.

' _He's gone forever,'_ Masquerade realized taking in a slow breath. _'Is this how the brawlers felt every time they lost a bakugan?'_

It was an awful feeling, it was like a sick feeling he got in the bottom of his stomach. He hated it. He hated it more because he knew that he'd inflicted this kind of pain on the people back home.

' _But they at least were able to get their bakugan back… Eventually.'_ It was somewhat consoling to remind himself of that small detail. But it didn't change the fact that he had now lost his Laserman, and that made him angry.

Julie laughed as she caught Cycloid who had reverted and flown back to her. "Hooray first blood!" She cheered jumping up. "Now hurry up and send out the next one! The Infinity Force is hungry ya know!" She said with a big grin.

A shudder ran down Masquerade's spine. _'Is she insane?'_ The Dan of this world had come off smarter, but he was still mostly the same as his world's Dan. Minus the fact that this world's Dan was out to destroy the bakugan rather than protect them, and seemed to be just as obsessed with winning as Masquerade had. But at least the brunette had _seemed_ sane. _'Or was he keeping himself in check since there were people around and he didn't know I was going to be a threat?'_

"What's wrong with you?" Masquerade said shaking his head. "You act like sending bakugan to the Infinity Force is some kind of joke! Do you not care that you're killing them and then harvesting their energy?!"

Julie hmmed and lifted her finger and tapped her chin. "Hmmm, nope." Her lips pulled up into a dark grin. "The Infinity Force is going to make everything better," She said and she chuckled. "It's going to get rid of all the bad people and help us forge a brand new world." Masquerade's heart sank, and Julie continued on. "Sacrificing a few weak bakugan and short sighted humans will be worth it in the end,"

Masquerade digested that for a moment. It seemed the gravity of the situation was far worse than he had thought. The brawlers weren't just striving to become powerful and win battles; they were plotting something that almost sounded like a cleansing of a sort. Cleansing the evil from the world and then taking control of the world, and ruling it as they liked. It was disturbing and made Masquerade sick. But he needed to know more. An idea popped into his head and he focused on Julie.

"And does Billy approve of your plot?" Masquerade asked coolly.

Julie's reaction did not disappoint. Her eyes widened before her face twisted into a vicious scowl. She glared daggers at Masquerade and gritted her teeth.

"How do you know Billy?" She demanded her voice like ice.

Masquerade smirked, "Wouldn't _you_ like to know," He replied, and Julie's face contorted even more in her rage.

"How dare you speak his name! You don't know anything about him or about me!" She shrieked an edge to her voice.

"I know enough to know that he wouldn't want this!" Masquerade retorted, his bakugan thankfully staying silent despite their obvious confusion. "Is that why you're doing this? For his sake?!"

Julie glared at him, "You don't know anything!" She shrieked again. "You know nothing of what we suffered, you know nothing of what I've had to endure, and you're going to shut up or I'll-I'll break you." Her voice took on a hysterical edge to her voice and a smile beginning to curve back onto her lips.

Masquerade stiffened as he took in the look on Julie's face. How sanity had seemed to just flee the girl, and the blond wondered if he'd pushed too far. He didn't have a chance to consider this further because Julie let out a laugh.

"Yeah that's what I'll do, just like Alice did to that other boy."

Masquerade narrowed his eyes at those words, _'Alice? What did she do to some other boy?'_ He replayed Julies last few sentences in his head and then the image of a certain silver haired boy sobbing slipped into his mind and Masquerade's eyes widened. _'It_ _was_ _Alice who brawled Mark!'_ He realized and horror creeped into him. He knew what he was capable of, and he knew that this Alice was capable of just a much, if not more given the circumstances. It also made him realize that he needed to seek the other boy out, perhaps Mark could shed some light on some more of the goings on here.

Julie let out a laugh which drew Masquerade out from his thoughts to the sight of the insane Julie sneering at him.

"Throw down your bakugan, the Infinity Force is hungry and I'm going to feed it _all_ of your bakugan." Julie said, "How proud Danny will be when I can tell him, that I removed you from the game permanently!"

Masquerade scoffed. "Ha, _that's_ unlikely, I don't break easy." He turned to Leonidas, he needed all the power he could get and it was high time he saw what his newest bakugan could do. "Leonidas, I need your help." He said quietly to the bakugan.

Leonidas looked up at him surprised but then he nodded. "I am ready, let us go forth achieve Victory!" He declared before hopping into Masquerade's hand and popping closed.

"Time to end this brawl! Gate Card set!" Masquerade shouted throwing out a gate card in front of Julie. "Bakugan Brawl!" He shouted hurling Leonidas out onto the field. "Darkus Leonidas stand!"

Darkus Leonidas landed on Masquerade's new gate card and rose up the dragon like bakugan letting out a roar before turning to focus on Julie.

 **Darkus Leonidas enters battle at 430 gs.**

Julie scowled pulling out an ability card. "Oh no you don't you're not running away from this battle! Ability Activate! Attractor!" She screeched, "Gorem's going to flatten him!" She said with a laugh.

Leonidas grunted as what resembled a sand storm whipped up around the field and dragged him over to Gorem.

Masquerade cursed shielding the lower portion of his face from the sand storm. He was going to have sand everywhere by the time this was over. Fortunately, his mask protected his eyes so he didn't have to worry about that.

Once Leonidas was flying over Gorem's gate card standing against the giant, did the sand storm die down.

"Now Gate Card open!" Julie shouted. "Character Card!"

The gate card flashed and displayed an image of Gorem. Gorem glowed orange as the power from the gate card flowed into him doubling his power level.

 **Gorem power increased to 820 gs.**

"Now finish him Gorem! Feed him to the Infinity Force!" Julie shouted jumping up and down.

Gorem nodded and rushed at Leonidas fist drawn back to punch Leonidas.

"It's not over yet!" Masquerade said pulling out an ability card. "Ability Card Activate! Gate Swap!"

"What?!" Julie cried as Gorem's character card was swapped for Masquerade's other gate card.

"That's right, so there goes your boost," Gorem slowed as the boost was negated and Leonidas easily caught the punch aimed at him. The dragon shoving the golem back, wings flapping madly.

"Grr! Get him Gorem!" Julie cried, Gorem raising his shield to bear as Leonidas moved to swipe at him.

"Don't hit that shield!" Masquerade shouted, Leonidas pulling back at the last second and then retreating back to fly a distance away. Julie scowled, and Masquerade smirked relieved to have recognized that before it had been too late, "It's time for some reinforcements! Gate Card open!" The card flashed beneath Leonidas and Gorem. "Quartet Battle!" A barrier of multicolored energy erupting between Leonidas and Gorem.

Julie who had been scowling, grinned at this. "Ha! Letting my Gorem and Cycloid double team you?! You're going to regret that?"

"Like I regret letting you waste my time?" Masquerade shot back, Julie's expression darkening at that.

"Think you're so smart?! Well I'll show you! Get in there Cycloid!" She cried hurling Cycloid into the battle. Cycloid appeared beside Gorem and grunted hefting up his hammer.

"You going to the Infinity Force, man, might as well give up now." Cycloid said to Leonidas who scoffed.

"It is you two who will fall today, not I." Leonidas flared his wings and glanced back at Masquerade who nodded grabbing Reaper.

"Get in there Darkus Reaper!" Masquerade shouted throwing Reaper out onto the field. Reaper appeared beside Leonidas. Masquerade worried for a moment that Reaper would bad mouth Leonidas right in front of their enemies but instead Reaper brandished his scythe and glared at his opponents.

"I will end you," Reaper growled at Gorem and Cycloid, while Leonidas straightened up preparing for battle.

 **Calculating new power levels, Gorem and Cycloid combined power level at 810 gs, Leonidas and Reaper combined power level at 830 gs. Advantage Leonidas and Reaper.**

The barrier went down and the four bakugan leapt at each other. Reaper rushing at Cycloid while Leonidas darted in to swipe at Gorem's side.

Cycloid swung his hammer at Reaper who flapped his wings and flipped over the giant hammer, before swinging his scythe at Cycloid, cutting the cyclops's arm. Cycloid roared and swatted at Reaper with his left hand sending the reaper flying backwards.

Gorem struggled with Leonidas, Leonidas was scoring his claws across Gorem's body. Every time Gorem tried to block Leonidas with his shield, Leonidas would dart to the other side and slash him there. Fed up with Leonidas evading his shield, he threw a powerful punch at Leonidas with a bellow.

Leonidas ducked the punch and slashed Gorem in the chest, forcing the Subterra golem to stagger back his right arm crossing protectively over his cut chest.

"You're not going to beat me!" Julie shrieked her eyes wild, she held up an ability card. "Ability Activate! Right Giganti!"

Cycloid raised his right hand the hand growing in size. Gripping his hammer tightly he raised it over Reaper preparing to bring it down on the grim reaper bakugan.

 **Cycloid power level increase by 100 gs, Cycloid and Gorem lead at 910 gs, Leonidas and Reaper stable at 830 gs.**

"Hahahaha! Finish him Cycloid!" Julie cried jumping up and down again.

"And that's a wrap," Masquerade said his mask glinting as he lifted his last ability card above his head. "Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster!"

"What?!" Julie cried as Leonidas drew back and flew up above Gorem and Cycloid. On the ground below, Reaper spread his wings and narrowly evaded Cycloid's hammer that smashed down into the place he'd been just moments ago.

"Finish it Leonidas!" Masquerade ordered, Leonidas letting out a roar as dark electricity gathered around his head.

 **Leonidas power increase by 200 gs, Leonidas and Reaper lead at 1030 gs.**

"Ohhh noooo!" Julie cried grabbing the sides of her face her eyes wide.

Leonidas unleashed the beam of energy down upon the two subterra bakugan, the beam slamming into Gorem sending the subterra bakugan backwards and reverting. Then Leonidas turned his head and the beam ran across Cycloid, forcing the other subterra bakugan to revert as well.

Julie gaped in shock as the two subterra bakugan landed at her feet, the silver haired girl sinking to her knees.

"No!" She cried bending forwards and slamming her fist into the ground. "No! No! No! NO!" She shrieked.

Masquerade frowned and merely held up his hand to catch Leonidas and Reaper when they flew back to him the field fading around them.

They reappeared back in the real world near the edge of the fountain area. Julie still down on her knees and punching the dirt.

"Hmph, so much for avenging Dan," Masquerade said frowning at Julie. "I won't pretend to understand why you're doing what you're doing, but I know that it's not right to hurt people." He said simply, "Even if they've hurt you,"

Julie let out a laugh, "Oh that's _so_ easy for you to say," She rose to her feet, "You don't have any idea what I've been through, what I've had to endure!" She shook her head wrapping her arms around herself.

"No, I don't know what you've been through," Masquerade agreed, "But it's not easy to say as you might think,"

Julie glared at him and Masquerade shook his head. "Why do I even bother? You're not going to listen to a thing I say. I've defeated you, now I'm leaving." He turned to leave when Julie reached out and grabbed his arm. Masquerade turned towards her frowning. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked narrowing his eyes behind his mask.

Julie leaned forwards and sneered at him, "You shouldn't know about Billy, and that means you know other things you probably shouldn't." She hissed. "So you're coming with me,"

"And you just expect me to come along? After you told me you wanted to _break_ me?" Masquerade wrenched his arm free from her grasp. "Forget it, I wouldn't go anywhere with you even if you paid me." He said glaring at her.

Julie glared at him then her lips quirked up into a dark smile. "Then you leave me no choice," Julie turned and let out a blood curdling scream. "Ahhh, you creep!"

Masquerade stiffened at the sound and his heart jumped when everyone turned towards Julie who covered herself and drew back.

"Keep your dirty hands to yourself!" She cried tears pricking in the corners of her eyes as she clumsily backed into a tree her whole body shaking like she was extremely frightened.

' _What?!'_ "What the hell are you playing at-"

"Hey you!" Masquerade's head jerked to the left to see a group of teenage boys, around 17 by the looks of it advancing towards him. They were a bit bigger than him and looked to be ready to rip him to shreds.

One of them went over to Julie and began to speak quietly to her while the remaining three fanned out as they drew near.

"Think you can get away with messing with a girl?"

"Are you serious?" Masquerade said outraged, he hadn't touched Julie! "I didn't do _anything_ ," He stressed edging back.

The leader scoffed. "Right and we're supposed to believe that? Get him!"

' _Oh fuck this,"_ Masquerade thought turning tail and taking off at a run, _'Just need to get to an alley and then I'll teleport out of here,'_

"Get back here you creep!" The teens shouted chasing after him, Masquerade turned out of the park and hurried down the street. The trio shouted after him but Masquerade paid no mind as he turned the corner of the first empty looking side street he could find and whipped out his DT and disappeared in a rain of sparkles.

The trio of boys turned the corner to find no sign of the masked blond. They looked around wildly before hurrying over to the only girl on the street.

"Hey you!" The leader called hurrying over to the light blond haired girl. The girl had been looking at where Masquerade had disappeared wide eyed. "Did you happen to see some weird blond kid in a mask run by?"

The girl looked at him with bright blue eyes and then she frowned seeming to think about it then she pointed up. "Uh, I saw him climb the fire escapes and get to the roof of one of the buildings."

"He what?! A hell," The leader let out a groan. "Damn, the creep got away." He turned to his buddies and shook his head. "The guy got away."

The group grumbled and shook their heads shooting glares at the roofs before they headed back towards the park.

The girl on the other hand looked towards where Masquerade had disappeared and narrowed her eyes.

' _That looked just like the DT Mark used to use. I think I'm going to have to visit Dad's mansion soon,'_ The girl thought frowning.

/-/

Masquerade sighed as he reappeared back in his mansion. He slid down to the floor and just sat there for a moment focusing on getting his breathing and heart rate back to normal. Ugh all this activity was exhausting; he wasn't used to it at all.

' _At least I learned some new things. Something's definitely happened to Billy to keep him from playing,'_ He mused folding his arms. _'The brawlers are plotting some cleansing or some crap by using the Infinity Force, and Alice was likely the one to banish Mark's Vladitor to the Doom Dimension.'_ Masquerade winced at the last thought. _'I really should've tried to comfort him or something last night,'_

"Well that was exciting," Leonidas remarked popping open on Masquerade's shoulder, two more pops signified Reaper and Serpenoid joining him.

"Indeed! Did you see me battle with Cycloid!"

"I sssaw him ssswat you like a fly if that'sss what you're asking." Serpenoid chuckled bobbing his head. Reaper growled.

"Well at least I fought in this brawl! You just sat on the sidelines and watched,"

"It isss asss I sssaid I have accomplished my goal of besting Drago, nothing else mattersss to me, but ssserving Master Masquerade. If he ordersss me to brawl I will brawl, if he doesss not, then I will not."

Reaper scoffed. "Pathetic weakling,"

Masquerade sighed and ran a hand down his face pushing himself to his feet. "All right you lot, can you keep it down for a bit? I want to talk to Mark, maybe he knows something we can use." The blond said heading in the direction of Mark's room.

"Sounds fair to me," Leonidas said, "He fought alongside Vladitor, I'm sure he is a skilled brawler."

"I'm surprised you aren't blaming him for Vladitor's demise." Reaper remarked,

"The blame lies not with the boy, but with the brawlers, I have no doubt that he and Vladitor fought valiantly. For I know Vladitor he'd sooner die fighting than run away." Leonidas said. "I'm sure he egged the boy on just as much as the boy did."

"Hmph," Reaper said. "Whatever, we'll see what the washed up has been has to offer."

Masquerade didn't say anything, he hadn't seen Mark at all today. Granted he had gotten up at 10 to eat breakfast but something didn't feel right. As he drew nearer and nearer to Mark's room a feeling of dread gathered in his stomach. _'Why am I getting such a bad feeling?'_ He wondered narrowing his eyes, quickening his pace. _'Like something is terribly…no deathly wrong.'_

"Master?" Serpenoid asked noticing Masquerade's tension. The blond didn't answer instead focused on the closed door of Mark's room.

Masquerade hesitated, the uneasy feelings not leaving him. He reached up a hand and rapped on the door. "Mark?" He called, and then waited. When there was no answer, the uneasy feelings increased. "Hey, Mark I need to talk to you," He said fighting back the urge to just barge in. What was with these feelings? They reminded him of the intense feeling he got when he'd been near the silent core or in the doom dimension. Like it was steeped in negative energy, but this was almost sickly. Depressed.

' _I'll break you like Alice broke that other boy,'_

"Master?" Serpenoid ventured again.

"Something's wrong," Leonidas said immediately, making Serpenoid glance at him. Reaper remained bleesedly silent.

"I know," Masquerade said grasping the door handle before turning it and pushing it open slowly. "Mark, I'm sorry but I _really_ need to-to-" He trailed off eyes widening at the horrible sight that greeted him. He took a shaky step back. "Oh no,"

"What is it-" Serpenoid and Leonidas moved to see what had their master stunned to silence and they peered inside promptly clamming up at the sight.

In the room lying on the floor alongside the bed, rope wrapped tightly around his pale neck, was Mark.

A/N:

Okay that was an insanely long chapter, 6000 words long to be exact. How lot of crap happened all leading up to Masquerade finding Mark.

I'm in a bit of a hurry so no review replies this time. You all left wonderful reviews but for the sake of getting this up sooner I have to forgo it. I'll respond to reviews next chapter I assure you all :D

Please review.


	12. My Own Hell

A/N: I have no excuse for this, other than I honest to goodness could not get the next chapter of Masking Humanity started. Plus a silly little one shot decided to bounce up into my brain, and Neo Dimensions decided it wanted an update after I read ThatBloodyTartarus's 'His Just Desserts'; also as a note, I'm dying to see what happens next, so go read that and review after this.

But anyways, I've been really busy, plus there's a lot of stuff I've come across that I want to talk about but presently haven't figured out the best medium to allow for discussion. Although I do have a forum, I just wish had a journal that authors could write in like in DA, there's a lot I want to talk about. And the biggest one on my mind, is of course the possibility of a Bakugan reboot. And I mean technically you could say we had one with Bakutech but I never got into that series and I missed the epicness of giant creatures coming out of little marbles (that and the lack of all the familiar characters). I'm shallow that way I guess.

So far the best way for communication so far has been talking in A/N's but I know few people read them and just go right into the story which is fine that's what they came here for. But without some kind of journal function everyone's stuck either posting in their A/N's or on their profiles. And most profiles are just a mess of reposted stuff. I'd kill to be able to keep A/N's to maybe a few jokes that are my 'warm-up' for writing the chapter rather than the latest news. But until FF adds some kind of journal option (or I decide to do something stupid like post a 'jetravenex's journal' as a story or whatever) I'm stuck making lengthy author's notes.

That's enough about why I went silent since January, all you need to understand about that it was a mixture of school and too many ideas vying for my attention. Now then, onto the twelfth chapter of Shattered Masks. I think you'll all be grateful considering how we ended in last chapter *ducks knives and bricks* HEY! That's how the story goes, and I _warned_ you. YIKES *ducks more knives* enough! On with the chapter.

Chapter 12

For a moment Masquerade could only stare, a thousand thoughts racing through his head. _'How could I have not seen? Why did he do it? Surely, it wasn't that bad-. THAT IDIOT! Why?! Why didn't I talk to him? Why didn't I **do** anything?! Alice could've saved him… I didn't know! I should've known better; how could I be so blind?' _Masquerade gritted his teeth as his thoughts ran around and around getting nowhere. Clenching his fists, the masked blond entered the room and moved towards Mark's side, trying to make sense of the chaos of emotions inside. There was a sick feeling in his gut, a heavy weight that seemed to be gathering in his chest, and Masquerade found himself fighting hard to resist the urge to do the one thing he never thought he'd ever be pushed to do.

The blond could feel actual tears gathering in his eyes. He'd barely known Mark, yet the boys end seemed to rip through his defenses and Masquerade found himself swallowing back a lump in his throat, and fighting against a stinging in his eyes.

 _'Am I tearing up for him, or for myself?'_ Masquerade thought looking down at Mark, taking note of the boys closed eyes, he almost looked like he was sleeping. _'Do I grieve for him, or do I grieve for myself and the guilt I now bear for doing nothing?'_

"What a waste," Leonidas said quietly, Serpenoid bowing his head.

"The poor boy, he just couldn't handle it." Serpenoid murmured.

Reaper popped open and floated near Masquerade. "Vladitor would not have wanted this," He said without malice, the words were somber and surprisingly honest. "But at least he won't have to suffer anymore…"

Masquerade let out a snarl of rage. "He went _suffering._ " Masquerade shot back dropping to his knees he reached out and grasped the rope around Mark's neck, "He choked out the last of his life because the brawlers, the bakugan, Naga, and-and-what?" Masquerade frowned pushing his fingers more firmly against Mark's throat and his eyes widened at the weak fluttering pulse underneath his fingers. "Holy shit."

"Masquerade?" Leonidas ventured.

Masquerade's head jerked to look at his bakugan, "Get Dr. Michael immediately!" He barked his bakugan gaping at him. "Now!" He barked. His bakugan didn't need to be told twice they tore off down the corridor while Masquerade focused on the rope around Mark's neck.

"You idiot," Masquerade said undoing the knot in the noose and pulling the rope away from Mark's throat. Once the rope was removed Masquerade winced at the reddened and bruised skin where the rope had tried to squeeze the life out of him.

 _'He must've **just** went unconscious when I got back,' _Masquerade thought lying Mark on the ground the boy still limp and unmoving. _'If I hadn't been so busy **freaking out** I could've- There isn't time for that! Have to get him breathing.' _

Masquerade's hand went to Mark's throat and to his relief the pulse was still there, but it was getting fainter. If Mark didn't start getting oxygen _soon,_ he was going to die.

It was also at that moment that Masquerade realized what he had to do.

Growling Masquerade looked up at the ceiling, "Someone up there is laughing at me," He grumbled as he tipped Mark's head back and pinched the other boys nose shut, "You owe me so much for this," Reluctantly Masquerade bent his head taking in a deep breath before he sealed Mark's mouth with his and forced a breath into Mark's lungs. He drew back after a moment.

 _'Fuck how many times per second? Come on Alice learned CPR and shit, it was like every 5 seconds. Ugh.'_

Masquerade growled cursing in his head as he counted to four before taking another deep breath and bending his head and forcing the air into Mark. He refused to think about the fact that he was pressing his lips against Mark's, forcing himself to focus on pushing air into Mark, while hoping his bakugan would hurry up with getting Dr. Michael.

Masquerade estimated about a minute had passed when Dr. Michael appeared in a flash of white in the room.

"Oh no, so it's true." Dr. Michael murmured,

"No I sent my bakugan to get you," Masquerade was forced to pause to breath into Mark, "For shits and giggles," Another breath into the other boy. "He needs-" Masquerade was beginning to have trouble fitting words between breaths for Mark.

"Medical attention, I know." Dr. Michael said with a grimace. "But I can't take him to the hospital,"

Masquerade gave Mark another breath and glared at Dr. Michael. "Are you out of your mind?" He hissed, before another breath. "I did not," Breath. "Start this," Breath. "FOR NOTHING!" He snapped.

Dr. Michael grimaced, "If the brawlers find out they might be able to find me,"

"Dr. Michael!" Serpenoid protested. "The boy'sss life isss in danger! We must do sssomething!"

Dr. Michael swallowed, "I know, but I cannot risk the brawlers learning of our location,"

"How in the world would they learn of that by you helping the boy?!" Reaper demanded,

The doctor bowed his head. "I-"

"Fuck this," Masquerade said pulling back and grabbing his DT from his pocket. "If you're going to be a coward, then fine!" Masquerade wrapped an arm around Mark. " _I'll_ get him help!" His DT started glowing when Dr. Michael seized the blond boy's wrist and the glow died.

"You will not endanger everything Naga and I have done!" Dr. Michael said his grip tight around Masquerade's wrist. For a brief moment Masquerade worried it was going to bruise.

Masquerade glared at him and then he sneered, "I am going to get him help, so unless you want to accompany me you will let go _right_ _now._ " The DT glowed once more and Masquerade's bakugan flew to him.

Dr. Michael scowled, but relented. "You're making a mistake," The old man said.

Masquerade laughed, "Ha, what's one more? I've already made plenty," He retorted, "Later gramps, good luck keeping your dragonic overlord safe without me," He said before he and Mark disappeared in a rain of sparkles.

Dr. Michael frowned looking at the empty space beside the undone noose and shook his head, "That boy may have doomed us all," He murmured.

/-/

Masquerade had considered appearing outside of the hospital and _then_ going in, but then he remembered that Mark was on borrowed time. So courtesy could go fuck itself. Although perhaps appearing in the middle of the emergency room amidst people of varying degrees of health hadn't been the greatest idea. He really hoped that old lady would be okay.

After the initial panic of his sudden appearance, the people were willing to take Mark off his hands and once they assured Masquerade they'd take care of Mark the blond had left.

He hadn't gone far though, firstly, as a courtesy to Dr. Michael and Naga (although they probably didn't deserve it) he'd made sure that any footage on the hospitals cameras of his strange appearance was deleted. But now he was sitting in a tree outside the hospital wondering if perhaps he should've thought this through.

He'd picked a fight with Dr. Michael and left seemingly cutting ties with him and Naga, all for a person he barely even knew. Groaning the masked blond banged his head against the trunk of the tree he was sitting in. This is what he got for having feelings. If it hadn't been for the whirlwind of emotions that had been kicked up during Mark's crisis, he could've perhaps seen a different angle rather than to burn bridges between himself and the other 'Doom Beings'.

He didn't regret coming to Mark's aid though, the last time he'd checked the boy had been stabilized, but it had been close. His cousin and uncle had been contacted and were now sitting with Mark waiting for the boy to wake up. All that remained was for Masquerade to figure out what to do.

"What a mess thisss isss." Serpenoid said quietly popping open on Masquerade's shoulder.

"Indeed, as much as I respect your decision Masquerade," Leonidas said, Masquerade nearly groaning at the tone the dragon was speaking in. It just screamed _lecture._ "Perhaps telling Dr. Michael to stuff it wasn't the best option."

"Shut up," Masquerade grumbled resting his head in his hand.

"It was completely foolish, ugh, teenagers must you make everything into an act of rebellion against your elders?" Reaper grumbled.

"Shut up!" Masquerade barked, resisting the urge to grab his bakugan and throw them away. "You lot are not helping,"

His bakugan immediately fell silent and Masquerade growled returning to resting his chin in his hand looking blankly out into the distance. His mind was abuzz with questions, concerns and guilt.

Although he felt that saving Mark from his suicide attempt assuaged the guilt he felt at not doing anything when he had heard the boy sobbing a day ago. It brought to mind things Masquerade didn't want to think about. Once again Masquerade was reminded of the damage he'd inflicted upon the kids back in his own dimension. If Mark could be pushed to such lengths after losing his bakugan to Alice, how close had Masquerade himself come to pushing someone over the edge? Hell, he'd pushed Billy to banish his close friend into the Doom Dimension all over a ranking for a _game._

He shook his head viciously and gritted his teeth, enough, _enough_. He couldn't keep wallowing in self-pity like this. The past was the _past_. He'd done what he'd done, and fortunately the brawlers had been strong enough to resist his efforts, and prevent him from going _too far._ But now he was faced with 6 far worse versions of himself wearing the form of the brawlers, and he had to fight them _alone._ His throat tightened, Alice had destroyed Mark, and she was his mirror image, one who didn't have the brawlers to keep her at bay, could he actually face her and win? Did he have the strength to dispel his own demons and stand firm against her or would she dredge out the darkness within him and leave him in ruins?

Masquerade slammed his fist against a nearby branch, the leaves rustling as the tree rattled from the force of his blow. _'Why me?! Is this the universes idea of a joke?!'_ His fist stung from the bark scraping against his skin and he grimaced. _'Punishing me for trying to escape retribution for my crimes? You'd think dying to spare Alice of having to endure my presence would be penance enough.'_ He unclenched his fist and turned to look at the ground watching the people mill about in front of the hospital, running a hand through his hair.

It was then that Serpenoid decided to attempt to speak up again. "Master," He said keeping his voice gentle, "Perhapsss, now isss a good time to visit Oserian about that Doom Card?" He suggested.

Masquerade's head snapped towards to his bakugan, eyes wide. He'd _completely_ forgotten about going to speak with the guardian about the Doom Dimension about the Doom Card. A wave of gratitude to Serpenoid rushed through him. Dealing with Oserian would provide an ample distraction from his troubles and he could finally have something that would enable him to make a dent in the brawlers fighting power.

He nodded to Serpenoid, "An excellent suggestion Serpenoid," He said rising to his feet and pulling out his DT, "Let's go pay the guardian of the Doom Dimension a visit,"

"I should probably mention something, there's-" Leonidas said quickly just as Masquerade activated his DT and in a flash of light they appeared in the same place that Masquerade had met Leonidas.

No sooner had Masquerade's feet touched solid ground, did the shadows rise up, and without warning rushed at the blond.

"What the-" Masquerade barely managed to get out before he found himself ensnared in the shadows. They wrapped around his torso, his arms, and his legs trapping him where he stood. He gritted his teeth and tried to tug himself free from the shadows, but they only tightened their grip making him wince.

"As I was _trying_ to say, Oserian has defenses set up in case of intruders…" Leonidas said above Masquerade's head where he and the other two bakugan had been snatched up by the shadows the trio still trapped in their ball forms.

"You couldn't mention that sooner?!" Masquerade demanded wincing as one of the shadows tightened around his torso, his ribcage protesting loudly. "Damn it!" Worse more and more shadows were beginning to wind themselves around him, if this kept up they'd squeeze the life out of him.

"Stop struggling! The more you struggle the tighter they'll get." Leonidas warned.

"Well _sorry_ for needing to breathe!"

The sound of wings nearby made Masquerade lift his head, and he swallowed at the sight of the massive green and black great horned owl that was approaching them. The owl landed before him giving him and his partners a once over.

"What is your business in the Doom Dimension human?" She asked narrowing her eyes, Masquerade wincing the shadows getting even tighter at her words.

"Masquerade," He managed despite the pressure being applied to most of his body, "I came here to speak with Oserian,"

Nocturna didn't say anything then she focused on his bakugan. "Do you lot vouch for him?"

"Nocturna please! You're hurting the boy!" Leonidas protested.

"Thisss ssseeemsss counterintiuitive," Serpenoid hissed. "Master Masquerade, hasss done nothing but help usss, you ssshouldn't be ssso unkind."

Nocturna eyed them for a moment longer, and Masquerade swore he was beginning to see black spots when finally she nodded and the shadows released him and his bakugan. Immediately Masquerade fell to his knees gasping at the ability to breath easily again.

"What the hell was that for?" Masquerade demanded pushing himself to his feet, his bakugan going full form behind him. "I'm trying to help you lot," Serpenoid hissed at Nocturna his tongue flicking out the snake uncoiling to shift into a protective position by the blond. Leonidas frowned sternly at Nocturna while Reaper brandished his scythe.

Nocturna glared at him, and ignored the angry looks on his bakugan, "Then you should've had Naga transport you here rather than show up on your own. Or at least appear _away_ from-"

"That's enough Nocturna," Another voice cut in, and the darkus bird that Masquerade had been introduced to last night swooped in landing on the ground gracefully in between Masquerade and the owl. "The boy meant no harm," Darkus Wrensa said nodding to the boy before she turned to face Nocturna. "He just wanted to meet with Oserian,"

"Oserian's busy," Nocturna responded her beak clenched. "She's in the middle of an _important_ discussion."

That drew Masquerade's interest, who could the guardian of the Doom Dimension be conversing with? Was it Naga? A wave of unease filled him, what if Naga was discussing his recent actions with Oserian? He swallowed, if he ceased to be of use to Naga, would the white one see to it that he then ceased to be?

Wrensa eyed the owl and then she shook her head, "Fine then," She turned to Masquerade flicking the owl with her tail feathers, Nocturna making an irritated squawk of annoyance. "It seems Oserian's busy, but how bout I take you and your bakugan to the Silent Sanctuary?" When she got no answer other than a blank look from the blond, "I'm sure the bakugan there would like to see you again, be warned though Skylord's likely going to try and coerce you into letting her join you." She let out a chirp of amusement her amber eyes gleaming with mirth.

Masquerade looked to Leonidas for help and the dragon shrugged, frowning the masked blond turned to Wrensa. "Very well, seems better than staying here." He ventured glancing between the owl who was glaring at the darkus bird.

Wrensa let out a trill fluttering her feathers. "Wonderful! Let's go!" She sang spreading her wings and taking to the air,

Masquerade grimaced and turned to Leonidas who bent his head down to allow the masked boy to climb onto his head. Masquerade glanced at Nocturna but the owl said nothing only looked at Wrensa with an expression of disapproval.

"I'd think you wouldn't be so quick to trust a human Wrensa, given how your sister has become twisted by one," Nocturna said, and Masquerade could hear Leonidas suck in a breath. Wrensa's cheerful attitude was dropped and the bird narrowed her eyes at Nocturna.

"Her decision are her own," Wrensa said slowly, and Masquerade noticed there was a gleam of sadness in her eyes, "I do not begrudge her for bonding with a human, and you nor I know what goes on between her and her partner."

"Does it matter?" Nocturna pressed spreading her wings and taking to the air so she was on the same level as Wrensa. "Humans ruined Skyress, and they intend to do the same with the bakugan, to them we are no more than a means to an end in their childish games," She turned to Masquerade and the blond froze. "Do not think that this boy is above that." With that said she turned and flew off back towards the way she had come.

Silence fell upon Wrensa and Masquerade's bakugan. Then Wrensa turned to him. "Don't mind Nocturna, she's-" Wrensa trailed of struggling for the words.

"Your sister is Skyress?" Masquerade asked.

Wrensa's beak shut with a click and then she nodded, "Yes," She said softly. "She's… well… it's complicated." She looked away and although Masquerade was interested in learning more, pushing her would only make her close up.

"You said something about going to the Silent Sanctuary?" Masquerade asked gripping Leonidas' horn for balance. "Shall we be off?"

Wrensa turned to him a look of surprise on her face then the bird nodded and her flapping quickened minutely, "Right, it's this way." She said flying in the direction of a silver spire like construct in the distance.

"Serpenoid!" Masquerade called raising his hand. The serpent nodded in understand and reverted flying back to his master's hand. Masquerade placed the serpent on his shoulder and then faced forwards. "All right Leonidas after that bird," He said.

Leonidas spread his wings and took to the air Masquerade tightening his grip on the darkus bakugan's horn. Grinning as the wind whipped his hair about the masked boy glanced back at Reaper who had just taken off behind them. "Try to keep up Reaper!" He called.

Reaper growled something unintelligible before he followed after them having to flap a lot more to keep up with Leonidas' massive wing span.

Masquerade shifted his focus ahead once more focusing on the silvery construct on the horizon and the black and purple bird that flew ahead of them. Soon he'd have his Doom Card once more, and if he played his cards right Darkus Wrensa might unveil some information about a certain Ventus bakugan that could be useful. It'd be nice to have something _good_ happen after everything today. Especially since things were only going to get worse from then on.

/-/

Oserian paced around the viewing pool, her tail lashing behind her as she moved about. It had been as she had feared, the boy – Mark – had not been able to handle the loss of his partner and bakugan and he had been overwhelmed by depression. It was incredibly lucky that Masquerade had found him when he did, and that the blond boy was willing to fight to save him.

But would Mark be grateful for his 'rescue' or would he be bitter and simply try to kill himself again? It had been so _hard_ to watch the boy's suicide attempt. It had taken the combined efforts of Nocturna and Alicorn to keep her from ripping open a portal and rushing to the boy's aide. Held down by her two aides, Oserian had been helpless to do anything but watch, and when Masquerade arrived in the mansion the dragoness had tried her damnedest to try and tell the blond that something was wrong. She had reached out to him before and brought him to the Doom Dimension so there was fortunately a connection to draw upon, and she'd pushed as much feelings of 'SOMETHING'S WRONG' towards the boy. Whether it had worked or not, she didn't know, regardless Masquerade had acted and saved Mark's life.

Her gratitude to the blond had grown tenfold, she saw exactly why Naga believed he could be the key to saving the bakugan. That being said, it was clear that Masquerade had not come out of the experience unscathed, she'd stopped watching when the blond disappeared into a tree to sort his thoughts after ensuring that Mark would make it.

Oserian's tail lashed smacking into one of the columns that ringed her pool and let out an angry huff before she lay down on the marble floor looking blankly at the pool of crystal clear water before her.

She didn't move even when she heard the clip-clop of Alicorn's hooves on the marble floor.

"Lady Oserian?" Alicorn ventured, Oserian turning her head towards the entrance of the viewing pool room and Alicorn stood there, the mare's tail flicking nervously, occasionally glancing behind her. "I know this is probably a bad time-but he insisted and-"

"Send him in," Oserian said forcing herself to her feet. She already had an idea who it was.

Sure enough, Naga emerged from the tunnel his black and red eyes narrowed. Alicorn looked at Oserian who nodded and flicked her tail, Alicorn bowing before she trotted away. Once the sound of her hooves faded away Oserian turned to face the holder of the Silent Core. Her eyes narrowed and Naga's expression softened marginally and he lowered his head slightly.

"I take it you've seen what's happened," He said softly.

"I did," Oserian said cooly, "And I particularly saw how _poorly_ your partner handled things," She narrowed her eyes and took a step forwards. "If we lose Masquerade because of your partner, I will be _very_ unhappy."

Naga growled and lifted his head to meet Oserian's blazing crimson eyes. "What would you have me do?! If the brawlers got wind of Michael helping Mark Hunt, they'd look into it and possibly dig up the connection between Michael's connection to David Lowery and our secret base would be discovered."

Oserian stamped her foot, "You could've brought him here!" She snapped.

Naga sneered. "And what good would that do?!" His gaze went cold. "Unless you can somehow bring Aravian back, no one here has strong enough healing abilities!"

Oserian let out an angry roar and she launched herself at Naga. The bony white one's eyes widened before the black dragoness was pile driving into him sending him flying into one of the columns. The column cracked with the impact but stayed firm, Naga groaning as he dropped to the ground in a heap.

"Don't you _ever_ mention her name!" Oserian snarled her eyes glowing bright red a dark aura radiating off of her, her voice gaining a shadowy echo effect to it. She stalked up to Naga who cringed back from her eyes wide at the fearsome beast he was faced with. She placed a claw on his chest, barring her teeth. "She is _gone_ , and I don't need her!" Naga cringed as he saw tears gather in the corners of Oserian's eyes. "And you!" She snarled focusing once more on Naga, the dark aura around her pressing against his scales, licking at him like flames making him wince from the fiery sting it left. "You dare to mock me when I _gave_ you that Silent Core!" She laughed an edge of hysteria to her voice.

"Oserian, your control…." Naga rasped, the black dragoness pressing harder on his chest.

"Silence!" She roared leaning forwards, Naga looking into the sea of blazing red that had overwhelmed Oserian's eyes. She snorted. "How ungrateful, perhaps I should just take that Silent Core away from you!" She drew back and opened her mouth Naga freezing as dark energy gathered in Oserian's maw.

"Oserian, no-" Naga whispered shaking with terror.

The sound of pounding hooves near the entrance drew Oserian's attention just as Alicorn burst in wings flared out, eyes narrowed and horn ablaze with golden energy.

"Stop!" Alicorn cried tackling Oserian the golden energy from her horn surrounding both female bakugan and in a flash of light they disappeared.

Naga stared at where they had been before he slumped back and closed his eyes waiting for the shudders to pass.

Now he saw why Oserian was the subject of many terrifying legends on Vestroia.

/-/

Alicorn and Oserian appeared in Oserian's chambers, Alicorn shoving Oserian back against the array that was drawn on the wall of the room.

"Aaaaggghhhh!" Oserian roared the instant her body made contact with the array, and Alicorn stepped back letting the black dragoness drop to the ground. Oserian tried to rise to her feet but behind her the array glowed a bright red, the dark aura around Oserian being pulled into the blazing red lines of the array. Alicorn could do nothing but watch horn glowing brightly, ready with a spell to push Oserian back if the dragoness overwhelmed the array's power.

After a couple of tense minutes, the dark aura surrounding Oserian was swallowed into the array, and the black dragoness staggered forwards towards Alicorn before dropping to the ground in a heap.

"Alicorn?" Oserian rasped her voice weak, the dragoness forced her red eyes open and looked at the blurry form of Alicorn before her.

"What happened?" Alicorn asked softly, "I was just making my way to the entranceway when I heard you roaring."

Oserian bowed her head, "Naga mentioned Aravian while we were arguing about what had happened to Mark, I don't know what happened, the instant I heard her name it was like something was switched on in my head and I saw red." She said softly.

Alicorn swallowed, "I see, that's the 2nd time this decade," She murmured,

"It was much more violent this time too," Oserian whispered, "What am I going to do? We have so many bakugan here, if I can't keep it under control…"

Alicorn stamped her hoof, "Then Nocturna and I will stay with you at all times!" She said firmly. "I can teleport us to here and Nocturna has her ways of dealing with you,"

"Yes, although hers usually end with me terribly bruised and her screeching in my ear when I come to," Oserian chuckled weakly, "And the boy wanted me as a partner," She said shaking her head rising to her feet.

"Is it possibly connected to the seal on the ancient warriors running out?" Alicorn asked.

Oserian frowned, "It's a possibility, but at least the extra negative energy could come in handy." She mused.

Alicorn narrowed her eyes, "You mean, you're going to use your powers on the boy? But Oserian I thought you said you'd never do that!"

Oserian's eyes were shadowed, "I fear for the boy, Masquerade saved him once, I do not think he will be so fortunate the next time, and he… he deserves to be freed of what happened."

"But then Vladitor's death," Alicorn's ears flattened at the idea.

"You saw what I become when my memories and my pain runs away with me," Oserian said nodding to the array that was still glowing red. She took a deep breath, "Vladitor will be remembered and avenged by us, but to save the boy," She narrowed her eyes looking at the array, Alicorn looking on nervously. "He must forget."

A/N: I wasn't planning the whole Oserian losing control thing, that kinda just happened. I was going to foreshadow what was to come, and then I wrote Naga mentioning her sister and well… you don't push the Aravian button with this Oserian.

But yay! Masquerade saved Mark! But, is Mark going to have his memories taken by Oserian?! What's going to happen next?!

Eh, it's up in the air. No seriously initially Masky was going to take Mark to the Doom Dimension and Alicorn would use magic to fix him up, but then I went 'meh' and decided to stretch modern medicine instead! ;) There is some truth to it. Plus I got a kick out of writing Masky giving Mark rescue breathing.

Masquerade: Do you know how much mouthwash I needed after that?

Could be worse! You could be in 'His Just Desserts' with Tartarus at the wheel!

Masquerade: … Fair point.

Anyways time to get to ALL the reviews I needed to respond to! Whoo boy there's a lot!

Snowy Princess White: *claps hands and presents new update on a silver platter* Here you go! New update! Enjoy :D

ThatBloodyTartarus: Well don't worry it's all slowed down for a while, this is likely going to be my only update for a while unless things really lighten up in school. (Not bloody likely T.T)

Does that mean you'll review D&D soon? I really want to see your reactions! :D

And I don't know which is worse, granted my college might just be RIDICULOUSLY hard. I mean I was taking to a guy at a career fair and he was telling me that a 4.0 at the college he went to would be equivalent to a 3.0 at my school… Wah.

Skyler: I was going to do something, but I wasn't sure what to do… My mom only recently took Torry in and I only really found out about him being bullying a day or so before Masquerade dealt with the brat. As for Torry's glomping… He doesn't do that with _everyone..._

Masquerade: Wonderful, I get to be special.

Skyler: Its only with people he likes, he did that a lot with me too when my mom first took him in. He gets over it… *gets glomped by Torry* eventually.

I think Julie might've taken a page from the Docorrians, even though they're definitely not appearing in this story. (At least I don't think they will be right now)

I know right?! While I was writing the scene I was like 'nooo Laserman why must I kill you off! Damn you for being Masky's go to! I wanted you to live damn it!"

Yeah something has happened to Billy. Poor guy, I always make something unfortunate befall Billy, in DD he got cut up by Insane Masquerade, and now something horrible has befallen him here! But yeah what happened to Billy _is_ connected to why Julie's not quite right upstairs.

Hopefully I can deliver on that epic Alice vs. Masky brawl! I'll do my best *salutes*

And yeah… I guess I could've sent Julie after him, but when the idea popped into my head I couldn't help it. My thought is Julie is like Regina from Mean Girls, you help her to try and get on her good side. Maybe the guys were really hoping for some reward? Uh… I'm gonna stop that train of thought there.

Huh, I didn't think of it being female Masky… But its not, its another character from a spin off manga who I've made into Mark's cousin ;).

And don't worry Mark lives! :D Thanks for your review (I'll respond to the one you sent in Ch. 9 and 10 separately trying to keep an order)

Masquerade: You're dumb JetravenEx

T.T don't mock me! It's how I do stuff :(

Guest (1) – Huh, was figuring more people would focus on Mark's death. XD Maybe he is? :D And I _did_ hint at the possibility of him liking someone. And as for a connection between the two dimensions, presently the only thing linking the two right now is Masquerade, as he's from the canon dimension and been brought into this mirrored world. So thus he's the only 'link' right now.

Masky-kun: Glad to know you're enjoying this and Masking Humanity! I'll try to update that one soon, just need to get myself into a good spot at school and then I'll have an update going your guys way.

Callian31: Yeah it did, That's why I made a point of including warnings.

Antex: Response to the review you left for Chapter 11: Don't worry Mark's okay…. He's unconscious right now but hes okay! He just has Oserian gunning to take away his memories. And no it wasn't Alice who saw him teleport, it was Mark's cousin ;)

Echo: Response to review for Chapter 11: I'm sorry you didn't like chapter 11, but you an relax! Mark's alive! I mean I've made trailers for this series, and I've shown him and Masquerade meeting his cousin in said trailers, so he wouldn't die until after that point. And Masquerade hasn't been introduced to his cousin yet. So he's not dying yet.

Twila: Here's more for you to read! Also as for what's happened to Billy, no guarantees yet I'm sitting on the fence about what happened to him.

Werehogdog: Even with the warnings? I thought for sure I was spoiling it by including warnings.

ThatbloodyTartarus: YAY! REVIEW BOMBS! Here's my response to your reviews for Chapter 9 and 10.

Masquerade: This setup is dumb.

Shut up before I put you in the pink bunny costume from a Christmas story! *shakes fist*

Masquerade: …

Anyways, yeah Shun's the leader here, as for the relation with Dan and Shun, I haven't actually settled on which it's going to be yet. So I can't say for sure. And Evil!Dan probably has, but he keeps getting his ass kicked so he does it every so often instead of all the time. :P I'll show him trying to usurp Shun when I have the brawlers group together in person at some point.

It's nice to throw everyone off, after all if everyone sees the brawlers as being good, besides Masquerade then it makes it harder for Masky to get support.

Yeah Alice is very creepy, I like having Masquerade react to her because it freaks him out and he has to try really hard to not show it. And yeah Julie is a Harley Quinn wannabe XD

And as for the gangs well…. Masquerade's going to for sure get most of his old allies, with the exception of a few due to various circumstance :).

Mark's story is very sad, and its only going to get more depressing T.T I mean Oserian's solution to save him is to take away his memories. Also, no he didn't lose his eye, it was close but Masquerade jut cut him really close to his eye in D&D so it bled badly.

I hadn't thought of it being like that, and I find it to be so cool that you analyzed my writing and it has a deeper theme! :D I mean, I'm glad you noted it, I planned that out to a 'T'. Even though more often than not I fly by the seat of my pants with my writing…all that was planned! XD

And yeah, Oserian would sooner kick Reaper into the ocean on Earth than put up with him in the Doom Dimension. Although in this chapter he did get in less arguments with the others this time around.

You have no idea how much I wanted to go further but the awkwardness was too much for me, T.T so I kept it brief. But glad you enjoyed it anyways :D And also buying online might not be the best idea since the only one with money would've been either Mark or Dr. Michael. Well I guess he could've asked Mark… *shrugs*

Masky gets a lot of inner monologues, it's very entertaining to have him struggling to find his place in everything. And yeah he really had only been what Naga needed him to be. I also like to think he did it to try and spare Alice the struggle of having to deal with his presence inside her. Although seeing them interact with each other while sharing a body would be hilarious and awkward, I need more stories like that T.T

Its true, Reaper and Leonidas both see Masquerade as a means to an end, Reaper sees him as his tool to save Vestroia, and Leonidas sees him as an ally to help him avenge Vladitor, Serpenoid is the only one who speaks with Masquerade because he wants to actually talk to Masquerade and be with him. If you noticed while Reaper and Leonidas were ready to fight off Nocturna, Serpenoid was the one who moved to protect Masquerade right off the bat. But, I'm looking forwards to writing the interactions between Masky and his bakugan especially for what's to come.

In this case I see it as more of like the underworld in a way, or the ghost zone. The living can go into it and out of it, but it is difficult to escape without help from Oserian or Naga who have connections to the silent core.

As for Masky thinking about Dan…. *whistles innocently*

Masky-kun: Thank you! :D

Agent Klyntar: Well it is the world that's supposed to mirror canon so what would spell doom in the canon dimension means salvation in the mirror dimension. And I wouldn't say we've got 'resistance groups' as Masquerade mentioned with the infinity card being part of the game, there aren't many people who will resist this time around.

Antex: No Masquerade hasn't told his bakugan about all that yet, mainly because he's afraid of revealing the existence of his dimension to anyone, remember they do have the DT. Its not that he doesn't trust them, but he fears the information getting out, or people not believing him. IT will be brought up more when he starts meeting other people.

Serpenoid is going to need every ounce of courage he has for whats to come. ;)

Callian31: *gives a clap and a half* good job with the parody attempt

Echo the slowpoke: Sorry presently there's no plans to bring anyone else from the canon universe. I'm leaving it just with Masquerade for now, and its not stupid, it'd be amusing to see Drago's reaction to everything, or one of the canon characters. The biggest reason Masquerade works is because there isn't a version of him in this universe because there wasn't a need for him, and Alice was never in a position to enable a creation of a masquerade in this world.

And it might not shatter their trust, but its definitely going to be something addressed eventually. But not just yet.

Masquerade-kun: I can't get enough of writing this! :D

AND DONE! *slumps back* phew. That was A LOT!. I am never skipping out on review responses again. Just way too much work to do double the review responses.

That being said, Thank you ALL SO MUCH for your reviews. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. No guarantees when a new update for anything will happen, but I'm going to try my best to give you guys an update sometime next week, and I'll try to stick with the schedule, but we'll have to see.

Anyways, see ya later peeps!


	13. Unlucky 13

A/N: I started this last Friday of my Spring Break, and I was going to update this story last weekend. But well, I found out I did really poorly on an exam I _needed_ to pass. But since I didn't, I really have to focus on my homework. So updates will be very limited until May. Sorry guys but school comes first. I might try to get an update in on my birthday April 6th, but no promises.

Anyways sad news aside, it's time for the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 13

It was late evening by the time Marucho convinced Julie to stop putting off talking to Shun and the others.

Thus the two of them were now sitting on a couch looking up at the giant screen where the other brawlers video screens were appearing.

Alice and Runo were the first, Runo scowling.

"You said, 'Don't worry I'll avenge your lover boy's defeat,' and look what you did, you _lost_ to him!" Runo snapped glaring at her.

Julie scowled, "Oh yeah, well I didn't see you jumping to the challenge! Too busy having fun with Danny to do something Runo?" She said clenching her fists at her side glaring at the bluenette.

Runo's eyes narrowed, "You need to take things seriously!" She said slamming her hands on her keyboard, Alice wincing at the impact, the camera on their end rattling. "We're trying to change the world! We're trying to make things better, and you keep acting like it's a big joke!"

Julie clucked her tongue waggling her finger, "Now now Runo, life is only as serious as you make it to be, besides it's not the goal but the journey."

"The journey is pointless if we _don't reach the goal!_ " Runo retorted.

"Uh if I may-?" Marucho said trying to speak up when Alice spoke up.

"Both of you stop it, we all have the same goals." Alice said calmly looking at Runo who sat beside her and then Julie through the camera. "Our enemy is not each other, and fighting amongst ourselves will get us nowhere,"

It was at that moment the pyrus brawler of their group came on the brunette pouting as he caught the tail end of Alice's words. "Aww, did I miss a cat fight?"

"Danny!" Julie cheered throwing up her hands, "How are you doing," She said cheerfully.

"Fine, just glad you weren't able to beat Masquerade," Julie's cheer vanished and she glared at Dan, the boy ignored her angry expression, "It means that I'll get to be able to take him down myself," Dan's red eyes flashed, "And I'll have him begging for mercy by the time I'm done,"

"Yeah 'cause he was so terrified after mopping the floor with you with a _Serpenoid_ ," Runo deadpanned rolling her eyes, Dan spluttering in indignation, "If anyone's going after this guy, it's going to be me, clearly neither of you seem to care that we're on a mission!"

"Perhaps we should just let Alice defeat him?" Marucho offered, "I mean, she is the number two brawler after Shun," Dan scowled at this, while Runo and Julie nodded at this suggestion, Runo turning to Alice who sat beside her.

The red head however shook her head, "I think we should wait for Shun and Joe to get on before we decide what to do with our little masked problem,"

"Ugh, haven't they caught those raiders yet?" Julie groaned, "I mean how hard is it to find a gang of thieves."

"You're welcome to try your hand at it Julie," Shun's voice came through the speaker before the leader of the brawler's video screen popped up, Joe's appearing moments after him. "Although since you couldn't stomp one newbie brawler, I'd expect even less success,"

Julie's eyes twitched and she growled bowing her head, "It's like Alice said," She admitted, "He doesn't brawl like a newbie, he brawls like a pro."

"You noticed it too?" Alice inquired raising an eyebrow.

Julie huffed, "I figured he beat Dan because Dan was holding back, but he beat both my Gorem and my Cycloid. He's gotten a new bakugan too, Darkus Leonidas or something?"

"Yeah, Darkus Leonidas with a g-power of 430 gs," Joe reported his eyes glancing at something off to the side, probably another screen.

"However, despite battling like a pro, you said you could best him," Runo remarked, "Are you saying you're not 'pro' enough that a newbie can beat you?"

Julie scowled, "It wasn't just that he was skilled," She lowered her eyes slightly her face falling slightly, "He mentioned Billy,"

At that the brawlers were silent, Alice raising an eyebrow while Dan blinked in confusion. Runo's eyes softened slightly at the boy's name. Marucho looked at the silver haired girl with concern, while Shun's eyes narrowed.

"How did he know about him?"

"I-I don't know, but when we were battling, he said Billy wouldn't approve of what I was doing,"

"He shouldn't even know about Billy," Alice said frowning, "Unless he someone who knew you personally."

"No way! I would've recognized his voice or something… I think. No I'm pretty sure I haven't met whoever Masquerade is before,"

"Could he be _Billy?_ " Marucho asked, everyone looked at him incredulously, and the little blond boy shrank back slightly. "I-I mean, aren't they both blond?"

"First off, Billy isn't _able_ to brawl, and I'm pretty sure if Masquerade was him, I'd most certainly recognize him." Julie said frowning at Marucho putting her hands on her hips.

Alice frowned, "May I suggest my plan on how to deal with him?" Alice suggested.

"I don't like that he knew about Billy," Julie said, "Who knows how much more he knows?"

"Then we need to stop dicking around and _get_ him," Runo said clenching her fists. "Just let me at him, I'll beat him and have him spilling his guts to us."

"I agree that we need to get him," Shun said, "But I'd like to focus on getting the raiders, Masquerade defeating us and knowing too much is troublesome but that makes me think it's highly likely he's linked to Naga."

"My grandfather could likely uncover some things about us, given the amount of time he's been in hiding." Alice mused, grabbing her chin, "It's not unlikely he passed it on to Masquerade,"

"But about Billy?" Julie pressed. "I told Joe not to let there be any mention of him, the only connection Billy had to bakugan was when he gave me Cycloid and even then everyone knows him as mine,"

"Perhaps we can put a hit out on him?" Preyas suggested popping open on his shoulder, "Just pay a guy off, tell him where Mask boy's gonna be and bang! " The aquos bakugan jumped up, "No more trouble."

Runo and Julie nodding liking the sound of the idea while Dan pulled a face.

"But then I'll never get the chance to actually _beat_ the guy," Dan protested.

"It would be a waste," Alice said, "Masquerade is clearly a wealth of untapped information, I had a feeling he knew more than he let on. This whole thing with Billy clinches it. No, he's worth more to us alive than dead, especially if we can get our hands on him." She straightened up, "I have an amendment to my plan."

"Go ahead," Shun said sitting back in his seat.

"Preyas's suggestion of putting a 'hit' to kill Masquerade is a bad idea, why not make him a target for the whole of the brawling community?"

"Huh?" Julie and Dan looked confused while Runo frowned.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Runo asked.

"Well, in my plan I thought we'd encourage kids to go after Masquerade, by offering rare bakugan to them. But I figured we'd have seek out tough opponents for him to take on. That way when we finally take him down his bakugan will be stronger,"

"And power up the infinity force, yeah we know that part," Dan said with a huff, "But doing that would take forever,"

"So, instead we make him a target. After beating Julie we'll say he got a major boost in rankings, maybe somewhere in the top 20s."

"That would definitely piss some kids off," Julie noted nodding.

"Right," Alice said nodding, "But we take it one step forwards, we offer a reward for the person who can defeat him,"

"But that won't give us Masquerade," Shun pointed out sharply.

"No, but finding out his identity will." Alice said. "We offer a bigger reward to the person who can _unmask_ Masquerade,"

Dan's face broke into a grin, "And once we know who he is, we just find out where he is, and we go and get him."

"Precisely."

Shun nodded, "I see, I find this plan to be sufficient, can you pull it off Joe?" He asked glancing in the direction of webmaster joe.

Joe smiled the sound of fast typing coming from his feed, "I'm on it, I'll bump up his ranking to hmm, how does unlucky 13 sound?"

Shun's lips curved up into a wicked grin, "Sounds good, and you can put up a post announcing the reward?"

"Yeah, how about 3 rare bakugan to the person who can defeat him, and,"

"A million credits to the bakugan store if they can unmask Masquerade." Alice said.

"Then they can get any bakugan their little heart's desire!" Julie crowed.

Joe nodded, his eyes focused on something beside the camera, as he looked at another screen. "Done,"

"Now to let the masses do the work for us," Alice said sitting back in her seat a smug smirk on her face.

/-/

The hospital room was dark, the sun having just begun to dip beyond the horizon. Shadows were cast across her cousin's lax face. The steady beep from the heart rate monitor soothing to the blond girl's ears as she gripped his hand, her face dry her tears spent from all her crying. Now she just sat there at his side, waiting for him to wake up.

The doctors had assured her and her father that Mark would likely make a full recovery, and that the strange blond boy who had brought him here had done well to get him here so quickly.

"It's quite a mystery to us," The doctor had said with a chuckle, "One moment everything's normal, and the usual, the next a flicker of light and suddenly there's this strange kid holding Mark, demanding to receive help," The doctor sighed shaking his head a bemused expression on his face, "Practically shoved him onto us before disappearing just as quickly as he'd come but he definitely made things more exciting for the next couple of hours."

Her blue eyes moved away from the sleeping form of her cousin, to move towards her tablet set on the bedside table next to a vase of lovely lilies. Her father had left it for her, in case she needed something to pass the time.

After a moment of hesitation, she reached out with her free hand and grabbed the tablet. It took a bit of maneuvering but soon enough she had the tablet settled into her lap, while her left hand remained placed on top of Mark's. Using her free hand she turned on the tablet and began moving through the tablets apps before loading up the bakugan site app.

Webmaster Joe and the brawlers had truly out done themselves, they'd created a worldwide game, they ran a business along with the game, and on top of that they had a website and related app. But, the girl's lip turned down as the app loaded, her admiration was dulled by the knowledge of the terrible pain the brawlers had brought to Mark.

She went up to the login and logged into her account as 'Cybrawler'. She had an account under her normal name, Katie Lowery, but she rarely used it after all the trouble she and Mark had been put through thanks to the brawlers. She grimaced at the memory of a blazing green bird flying straight through her Chamelia, shattering her into a million pieces. Katie shook her head and set her jaw, focusing on the task of hand as she brought up the rankings.

Just a day ago Mark had sent her a text telling her about Dr. Michael's new protégé who was supposed to take the world by storm and bring down the brawlers. It had been sarcastic and bitter. She'd promised him she'd look into it later after school. Later that same day, she'd gotten another text from Mark asking her to look up a recent post on the website, telling her that the protégé was no joke. Sure enough she'd gone online and found multiple posts talking about Dan's shocking defeat to the newcomer Masquerade. At the time there were only a few pictures of Masquerade, and he didn't have an image beside his name on the rankings.

She scrolled down the page and to her surprise the boy's name appeared much higher on the rankings, in 24 hours' time the boy had gone from an unknown to being 13th in the rankings.

She clicked on his profile and an image of the blond boy standing in the bakugan store came up on the left hand side with the boy's bio and bakugan listed on the page. Masquerade was facing forwards though his head was turned slightly to the left like he was looking at something, a small frown on his face, the glass mask glinting in the light.

She sat back and studied the image of the boy, there was no doubt in Katie's mind that this was the same boy she'd seen earlier today. Then just an hour after a boy fitting Masquerade's description brought Mark to the hospital.

' _I definitely need to talk to him now, at least to thank him for helping Mark,'_ Katie mused eyes roaming over Masquerade's profile. His list of bakugan of bakugan he was known to have: Darkus Leonidas, Darkus Reaper, Darkus Centipoid, and Darkus Serpenoid. His profile was very short describing him as a mysterious brawler who had taken the bakugan game by storm.

There was a list brawls and outcomes, and each one of them Masquerade had emerged victorious, two of which without losing a single bakugan, and two of which had been against two brawlers.

"Quite an impressive record," A tinny voice spoke up from Katie's shoulder the girl glancing at her partner, a mechanical chameleon like bakugan perched there.

"Yeah, he's definitely a good player," Katie murmured scrolling along the page. "I wonder if perhaps he could be the one to put an end to Shun's madness…"

"We can only hope," M. Chamelia remarked nodding her head.

Katie was about to turn off the tablet when a red exclamation point at the bottom of the page drew her attention. "What's this?" She asked tapping it.

The link led her to a new page with a post by Webmaster Joe himself. Eyebrows furrowing Katie glanced down at the message and began to read.

 _Dear fellow bakugan players,_

 _I have an announcement to make. The brawlers are offering a reward of 3 rare bakugan of a player's choosing if they can defeat Masquerade. On top of that, the person who unmasks Masquerade and can provide proof of it, will be rewarded with 1,000,000 credits to the bakugan store, and will immediately be move into Masquerade's place at 13_ _th_ _._

 _Happy brawling._

Katie's mouth went dry at the words. The brawlers had to bluntly put it painted a target onto Masquerade's back. It was painfully obvious that not only had they bumped up his ranking to encourage people, and to add more incentive where ranking failed, they sweetened the deal with rare bakugan and credits! It made Katie ill.

"Shun, how can you do this?" She whispered, her eyes wide. The boy had been her friend once, but where had the boy who'd been her friend gone?

Without thinking she went back to the rankings and opened Shun's profile. The image was an image of Shun standing in front of a white background the boy's expression bored and arms crossed. His profile was a bit more detailed, stating that he was the leader of the bakugan battle brawlers, spent his time enforcing the rules of the game, and he was rumored to have control of the wind like the bakugan he had.

It was also noted that anyone to have faced his Skyress tasted defeat. His partner hadn't fought in as many battles as say Drago, or Hydranoid, but even when Shun put her out first, Skyress did not lose. She was known as the harbinger of doom. The instant she appeared on the field, the battle was over.

Katie bit her lip as she read this. Shun might not have been the most cheerful of children, but what could have sent him on this dark path? Had it been his mother's unfortunate death? She didn't know. When she'd tried to get him to open up to her, he'd responded by kicking her out of his life and taken her chamelia as well.

Then he'd sent Alice to bring down Mark, and now he had Masquerade in his sights.

Katie could only pray that the masked blonde wouldn't fall just like the rest of them had.

/-/

A/N: Welp that's done now.

No Masquerade in this chapter, he was going to be but then I decided to add the bit in earlier with the brawlers and then I finally got around to revealing Mark's mysterious cousin's name. Surprise! It's Katie Lowery from the Bakugan spin off manga the Evo Tournament!

No worries, Masky will be back in the next chapter as he explores the Doom Dimension and Reaper gets challenged to earn his keep. Le gasp! What will happen?

Anyways let's move onto review responses:

CthonicMelinoe – yeah last chapter was pretty depressing but don't worry there won't be any more dark turns like that in the near foreseeable future…

Tartarus – Already wished you happy belated birthday :D, and yeah the subject manner is rough. I like that you liked the first paragraph, I liked it too. And I can see what you mean about the whole Masky shouldn't be able to think that much about it when he's in shock. *shrugs*

Anyways yeah Dr. Michael's an ass, he doesn't deserve Masky's help!

Hehe _never_ push the Aravian button around this Oserian, or you'll get mauled. As for her going evil…. :P

Also if you're still looking for something more on the humorous side of things, me and echo recently wrote a fanfic together called Inconveniences, it features Oserian, DanxMasky and a whole lot of the world out to screw over Masquerade. I don't know how you'll like it, but I think it's pretty funny.

Snowy princess white – here's the next chapter! :D

Callian31 – uh huh, well enjoy the newest chapter :D

Echo - *glances at Chapter* Is that Dan obsessive enough for you? And I can only imagine my friend XP.

Antex – Tadaa! Mark's Cousin is Katie Lowery! And yeah I wonder how that's going to go down, only time will tell XP

And that's all the reviews! Thank you all for reviewing! I'll catch you guys on the next update, now if you'll excuse me I have to go binge some Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged, need to get my Noah-isms going for Masking Humanity XP

Masquerade: Oh god, make her stop.

Don't stop me now! Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time!

Oserian: Enough! This chapter is going to end!

Aww boo, fine, see you guys next update!


	14. Boast Busters

A/N: Yesterday was my birthday everyone! :D I'm 20 now! Initially I was going to post Masking Humanity but well I'm in a pretty good mood right now, so it's kinda hard for me to get into the mindset for it.

Masquerade: Yes because _everything_ in here is just 'happy happy joy joy'.

Jet: Oi, stop raining down on my parade or party!

Masquerade: Are you even having a party, you haven't had one in 2 years now.

Jet: Well, most of my close friends are away, it's not a big deal. Besides, to make up for it all my absolutely _wonderful_ and _generous_ readers will gift me with their long reviews after they read this chapter!

Masquerade: Butter them up more, you haven't laid it on thick enough.

Jet: Nothing you say will bring me down today! I am walking on sunshine, whooaaa! I'm walking on sunshine whoa!

Masquerade: Are you sure you're turning 20 and not 5?

Jet: Don't stop me nooww! Cause I'm having a good time! Having a good time!

Masquerade: She's insane, just, read the chapter.

Chapter 14

Up till now, the Doom Dimension had seemed similar to the one back home. Same dark overcast black purple sky, an air of malevolence and negativity, and drab barren landscape.

However, looking at the dimension now that Wrensa had led them to the Refugee camp with the dark castle like structure in the background. Even this place was different.

Bakugan weren't laying around bemoaning their banishment to here, or lying around waiting to die. These bakugan were milling about a murky lagoon, several bakugan that were much smaller than their fullgrown counterparts were clambering around on a dome like structure with holes. Near the lagoon several large mounds with large openings for a bakugan to crawl out of.

"So this is the refugee camp?" Masquerade asked from where he stood atop Leonidas's head as the dragon landed on the ground Wrensa lighting down lightly beside him.

Wrensa nodded, "Yes, Oserian's been working at it for a long time. She tries her best to make the Doom Dimension as habitable as possible for us."

"Which is weird because the Doom Dimension is the place of a bakugan's doom," He frowned studying the bakugan, they didn't seem _happy_ per say, but there were some who were clearly trying to bring up the others spirits engaging one another in chatter while watching the younger bakugan play. "But now, it's your salvation," He muttered.

"Seeing as apparently you're supposed to be our _savior_ I suppose they'd better settle for it." Reaper said scathingly.

Masquerade glanced at the bakugan's direction, but did not respond. Instead he turned to Wrensa grateful that Leonidas didn't mind his presence on his head. "How long until we should be able to meet with Oserian?" He asked.

Wrensa glanced in the direction of the castle like structure. "I don't see why Oserian isn't available, I will go ask Alicorn, Nocturna could just be grumpy,"

Leonidas chuckled, "Isn't she always?"

Wrensa shifted her wings in a make shift shrug, "I don't think she likes humans is the thing,"

"Because of the brawlers?" Masquerade asked.

"Well partially because of them, but also because of the other boy." Wrensa tilted her head narrowing her eyes, "I can't recall his name, but Vladitor took him as his partner and well…"

"It ended badly for both Vladitor and Mark," Masquerade said frowning, "And Nocturna thinks history will repeat itself,"

Wrensa nodded, "You're sharp, yes that is what Nocturna fears."

Masquerade crossed his arms, "I don't intend to lose to the brawlers. But I will admit it will be difficult, a greater challenge than what I've faced before," He smirked, "But it is a hurdle I _will_ overcome." _'No matter how this world intends to change the game on me,'_ He added silently.

Wrensa's eyes brightened and she straightened up folding her wings, "That is good to hear, but do not be afraid to ask for help," She sighed, "Quite frankly, despite being _safe_ here, it's quite _dull_ and _dreary_ here. I relish in any opportunity to be of assistance,"

Masquerade nodded, "Thank you, Wrensa, but for now getting me an audience with Oserian should suffice-"

"Hey!" A loud female voice came from above and a blur of black and purple dropped down from the sky and landed right in front of Masquerade and his bakugan. Leonidas and Reaper tensing while Serpenoid popped back out instinctively appearing behind Leonidas. The bakugan's impact left a sizable crater in front of Leonidas, and when the dust cleared Masquerade recognized the slim black dragoness as one of the bakugan Oserian had introduced him to yesterday.

Apparently Masquerade's bakugan and Wrensa recognized her as well as they all relaxed, Wrensa narrowing her eyes.

"Skylord, what are you doing?" She asked in a weary tone of voice, like she feared for the answer.

Skylord folded her wings behind her and jabbed a finger at Masquerade, "I'm here for him! I want to join!" She declared.

Masquerade frowned glancing at Wrensa who sighed and shook her head.

"Skylord, he has Leonidas, Reaper and Serpenoid, and many other bakugan, I highly doubt he needs you as well," Wrensa said gently resting a wing on Skylord's shoulder. "I'm sure that given time we can find a good partner for you,"

Skylord pushed Wrensa's wing off and glared at the bird, "Oh and many other bakugan includes you now?" Skylord hissed glaring at Wrensa.

"She was offering her assistance," Masquerade said smoothly making Skylord bristle the heat of her glare at Wrensa increasing. Ignoring the angry dragoness, he turned to Wrensa, "Go on ahead and tell Oserian I wish to speak with her, I'll handle this."

Wrensa turned to him glancing sideways at Skylord, "You sure?"

Masquerade waved his hand, "I've dealt with worse I assure you," He said before turning his attention to focus on Skylord, who still looked like she was seconds away from leaping on Wrensa and tearing her to shreds with her claws.

Wrensa eyed him for a moment, then with a sigh she caved turning away from Skylord, spreading her wings for take-off. She glanced back at Masquerade, "Would you like to meet with her in the sanctuary or out here?"

"Whichever she prefers is fine with me," Masquerade said, although he _was_ curious about seeing the inside of the looming dark castle in the background. What would it look like on the inside?

Wrensa nodded, "I'll be back soon to tell you when Oserian wants to see you." Then she turned back to the sky and with a few flaps of her wings she was soaring in the air. She banked and took off towards one of the castle spires.

With Wrensa gone Skylord relaxed slightly but her eyes were still narrowed and she looked tense.

Masquerade considered the dragoness. Now that she was no longer mostly hidden in shadows he could see just how slim she was. "So, why do you think you should be one of my partners?" He asked her tilting his head.

Skylord lifted her chin, "I'm one of the strongest fighters in all the Doom Dimension!" She crowed.

"A lie, you probably couldn't even put a dent in the Nonets." Reaper taunted, Skylord twisting her head to him her red eyes flashing.

"I could so! I just can't… Because they're in the lower levels of the Doom Dimension," She said trailing off looking hesitant for a moment. Then her eyes hardened and the fire in her glare was back. She glared at Reaper. "And attempting to go down there could jeopardize the lives of all the bakugan living here!" She snapped.

"Speaking of which, Oserian _is_ the Guardian of the Doom Dimension, do you think you're better than her?" Leonidas inquired raising an eyebrow.

Skylord bared her teeth, "Yeah but she's like a God Bakugan, _no one_ could beat her." She snarled.

"And what about her aides, think you're better than Alicorn or Nocturna?" Reaper taunted.

Skylord's claws twitched and the Dragoness seemed to jerk in the direction of Reaper. It was clear to Masquerade that she was itching to rush at Reaper and rip him to shreds.

"Obviously, you're not or _you'd_ be one of Oserian's aides, no you're a pathetic boaster!" Reaper pressed, the sneer obvious in his voice, "You think you can win a few fights in this dirt hole and that makes you strong enough to battle the brawlers beasts?"

"Reaper stop this!" Serpenoid said slithering out from behind Leonidas to stand by Skylord, the dragoness glancing at the serpent in surprise. "She is a young bakugan and eager to fight."

"And like you she's clearly a fool to think she belongs on the battlefield, neither of you have the fortitude to survive." Reaper remarked dismissively, then he considered Skylord, "Although I will admit despite being a fool, her claws are sharper than your fangs. Perhaps Masquerade should replace you with her."

Serpenoid hissed. "In case you've forgotten, I _did_ defeat Drago,"

Skylord's eyes widened and she turned to Seprenoid, " _You_ beat Drago? One of the big 3 of the brawlers bakugan?"

Reaper scoffed, "He beat Drago due to a technicality, any bakugan could beat Drago the way Serpenoid did. All he did was provide a body to enable the gate card to activate."

Leonidas turned his head, the movement startling Masquerade who had forgotten he was on his partner's head. Fortunately, his hand shot out and grasped Leonidas's horn and he was able to regain his balance. "Enough of this!" Leonidas snapped, "Reaper, who Masquerade on his team is his decision, he chose Serpenoid to remain, and to be the one to take out Drago. He has a place here, and that is _not_ up for debate. That being said," He turned to Skylord, "Skylord you are young, and I understand your desire to fight, but you will only get slaughtered." Skylord tensed at his words.

"I've sparred with just about every bakugan here," Skylord snarled, "And I've defeated many of them!"

"Not me," Leonidas said lowly, "Nor Wrensa, or Aracnus. You might have been given the opportunity to be chosen, but you've only continuously made it more and more clear you aren't ready."

Skylord scowled, "I _am_ ready, I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of being told to sit and watch this all go down on the sidelines. I've trained hard, I've worked my tail off. I'm dying for some action."

Getting tired of being jerked around with Leonidas's movements Masquerade teleported to stand beside Serpenoid. The serpent turned to him, looking questioningly at him before turning back to watch Leonidas.

Leonidas leaned in towards Skylord his eyes narrowed. "Do you think this is a game? You think that all that work you put in guarantees you a victory? It _doesn't_ , Vladitor worked twice as hard as I ever did, and he wanted to make changes. Just like you he marched off to battle, and threw himself into the fray." Leonidas closed his eyes and looked away, "And you know how that ended."

Skylord growled glancing down before she lifted her head, "Letting the brawlers get away with all this, means that Vladitor died in vain," She hissed.

Leonidas's head shot up and he leaned in closer so that he and Skylord were nose to nose. "Letting you throw away your life recklessly, like anyone else would mean we'd learned nothing from Vladitor's demise."

Skylord snarled, "I can handle it, more than some of your teammates can!"

Reaper scoffed and turned to Serpenoid, "See? Even a young greenhorn like her can recognize you don't-"

Skylord rounded on Reaper, "I was talking about _you_." She hissed narrowing her eyes.

Reaper drew back in surprise, "Me? Tsk! Without me, Masquerade wouldn't be able to do half as well as he has,"

Skylord growled, "You throw around cruel words, bringing down your teammates, particularly those you perceive to be as weaker than you! You want to put your money where your mouth is? If you're so great, let's see you beat _me._ "

Reaper laughed, "You sure you want to do that sweetheart? Wouldn't want to bring you down even lower, although seeing as you're already below an overgrown chicken and some spideroid, I suppose you can't go much lower."

Skylord sneered, "Ha, you're not even close to _my_ level."

"Enough," Leonidas cut in, "Skylord battling Reaper will get you nowhere, you will _not_ be joining this team without Master's say so-"

"I say let them fight,"

Leonidas stopped and turned to look at his master, along with the other bakugan. Skylord's eyes brightened, Reaper's eyes narrowed and Serpenoid didn't seem to respond letting his tongue flick in and out his expression unreadable.

Masquerade straightened up crossing his arms, "Darkus Skylord you boast about your strength, then let's see you prove it." He gestured to Reaper, "If you defeat Darkus Reaper, you may take his place amongst my partners."

"You can't be serious," Reaper growled.

Skylord's eyes lit up and she nodded her head vigorously. "Oh thank you! Thank you! I'll show you that I'm strong enough!" She said before she rounded on Reaper and sneered, "Ready to eat dirt _bones_?

Reaper scoffed, "Speak for yourself, when I'm done you'll regret ever meeting me. "

Skylord snorted and got in a ready position when Leonidas shouldered his way in between them.

"No! If we're doing this, we're doing this by the rules!" Leonidas said firmly glancing back at Masquerade, who shrugged, but nodded. "According to the rules in the Doom Dimension when a bakugan challenges another, the challenged bakugan can choose where the battle will take place. Since Reaper is unfamiliar with the Doom Dimension we choose the ring."

Skylord narrowed her eyes, "You wish to limit it to hand to hand combat," She noted.

"Too difficult for you to handle?" Reaper asked.

Skylord snorted. "Oh please, while I'd love to blow you away, slicing you into ribbons sounds good to me." She retorted making a point of flexing her sharp claws. "I accept your terms, I'll see you two at the ring," She said before spreading her wings "And you'd better show up! Otherwise you forfeit! I'll see you in 2 hours' time Reaper!"

Once Skylord was out of sight Leonidas rounded on Masquerade. "Master, what are you doing?"

Masquerade chuckled, "She was passionate, and although she talked a big game, I felt that she deserved a chance to prove herself."

Leonidas let out an exasperated sigh, "Master she's too _young._ She'd get killed in a brawl!"

"Then Reaper will have to prove that he's as good as he's been saying he is, and defeat her." Masquerade said crossing his arms. "I understand she's young, temperamental and proud. If she proves she has the raw power to defeat Reaper's skill, then by adding her to our ranks she can learn to be better. She'll likely become stronger amongst us, but if she can't at least beat Reaper than I will also recognize she isn't ready."

Reaper growled, "I need to prepare for this fight, I haven't been in a full on fight in ages." He said tapping the end of his scythe against the ground nervously.

"I'll help you," Leonidas offered, he turned to Masquerade, "Is it all right if Reaper and I go off to train?" He asked.

Masquerade shrugged, "I don't see why not, I only need to speak with Oserian, Serpenoid can accompany me."

Serpenoid visibly brightened at his words, Reaper eyed him with narrowed eyes but made no remark.

Leonidas nodded, "Thank you, master," He bowed his head to the masked blond before turning to Reaper. "Come on, there's a spot Vladitor and I trained at, it's this way." Leonidas spread his wings and took off Reaper following after him.

Masquerade watched them go before turning to Serpenoid, "Well it would seem that now we wait." He mused.

Serpenoid nodded, glancing around he paused narrowing his eyes at large nearby rock. Particularly the large shadow next to it. Masquerade blinked and followed his gaze. Crouched in the shadows was a familiar spider.

"And you are?" Serpenoid called to the bakugan. The spider jumped, the top portion of his body becoming visible, before he fell back into shadow.

"Aracnus right?" Masquerade said tilting his head, _'What's he so afraid of? It's not like I'm one of the brawlers… Then again, it's not just the brawlers who are killing bakugan. Normal children are doing it too, I guess, to him, any human is a threat.'_

"You're going to tell me you aren't going to hurt me?" Aracnus said, his voice surprisingly cold.

"I don't intend to," Masquerade said simply, "So why would I say otherwise?"

Aracnus stepped out slowly, Masquerade could more clearly see his appearance. He also noticed that on his front two legs, the sides seemed to glint like sharpened blades.

"You may not intend to hurt us, but you're going to make us fight for you. Sure you defeated that one boy, that girl, and a few other people. Good for you," Aracnus's red eyes narrowed. "But what good is it for the bakugan? Just because you _beat_ them, it didn't make them stop. They're still battling with their bakugan, still killing, and selling more into slavery to die for children's amusement." Aracnus slammed one of his legs into the ground the impact cracking it slightly. "So in the end what's the point? You could beat them all but they still won't stop. They'll just keep coming back. Meanwhile any bakugan on your side will be forced to fight and die for your hopeless cause."

Masquerade inclined his head at the spider. "I thought you were meek and helpless, you shied away from me before,"

"To you? I might as well be." Aracnus said,

"Really?" Masquerade said raising an eyebrow, "You're a giant spider, I'm a human, pretty sure there are about 1,000 different ways you could kill me, a number of which could happen faster than I could do anything."

"Then why aren't you afraid?"

Masquerade tilted his head, "Should I be?"

Aracnus didn't say anything just looked at him. He glanced at Serpenoid. "I suppose with one of your pets, I shouldn't be,"

"I didn't have any bakugan with me when we first met, but you still hid. Why do you fear me? Why do you say you're helpless?"

"Because, Lady Oserian respects you,"

' _Okay now that makes no sense,'_ Masquerade thought. "She's your guardian, shouldn't that be the same as a vote of confidence?"

"There is a difference between respect and trust, Masquerade. She respects your strength. But your ability as a 'player' could make you a good ally, it could also make you a great danger to us. It's why she only let you have one of us, she wanted us to be ready in case you turned out to be no better than the rest." Aracnus said shaking himself.

"You're afraid of what I could do to you?" Masquerade echoed.

"No, what you _will_ do, whoever went with you would become a piece in the humans game, and at the end of each game, bakugan end up dead. You could keep us alive for a while, but unless you chose to stoop to their levels, we'd inevitably die," Aracnus let out a low growl. "Or you'd make us into killers." He shook himself, "That's why I was afraid. It was a lose-lose, and I was too afraid to take the chance."

"Then why not kill me here and now?" Masquerade asked again.

"Because, you command my fellow bakugan, and to make an attempt would end in them taking mine." Aracnus said gesturing with a leg at Serpenoid. "It would be pointless,"

"And a waste," Serpenoid added, breaking his long silence, drawing Aracnus and Masquerade's attention. "I understand your fearsss, Aracnusss, I too was wary of Master Masquerade when he was given myself, Centipoid and Reaper." He bowed his head. "But Master Masquerade truly wants to end the deaths! To be honest brawling alongside Master Masquerade, against that pyrus brawler, when the threat of death wasn't looming over head was actually almost enjoyable."

Aracnus scoffed, "You got lucky, and the brawlers gave you a handicap, and that's not going to make changes."

"But Master hasss a plan to make it ssso we can sssave the bakugan the bad playersss have! We can ssstop them from playing!" Serpenoid said.

Aracnus's eyes narrowed, "So he's going to stoop to their level? I would admit that dying is better than murdering, but-"

"No! Master is going to ssset them _free!_ " Serpenoid stressed.

Aracnus paused at that, "Surely you jest!"

Masquerade stepped forwards, "What he says is true Aracnus, I understand your fears. I lost… I lost Laserman today, and even though we won… Nothing was gained. In reality it was just as bad as if we'd lost. But that's why I'm here," He lifted his hand and gestured to the Doom Dimension, "I think there would be a way to create a card similar to the Infinity Card," Aracnus let out a hiss at the word, but Masquerade continued on, "Only rather than destroy bakugan and absorb their power, it would send the bakugan my bakugan would defeat to the Doom Dimension."

"Where they would be sssafe, and free." Serpenoid finished.

Aracnus didn't say anything. Then he chuckled, "I see now why your bakugan serve you so faithfully. Even I, despite my misgivings want so badly to trust you."

"Aracnus," Masquerade said, "You don't need to fear me,"

Aracnus chuckled again, glancing up to see Wrensa drawing near. "Maybe, but let's see you prove it first."

"And then?" Masquerade asked as Wrensa landed near them glancing between Masquerade and Aracnus in confusion.

Aracnus turned to leave, "We shall have to see," He said before he walked away, melting into the shadows of the Doom Dimension.

Wrensa watched the spideroid go before she turned to Masquerade, "Oserian says she'll speak with you now." She tilted her head, "Did Aracnus give you any trouble?" She asked.

Masquerade shook his head, "No, just strengthened my resolve," He nodded to Serpenoid who reverted and flew onto Masquerade's shoulder. "Leonidas and Reaper went off to train, you mind if I get a lift?" He asked.

Wrensa narrowed her eyes, "They went off to train- Did Skylord challenge one of them for a spot on your team?" She asked with a note of exasperation.

Masquerade nodded. "Why, is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's just Skylord's a bit, arrogant, and tends to not be the best at thinking before she does something." Wrensa said with a sigh lowering her body for Masquerade to climb on, "She isn't… _bad_ per say, it's just she's young and a little too eager to prove herself."

"I see nothing wrong with giving her a chance to fight Reaper, if she wins, I'll see to it I keep her in line. If she loses, I'll know presently she's not where she needs to be to work with me." Masquerade said jumping onto Wrensa's back positioning himself carefully.

"Giving her this opportunity might be good for her, it'll give her something to strive for rather than just go around boasting." Serpenoid remarked.

"I suppose," Wrensa murmured, "Well, we'll just have to wait and see how it goes, now let's focus on getting you to Oserian!" She said taking off towards the castle.

/-/

Wrensa flew much slower than she had flown earlier, but it gave Masquerade a good view of the 'Silent Sanctuary'. He'd asked her why it was called that Wrensa had remarked "Probably named after the Silent Core, I don't know for sure to be honest. It's had that name for as long as I can remember."

Unlike before Wrensa didn't enter one of the towers, instead she flew lower to gliding smoothly through the air towards a grand entrance of the structure. It wasn't large enough for Wrensa's wing span so she landed and let him off. "Sorry, would just fly you in, but Oserian insisted that she'd like to meet with you here in the entrance hall,"

Masquerade shrugged and looked at the structure. "Who built this place?" He asked. Looking at it now the place seemed far larger than it had from the air.

"I'd assume, Oserian seeing as it's in the Doom Dimension, and she _created_ the Doom Dimension."

Masquerade paused at that, _'She created the Doom Dimension? Then where was she back home? The Doom Dimension still existed there. Naga never mentioned her, and I'd just assumed either Naga created it or it was just the underworld. Did someone else just create it back home? OR did Oserian make it there as well, and then die? Or did something happen to her?'_ He shook his head, pondering it all would get him nowhere, especially when he could just ask-. OR could he? So far the only ones to know Masquerade was from a world that was similar to this one was Naga and Dr. Michael, and Masquerade would rather keep it that way. Not to mention it was clear that few people (or bakugan) knew about Masquerade's home dimension, so in all likelihood Oserian wouldn't know what could've happened to her other self in the other dimension anyways.

' _I'll just focus on getting the Doom Card, it's the priority now.'_ He thought, he turned to Wrensa who was looking at him with a bit of worry in her eyes. "Thanks Wrensa, do you mind waiting?"

Wrensa blinked, "Oh, of course! I don't have much else to do, if I doze off, just have Serpenoid nudge me." Wrensa said before flying over to a nearby ledge on the castle and perching there.

Masquerade nodded, "Thank you," He said, "This shouldn't take too long,"

"And you can't afford to miss Skylord and Reaper beating the crap out of each other," Wrensa said rolling her eyes.

Masquerade chuckled, "It's promising to be a good show,"

"Most likely," Wrensa grudgingly agreed, "Now hurry up and talk to Oserian so you can get what you came for and I can watch Skylord get taken down a few pegs."

Masquerade snorted and headed inside, "Personally, I wouldn't mind her taking Reaper down a few pegs."

"In that we are in agreement master," Serpenoid remarked.

After stepping into the entrance hallway Masquerade was surprised by how _well-kept_ and surprisingly elegant style that the entry way radiated. It reminded him of what ornate castles were supposed to look like in their prime. Not like a half damaged building left in the Doom Dimension for however long.

"It's lovely isn't it?" A voice that Masquerade recognized as Oserian's drew his attention. He turned to her, the black dragoness looking up at the ceiling. Masquerade followed her gaze and gaped at the mosaic of six different beasts.

"Are those-?"

"Bakugan? Yes, Darkus Nobility Sky, Darkus Skylash, Pyrus Phalor, Haos Alicorn, and Ventus Nocturna." Oserian's eyes were sad, "They were some of my closest friends, and some of the greatest protectors of Vestroia."

"They died?" Masquerade asked,

"Many have, but their loss was among the ones I felt the hardest. Although, Alicorn and Nocturna are still with me, by whatever grace they're still here," Oserian lowered her head and focused on Masquerade, "But enough about that, you came here to speak with me, what was it you wanted to talk about?" She asked.

"I need you to make me a card like the Infinity Card," Masquerade said, Oserian's eyes narrowed immediately at his words, and he held up his hand. "Let me finish, the only difference is that this card, will be a Doom Card, it will transport bakugan to the Doom Dimension upon their defeat. Taking them away from their brawlers, and getting them to safety."

Oserian nodded narrowing her eyes thoughtfully. "That's an interesting idea," She mused, "I like it."

"The better question is can you do it?" Masquerade pressed.

Oserian hesitated a moment, then she nodded, "It's not something I've tried before, but I'm sure I can figure it out, but it will take me some time to do it."

"Okay," Masquerade said, "How long do you think?"

"Shouldn't be longer than... oh an hour at most?" Oserian said.

Masquerade nodded, "All right, do you need me for something else?" He asked.

Oserian looked at him, and for a moment he saw something warring in her gaze. And then she nodded, whether it was to him or herself he couldn't tell. "Actually, yes, there is something you could do for me,"

Masquerade tilted his head, "And that is?"

"You know Mark correct?" Oserian asked.

Masquerade winced, "Yes, I do. The poor kid isn't in much shape to do much of anything though…"

"I know… I want to do something for him." Oserian said.

"Oh?" Masquerade raised an eyebrow at this studying the dragoness. Something seemed, _off_ about this. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Yes," She said and then went on to completely bypass his implied query, "So I was wondering Masquerade, if you could do me a favor and bring him here while I make you your 'Doom Card'?" She asked. "It's of the utmost importance I do this as soon as possible, please. I want to help him."

Alarm bells went off in Masquerade's head, there was something _off_ about this. But, he couldn't figure it out. Maybe she truly was going to do something good that could help Mark. Maybe she'd help him cope with losing his bakugan better. She seemed to be a respected individual amongst the bakugan.

' _It couldn't hurt to check up on Mark, and maybe I'll hang around when I bring him here.'_ Satisfied with the beginnings of a plan, Masquerade nodded. "All right, I'll get him."

A/N: And done! A lot happened that chapter! We revisited all the bakugan Masquerade met! Wrensa, Aracnus, and Skylord! They weren't just a one appearance wonder!

Masquerade: joy

Also, in spite of it being my birthday-

Masquerade: The day _after_ your birthday.

I will give you guys a gift! The gift of a trailer! Roll tape! –

 _ **Masquerade's been getting a handle on the world around him.**_

" _Look, I'm not here to cause a problem so do me a favor and please put the tray down. And refrain from hitting me with it again," Masquerade said one hand on his head the other one out towards the angry blond girl who had a silver metal tray clasped in her hands._

 _ **But this world continues to surprise him.**_

 _Masquerade grunted lifting his head, he could taste blood, and running his tongue over his lip confirmed it had been split. He glanced at the people gathered around him._

" _Funny," He said after a moment, "You're not the company I was expecting."_

 _ **With new allies**_

 _Masquerade blinked as Katie's bakugan reconfigured itself to look like Leonidas. "Well, that's impressive."_

 _ **And new enemies**_

" _You want Masquerade," The tall blond male said into the phone he held against his ear, shoving his comb into his pocket as he turned to consider the bound blond. "You're going to have to make me an offer you can't refuse Shun."_

 _ **But who-**_

 _Alicorn swallowed thickly, "I'm sorry Mark, but it's for the best."_

 _Oserian nodded as the boy turned wide red eyes to the large dragoness. "When all this is over, you won't have to hurt for much longer." Purple energy gathered around her eyes._

 _ **Can really be trusted?**_

" _What do you want?" Reaper demanded waving his scythe in Aracnus's direction. Leonidas frowning at the spideroid._

 _Aracnus raised a leg and batted Reaper's scythe away. "I thought you two would want to know that your brawler is currently in mortal danger." Leonidas and Reaper were startled by this, "And is probably about to lose his life before the hour is up."_

Not as great as some of my other trailers, but I just wanted to tease some ideas XP

And now let's move on to review responses!

Commandravage – Welcome to the bakugan archive! And Thank you I try to make quality fanfics when I can!

Antex – Well I did manage to get this update in! and yeah I love Katie and Marduk and I loved the idea of them being cousins! I mean they're both from side series and I just couldn't resist. Maybe if I get my hands on more games pretty sure some characters were also made in the other bakugan video games out there, so I've gotta get more to learn more.

And I loved how that worked out, Masky gets put at the 13th ranking on the 13th chapter XP as for some of it's bad luck 'rubbing off' we shall see.

ChthonicMelinoe – Yeah the Billy issue will be addressed soon enough, after the Mark issued is dealt with along with the Doom Card issue. I may delve deeper into Katie and Shun's previous relationship, but I more or less took that from the comic Katie's in. I'm not sure whether I will dig into it or just leave it as them being friends who fell out. And all of the manipulation and devious planning XP

Animefan9000 – It would be fun to write that, and they may if they can track Masky down. But they have to track him down. And that is the trouble XP And thank you! I try! :D

Echo – That we did. And there will be more bickering to come. When I get to it. XD Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

And that's all of them! Anyways, maybe as a belated birthday gift please tell me all your thoughts and feelings about this chapter! I'd be most appreciative! And I'll see you all in the next update!


	15. Lurkers in the Dark

A/N: It's been forever since I've written, I've just been real busy guys, sorry bout that. Plus, I recently got into Supernatural again, and I'm shipping Destiel sooo hard right now it's not even funny.

That aside we've reached over 100 reviews! That is amazing, this story has been around over a year now (Happy SUPER Late Anniversary Shattered Masks please don't wait 4 years to get finished like DD) and already past 100 reviews DAMN! You guys are awesome. This is also the first story I've had that broke 100 reviews in a while and in 1 year that's impressive, I'll have to compare with Dual Dimensions at some point but it may have surpassed my baby in getting to 100 quicker, and that was written when Bakugan was still SUPER POPULAR. No wait, I just checked, DD reached 100 reviews in 8 months, and Shattered Masks reached it in 10 months. But again DD was written during the height of Bakugan so the fact that Shattered Masks is SUPER close to what I got in DD is amazing, I am so grateful for all your guys support.

But now, let's go back into Masky's adventures in this alternate universe shall we? XP

Chapter 15

Katie had been sitting with Mark for quite a while now, her neck and shoulders were beginning to ache from being in the position for so long. Sighing she turned off the tablet and set it down, leaving her with only the dim lighting emanating from the hallway. She had yet to turn on any of the lights in Mark's room, as she hadn't wanted to disturb him despite the fact that night had fallen. Her eyes would not be thanking her later. She reached up a hand to rub at them before stretching her arms above her head groaning when her back cracked from the motion.

She considered the room, Mark was still sleeping soundly, face lax and void of the lines of stress he had in reality. She grimaced, would he ever be able to be so relaxed in reality ever again? Or had the brawlers irreversibly ruined it for him?

Her thoughts were distracted from her musing when her stomach grumbled, the blond girl glancing down at her belly. Her lips quirked down, glancing at Mark, she had neglected dinner to keep watch over her cousin. Did she dare leave him now?

Her stomach growled once more much louder than before, clearly insisting that she do something about how hungry she was.

It was loud enough to draw her partner's attention as M. Chamelia popped open on the bedside table near her and turned her red eyes on Katie.

"You are low on fuel," The mechanical bakugan droned. Katie hesitated before nodding reluctantly. "Then you should go refuel,"

"But what if Mark wakes up? Or something else happens," Katie murmured looking towards her unconscious cousin, eyes moving over his chest pausing to wait to see it rise and fall with his steady breathing.

M. Chamelia made a sound similar to clearing her throat drawing Katie from her mind and she turned to the mechanical bakugan, "I just can't leave him alone…"

"Then I will stay here with him," M. Chamelia said simply shifting her toy arms, "If there is any change I'll reach out to your bakupod and let you know immediately, meanwhile you go and fuel up. You won't do Mark any good low on energy."

Katie considered this and then she nodded, rising from her seat dusting off imaginary dust from her dress. "Okay," She turned to head out before an idea came to her and she turned around. She crouched by M. Chamelia and lifted a finger, "If, you see anything in regards to Mark, _anything,_ you let me know immediately."

M. Chamelia didn't say anything for a moment, and Katie imagined that if her partner could she'd be rolling her eyes. But her partner instead merely nodded, "Of course, now go, go refuel. I will be here keeping watch."

Satisfied with her partner's answer and sparing one last glance at Mark's lax face, Katie turned and opened the door and stepped out into the dimly lit hallway.

Once she stepped out it occurred to her that the cafeteria was most likely closed at this late hour. Leaving her with vending machines. She patted around her person and felt relief when her hand bumped on her coin purse tucked away in one of the hidden pocket in her dress. Hopefully it would be enough to buy some trail mix or pretzels.

Unfortunately, it was going to be quite a hike to find a vending machine. She could not find any on the floor Mark was on, and she was going to have to make her way to the lobby on the ground floor where she _knew_ a cluster of them were tucked away in a corner. She focused on her mission, her feet moving swiftly walking fast to her destination. She half wished she'd run into a nurse who could point her in the direction of the vending machine so she could eat. But the nurses must be doing their rounds elsewhere, since she encountered none before she reached the elevator.

She got on the elevator and rode it down to the ground floor and stepped out, sparing a glance at her bakupod checking to make sure M. Chamelia hadn't tried to reach out to her. She hummed to herself, trying to fill the quiet that was beginning to make her nervous.

It was rather sad, darkness and silence didn't use to fill with her disquiet, in fact she'd once found those peaceful. As often in those settings, she would have found herself sitting beside her childhood friend, while his grandfather taught them how to clear their minds meditate underneath the shade of the tree, after a satisfying day of vigorous training.

Now the shadows promised the possibility of a threat lurking in them, and the silence didn't promise the same peace as it once had.

So she hummed, forcing herself to not look at the shadows and see something, (or someone) who wasn't there. She didn't know what song she was humming, just picked a familiar tune and just hummed. She kept humming to herself bobbing her head, eyes focused in on the flash of color she saw in the corner that was the vending machines. She quickened her pace as she past a few rather lengthy shadows, but she kept her eyes on the vending machine.

She fished out her coin purse before coming to a stop in front of the machine with various bagged snacks, her eyes set on the trail mix and she went about putting in her money and retrieving her snack.

Snack in hand she turned to make her way back, when static erupted on her bakupod making her pause and lift it to her face. The screen was staticy and it was quiet although she thought she heard a soft banging sound.

"Chamelia? What's going on?" Katie asked, uneasy by the lack of sound coming from, then her throat tightened at the implications of such a grave silence at the start of Chamelia's connection, "Is there something wrong with Mark?" Her voice shook as she stood in the middle of the lobby her hand shaking a bit.

There was a pause and then there was a bzt and then Chamelia's voice filtered brokenly through, "Mar- _bzt_ is fi ne," Katie let out a breath she'd been holding, "However, I was calling to inform you that I heard someone cry out in the hallway," All the breath was sucked out of Katie's lungs at those words, "It's quiet now… But, I was worried if the sound started up again it might wake Mark,"

Of course Chamelia didn't understand the implications of someone crying out, Katie broke free of her freeze and hurried towards the elevator. Suddenly the shadows and silence went from disquieting to an ominous warning, and Katie found herself constantly glancing over her shoulders eyeing the darkness at the edges warily. "What are the nurses saying? Is there one in the hallway, talking?" Maybe… Maybe it was a poor patient crying out in pain she tried to console herself while she started pushing the elevator button repeatedly, trying to get it to arrive faster.

"It's silent now," Chamelia reported, "And I haven't seen any nurses walk past Mark's room yet, I'll try to peek out into the hallway." There was a pause undoubtedly while Chamelia moved over towards the window in the door to peer out. "Hmm, I think I see the nurse,"

"Okay, what's she doing? Is she in a patients room? Or did she drop something?"

"She seems to be taking a nap, although I do not think the floor is the most comfortable spot to be doing that. I see someone moving down the hall away from Mark's room, they seem to be checking all the rooms, perhaps it's another nurse although he's dressed in dark clothing."

Now Katie's blood went cold, something was definitely wrong, the elevator dinged and the girl flung herself inside pushing the button for Mark's floor and closing the elevator doors, however once the doors closed her heart began to race. She should call the authorities! What did she hope to do? It had been years since she last trained alongside Shun, she had no prayer of dispatching any threat to her cousin's life.

But she had a bad feeling this was Bakugan related, and that could spell doom for Mark. Worse, this could involve the brawlers, and if that was the case, calling the authorities could escalate things.

Swallowing her throat suddenly dry she brought her bakupod back up to her lips, "Chamelia, if someone approaches Mark's room get a picture of them and inform me immediately, otherwise I need you to keep quiet,"

"Understood," Was Chamelia's short response, and Katie dropped her arm and looked at the closed door in front of her trying to ignore the growing terror in her belly.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open revealing the dimly lit hallway looking no differently than before, but they felt ominous. Shoulders tense and her movements stiff and wooden, she exited the elevator and slipped towards the nearest wall and peering around it into the hallway. Her chest seized when she spotted a figure bent over the nurse, one hand resting on her neck. He was partially in shadow; all she could make out was his wild spiky hair. Narrowing her eyes, she edged towards him, eyes darting around for something she could use as a weapon. She noticed a puddle of water on the floor ahead of her, and her eyes tracked it back to a plastic glass on it's side next to a bottle of pills, and a silver tray a foot ahead of her.

Without pausing to think, Katie snatched up the tray and rushed towards the crouching male. The male whipped around in her direction, just as Katie lifted the tray over her head and swung it at him catching him in the side of the face.

The male, jerked back his head snapping to the side from the blow, he fell backwards landing on his back on the ground. Immediately Katie advanced raising the tray once more, ready to bring it down on his head when she got a good look at him.

Now that he was no longer shadowed, she could see the white trench coat, the wild spiky blond hair, and the blue glass mask that glinted in the light. He threw out a hand towards her.

"Wait!" He said quickly, "It's not what it looks like!" One hand going up to the side of his head where Katie hit him.

Katie paused the tray still hold above her head ready to be brought down on him once more, although she truly doubted it would do much damage. She'd be damned if she relinquished her _only_ weapon.

"Look, I came to check on Mark! My name is Masquerade, I brought him here in the first place. I've been looking all over to try and find where they put him," He said quickly, he moved to try and get up but Katie didn't lower the tray. The blond let out a sigh, "Look, I'm not the one behind this," He said, "So can you please put the tray down, so we can find out what's going on? I assume you are concerned for Mark's safety as I am,"

"Why do you care?" Katie asked sharply eyes narrowed, "You took his place after all,"

Masquerade frowned at her words, "I just want to stop the brawlers," He said simply, "Places, and positions matter little to me, besides the top, since it'll mean I've bested them all." He began to push himself to his feet, and Katie let him though she didn't lower her tray. "Now let's-"

"He's coming back!" Chamelia's voice came over the bakupod and that was all the warning Katie and Masquerade before a trio of darts were sent flying their way.

Katie yelped and put the tray in front of her two of the darts impacting on it, while Masquerade broke away from beside her ducking underneath the one heading towards him and rushing towards the cloaked figure that was now standing near Mark's door. The figure let out a curse before spinning around to run off, but Masquerade was already on him.

The masked blond grabbed onto the cloak and went for the hood. The figure tried to pull free but Masquerade wrenched him back making him stagger backwards and spin around the hood falling from his head.

To Katie's surprise it wasn't a face she recognized, the boy had messy red hair and brown eyes that glared at Masquerade.

"So you're protecting the traitor then," The male snarled taking a swing at Masquerade who was forced to let go of the guys cloak to avoid it drawing back a step. Once his cloak was free the boy jerked back immediately putting the hood back up over his head though they both could see the dark grin on his face. "Oh the boss is going to be thrilled when he hears this,"

"Who? Shun? Dan?" Masquerade demanded standing tense.

The boy laughed, "I'm sure you'll meet in due time, he's got his eye on you Masquerade,"

"Wonderful, always wanted a stalker to call my own," Masquerade retorted in a deadpan before he rushed forwards once more moving to grab the boy's cloak again.

The boy drew back out of Masquerade's reach, "Well not that this hasn't been _fun_ I've got things to do, brawlers to beat, you know how it is, but I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again real soon," He said with a laugh before he raised his hand a small ball shape in his grasp and before Masquerade or Katie could do anything he hurled it at the ground.

A blinding flash erupted from the small ball forcing Katie to shield her eyes though Masquerade lunged forwards only for his hand to hit air. A few moments passed and the light faded leaving the two alone in the hallway.

"He got away?" Katie gasped staring at where the male had been standing eyes wide.

Masquerade frowned, and glanced around eyes falling on something white lying on the ground. He reached down and picked it up, studying it.

It was a playing card, the ace of hearts he flipped it over to find it had a boring pink design.

"What's that?" Katie asked.

Masquerade turned to her flipping the card over thoughtfully. "A clue," He said simply, before he pocketed the card. "Look, call the authorities and let them know someone happened here, preferably leave me out of it. The security tapes are playing a loop of empty hallways," At Katie's disapproving look he held up his hands, "The other guys work not mine, so as long as you don't mention me no one will know I've been here."

"Why are you avoiding the cops?" Katie asked suspiciously narrowing her eyes at him.

"I really want to avoid being connected to Mark, I'd rather the brawlers not go after him to get to me," Masquerade told her, "Especially while he's like this, but make sure you stay with him at all times, those guys might come back." He paused a moment, "If they do call me, I have my bakupod." Then he turned and started heading down the hallway.

Katie gaped at him, "Where are you going?!" She demanded.

"I'm going to find the guy who did this and what they were trying to do here," Masquerade paused and turned back to her, "Unless you know why he called Mark a 'traitor?'"

Katie hesitated for a moment, biting her lower lip, "Well,"

Masquerade turned to face her once more, "Well what?"

"Before he joined up with Naga, he fell in with a… not so good crowd." Katie said with a grimace, "They were the Bakugan Raiders."

Masquerade nodded slowly, "I've heard mention of them," He said softly grimacing. "But aside from them causing trouble for the brawlers I don't know much else about them."

Katie scowled, "They're thieves and radicals, they claim the brawlers are hoarding all the powerful bakugan for themselves. So they go around attacking bakugan stores and stealing from kids, claiming they're 'liberating the bakugan' or something like that. All I know is that people have gotten hurt thanks to these guys, Mark included. But he doesn't like to talk about it."

Masquerade nodded, "I will have to ask him about them when he wakes up," He paused, "I just realized I don't know your name, you are?"

"Katie Lowery," Katie said with a weary sigh, "I'm Mark's cousin,"

"I see," Masquerade said his lip quirking up a bit. "When he wakes up tell him I dropped by and that he and I need to chat when he's better, meanwhile I'm going to go after the guy who came after him tonight,"

"Is that wise?" Katie asked him.

Masquerade slipped the playing card in his coat pocket, and pulled out his DT. "I don't take threats lightly," He said simply, "If that fool thinks he can get away with threatening me, he's got another thing coming." With that said he disappeared in a rain of sparkles.

/-/

A/N: This chapter was more of me breaking my writers block, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways.

Hopefully I can get some updates up before the end of summer break, it feels so good to finally be done with summer school.

Now then! Let's move onto review responses!

Animefan1900 – I'm sorry to hear about your troubles with depression. I hope this brings you some joy as well. But here's a hug from me *hugs*

Echo – Heh, yeah the trailer was fun XP I actually kept Katie banging Masquerade on the head with the tray, thought I'd end up dropping that. Hmm and that idea could be a possible fanfic, ;)

Commandravage – in due time my friend, Oserian's making it for him, and then he'll be giving the brawlers a taste of their own medicine :P

Tartarus – Haven't heard from you in a while, but that could be because you're like me and swamped with stuff (at least that's what I hope I would be sad if you weren't coming back :( ) But I love the LK comparisons XP it's great. Marucho is like Mokuba!

The billy thing might not be revealed for a while, but it will in time.

As soon as you said that I should borrow the quotes from the Exedra episode, oh that would be so perfect I definitely have to do that. I mean imagine the mindfuck that is XP

The bakugan raiders are going to be appearing a lot in the next few chapters. And Mark used to be one XP and Katie is awesome I loved her design in the evo tournament and I'm looking forwards to using her more.

I think this is the best I've written with Skylord involved, she's young, she wants to boast and talk tough but everyone is able to recognize that she is as she is. I also loved her sticking it to Reaper and Leonidas sticking it to her. That was VERY satisfying to write. And yeah Reaper's cool in the DD series, but in this series he's a bit of a dick. *shrugs* just how he turned out

Yay! I'm glad you like Aracnus, initially I was thinking of making him a younger bakugan like Skylord except he was more fearful, a capable fighter but afraid to fight. Then I realized he could be afraid but not be cowardly, but rather have a difference of opinion. I like that I went that way instead, because now he feels like more of a badass.

As for Oserian:

Oserian: The one damn time I take a nap in millennia and the brats make off with the cores! DAMN IT!

There actually is an explanation for why Oserian lets the cores get taken, but all will be revealed in due time.

Yup Nobility Sky is Skylord's ancestor, I'm impressed you remembered that! :D

I'm hoping to hear your thoughts on this chapter and the latest ones in D&D (especially the ones in D&D, I'm dying to see your reaction to what's been revealed but I won't say anymore)

.2015 – Glad you liked the story! And I love creating new bakugan, it's something I'm quite good at… After doing it for 6 years now. Truth be told I've had this concept for a while but I waited for when I could put the right spin on it, which was this. :D

As for my favorite bakugan, I'd have to say I'm fond of Alpha Hydranoid, Skyress, Neo Dragonoid, Ingram and Hawktor. But if I had to pick one… I can't XP

As for my favorite OC bakugan it's a tie between Oserian and Superior who will be making an appearance in this story a little later on

Antex – Thanks for the review! Always appreciate your dedication to reviewing really helps. As for Oserian's request, that'll be revealed in the chapters to come.

I'm glad your found Aracnus's encounter with mask to be enlightening. As for the Nonets, I won't say no… But it's unlikely, there's a lot of them and I can't sit through MS to figure out who they are and what they can do. So I'd say it's unlikely, but not completely impossible

Guest – Thanks!

Masquerade – kun – yup the new enemies will be fun! They're showing up soon! And as for someone capturing masky and Shun ready to deal to get his hands on him *shifty eyes* we'll have to wait and see. But I won't say no to binding my favorite masked blond ;)

ShadowofheartsXIII – If we rp this that would be awesome XP. And yeah you know me the master of angst, I can fill 3 books of angst if I really wanted to. I'm glad it looks that I haven't altered the brawlers too much. The last story I read where the brawlers went evil they became sort of cliché evil, so I'm trying to keep them as they once were just darker and out to remake the world with Wayvern. But the words mean a lot so thanks :D

And that's all for now guys! Hopefully there'll be more frequent updates to come :D anyways I'll see you guys at the next update!


	16. Just like Magic

A/N: Actually, made this document before finishing 15 because Iost count on what chapter I was on in Shattered Masks. Whoops.

This was supposed to be worked on _ages_ ago, but alas I got my ass kicked all over the place courtesy of 5 nightmarishly hard classes (I passed this semester by the skin of my teeth that was how hard it was). But it's Christmas time and although I'm dying to write a Christmas story, I've yet to have an idea. So it's 6 days till Christmas, let's see if I can get out at least 5 updates, and maybe a Christmas special story. Though it might not be for Bakugan, I've been really into Supernatural, RWBY and even pokemon again (Pokemon Christmas Bash is the best Christmas music I've heard in like forever, seriously go look up the songs on that album and listen to it, it's awesome it and like It's a Pony kind of Christmas for MLP is like my source of Christmas music this season and its wonderful).

Anyways after a long wait, here's Chapter 16, where things get interesting.

Chapter 16

Masquerade spun the card he'd picked up at the hospital between his fingers, considering the dark and empty amusement park grounds before him. The moonlight glinting off the painted chrome of the still rides, long shadows cast around.

"Where are we master?" Serpenoid asked studying the now silent children's 'paradise' with a bit of trepidation. In the dark of the night it looked more like a horror attraction, the long dark shadows perfect places for all sorts of monsters to lurk, waiting to pounce on anyone foolish enough to get too close.

"An amusement park, and maybe the source of some answers," Masquerade said as he held up the ace of hearts card. He'd gotten a good look at their assailants face back in the hospital, and he'd _recognized_ him.

The messy red hair and the brat's overconfidence had stirred a memory from Masquerade's home universe, it was the kid he'd given an Aquos Siege to, Rikimaru.

However simply knowing his identity hadn't made things easier. Searching for Rikimaru had proved to be fruitless; in this world, he was an unlisted brawler which was likely in part due to him being a bakugan raider. Even with a bit of hacking using the hospitals computers that allowed Masquerade to locate Rikimaru's residence, the boy was nowhere to be found. Worse, at this time of night, he wasn't at any of the places Masquerade had found him at last time.

Which left only the card Rikimaru had dropped when he'd fled the hospital. Masquerade eyed the ace of hearts card and its plain pink background. It was admittedly a bit of a long shot, but this card resembled the cards the two performers, Kenta and Kenji had used that he'd also recruited back home. Considering that Rikimaru was likely a member of the raiders, then perhaps they too would be members, or barring that at least have some information he could use.

Masquerade slipped the ace of hearts card away pulling out his DT and teleporting near where he knew Kenta and Kenji performed. He appeared before their stage with only the slightest stirring of the air around him. He looked around noting that like the rest of the park it was dark, and empty. However, now that he was inside the heart of the amusement park rather than on the outside he could detect the faint sound of voices.

"Someone else is here master," Serpenoid noted turning himself towards the source of the voices, Masquerade turned his head gaze following where Serpenoid was facing. His eyes narrowing as he spotted a dimly lit tent, where he could hear faintly raised voices.

"How fitting it would take a circus to hold the bunch of clowns," Masquerade said walking towards the tent, his mask glinting ominously in the dim light.

Serpenoid glanced around eyeing the shadows from the booths and games around them shivering at some of the stuffed prizes that leered back at him. "What are all those things master?" Serpenoid asked shuddering at the sight of a clown doll with a too wide grin. It's eyes seemed to follow the serpent bakugan.

Masquerade turned his head and scoffed, "Just a silly lure to trick fools into parting with their cash,"

"I thought bait was supposed to be enticing?" Serpenoid muttered before focusing ahead again, the voices growing louder.

"Well you can't accuse humanity of being intelligent sometimes," Masquerade muttered frowning, "Now be quiet, I'd like to maintain the element of surprise for at least a little while longer," He said as they neared the tent, Masquerade stepping to the side out of the light emitting from the tent edging towards one of the flaps, before peering in, taking care to stay out of sight of those inside.

"So it seems Mark will continue to breath for a little while longer," A male voice spoke from within the tent that Masquerade recognized as Kenta's voice. Shifting a bit more Masquerade was able to make out the two brothers and what do you know, Rikimaru was standing there too. That explained why he was nowhere to be found.

"It's regrettable, but he could be the link we need to get to Masquerade," Kenji said tucking away something into a trunk.

"Yeah, don't know why the boss is so interested in him," Rikimaru muttered folding his arms, "I mean I don't get any of the hype around him, he's just a guy in a mask."

Masquerade scowled at his words, _'Sounds like you need to be educated in why my name strikes fear in my enemies… or why it_ _ **did**_ _,_ ' he huffed pulling out his DT scanning the inside of the tent looking for the best spot to make his grand entrance he settled on a podium in the middle of the three brawlers. He didn't see any immediate threats and if the three tried anything funny he still had sufficient distance to use his DT to make an escape. _'This whole dimension is like a weird case of déjà vu I'm never going to shake,'_

Then he disappeared and with a thought he appeared in a flash of light atop the podium, making Kenta, Kenji and Rikimaru jump back in surprise.

"Fellow brawlers, today is your lucky day!" Masquerade said with a grandiose wave of his hand. "For I have decided to grace you with my presence, to show you exactly why you shouldn't mess with me." His lips curled up into a cruel smirk, "You lot think I'm an overhyped hack?" He tilted his head angling his face towards Rikimaru who drew back a step, clenching his fists. Masquerade's grin broadened as his gaze shifted to the two magician brothers, "That you think you can try and blackmail me into playing your games?"

"How'd you find us?" Kenta demanded staring at Masquerade with wide eyes, the two magicians looking at least somewhat intimidated which made a flicker of satisfaction surge through Masquerade.

"Your friend left me a pretty clear invitation," Masquerade said drawing the ace of hearts card the magician brothers blinking at the sight, "Plus the cloak and disappearing act? Just screams two-bit magician." He tossed the card to Kenji who fumbled with it before catching it. "Now then, you're going to tell me who your boss is and what he wants with me, and I'll be on my way. Or, we can brawl, and I'll give you a practical demonstration as to why there is so much 'hype' around me."

Kenji and Kenta exchanged wary looks, while Rikimaru clenched his fists tighter and stepped towards Masquerade, though a smile was starting to appear on his face.

"It's three against one, you really think you can take those odds?" Rikimaru asked with a sneer.

"Against you three? I can take you three against one, and all I need is my Serpenoid to do it," Masquerade said with a grin, holding up his field card Serpenoid looking at him startled. "So, shall we dance gentleman?"

Rikimaru laughed, "3 of our bakugan against your measly Serpenoid? Ha this'll be quick," He said holding up his field card glancing at Kenta and Kenji, "Come on, this guy needs to be knocked down a few pegs, we can take him easy,"

Kenta and Kenji exchanged looks, "He's right," Kenji said pulling out his field card

"And our three bakugan against his measly Serpenoid? This battle is ours," Kenta agreed holding up his field card as well.

Masquerade smirked, "Then let's get this party started, Field Open!" He shouted flipping over his field card as the other 3 did the same.

The world whited out around them dropping them into the empty white space of the battle plane. Masquerade standing alone across from Kenta, Kenji and Rikimaru.

"Hmph, how do you want your drop from the top to play out then?" Rikimaru asks with a grin.

"We'll start with my gate and then it'll be you three against my Serpenoid," Masquerade said, holding out his hand for Serpenoid to drop into, gripping the bakugan tightly as he pulled out a gate card. "You game?"

"Oh yeah, prepare to get flattened you masked freak," Rikimaru said grinning while the two magicians seemed to have recovered from their initial fear of Masquerade and laughed.

Masquerade sneered, "Then let the games begin, gate card set!" He shouted tossing out the gate card, which expanded in front of them. Serpenoid glanced at him, Masquerade turning to him nodding and flashing the bakugan the barest hint of a grin, and Serpenoid nodded before popping closed.

"Bakugan Brawl!" The four players shouted before tossing their bakugan onto the field.

"Stand Darkus Serpenoid!" Masquerade called Serpenoid popping open and the snake appearing and uncoiling partially in a flash of purple light tongue flicking out eyes narrowed as he considered the other three bakugan that appeared on his gate.

 **Darkus Serpenoid enters battle at 360 gs.**

"Stand Darkus Mantris!" Kenji called the preying mantis like bakugan appearing in front of Serpenoid letting out a shriek raising it's blade like appendages in a threatening manner. Serepenoid eyed it unblinkingly tongue flicking in and out a bit more quickly, the snake twisting it's head to consider the other two as they appeared.

 **Darkus Mantris enters battle at 380 gs.**

"Stand Pyrus Robotallion," Kenta called, while Rikimaru shouted "Stand Aquos Siege!" The bright red robot and the blue colored knight appearing in flashes of red and blue respectively.

 **New battle commenced, Darkus Serpenoid at 360 gs against Darkus Mantris at 380 gs, Pyrus Robotallion at 380 gs, and Aquos Siege at 410 gs.**

Rikimaru grinned, "Ha! You don't stand a chance, our bakugan are gonna take your little snakey to the cleaners!"

Masquerade laughed, "I wouldn't be so cocky, especially considering you're going to be the first one to go,"

Rikimaru raised an eyebrow, "Are you nuts? My Siege is 50 gs stronger than your snake, you can't take me out that quick,"

"Oh, but my gate card begs to disagree, gate card open!" Masquerade called pointing at his gate card, "Trade off!"

The card flashed and Aquos Siege was covered in a crimson aura, the knight reeling back with a cry, body spasming. Then the red aura flared up and the Siege seized before reverting in a flash of blue reverting and flying back to Rikimaru.

Rikimaru's eyes widened, "What?! How did that even happen?!" Masquerade folded his arms smirking inclining his head slightly.

"Heh, guess your Siege wasn't strong enough to take the effects of my gate card," Masquerade said mocking before turning his head to Kenta and Kenji, "You two think you can do better?" He asked tilting his head mask gleaming.

Kenta frowned eyeing the gate card, "I think I've heard of the Trade Off Gate Card, but it's so rarely used…" He muttered narrowing his eyes as he considered Masquerade.

"It's prolly some ability that takes out the strongest bakugan on the field," Kenji said pulling out an ability card, "But to be on the safe side, I'll bury your Serpenoid. Ability Activate!" He called holding up the ability card.

The corner of Masquerade's lip quirked up just a bit, and Kenta's eyes widened as what Trade Off did came back to him.

"Wait Kenji!" Kenta said grabbing onto Kenji's arm, "You can't-"

"No! You just want to take the credit for yourself, I'm going to beat this guy!" Kenji yanked his arm out of Kenta's grip and resolutely held up his ability card, "Ability Activate! Slice Cutter!"

Mantris snarled it's bladed limbs taking on a dark purple hue, then it sliced forwards the slice flying at Serpenoid.

 **Darkus Serpenoid decreases by 50 gs to 310 gs.**

Serpenoid ducked the slashes uncoiling and slithering quickly he avoided the follow up attack, and the attack after that, weaving and coiling around the attacks

Kenta let his grip drop, "Oh, well nevermind then," He said smirking, "That's a good move actually,"

Kenji shot him a dirty look, "Well if you'd stop trying to hold me back, I could win this brawl!" He snapped, "If only Mantris could _aim_ worth a damn! Come on Mantris you've got him where you want him!"

Kenta scowled, "Yeah, I'm the one holding you back when your Mantris can't even hit one measly Serpenoid. Robotallion get in there and finish it!" He ordered.

Robotallion shifted and moved on Serpenoid, the snake now had both enemy bakugan on either side of him the snake's head turning back and forth eyeing the two opponents his tongue flicking out rapidly.

"Ha we've got you know! Get him Mantris!" Kenji commanded.

"Too late," Masquerade said holding up an ability card, "Ability Activate, Substitution!"

Mantris unleashed the slice cutter, however just as it neared Serpenoid, Serpenoid disappeared and Robotallion appeared in place of Serpenoid, the slice cutter hitting it dead on in the center of its chest. The robot let out a mechanical groaning before it fell back and reverted in a blaze of red.

"No! Robotallion!" Kenta cried as his bakugan landed at his feet.

"He made you hit Kenta's Robotallion!" Rikimaru said dumbly, then he gritted his teeth, "Are you going to start fighting like a man or are you going to keep using cheap tricks?"

Masquerade scoffed, "Careful punk your idiocy's showing," He chuckled and he spread his arms, "As for my tricks, it's called strategy, all I did was put the pieces in place, you were the ones who decided to waltz right into my traps. And now I'm going to finish this," Serpenoid, who was now standing where Robotallion had been standing before they switched places, lowered his head red eyes gleaming. "Fusion ability activate! Reversal!"

 **Darkus Mantris power increase by 50 gs to 430 gs.**

Kenji blinked, "You just made my bakugan stronger?" He said dumbly, "How's that going to defeat-" He trailed off as a red aura began to appear on Mantris the bug like bakugan shrieking in pain. "What's happening?"

"The same thing that happens to any bakugan that goes over 400 gs while Trade Off is in effect, consider it the card that emphasizes a 'less is more, approach'," Masquerade said with a flourish waving his hand at Mantris, "Any bakugan that goes over 400 gs loses automatically, just like that." He flicked his wrist snapping his fingers and Mantris was overwhelmed by the red aura and with a shriek reverted and was flung back to Kenji. Mantris rolled to the magician's feet as the field vanished returning them to the circus tent they were in Masquerade still standing atop the podium.

The masked blond folded his arms smirking at the startled, angry and even a bit unnerved expressions of his opponents. "Still think I'm a hack?" He asked.

Rikimaru growled clenching his fists and took a threatening step towards Masquerade. The blond tensed one hand shifting back towards the pocket where his DT was stashed. Then a soft sound reached Masquerade's ears, it was reminiscent to… clapping? The noise grew louder until it began to echo dully through the tent, drawing the attention of the two magicians and Rikimaru the trio looking around for the source, before settling on something behind Masquerade out of the blond's range of sight.

Whoever they'd locked on to was definitely someone important and of high rank, as the two magicians stiffened and their postures went rigid while Rikimaru paled a little.

"I wasn't aware we had an audience," Masquerade said turning to face the newcomer, his eyes narrowing behind his mask. He was thrown for a moment when he took in the sight of the person that had the twins and Rikimaru so tense.

The pale young woman with long dark brown hair was not someone he recalled encountering in his home dimension. She was dressed in a light blue jacket, with a black shirt underneath that peaked out just a bit at the top though it was mostly hidden away by the shiny blue pendant on her neck. She wore a black skirt, gray leggings and light blue shoes. In her hair was a crystal blue headband.

She smiled, "I wish it sounds like it was quite the performance," She said grinning, "You are quite the master at putting on a show my dear Masquerade, you ought to join showbiz, something tells me you'd make a killing,"

Masquerade remained tense shifting a hand back to the pocket that held his DT and slid it into his hand. He got a bad feeling from this woman. "Sorry, but I don't think it'd work out, besides I've got my own solo act that's going quite well,"

The young woman nodded slowly her blue eyes glinting. Then her gaze shifted from Masquerade to one of the people behind him, "Now now Rikimaru, don't you go attacking the man while his back is turned." Masquerade stiffened and threw a glance behind him, realizing he had turned his back to Rikimaru and the magicians. He spotted Rikimaru shrinking back under the harsh gaze of the strange woman and glare off to the side clenching his fists. "Do try to accept defeat with some grace," She said walking forwards.

"Been the first time in a while I've met someone with some honor," Masquerade said conversationally, "Shame that you seem to wish harm on a broken kid, maybe we could've gotten along." His voice was sharp and accusatory. He was in turbulent waters but the DT was in his grasp, and he was going to poke the fin circling around and around just to see what he was up against. Now was he going to find himself up against one piranha or a great white shark?

The woman pressed her lips together and let out a 'hmm', "Ah yes, Mark Hunt, the one who betrayed us, stole from us. He got a rare bakugan and decided that rather than share the source of it, he decided to keep it to himself and leave us,"

"He's lost everything, back off." Masquerade inclined his head, "You could say karma gave him his 'just desserts', he doesn't need you coming after him,"

"Is that why you came here?" The woman asked advancing towards Masquerade stopping a few feet away from him, Rikimaru and the magicians fading into the background as Masquerade focused on the woman, "To tell us to leave your buddy alone?"

"Not my buddy, but you have nothing to gain from him anymore," Masquerade said shaking his head.

The woman tilted her head then her lips curled up into a smile, "How about a bargain then? I'm dying to see your abilities in action, you give me one little battle, and we'll never go near Mark Hunt."

"There'sss sssomething fissshy about thisss massster," Serpenoid hissed.

"Yeah," Masquerade muttered, and he glanced back to make sure Rikimaru and the magicians hadn't moved since he'd last checked. "What's in it for you then?"

"You mean besides getting to see the brawling skills of the man who dispatched two of the 7 bakugan battle brawlers?" The woman asked tilting her head

' _You want to know what makes me tick,'_ Masquerade thought narrowing his eyes. He knew that according to Rikimaru the raiders 'leader' was interested in him, but did that mean they saw him as a stepping stone to besting the brawlers? An ally to be courted to their side? OR a threat they needed to bring down as quickly as possible. All of them were valid possibilities and getting a feel for Masquerade's strategy and how he thought would be a step towards accomplishing any of those goals. _'However, this is also an opportunity for me to learn a thing or two more about the raiders,'_

"Very well," Masquerade said, "But you seem to know everything about me, how about you tell me who you are then?"

The woman grinned and placed a hand on her chest, "I am Tianna Nightingale, master magician, and high ranking member of the bakugan raiders."

"Not the leader then?" Masquerade said pulling out his field card, "Shame, been hearing that he wants to see me, but I guess they're too shy to come and meet with me," He said sneering.

Tianna chuckled flicking her wrist her field card seemingly appearing from nowhere into the palm of her hand. "He's busy, dealing with the brawlers and keeping the raiders safe and secure is a full time job, but I'm sure he'll find a way to squeeze you in soon enough. In the meanwhile, what do you say we get this show on the road?" She asked gesturing to her field card.

Masquerade nodded, "Field open!" He called Tianna shouting only a second later than he did.

The attribute hexagram appeared at their feet and they were whisked away to the battle dimension in a blink of an eye.

"Gate card set!" They shouted in unison tossing out their gate cards, Masquerade's expanding in a flash of purple in front of Tianna, Tianna's expanding in a flash of yellow.

' _Hmm, so either a haos user, or she uses Haos, Aquos and Pyrus,'_ Masquerade mused as Tianna pulled out a bakugan.

"I'll go first," Tianna called, "Bakugan brawl! Haos Warlock stand!" She cried throwing out her haos bakugan onto her gate card.

In a flash of golden light a cloaked man appeared before Masquerade. The cloak was white with golden accents, underneath the cloak the warlock wore golden and white robes. The man had dark hair and teal eyes that gleamed from beneath the hood. In his right hand was a silver and white staff and in his other hand was a strange pendant that swung back and forth just slightly.

 **Haos Warlock enters battle at 420 gs.**

Masquerade eyed the pendant warily, wondering why it swayed. _'Looks kind of like what myths said that hypnotists would use? It could have some hypnotizing properties, I'd best take care in dealing with it. Best to get it onto my gate card to deal with it,'_ His eyes tracked the swaying pendant, but Warlock's hand didn't seem to be moving, how was it-?

"Master," Serpenoid said snapping Masquerade out of his reverie.

"Yeah?" Masquerade asked pulling Mantris from his clip from memory, sparing just a glance to make sure he was right before shifting his focus back onto the battlefield, the pendant seeming to glint drawing his eyes back to it.

"There'sss sssomething off about that bakugan," Serpenoid said, "You need to take it out quickly."

"I intend to," Masquerade said, "Bakugan Brawl!" He shouted tossing out Mantris onto the field. To his surprise Mantris didn't fly as far or as easily as it usually went it landed on the edge of Warlock's gate card before bouncing out of it and rolling to a stop in the middle of Masquerade's gate card.

' _I must be more tired than I thought,'_ Masquerade thought, and then internally groaned as another thought occurred to him the glint of Warlock's pendant catching his eye again, _'Where the hell am I going to sleep tonight anyways?'_ Frowning at his wandering thoughts he shook himself and called, "Mantris stand!" He ordered.

Darkus Mantris popped open on his gate card and in a flash of purple light rose up brandishing its sharp appendages with a soft hiss.

 **Darkus Mantris enters at 370 gs.**

"Now to dispatch your warlock, ability activate marionette!" Masquerade called lifting the ability card above his head, glaring at the warlock in front of him. Mantris growled lowly bringing its scythe like limbs together strings of dark purple lightning erupting off it and reaching towards Warlock.

Tianna chuckled, "Sorry Masquerade, but no dice, ability activate, Luminous projection,"

Masquerade narrowed his eyes as the pendant and staff in Warlock's grasp lit up brightly, right before the strings reached him. Then when the light faded the strings reached him and harmlessly passed through.

"This ability card protects Warlock from all attacks outside of his own gate card," She said grinning as the pendant swung faster in Warlock's hand, both it and the staff having a bit of a golden glow to them. "Sorry, but you're going to have to fight my Warlock on my gate card if you want to take him out,"

Masquerade scowled glaring daggers at the bakugan, but every time he focused on Warlock his eyes kept slipping to the pendant. He found himself wondering if the bakugan existed back in his world, and where Tianna had found him, or where she'd found that ability card. It was the first time he was hearing about it, must be some special place…

"MASTER!"

Masquerade flinched at the shout by his right ear, jerking his head towards the source to see Serpenoid floating by his head, the bakugan's red eyes boring into him.

"Massster, our opponent threw down a bakugan and it's attacking!" The bakugan continued, Masquerade jerking his head back towards the battlefield. He forced himself to avoid looking at Warlock and focused on the battle data scrolling across his mask and on Mantris's back as the bug shifted avoiding the lunges of the griffon to stay in the game.

 **Battle commencing, Haos Griffon 380 gs vs Darkus Mantris 370 gs, advantage Griffon.**

"Damn, gate card open," The damn pendant was glinting just out of the corner of his eye, okay this was a problem then. Gritting his teeth, "D-darkus activate!" He shouted pointing towards the gate card.

 **Darkus Mantris increase to 470 gs.**

' _That pendant isn't just possibly used to hypnotize, it has to be! I keep getting distracted every damn time I see it! Just focus on the battle, don't look at it!'_ But it was a real struggle, especially now that the thing was glowing like a beacon that was all too happy to drag Masquerade's gaze back to it.

"Serpenoid," Masquerade ground out struggling to keep his eyes on the fight but his gaze kept getting pulled away every few seconds.

"Massster what'sss wrong?" Serpenoid asked.

"I'm putting you out against that Warlock," Masquerade said clenching his hand into a fist his nails digging minutely into his palm the pain sharpening his mind, "I'm going to use gate swap to switch it to your character card. Finish it as quickly as you can, it's…"

"It'sss affecting you," Masquerade ground his teeth at the serpent's words, agitated that he could not hide the impact this hypnotic attack had on him, "Do not worry master I will dissspossse of it, I promissse," Serpenoid said nodding as Mantris sliced into Griffon taking it out the beast reverting in a blaze of white light.

"Rats, ah well it's your move Masquerade," Tianna said a grin starting to form on her face.

Masquerade growled glaring at her before he had to forcefully avert his eyes when he caught sight of the pendant. "Serepnoid," He said holding out his hand. The serpent dropping into his hand without any other prodding. "First, gate card set!" He shouted turning his head to the left to the point where the pendant was in the furthest corner of his peripheral vision, before tossing out Serpenoid's character card onto the field beside Warlock's gate. "Now brawl! Darkus Serpenoid stand!" Like Mantris the throw was half his usual strength at best. It resulted in Serpenoid having to roll the rest of the way to the center of the card before popping open and rising up.

 **New battle commenced Darkus Serpenoid at 360 gs against Haos Warlock 420 gs.**

' _Have to finish this quickly,'_ Masquerade thought yanking out several cards and holding them up to look at them. Focusing his attention on them instead of the battle field, to buy him precious moments to gather himself before looking again. "Ability activate!" He called selecting gate swap and holding it up above his head. "Gate swap!"

Purple surrounded the two cards before fading away, then Masquerade pointed at the new gate card.

"Gate card open! Character!" He shouted glaring daggers at Warlock and Tianna, the pendulum still continuing to swing despite his death glare. "Finish him Serpenoid!" He commanded with a wave of his hand.

 **Darkus Serpenoid power level doubled to 720 gs.**

Serpenoid hissed before he uncurled and slithered towards Warlock. Warlock lashed out with his staff swinging to the left while Serpenoid slipped right tongue flicking out as Serpenoid lunged forwards slipping behind Warlock before coiling around the sorcerer. Warlock grunted sticking the hand holding the pendant free to allow it to swing, Serpenoid unable to stop him.

Masquerade scowled at Serpenoid's inability to stop the swinging pendulum, but the serpent had the sorcerer completely wrapped up within his coils. All it would take was Serpenoid to squeeze and Warlock would be done.

"I was expecting something impressive, but I wasn't expecting this," Tianna informed him smiling, "You've lasted the longest out of any of the opponents I've faced,"

Masquerade glared at her, though Tianna shifted spreading her hands, her gesture leading Masquerade's gaze back to the swinging pendant, which forced Masquerade to avert his eyes.

"That's some dirty trick you've got there," He hissed focusing his gaze back on Tianna, "Few brawlers would expect your bakugan to have an attack that could affect them directly, one they might not even notice."

"It's quite sneaky isn't it, my Warlock's hypnosis?" Tianna said with a grin, "It starts as a distraction drawing your attention to it, then a bit of wandering thoughts, until a bit of drowsiness takes hold and then finally you're helpless."

"Ha, well you're not going to best me with your cheap tricks," Masquerade snapped throwing out his arm, "Serpenoid!" His bakugan nodded and tightened his wrap around Warlock. But Tianna just smiled and waved her hand dismissvely.

"Oh Masquerade, what you've seen barely scratches the surface of my Warlock's power, you thought his latent ability was bad?" She flicked her wrist an ability card slipping into her hand, "Then let's try this, ability activate!" She cried holding up an ability. "Haos Savior! This deactivates your gate card which means your Serpenoid doesn't have the power needed to take out my Warlock!"

Warlock let out a low growling noise in his throat before brilliant light emanated from his staff and pendant making them both glow brightly before a golden aura erupted outwards shattering Masquerade's gate card. Warlock grunted and forced its arms out fighting Serpenoid's hold.

 **Darkus Serpenoid power returned to 360 gs, Haos Warlock stable at 420 gs.**

"And here's the real kicker," Tianna said waving his hand seemingly pulling another ability card from thin air. "Fusion Ability Activate, Light Captivation!"

The pendant that Warlock held glowed brightly and like metal drawn to a magnet, Masquerade's gaze was immediately drawn back to it. The blond snarling and shutting his eyes throwing up a hand, an extra measure to block out the bright light the pendant was giving off.

"Enough of your games," He tightened his grip on the ability cards he held, opening his eyes a slit to locate the card he needed, "Ability-" He began raising the ability card.

"Masquerade, stop!" Tianna's voice boomed from across the field cutting off Masquerade's shout and Masquerade felt his body stiffen, his eyes flying open in alarm as he found himself practically frozen by her command. Tianna's lips quirked up as she took in the still blond, though his body was shaking minutely the blond fighting her command with every ounce of mental strength he had. "Ah Light captivation, it's a useful ability, with it I can command a bakugan to cease to fight and disable their ability cards, it's pretty much a guaranteed win. However, I have no need to use it on your Serpenoid, not to mention your bakugan is wise enough to keep the pendant out of view, though I do give you props for trying Masquerade." Tianna said clapping her hands.

Serepenoid snarled tightening his wrap around Warlock though Warlock's struggles were getting harder for him to fight. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. "Releassse my massster at once!" He snarled twisting his head back to glare at Tianna his tongue flicking out at the end of his statement.

Tianna chuckled, "Sorry, I need him to do something for me first, see the leader is just _dying_ to meet you Masky, can I call you Masky?"

Masquerade snarled struggling to get himself to move. To get himself to activate the ability that would give Serpenoid the win. Just a few words. Just a few words and Serpenoid could finish it. But the pendant continued to swing back and forth as if mocking him for his inability to move, and his inability to avoid looking at it.

"I'll take your lack of response as a yes," Another chuckle and Masquerade could feel it grating on his last nerve. Oh what he'd give to have the Doom Card, hell he'd even admit to accepting the infinity card in that instant. Hell he'd take grabbing that Warlock and chucking it into the ocean at this point. "So I need one favor Masquerade, you're looking pretty ragged, I think it's time for you to go to sleep,"

' _Sleep,'_ The word echoed in Masquerade's mind and it was like exhaustion suddenly caught up to him. Yes it _had_ been a damn stressful day, and his body could use a rest, just a few seconds. Just enough to give his weary mind a break, to, with nothing else coming to mind Masquerade clenched his right fist tightly, Tianna's freeze command having been replaced with the sleep command. He dug his nails into his palm aiming for hard enough to draw blood, he let out a gasp at the spark of pain the action produced, but with each spark of pain a flicker of clarity.

"It's going to take more…" He ground out forcing his now weary body to standing glaring resolutely at Tianna and her minion. "Than that,"

"Is that so?" Tianna asked, "Warlock,"

Warlock slammed his staff into Serpenoid's head forcing the serpent off him. Serpenoid uncoiled enough to slid right off the sorcerer's body. Warlock raised his staff aiming it and jabbing backwards aiming to impale Serpenoid on the end. Serpenoid narrowly slithered out of the way shifting back towards his master's side of the gate card tongue flicking out rapidly, the serpents eyes narrowing.

Warlock held his pendulum forwards it glowed brighter and it swung just marginally faster.

The order to sleep echoed louder in Masquerade's head, his legs shook, before finally giving out under him, dropping him to a knee, his now bloody hand going to support his head. The hand holding the ability card tightened around it. _'I don't think I can fight off this order, but I'll be damned if I go down with that thing still on the field!'_ Rallying behind this his head jerked up and he lifted his hand, "Ability," He slurred, his tongue and mouth feeling just as heavy as the rest of him, how long until he dropped?

"It's over Masquerade, just give in! Sleep!" Tianna ordered throwing out her hand.

Serpenoid knew without looking that his master was fighting with everything he had to stay up. He glanced around looking for anything he could use to stop the pendulum when it hit him. Gathering himself up. Serpenoid launched himself at the pendant. And to the surprise of Warlock and Tianna snapped his mouth shut around the pendant and flexed his throat muscles swallowing around the pendant as hard as he could.

"What?!" Tianna cried as the pendant was now out of sight trapped within Serpenoid's sealed mouth. The warlock glared at Serpenoid who glared right back, with a war cry Warlock yanked on the pendant and Serpenoid choked a little but his throat held onto the pendant and he jerked his head back forcing himself to keep swallowing to maintain a grip on the pendant.

Masquerade blinked as the pressure on his mind faded the order quieting, and he lifted his head. The light had faded now, and he spotted Serpenoid hanging off the rope that Warlock's pendant had hung from. A grin worked its way back onto his face followed by a flare of warm emotion in his stomach. Serpenoid had come through for him.

"Good work Serpenoid!" He shouted holding up the ability card he gripped like a lifeline, "Now to finish this! Ability Activate! Darkus Empowerment! When faced with a Haos bakugan the darkus bakugan's power level increases by 150 gs!"

 **Darkus Serpenoid power increase to 510 gs.**

Serpenoid's red eyes flashed and as warlock yanked on the rope between them rather than fight to remain on the ground Serpenoid let the force of the pull drag him upwards. Moving with the pull he tilted himself to slam into Warlock shoving the warlock back and off the gate card.

Tianna's eyes widened in shock as Warlock fell off the gate card, reverting as soon as he passed the boundaries of the gate card. Her mouth opened and closed doing her best impression of a fish, before she closed her mouth and lifted her head to look at Masquerade.

Masquerade was still on one knee on the ground, one arm resting atop his knee while his other hand raised to catch Serpenoid as he reverted. Masquerade was shaking minutely, although he'd won, he looked like a strong breeze would knock him over.

"Heh," Masquerade rasped smirking in spite of his shaky body. "Looks like I win then," He said with a laugh, "We could go another round, but really let's be realistic, I don't much care to play with you anymore. So unless you think you've got something to put me and my Serpenoid down, let's not waste any more time,"

Tianna frowned at him, then she chuckled pocketing Warlock, "Fair enough I know when I'm beat, you're something else Masquerade, I forfeit, you win this battle Masquerade,"

Masquerade let out a weary sigh of relief, now once they returned he just had to grab his DT and leave. He wasn't in the mood for any more games. He forced himself to stand in spite of how much he wanted to just fall over, he'd be damned if he showed weaknesses to the wimps who'd been his former minions.

The field vanished around them, and Masquerade blinked adjusting back to reality as time resumed. He could see Tianna standing in front of him a hand resting on her hip, Rikimaru and the two magicians now standing in front of him. That didn't seem right to him, weren't they behind him when they started this.

Alarm bells started ringing, and his hand fumbled towards the pocket that held his DT when Tianna's lips curled up into a grin, "As I said Masky, you've won the battle, but we've won the war,"

Masquerade made a grab for his DT, but his body was uncoordinated and slow from the hypnotic attack earlier. Before he had the chance to react or respond something hit him in the back of knee. Eyes widening in alarm at the surprise attack, and falling prey to instinct, his hands abandoned the desperate grasps for the DT to fling out to try and stop his fall.

His back hit something firm, an arm wrapping around his chest to stop his fall and immobilize him. His head jerked back towards his attacker, his right hand lashing out blindly hitting only air. He caught sight of orange dreadlocks and tanned skin before a hand clamped over his mouth and nose, a sickly sweet but chemically smell hit his senses and his vision blurred.

"Master!" Serpenoid cried in alarm, but his voice sounded faint like it was from the end of the tunnel. Masquerade's head lolled back eyes slipping closed, body going limp as the world disappeared around him and he fell into unconsciousness.

/-/

A/N: UUUUUUUGGGGHHHH.

This refused to get done. *flops down onto back* but FINALLY it's done. My first update since forever! HOOORRAAAYY! *THROWS A PARTY*

Anyways time to answer reviews and there's probably a lot since I've been gone a few months… Ugh, a few months without writing that was how intense this past semester was. (Okay I actually haven't checked in a while and apparently it hasn't been just a 'few months' it's been almost half a freaking year! O.O)

Fortunately this update is plenty long and we get things in motion. Oh no! Masky's been captured by the raiders. I feel like this chapter devolved a little. But, I'm dying to update sooo I'll add it and DD to my 'I'll go through and fix you sometime in the future'.

Now onto the review responses!

Snowy princess white: Sorry for the long wait :( life kind of happened and beat me over the head. But here's an update so yay?

Antex: Yeah Masky's in a bit of pickle now isn't he ;). I liked writing the raiders a little and I enjoyed Masquerade frustrating the heck out of his enemies, I hope you liked meeting Tianna and her silent Warlock, I don't know why Warlock is silent. But I felt like it was fitting, wish I could've done a bit more with it.

Commandravage: In a way, except her mechanical bakugan was not designed by the vexos but it is a mechanical bakugan like them. If you want to know more about Katie I recommend either reading the Bakugan Evo Tournament if you can find it, or looking up Katie Lowery on the bakugan wiki

.2015: Of all my stories this is the one I'm most likely to update frequently at this particular time. I'm just very busy is the problem, and for the first time in a long while my interest in bakugan has started to wane and I find myself itching to jump into Supernatural or try my hand at some more Knight Rider fanfics. But there will definitely be more chapters, how long they take well that's left to be seen I'm afraid.

Echo the Slowpoke: Hope you enjoy this chapter echo ;)

Galactic Dragon: Glad to hear that my work could be of help. I've been at this for a while, so I've had loads or practice, just keep working hard and you'll get better and better! I'll have to look into your project at some point, hopefully this semester I'll have more time and ability to be around

Model OX: Thanks! I do my best and strive to deliver the best bakugan fanfics I can, truthfully I'm glad I held onto this idea for as long as I did, it came out way better than it would have had I wrote it right away.

Masquerade: heh well if you like that you've come to the right place, ;) I love seeing Masky being put in all sorts of tight spots, and I enjoy all the more putting him in tight spots. XP

Flamecom: I sent you two pms, did you see them? But in response to your post anyways Superior is an OC I created, he's appeared in my Bakugan DD series, and as a human android in Fighting Bakugan. And why it's taken so long is that I'm currently a Junior in college and it's rough, it's hard work, and last semester it was especially difficult to split any time away from schoolwork to write. Hence the lack of updates. Hopefully I can get a few more updates out over break and during next semester.

Phew! That's all the review responses for this chapter! I shall see you all in the next update! Will Masquerade get out of this okay, what will happen to Mark and Katie? What is the bakugan raider's plans? Who is their mysterious leader? Find out next update! Which will show up whenever I can post it!


	17. Crushing Emotions

A/N: And my third year of College is finally over. So I thought I'd restart my updating season with Shattered Masks!

I intend to get back to Doom and Docorrus and other stories soon enough, but I had this one already partially started it was just a matter of getting things going.

I think I did pretty good! Please enjoy everyone!

NOTE: So apparently FFnet pulled a dumb and let you all know it was updated a day after I actually updated. I noted it didn't update the date of update so I took it down to fix it… Except I didn't fix it right away so some were stuck rereading Chapter 16. This is Chapter 17 that I posted last night although FF must've let you all know today. So my apologies for any confusion.

Chapter 17

Oserian emerged from her chambers, she sighed wearily. "That took far longer than I'd hoped," She said though several cards floating around with a gruesome skull on the front. She glared at it, in spite of her efforts she had been unable to banish the dark image. She huffed and the cards glowed with purple energy as she stacked them together, "There's nothing to be done for the printed image, but it will get the job done,"

The dragoness stepped into the entranceway and found Alicorn and Nocturna sitting together.

Oserian raised an eye ridge as she noted that Masquerade was not with them, "Has Masquerade not returned with Mark yet?" She asked setting the stacked cards down nearby the pile tiny in comparison to the three towering bakugan.

Alicorn shook her head, "No, but it is late on the human world, perhaps he needed to rest?" She ventured glancing between Nocturna and Oserian.

Nocturna huffed, "Wonderful that means we'll be waiting for however long it'll take for the boy to decide he's rested enough." Narrowing her eyes, she spread her wings, "Call for me when he returns, there are other things I can do with my time," The owl took off disappearing down the illuminated corridor disappearing into a room.

Oserian nodded, "That would make sense," She noted glancing at Alicorn, "I will retire to the viewing pool as well for now, if anything comes up or Masquerade returns, let me know," She said before turning her back and walking back in the direction of the viewing pool.

Alicorn bobbed her head narrowing her eyes thoughtfully, _'Perhaps I should go pay a visit to some of the bakugan while I wait, there was something exciting going on that I should look into,'_ Alicorn mused trotting out of the castle before taking flight and making her way towards where most of the bakugan were gathered in the Doom Dimension.

/-/

"What's taking so long?!" Skylord demanded resting near the ring, Reaper and Leonidas on the other side of the ring which was really just a clearing surrounded by tall rocks for spectating bakugan to watch. There was plenty of space to move around, and the rocks on the outside had assisted in several bakugan claiming an advantage in height during a battle.

The bakugan by the clearing had been waiting for a while now, whispers going through the Doom Dimension of the fight between Skylord and Reaper that was supposed to be underway. However, the one person the two bakugan really wanted present had yet to arrive.

Aracnus who was sitting off to the side resting on one of the highest rocks watched Skylord's building irritation and impatience impassively. It was admittedly rather perplexing that the masked brawler would tell them to fight for a position on his team and then be late by several earth hours. Then again humans required rest, he had probably succumbed to his own weaknesses and conked out for a while.

The spideroid sighed tapping one of his legs on the rock beneath him. He didn't have much to do, he could afford to be sitting around, when a shadow dropped down near him. Aracnus stiffened but resumed his tapping on the rock, to prevent the newcomer from realizing he'd noticed his presence.

The entity drew nearer and nearer and only when he started reaching an appendage towards Aracnus did Aracnus react, a string of webbing attaching to the entities appendage as Aracnus turned around to see the entity.

"It's not nice to sneak up on bakugan," Aracnus said coolly narrowing his multiple eyes at the bakugan before him, though he relaxed marginally. "Aerogan," He said considering the Haos bakugan. He was a strange fellow, whose jumping prowess had impressed quite a few bakugan in the ring.

"My apologies Master Aracnus," Aerogan said bowing low to the spideroid, "But Master Reptak, was asking for you,"

"I'm not a master, I'm not even that much older than you," Aracnus sighed tapping his head with his front right leg, "What could Reptak need?" He muttered narrowing his eyes glancing to the side. _'I hope it's not him asking for assistance with training the young bakugan, they're not too powerful but they're vicious!'_ He shuddered.

Aerogan straightened and coughed breaking up Aracnus's train of thought, "My apologies, but Reptak insists. He told me you needed to meet him at the Spine within one earth hour, and I left roughly in half that time,"

"Making it to where he's at in time will not be an issue," Aracnus replied calmly, "Lead the way Aerogan," Aerogan nodded and crouched ready to spring and Aracnus hastily threw out a leg to touch his shoulder, "And focus more on distance rather than height, we're not trying to go to space,"

"Yes, sir!" Aerogan said snapping into a salute before jumping off the rock Aracnus was standing on. Aracnus sighing as the haos bakugan carried himself high into the sky.

' _Good guy, but really needs to clean the gunk out of his ears,'_ Aracnus thought glancing back at the ring where Skylord was getting even more obnoxious in her impatience. _'I'm probably not going to miss much besides Skylord being a pain, I can be there and back in time to see her get put back in her place,'_ Spinning around so he faced the direction Aerogan had bounced towards. He edged to the top of the rock, before gathering himself and sprang off his rock rushing towards one to the left. He landed neatly, then immediately jumped to the next; moving between rocks so fast it looked like he was teleporting from point to point heading towards the Spine.

/-/

Bright light pierced through the blanket of unconsciousness Mark had been under, the silver haired boy groaning blinking open his eyes grimacing, pulling a hand out from under the blanket to block out the piercing light.

"Ngh, where?" He rasped wincing at the soreness around his throat. His hand drifted up to touch his throat grimacing at the feel of chafed skin underneath his fingertips. "What happened? I-"

Then it hit him and his eyes widened as he sat up.

' _That's right it became too much…'_ He thought clenching his fists, _'Vladitor… letting everyone down, being such a failure… and apparently, I'm such a failure… I can't even die right!'_ He closed his eyes tightly and brought his fist to his forehead. _'How could you be so pathetic?! You were supposed to be relieving the world of being burdened your existence and you can't even-'_

"Mark!" A loud voice cut into his thoughts making his eyes snap open and pull his hand back. He turned his head towards the source of the voice. Standing in the doorway with some cups of water in her hand

Katie's eyes were watery, and her lips were trembling as she looked at him.

"Oh, thank god you're awake!" She cried throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly Mark only able to blink and look at her blankly.

"Katie what-"

Katie pulled back and her gaze hardened and she placed her hands on his shoulders, "Don't you ever do that again!" She stressed gripping his shoulders tightly looking him in the eye. "Do you know how I felt when my father came and told me you had been admitted to the hospital?!"

Mark grimaced and lowered his eyes, "I'm sorry," He mumbled picking at the lint on the blanket covering him, "I didn't want to upset you…"

"You didn't want to upset me?" Katie asked sounding incredulous, she shook her head, "You idiot!" Mark winced and she grimaced, "Sorry, I just. When you were upset you should've told me, told Dad, told somebody!" She stressed.

Mark shook his head, "It wasn't a big deal… Really."

"It was a big enough deal you tried to _kill yourself_ over it!" Katie burst out, Mark flinching and retreating into himself a little. "Oh, god just thinking about it," She whispered pulling back to wipe at her eyes.

Mark sighed and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Katie wiped her eyes sniffing and fighting to get control of her rising frustration her hands twitching before she took in a deep breath and let it out sitting down on the bed beside him. "Mark, you're like a brother to me." She said softly Mark glancing at her before lowering his gaze back to his bedding and the lint he was picking at. "I know that losing to Alice messed you up..." Mark's eyes closed at the name the destruction of his bakugan at her hands flashing before his eyes again making him cringe hands moving to grasp onto his arms, almost as if he was trying to hug himself.

Katie saw his distress and hastily placed a hand on his arm drawing Mark back to reality, his red eyes looking to meet with her light green ones.

"Whatever happened that day you can't keep bottling it up inside," Katie whispered taking his hand in hers and gripping it tightly. "When I-when I lost Chamelia to Shun… I felt like someone had ripped out my stomach. For a while I felt like I couldn't breathe with the image of Skyresses flames and Chamelia…" Katie's eyes closed and she shuddered. "But… when I opened up to dad, the pain lessened. In time, I could play bakugan again, but had I not taken that first step… That day, that battle, that _moment_ would be forever on repeat in my brain." She looked at him imploringly, "I can see the same thing happened to you, they hurt you, scarred you in a way that no one can see and it's gone untreated to the point it's festered… I'm not a doctor, but please. Please let me help Mark," She begged.

Mark looked at her for a moment before he turned away and looked out at the window at the sun that was rising over the buildings in the distance. At the people going about their day, living. Just like he was, because he couldn't even die right, and here was Katie crying over him because he wasn't strong enough to bear the pain, to be better than this. He'd tried to die and in doing so had caused Katie so much pain it-

"Stop!" Katie tightened her grip on his hand making Mark's eyes jerk back to her; tears were starting to leak past her eyes again, "I can see you hurting. I know it's not much but will you please… please let me share your burden. Let me help you."

"Katie there's no point," Mark mumbled lowering his eyes, "I am a failure, I couldn't even die right… Now you're here crying over me, hurting because I can't get over my pain."

"I'm not hurt Mark, I'm scared you'll leave my life forever," Katie whispered wrapping an arm around him. "I'm scared that if I let you go, you'll be gone. But besides that, I'm mad at myself. I'm angry I didn't go to talk to you after…" She trailed off as Mark winced and she left it at that. "I wish I'd been around. I wish I'd been there for you like you and dad were after Chamelia, but I'm here now." She swallowed licking her lips hesitating a moment before continuing, "You-you don't have to tell me what happened right now, but know I'm here for you. I will always be here for you. We're family and family is there for each other. I'm sorry it took me so long to be there for you,"

Mark's hand drifted up to touch her hand that was wrapped around his shoulders. "Katie,"

"Just please don't go away," Katie begged.

Mark looked at her for a moment before he turned his head away and shook it, "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what had happened."

"What happened?" Katie whispered softly squeezing his shoulders as she held him close. "Tell me,"

Mark closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "I was an idiot; Vladitor and I were on fire. We were so strong, we were on a high after defeating Marucho," He snorted, "The _weakest_ of the bakugan battle brawlers, and we decided to try our luck and move up the food chain. So, we set our sights on Runo, except when we went to meet her she wasn't there."

A shiver went down his back as he remembered sauntering into the bakugan shop a cocky smirk on his face. Feeling like he had the world at his fingertips thanks to Vladitor's power. How his name would _really_ be known by all after he trounced not one but _two_ brawlers. Oh, how drunk on the idea he'd been, and how quickly it had all gone wrong.

Katie was silent waiting for him to continue so he did licking his lips his mouth feeling dry as he recounted the day. "Instead, Alice was waiting for me."

The red head had been leaning on the counter with Dan working the register and she'd smiled at him, a seemingly bright innocent happy smile with her eyes closed. Looking back, he wondered how he could be fooled by such an obvious mask now. Of course her eyes were closed! For if they'd been opened would he have been made aware of the malice that lurked behind the seemingly innocent expression?

"She told me Runo was busy helping at her family restaurant and that if I wanted I could brawl her instead while I waited," Mark said and let out a bitter laugh, "In that moment my head was too swelled and Vladitor and I thought we saw an opportunity to test the waters…"

Katie winced but didn't say anything M. Chamelia who had been sitting on the table in the room silently popped open and floated onto Katie's shoulder.

"So we brawled," Mark looked down, "She stressed that this was a warm up once we opened the field, but to get the blood pumping she was going to throw her infinity card down. I told her that was fine, I had a few bakugan to spare that… I really shouldn't have had anyways," Katie's eyes narrowed but she wiped the look off her face as Mark continued. "If I lost them it wasn't a big issue, plus I thought 'Hey! I can find out Alice's strategy,'"

That look of innocence was painted on her face throughout the brawl, she lost one at the start. He remembered her acting bummed, but he hadn't sniffed out the obvious act. She used only small fry, trading wins between the two of them for the first 3 rounds, he won the first, lost the second, won the third and then Alice took them both out with a mind ghost wiping out their last bakugan.

"I lost my first three quickly enough, but it seemed so even, she used up so many ability cards in the first two rounds, and then she had to use a mind ghost to tie us up. Then we went into the tiebreaker and she sent out her hydranoid to take out one of my weaker bakugan winning her that match and depositing us back in the real world," Mark twisted his blanket in his hands, "I still had 6 more bakugan, and she laughed and said something along the lines of 'wow maybe you should really rethink challenging Runo, I don't think you're quite on her level,'"

Alice had made the comment so dismissively as she turned to head back to the counter, a comment tossed over her shoulder without any real thought of him. Like he was an afterthought, not even worthy of receiving the words face to face, how it had ignited his temper, he could remember how much his jaw ached from clenching his teeth together to keep from shouting profanities at her.

"And I take it you didn't take that very well," Katie mumbled squeezing his shoulder gently and Mark turned his head.

Mark grimaced, "I foolishly shouted a challenge at her, telling her I'd show her! That she hadn't seen anything, so I challenged her again. I held back Vladitor because she had needed to use Hydranoid to dispatch my last bakugan, so I figured she was weak, but her hydranoid was her ace. So I told her to fight me without using Hydranoid and I wouldn't use my Vladitor. 'And then we'll see who's strong!' I said," He grit his teeth and shook his head seeing three more of his darkus bakugan be destroyed by Alice. "She took out three more of my bakugan with little effort, and then rather than it raise a red flag…" Mark swallowed eyes watering, "It just made me madder and so-so stupid," He forced out his throat tightening.

"You challenged her again?" Katie asked quietly rubbing his shoulder.

"Yes… I took out her first two bakugan because they weren't Hydranoid and she wanted to make me cocky as well as mad. Th-then she dispatched my first two just by having Hydranoid take them down, and then it was down to Vladitor and Hydranoid," Mark covered his eyes trying to force back the tears, "She only raised Hydranoid a little, so little I kept thinking Vladitor and I could make it, I could at least come out of this with Vladitor okay… Then," He let out a sob his shoulders shaking, "Then she flipped over her character card and it was all over, Vl-Vladitor was gone and it was all my fault."

"Mark,"

Tears landed on the bed sheets with a soft plip plip, as Mark let out another soft sob. He could see in his mind eye his and Alice's return to the real world, how Alice had laughed at him, how stupid he was to lose all his bakugan to her. How he got it in his head that he was something special, and that he thought he could look down on _her._ It was then the rest of the store population got involved and started jeering at him as Mark had cried then, cried over the loss of his friends that he'd gotten killed.

"They're all gone and it was all my fault! I should've stopped, should've realized, I was being so stupid," Mark cried wiping at his eyes Katie's hand moving to rub his back as she looked at him somberly. "They're all dead. Now the world has Masquerade, they don't need me to be a burden, I don't d-deserve to live for what I did. I killed those bakugan, I killed Vladitor!" He cried.

"That's not true!" Katie protested Mark turning to look at her with red puffy eyes. She reached over to the table near her and gave Mark a box of tissues so the boy could wipe his face and blow his nose. "It's true that you didn't stop fighting and you let your pride and fighting spirit get in the way of your senses, but you did not kill those bakugan or Vladitor."

"But-"

" _Alice_ killed your bakugan, their blood is on her hands and don't you think otherwise. Bakugan's supposed to be a game, not a fight to the death! You made a mistake, the best thing you can do is recognize that they died because of Alice. Had she not played the infinity card they wouldn't be dead." Katie said firmly.

"Maybe, but it's still my fault that they were put in harm's way. I could've stopped, I should've stopped!" Mark mumbled the tears starting to gather in his eyes once more.

"Mark," Katie began.

"Oh enough of this, Katie I know you said to let you handle this but I have my two cents to add," Mecha Chamelia hopped off Katie's shoulder and landed in Mark's lap the boy looking at her blinking away tears. "How does you beating yourself up about what happened to Vladitor and your other bakugan help them? They died trying to stop the brawlers that were killing Bakugan, and when the brawlers kill them you just want to lay down and join them? That doesn't help them! That's foolishness!"

Mark winced, "I know…"

"No you don't, you are currently at war with yourself, and the part of you that wants to give up is using that as fuel, so you need to fuel your desire to fight! Vladitor went the way he would've wanted to, fighting to defeat a powerful opponent," Mecha Chamelia said, "He sounds like a proud bakugan who would've accepted nothing less. He would want you to live on to come back at the brawlers and defeat them!" She added.

Mark looked down, "But how can I ever be trusted with Bakugan ever again?"

"By remembering why you picked up the game in the first place, by remembering how much you love bakugan," Katie said squeezing his shoulder making Mark look at her again, "And by remembering that you don't want your friends loss to be for nothing and you want to carry out their will so that people can love bakugan and enjoy friendly brawls without death hanging over them."

"But that's what Masquerade is for," Mark protested face falling at the name, "He's going to save the world, he's so much stronger, smarter, everything I could never dream to be…"

"Yeah but he can't do it alone. I think that's the biggest problem, you have it in your head where it's the lone hero that's going to go out and save the world. But let's face it the brawler's have a team, there's no way an individual could take them out alone." Katie smiled at Mark who's tears dried and he really looked at her the faintest glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I guess you're right," He mumbled nodding slightly.

"Course I'm right," Katie said hugging him again, "This time, I'm here for you and I won't let you face this fight alone. Both the brawlers and whatever battle you're fighting inside," She said resting a hand on his heart. "You've got me in your corner," She smiled.

Mark blinked then reached a hand up and gripped her hand that she'd placed over his heart tears pricking his eyes, "Thank you," He whispered and Katie's smile broadened.

/-/

Aracnus spotted the gathering of bakugan near the Spine-which was a line of mountains that resembled the spine of a giant creature that curved slightly. Aracnus landed on a cliff that overlooked the valley between the smaller mountain he was on and the spine. The gathering of bakugan lay within the curve of the 'Spine'. On a large outcropping on the mountain near the center of the curve was a small congregation of Bakugan.

"Master Reptak is waiting for you over there," Aerogan said as he landed with a thump beside Aracnus making the spider jump. "Oh my apologies,"

Aracnus sighed, more annoyed with himself than with Aerogan. Why was he so jumpy? Reptak was arguably his closest friend he should've been looking forwards to meeting with him (even if it did turn out to be Reptak asking him to train the young bakugan with him). Yet, Aracnus could not shake the odd feeling. Physically shaking as if he could shake off the feeling like a dog shaking off water, he jumped to the outcropping easily crossing the large valley with only using one string of webbing to use to swing the rest of the way. He landed lightly and easily on the outcropping, none of the occupants startling at his sudden appearance.

Aracnus considered the bakugan there, he didn't immediately see Reptak, but he spotted a three-headed canine like bakugan, along with a powerful looking subterra warrior that stood at the three headed beasts' side. The three headed bakugan narrowed his eyes at Aracnus, who gave him the same courtesy. Something about that bakugan rubbed him the wrong way.

However he wasn't able to dwell on it as Reptak pushed through the group, and the three headed beast snorted and turned to the Ventus bakugan that stood at his other side.

"I'm glad you could make it Aracnus," Reptak said holding out his hand for the spideroid who lifted a front leg for the haos bakugan to shake. "I wanted you to be able to be given the opportunity to be a part of this,"

Aracnus tilted his body to the side eyes narrowing, "A part of what?"

"Just listen, I'll let Horridian explain," Reptak said stepping back so he stood to the side of the outcropping by Aracnus. "But I think you'll like this,"

Aracnus didn't say anything just shifted his focus to the three headed canine as he stepped forwards to the edge of the outcropping letting out a howl from his three heads to get the attention of the bakugan gathered below.

"Greetings fellow bakugan," The center head of the beast growled the three heads considering the crowd, "I am glad you all were willing to gather here today, because like me you are tired of being trapped in this pit,"

Shouts of agreement rose up from the gathered bakugan, Aracnus narrowed his eyes and turned his head to really look at the gathered bakugan, mostly young bakugan though he could see a few bakugan that were roughly around Skylord's age and a few just a little younger than himself.

' _All youngsters with rocks for brains, being fed crap about bright skies, and how the grass is greener everywhere but here,'_ Aracnus thought narrowing his eyes before turning his focus back onto Horridian, _'The question is, why sell them on that tagline?'_ He wondered his attention returning to Horridian as he cleared his throat.

"The answer has come to me my friends!" Horridian's left head declared his other two heads growling softly as he clenched his fist nodding his heads. "To take back Vestroia, and make it better we need more power! We need to come together with humans who are willing to aggressively seek the strength needed to destroy the brawlers and take back our homeworld once more," Roars and shouts of approval rose up into a loud cacophony of sound from the gathered bakugan.

Aracnus's dug the edge of his legs into the ground feeling the ground chip from the force he was applying, _'Is this Masquerade's doing?'_ He thought, _'If this is some play to get more cannon fodder I swear,'_

"But many bakugan have died joining with humans!" A voice rose up from the crowd, Aracnus peered into the crowd and spotted a young Ventus bakugan as the speaker, his wings were tucked in close and his red eyes were wide, "I want to go back home as much as anyone else, but we can't afford to be careless, I mean they got Vladitor!"

Mutters rose from some of the bakugan to the back of the group, jeers coming from hecklers near the young Ventus bakugan making him duck his head and pull his wings in close almost protectively. In response Horridian laughed his right head shaking itself. Aracnus had to resist the urge to web the stupid canine's mouths shut.

"Ah Vladitor, may he rest in peace," Horridian said bowing his heads before raising them again, "He had the right idea, wrong execution just like several other bakugan," Horridian's left head turned in Aracnus's direction slightly growling softly so soft that only Aracnus could pick up on it.

' _Right idea? I won't deny that staying here doing nothing isn't the greatest idea, but throwing yourselves at the whims of humans isn't much better! I may not entirely approve of Masquerade, but I can recognize the sense Oserian and the others have in playing it cautious,'_ Aracnus thought one of his legs actually scraping a deep rent in the stone below. _'Because we can't afford to end up dead. For our sake and the sake of Vestroia,'_

Before the spideroid could decide to cut in Horridian continued. "But I have found the right group of humans, with the will, the strength, the ability, and most of all the numbers and courage to do what needs to be done so we can save Vestroia. They aren't scared to remove any trouble either human or bakugan that threatens to get in the way of our mission to reclaim Vestroia for us!" He said raising his fist into the air his three heads growling lowly before he continued, "The question is, are we ready to match that? To aggressively pursue reclaiming Vestroia, and to defeat the brawlers and anyone who threatens to take that from us?!"

Roars of agreement erupted from the crowd, though Aracnus noted that the ventus bakugan who had spoken up shrank back, wings pulled up around himself protectively as he glanced worriedly at those around him. There were a few other dissenters but they were still nodding along with it.

"If you are ready to reclaim our homeworld rather than sit and wait for Oserian and her old farts to take it back then come forwards! Come join the Bakugan Raiders as we raid and devastate the brawlers until they are a threat no more!" Horridian declared before turning and nodding to his minions four of them gathering energy and a portal appeared behind him. "Enter this portal and you will be taken to Earth to join with the winning team,"

Aracnus had heard enough, "That's enough!" Aracnus shouted over the noise from below a few bakugan were still speaking but he pressed on despite that because he could see Horridian's 6 eyes on him and the spider advanced to stand at the ledge in spite of the look he was getting from Horridian and Reptak's hisses to be quiet and listen. "This is madness! Relying on these humans is a great risk! Vladitor paid the price for a human's actions."

"Because his human lacked the instincts and ability to get the job done," Horridian returned barring his teeth as he straightened up towering over Aracnus and making sure the spideroid noticed. "That's not the case of the bakugan raiders, besides Aracnus everyone knows you hate the idea of working with humans, you'd rather us just wait until the brawlers have taken full control and we have no hope of reclaiming our home world!" Horridian returned

Aracnus hissed resisting the urge to jump on him and bury his fangs in one of Horridian's throats, "I do not like the idea of serving the humans, it's a lose lose situation! You are either killed for nothing, or you become a killer!" He snapped.

"Seems like the spider doesn't have any bite, too scared he's gonna be squashed like a bug!" Someone shouted from the crowd below.

"Watch yourself Hammersaur," Aracnus warned not even turning fully to address the young bakugan who had spoken up. "It is not a question of could I kill and survive, it is a question of should I? And the answer is no, murder is murder and I refuse to sink to the level of the brawlers,"

"Ha, well your shiny conscience doesn't get the bakugan back their home!" Horridian retorted. "It's kill or be killed Aracnus," He growled. "And we'd rather kill all those that put themselves in between us and restoring our world." Shouts of agreement from below though a few more edged back from the pack but the ones supporting Horridian were many.

Aracnus's eyes widened, "Then we will fight smarter! Masquerade-"

"Ah so you do subscribe to the belief that one brawler alone can make a difference in this game of life and death?" Horridian asked almost pleasantly, "Like say, a certain blond masked brawler who has done surprisingly well against the brawlers?"

Aracnus hesitated thrown off by how Horridian was acting, how his eyes gleamed like he'd slipped out of Aracnus's web and caught the spider instead. Drawing himself up Aracnus spoke once more, "Yes, Masquerade has a plan to counter the Infinity Card, and considering your alternative is to kill to stop the brawlers. Then yes, I'll throw my lot in with him. I'll throw my lot in with Oserian and the others, because we are not killers. We are, we _should be_ , better than them!" Aracnus declared turning to look at all the gathered crowd, but he could see their skepticism in all their faces. _'But at least they aren't shouting for blood,'_ He took comfort in that small victory at least.

Horridian burst out laughing, making all relief Aracnus had felt settle like a heavy weight in Aracnus's chest. "Oh Aracnus, I'm afraid that you've backed the horse that's already lost this race. Masquerade fell to the raiders, he's ours now. He's just as pathetic as the last one Oserian backed, and he'll be tossed aside just like the last one after he's served his use to the raiders,"

Aracnus stiffened, his thoughts went back to the ring where Reaper and Leonidas had been, Masquerade would've been massively handicapped if he'd gone against any brawler. But why would Masquerade have engaged a brawler in the first place? He knew he was outmatched, or had he gotten cocky just like the last one? Any words in protest immediately died and he lowered his head.

Horridian grinned and turned to address the crowd. "That's all there is to it folks! Even the one Oserian handpicked has fallen to the raiders, the raiders are the superior option, join us, join together and let us restore Vestroia to the bakugan once more."

The portal grew bigger as the bakugan let out shouts of affirmative and began entering the portal enmasse Aracnus unable to do anything but watch before he turned to Reptak.

"Reptak why'd you bring me here?" Aracnus asked his friend quietly keeping his eyes all focused on his friend unwilling to watch all the young bakugan stray down the dark path Horridian was leading them down.

Reptak looked down at his friend, "I don't want to kill bakugan either," He said quietly, "I wanted to hear your side, I wanted to listen… I wanted to agree, but Aracnus I want to go home," Aracnus's heart sank at Reptak's words. "But I don't want to go without you, come with us, we'll all get to go home,"

Aracnus shook his head, "You'll become another pawn in the humans game," He retorted, "The raiders and Masquerade are supposedly fighting for the same thing. They should've-"

"How do you know it wasn't Masquerade who strayed then? Perhaps he was the bad egg rather than the raiders?" Reptak pointed out before shaking his head. "Regardless he's the loser, we need humans that can win and they scored a win over your candidate." Reptak turned his gaze to the flow of Bakugan into the portal and Horridian who was standing and watching as the bakugan did so. "I know you'd be okay remaining in this dark world forever without having to get messy, but I can't do it. We've been trapped here for too long already."

Horridian walked over to them and he rested a hand on Reptak's shoulder, "You will see light and color, earth will be a fine place for us to plot and exist while we make efforts towards reclaiming our home," He assured Reptak.

"So you can live in comfort atop the blood of your enemies that run red between your hands," Aracnus hissed, "How lovely,"

Horridian sneered at Aracnus with the head closest to the spider while the other two were focused on Reptak, "Aracnus is simply trying to shock you out of doing what must be done. None of us take pleasure in what will need to be done. But mostly we'll be there when the raiders need us to deal with traitors to the bakugan. There are no innocents among our enemies, they've dug their own graves."

Aracnus tried to say something but the ground underneath his legs started to feel unstable, warily he shifted to the side confused as for why the ground felt unstable but pushed it aside and was about to continue when Horridian cut across him.

"See Aracnus has seen reason and will stand aside while you do what you must," Horridian told Reptak, who glanced at Aracnus before shaking his head and focusing on the portal, "Now go and join your brethren," He pushed Reptak towards the portal Reptak walking towards it without another backwards glance at Aracnus.

Once he was through the portal Horridian turned to Aracnus an aura of malevolence around him that made the spider shudder.

"You made the ground shudder to get me to move," Aracnus hissed baring his fangs. "Then you made sure I couldn't get a word in edge wise."

"You were clearly going to make yourself into an obstacle, Reptak is too valuable to be left behind, a few cowardly youngsters that's fine." Horridian said with a sneer.

"Then why bring me here in the first place?" Aracnus hissed bracing himself, he could see some of the bakugan that had accompanied Horridian shift their attention to Aracnus as the last of the bakugan siding with the raiders disappeared into their portal.

Horridian smirked down at him before he split into three and surrounded the spider Aracnus's eyes widening trying to keep all three in the corner of his multiple eyes. "I was hoping you could be persuaded," The one to Aracnus's right said. "But I had a feeling you would cling too tightly to your morals," The one on the left said, "I intended to let you in on what happened to your prized candidate so you could report back to Oserian," The one in the middle growled advancing on Aracnus who drew back his furthest leg hitting air before he brought it back to solid rock as the three canines drew near. "But now I know I can't afford to let you or any of the others here leave alive."

Aracnus's eyes widened trying to pick a spot to spring when he was slammed by a blast of air. Eyes jerking upwards he saw the ventus bakugan that was a humanoid bird like entity fling an air attack his way.

Aracnus immediately sprang to avoid the wind attack hearing shouts from below.

' _The youngsters!'_ Aracnus thought glancing down to see some of the youngsters remaining be knocked down. He immediately shifted his focus back onto Horridian's gang just as the massive subterra warrior sent two fists into Aracnus's back.

Aracnus could only let out a weak grunt before he was sent crashing into the valley below, the youngsters letting out shouts in alarm darting towards him. Aracnus weakly looked up eyes widening as he saw two of horridian, and the subterra bakugan turn their attention to the mountain aiming attacks at the mountain above while the other horridian sneered down at Aracnus.

"No! Get back!" Aracnus twisted his head to shout at the younger bakugan who froze up at his words but they were already too close, the spider's left most eyes watched as the blasts hit the mountain above. There was a loud cracking sound followed by a low building rumble, and a massive wave of rock began falling towards them all, even Horridian and his entourage were in its path. However, they had the portal.

"Sayonara you fools!" Horridian laughed coming together into his horrid three headed form before disappearing into the portal his two compatriots following just a moment later the portal fizzling out leaving only the approaching avalanche that plowed towards the bakugan below.

The young bakugan screamed and some took off running while Aracnus forced himself up onto his front legs but his back four legs felt numb and shaky. That landing must've jarred his limbs so badly he couldn't get them to move fast enough. He couldn't spring clear! Just as he realized this he heard running footsteps towards him.

"Come help me!" Aerogan shouted to some of the youngsters remaining, he along with an Aquos bakugan, the Ventus bakugan who'd spoken up earlier rushed over to Aracnus grabbing onto his sides to try and pick him up and carry him but the spider was too ungainly to carry easily and they struggled managing to drag him a few feet away from the face of the cliff.

"We can't lift him alone!" The Aquos bakugan cried lifting his head to look at the avalanche that was mere seconds from consuming the outcropping Horridian's gang had been standing on.

"Everyone else is running!" The ventus bakugan looked aghast at all the fleeing bakugan before turning his wide eyes to the falling rocks and debris, a few pebbles starting to hit the outcropping and ping off onto them like rain.

Aracnus drew himself up purple energy gathering around him, there was really only one option now. He had to protect the young ones. "Get as close to me as possible!" He ordered the youngsters, "Huddle now!" He snapped, Aerogan immediately doing as he said wrapping his arms around the spideroid as the other two did the same.

Aracnus shifted then as the avalanche tore through the outcropping above he let out a shout. "Darkon Shield!"

A shield of purple energy erupted around himself and the three youngsters. Aracnus winced as the avalanche began pounding on the shield, the rocks cracking on impact, but he poured every scrap of strength and will he had into holding the shield. The shield was the difference between life and death for the three young ones. He had been foolish enough not to leave while he had the chance the young ones didn't know better.

Shouts and screeches of pain along with terrible cracking sounds nearby made the young ones grip the spideroid tighter as the avalanche roared down around them. Aracnus fighting with every scrap of will he had left as more and more rock began to pile down on the shield and the shield was practically encased in rock. The weight of it all was beginning to become too much, the spideroid feeling his shield flicker ominously before holding. He couldn't tell for sure if the avalanche was going to be stopping soon or if they had only just begun, but he wasn't going to last for much longer.

"Aerogan." Aracnus bit out the haos bakugan looking at the spider who had two of his eyes on him, "I can't hold it much longer, you three…" He rasped his energy beginning to falter the shield beginning to shrink in closer trying to conserve power without giving out, he could feel the rocks shifting around the shield making it even more difficult to hold. "If you guys explode upwards with all your strength, you can break through the avalanche and jump clear, you'll be safe,"

Aerogan looked at Aracnus, then he swallowed glancing at the other two. They both shook their heads and Aerogan nodded before turning to Aracnus resting a hand on one of Aracnus's hurt middle legs. "We're not getting out of here without you, Hawktor, Akwimos," Aerogan said the ventus and aquos bakugan perking up as he said their names. "Aracnus is gonna drop the shield, fire your most powerful attack upwards, we need to keep the rocks off us, so either vaporize it or knock it away, you guys ready?!" Aerogan said shifting back from Aracnus as much as he could in the cramped space of the faltering shield.

Akwimos nodded kneeling beside Aracnus taking hold of the hose at his side, "I got you covered bro, just say the word!"

Hawktor shuddered, "Can we really stop an avalanche?" He asked uncertainly

"Aint nothing to it but to do it kiddo," Aerogan said firmly looking at Hawktor "we can't let Master Aracnus's efforts be for naught!"

Hawktor hesitated then he nodded and drew himself up. "Right! Ready!"

"I'm sorry," Aracnus mumbled, "May Oserian give you strength," He rasped before his shield fizzled out and the rocks dropped down towards them.

"I won't let you down Master Aracnus!" Aerogan cried gathering light energy in his palms that he flung outwards into the rocks.

"Take it easy it's cool, we've got this now!" Akwimos said sending a stream of water that pushed the rocks back before jerking his head to look at the ventus bakugan "You've got space now Hawktor, blow them back!"

Hawktor spread his wings and took off into the air, "Ninja defense wild wind dance!" He cried spinning and moving around, his wings kicking up a massive gale of wind that knocked the remaining rocks aside letting them land away from the four of them.

The three youngsters panted as a few small rocks rained down on them, Aerogan peering warily at the mountain face above.

"Jeez they brought down practically all the mountain," Aerogan muttered before turning to Aracnus, "You still with us Master Aracnus?"

Aracnus groaned picking himself up, "Yes, thanks to you three," He said softly testing his four back legs relieved when he could move them again and he was able to crawl out of the space they'd been huddle in, "And my legs seem to have recovered from the fall. Sorry about getting stuck,"

"I think that actually saved our bacon," Akwimos mumbled looking at the piles of rock and wreckage wincing when he spotted the odd limb, bit of flesh, or blood in the mess from the avalanche. "I don't think we'd have been able to scram soon enough,"

"Now what?" Hawktor said landing near them, "Those guys are gone, along with their portal."

Aracnus turned his head back towards the Silent Sanctuary and the ring, "We need to let Oserian know what's happened. Who knows how many are dead." He shook his head, "And there are bakugan that need to be informed. Horridian wants to play it kill or be killed? So be it. He should've known better than to push me," He said narrowing his eyes as he slowly made his way over the rock piles pushing his legs back into full functionality. "Come on you three, let's go."

A/N: I was very tempted to end the chapter where Aracnus drops the shield and you guys are left with a cliff hanger, but then I decided I didn't want to pick up there so instead I went with Hawktor, Akwimos and Aerogan coming together and saving Aracnus after the spideroid helped them weather the worst of the avalanche.

Also Mark's finally opened up about what's been causing him so much emotional pain, and Katie is there to provide support :D. And now Aracnus is made aware of what's become of Masquerade, and a rescue can be staged!

Another thing that I want to bring up is thanks so much to anyone who voted on their favorite of my OC bakugan. I love that Darkus Superior (who is set to appear in this story but hasn't quite yet) has won, with Oserian taking second.

Oserian: Your silent goddess appreciates the two people who worship her!

And then Aracnus, Nocturna, and Skylord each received a vote, with Alicorn being the only one without a vote.

Alicorn: Whhhyyyy? T.T

Skylord: Haha oh I knew you guys loved, the dark lord of the sky. Thank you, thank you very much

Nocturna: I appreciate your support, and I look forwards to earn the continue support of our readers.

Aracnus: I will not play the game for popularity. I will act as I always have, but I appreciate your votes for me anyways.

Now onto review responses:

Commandravage: Oh did it finally put that I updated on the archive? I took down the update because it wasn't appearing for me and I noticed some glaring errors. Sorry about the mix up.

Tiptoaster: Well you're in luck this time I didn't end on a cliff hanger, though this was more of an Aracnus and Mark chapter than a Masky chapter, but we'll get back to Masquerade soon enough :D. I hope your biology class is going well.

Anime123456789: Ah yes the imagery is quite wonderful :P

CardboardDinosaur: Hmm that would be an interesting idea. We do have Mark on the road to recovery, perhaps it'll fall to him and Katie to set Masquerade straight. Or will they fall to him? It is definitely an interesting possibility

Animefan1900: I was so tempted for Horridian to show an image of Masky all tied up and gagged to Aracnus in order to shock the poor bakugan. But yeah Masquerade is in trouble, as for how much trouble. Well we'll just have to wait and see.

CrazyReader: Thanks for reading all my stories! And sorry for taking so long college kinda decided to kick my ass all over the place and I only gathered myself enough to get this up now. But there will hopefully be more updates on the way for this and my other stories!

Flamecom: Yeah I had a poll to pick which bakugan Masquerade would have as his partner and although Leonidas won by a lot, I liked the idea of him having Reaper anyways with Serpenoid to round out his numbers. The idea of Alice being the raider's boss is an interesting one. And Masquerade in this reality, hmm there's an idea. This reality's masquerade in general could be ripe for an interesting arc in this story.

Snowy Princess White: Thank you for the kind words! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Echo: Yeah it should be illegal, but the raiders are unlisted players so technically ranked play it probably would be illegal. But then again the infinity card is legal so who knows. And yeah she should know better than to step all over Mephy and Oserian's turf XD

Lipnitskaya: You're welcome and I do my best

Antex: Guess whose back, back again. Jet is back, back, tell a friend. Sorry it took a little while to update school makes things weird man.

Masquerade: Well don't know what to say to the other part but yeah here's more

StoryWriter2015: We shall see why the raiders wanted to capture him soon enough. And for OC bakugan I have more than enough at the moment but if I do I'll let you know. Unfortunately it took me a while but now with summer break ahead of me I do have more time to update.

And that's all for the review replies! I'll catch you at the next update friends!


End file.
